Protegiendo tu alma Saga Final Fantasy -CC- 1EDITANDO
by beronika84
Summary: Nadie nos ha hablado del "soldado fusional" un soldado creado para proteger a los SOLDADOS de primera clase, experimentos del científico Hojo, ¿Cómo pudo Cloud sobrevivir a la sobredosis que recibió en la mansión Shin-ra? Saquemos todos los archivos de Shin-ra, y descubramos toda la verdad.
1. ¿Cuál es mi sueño? Pues ser un héroe(v1

**\- Capítulo 1:-**

 **\- ¿Cuál es mi sueño? Pues ser un héroe(v.1) -**

La ciudad de Migdar. Una ciudad de hierros y vida subterránea bajo una placa. En el centro se ve la Compañía de Energía Eléctrica Shinra, una enorme estructura que parece un robot.

Un vagón entra a toda velocidad por los raíles de Migdar y sobre él vuela un helicóptero.

\- _Los SOLDADOS de Wutai han tomado el control de un tren Shinra, Muka 93 tipo 02, se dirige hacia el sector 8 en Migdar. Un agente de SOLDADO se infiltrará para neutralizar la situación. Procederemos según lo previsto. Comiencen la misión en 3, 2,1, ¡adelante! Luz verde, agente listo para la inserción_.- se oye una voz a través de una radio. - _Los agentes de Wutai han tomado el convoy. Elimínalas y recupéralas._

Un joven SOLDADO se asoma por la gran puerta del helicóptero desde las altura. El joven escucha las órdenes de su superior con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

\- ¡A andar! - dice el joven alzando su dedo, mostrando unos labios sonrientes, asiente con la cabeza y se lanza al vacío.

\- ¡Tómatelo en serio! - le grita su superior al verle lanzarse por el helicóptero. El joven cae sobre el gran vagón en marcha esquivando un puente.

\- ¡Zack! - una voz potente le ordena al joven moreno, este se gira para dejar ver a un hombre corpulento de pelo moreno, media melena y ojos azules. Una enorme espada cuelga de su ancha espalda y se acerca él- ¡Zack céntrate! No hay efectivos de Shinra en el tren, ¿entendido?

El joven se da la vuelta y choca sus puños sonriendo. Empieza a correr saltando de vagón a vagón. Al llegar al cuarto unas balas empiezan hacer que mueva los pies como si bailara y caer al suelo de forma extraordinaria, como si hubiera terminado una coreografía de un baile.

\- ¡Hola también a vosotros! - dice el joven en el suelo son riendo de lado.

Se levanta y sigue corriendo esquivando las balas que le disparan. No muy lejos de los últimos vagones ve a un grupo de SOLDADOS de Wutai - ¡ahora veréis! - grita sin dejar de correr desenvainando su espada. Los SOLDADOS se ponen en posición y empiezan a disparar, Zack usa su espada para ir abriéndose camino entre ellas, y con un juego de movimientos con ella, elimina al grupo pegando un gran salto.

\- ¡SOLDADO de 2ª clase Zack, al lío! - grita todavía en el aire, al caer rompe el anclaje del vagón, y aun en el último con cara sonriente, pone su espada otra vez en la espalda, el helicóptero le informa.

\- _Tren MK93 II redirígelo a la estación del Sector 1, cerca del reactor Mako 1. Procedan con la fase 2 de la misión y pasen al nivel rojo de vigilancia._

Conel tren ya parado, Zack pega un salto y aterriza en tierra firme, avanza unos metros y suena su teléfono, rebusca en los bolsillos y saca su Nokia 6555. Despliega la tapa y habla:

\- Aquí Zack.

\- ¿Has avanzado algo Zack? - habla su superior al otro lado.

\- ¿De qué va esto Angeal? ¿Porque nos enfrentamos a tropas de Shinra?- pregunta curioso poniendo su brazo libre en su cintura.

\- Son tropas de Wutai disfrazadas. Ahora, dirígete a la plaza de arriba - le ordenó Angeal.

\- ¿Hacia el sector 8? - preguntó mirando hacia un lado.

\- Si - afirma Angeal mientras Zack avanzaba - pero primero tendrás que abrirte camino.

\- ¿Abrirme camino? ¡Ja! - a su espalda salían más SOLDADOS corriendo sin romper la fila.

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Ve con cuidado - las tropas se pararon y arrodillaron en el suelo apuntándole con su fusil.

\- Entonces puedo explayarme, ¿no? - dijo con voz divertida.

\- Actúa con discreción - le dice Angeal con voz cansada, Zack cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo.

\- ¡Empieza la diversión! - dice el joven casi cantando y sacando su espada de la espalda. Tras acabar volvió a llamarle Angeal.

\- No está mal - lo elogia.

\- ¡Pan comido! - alardea el joven mirándose las uñas de la mano libre - ¡Llegaré a 1ª clase en un santiamén!

Su superior resopla al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sube las escaleras que hay al final del andén - le explica Angeal y el chico obedece.

\- ¡Entendido! - contesta colgando el teléfono y echa a correr.

Zack sube las escaleras que Angeal le había indicado. Va contra marea entre la gente que huye bajando las escaleras. En medio de la plaza se encuentra un ser gigantesco un Begimo, una bestia de más de 7 metros de altura; de piel morada con cuernos de más de 8 metros. Un salto de la bestia hace temblar el suelo. Ambos se miran y tras una corte transversal y otro lateral Zack lo elimina en unos minutos. Tras acabar la batalla, una espada de filo muy fino y brillante amenaza su cuello.

\- Mostrando tu espalda a tu enemigo... tu arrogancia será tu perdición. O eres demasiado tonto... - una voz masculina, adusta y poderosa lo amenaza.

Zack alza los brazos sorprendido. El joven se gira, y ¡que ven sus ojos! Sephiroth empuña su espada Masamune apuntándole al corazón.

\- ¿Pe... Pero qué...? - Zack se queda paralizado al comprobar que es el mejor SOLDADO, Sephiroth lo mira con una mueca de superioridad.

Finalmente sin contestarle se defiende, empiezan a blandir sus espadas que lanzan una luz cegadora cada vez que chocan entre ellas.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Tú no eres el único héroe! - le recrimina Zack entre dientes, intentando aguantar con toda sus fuerzas la fuerza del mejor SOLDADO.

\- Se acabó. - le contesta Sephiroth con voz tranquila, cada vez va consiguiendo ganarle en fuerza y rapidez, hasta que Zack se queda totalmente en el suelo sujetando su espada, exhausto. Sephiroth usa una parte de su fuerza, y consigue lanzarlo por los aires, rompiendo la espada del joven. En cambio Sephiroth apenas necesita moverse para plantar cara al joven moreno.

\- Es imposible - Angeal sale corriendo cerrando su móvil. Mientras, Sephiroth sigue a Zack, este se arrastra por el suelo, cuando va a clavar su Masamune en el cuerpo de Zack, tiene la suerte de que Angeal bloquee el ataque de Sephiroth con la espada rota de Zack. Angeal es grande y fuerte pero Sephiroth diestro y rápido.

\- Como era de esperar Angeal... - Zack se incorpora sin perder de vista Sephiroth, Angeal aborta la misión desde su móvil, todo el escenario desaparece, incluido Sephiroth, dejando atrás la ilusión una sala de entrenamiento virtual.

\- Entrenamiento terminado - dice Angeal con voz dominante. Zack no sabe si está defraudado. No sabe si ha hecho bien o mal.

\- Como, ¿porque? - pregunta Zack ofendido, aun lleva las gafas virtuales, se levanta del suelo en un arrebato de no entender qué pasa. - Angeal le amenaza con su espada rota, - ¿en serio? Pero yo estaba a punto de terminarlo, ¡en serio! - reniega quitándose las gafas de golpe. Angeal se da la vuelta a la espada rota con un movimiento rápido y limpio de mano, y se la da para que la coja por el mango. El hombre le dedica una sonrisa para mitigar el rebote del joven. Zack suspira al ver su espada rota y entiende perfectamente que quiere enseñarle su instructor.

\- Zack mantén tus sueños. - le dice con voz tranquila y sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos azules brillan mientras lo mira.

\- ¿Eh? - Zack se había quedado apagado mirando fijamente su espada.

\- Si quieres ser un héroe, tienes que mantener tus sueños y tu orgullo también... - Angeal se va por la puerta.

\- Mm... - dice Zack mientras se rasca la cabeza y se cierra la puerta hermética quedándose solo.

Zack realizaba uno de sus entrenamientos en medio del pasillo, consistía en hacer flexiones con las rodillas; baja y subía así varias veces, tal vez ese ejercicio lo ayudara a pensar, a organizarse y relajar su impulsividad.

\- Zack - le habló un joven SOLDADO raso, solo se le veía de nariz para abajo, - te veo un poco quemado - dijo sentándose al borde de una de las escaleras.

\- Para no estarlo... - dijo con voz cansina y sin dejar de hacer sus flexiones - mucho entrenamiento y nada de acción. Es como si me estuviera secando al sol. - miro a su compañero y después de un silencio sintió envidia - Debes de estar muy liado con el mundo fuera de la base.

\- ¿Fuera? Espera, ¿es que no te has enterado? - el joven SOLDADO se levantó de las escaleras y habló. - Ha habido una deserción en masa en SOLDADO - de repente Zack dejó sus flexiones sorprendido - resulta que uno de los de 1ª clase ha desertado. - explicó el joven llamado Kunsel - y para colmo, se le han unido unos cuantos de 2ª y 3ª clase. Nadie sabe por qué lo han hecho, ni qué pretenden. ¿Por qué crees que suspendieron tu entrenamiento de repente?

Zack se cruzó de brazos. Si, era verdad, Zack vivía en la inopia, no se enteraba de nada y si se enteraba; era el último en hacerlo.

\- ¡Firmes! - dijo Kunsel al ver a Angeal pararse frente a ellos dos.

\- Zack, tienes un nuevo servicio - le informa Angeal.

\- Bien ¡ya era hora! - grita entusiasmado Zack - ¡algo de acción del bueno!

\- Será tu oportunidad de lucirte - lo anima Angeal, sabía que el joven era prometedor, pero esa arrancada de caballo le daría más de un problema.

\- ¡Genial! - alzó el brazo Zack.

\- Ve a ver al director Lazard. Te pondremos al corriente de todo.

Zack se dirigió con aire despreocupado al nivel 49 del gran edificio Shinra, entra en la sala de ordenadores, hay una mesa cuadrada donde Angeal y otro personaje rubio se miran. Zack no lo conocía, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, con las manos cogidas, con expresión seria, sus gafas de cristal no dejaban ver de qué color sus ojos y la luz de la estancia reflejan en ellas. Vestía un traje de chaqueta azul marino y camisa blanca, lleva una corbata ancha de color añil, a Zack le recuerda a esas corbatas que llevaba antiguamente corbatas de encaje pero encima se puede ver el dobladillo de su cuello, de color blanco marfil. Espera a que termine de hablar con Angeal. Lazar gira la cabeza y lo mira de arriba abajo. Zack junta las piernas como un buen SOLDADO, pega su brazo izquierdo en su cuerpo y el derecho lo alza y lo coloca en la frente saludando.

Lazard gira su silla y se dirige hacia él.

\- Zack, me alegro que por fin podamos conocernos. Soy Lazard, Gerente Ejecutivo de SOLDADO. - el hombre extendió su mano para estrecharla, Zack la mira y juntan sus manos en un apretón.

\- Encantado de conocerle.

\- Vayamos al grano. - dice Lazard inclinándose hacia el ordenador.

Zack miraba curioso a su mentor. Angeal, observa de brazos cruzados la imagen que se ve en una gran pantalla que ocupaba casi toda la pared hay datos y una foto.

\- SOLDADO 1ª clase Génesis - explica Lazard - perdimos su posición durante una misión en Wutai - Angeal mantenía la cabeza baja, con los brazos sobre la mesa - ¿sabes algo sobre eso?

\- Nada en absoluto... - dice Zack meneando las manos y la cabeza con negación, eso confirmó sus temores, nunca se enteraba de nada.

\- Desde ahora la organización está bastante ocupada. Entonces me gustaría que tú vayas a investigarlo.

\- ¿A Wutai? - dice Zack alzando las cejas.

\- Correcto. Nos gustaría acabar con la larga guerra.

\- Te he recomendado para la 1ª clase - dice Angeal.

\- ¿Eh? - Zack ríe de alegría poniendo sus manos en la cabeza - ¡ Angeal!¡Te quiero Angeal! - el joven corre a abrazarlo eufórico.

\- ¡Deja de avergonzarme! - dice Angeal separándolo de un empujón, viendo las risas disimuladas de Lazard entre sus manos.

\- ¡Si señor! - dice el joven poniéndose recto, como un SOLDADO.

\- Saldremos cuando estés listo. - le dice Angeal mirándolo de reojo, simulando una sonrisa.

\- La operación comenzará en cuanto estemos en Wutai. Si tienes cualquier pregunta sobre el servicio o el combate en general, habla con cualquier agente de SOLDADO - le explica Angeal, Zack se dirige a un SOLDADO que resulta ser Kunsel.

\- Te contaré todo lo que necesites saber - le contestó - también estate pendiente de los mensajes que te lleguen al móvil. - Zack vio que en su móvil permanecía el sobre de "mensaje nuevo, el joven abrió su Nokia y lo leyó. _Consejos de materiales._ Zack cerró su móvil.

\- ¿Has leído todos los mensajes? - le preguntó Kunsel.

\- Si - le contesta Zack, solo lo miró por encima, solo quería salir de ahí y cumplir con su deber de SOLDADO, quería acción.

\- Bueno, conociéndote seguro que se te olvida todo después de leerlo...

\- Ya te vale... - contesta Zack, parecía mentira lo que le conocía Kunsel, había dado en el clavo.

\- En fin... si no recuerdas algo repasa los correos. Te servirán de ayuda, créeme. Por cierto la materia que estabas usando en los entrenamientos ha sido confiscada. Una materia como esa hay que ganársela por méritos propios. Esas son las reglas de SOLDADO - Zack asintió y volvió a hablar con Lazard.

\- Continuarás con la misión que fue encomendada a Génesis. Saldrás hacia Wutai cuando concluyas con todos los preparativos necesarios.

Zack mientras Lazard le explica la misión, no puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia una carpeta marrón donde pudo leer con dificultad "AGENTE FUSIONAL Nº1", Lazard se da cuenta y con su mano derecha y sin dejar de mirar la foto de Génesis en su ordenador le da la vuelta a la misteriosa carpeta. Zack hace un mohín de fastidio, no ha podido leer el nombre de ese agente. Lazard lo mira por encima de sus gafas, ahora Zack puede ver sus ojos, son de un azul casi violeta. Lazard sube sus gafas para tapar sus ojos y Zack desvía la mirada intentando disimular in éxito.

\- Tenemos que salir para Wutai cuanto antes, ¿estás listo? - le interrumpió Angeal.

\- Sí. - asintió enérgicamente, estaba emocionado, su primera misión...

\- Una vez que sus preparativos estén listos saldremos de inmediato. - Angeal se levanta y salió de la sala.

\- Yo también iré con vosotros. - dice Lazard - espero mucho de ti.

\- ¡Si señor! - responde Zack volviéndose a poner recto, como un SOLDADO.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu sueño? - le pregunta Lazard con voz curiosa mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho e inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. - convertirte en 1ª clase ¿quizás?

\- No - contesta Zack - quiero convertirme en héroe - enfatiza orgulloso mientras mira el techo y pone los brazos en jarra. Sus ojos azules se iluminan como estrellas fugaces e incluso parece que su cuerpo crece orgulloso.

\- ¡Ah perfecto! Los sueños inalcanzables son los mejores - bromea Lazard.

\- Eh... ¿Gracias? - responde confuso Zack perdiendo la postura anterior, sus cejas casi se juntan de la expresión, no sabía que más responderle.

* * *

En fase de corrección de la historia.


	2. Monten Tamblin

**Capítulo 2: Monten Tamblin.**

* * *

Angeal y Zack corrían por el Monten Tamblin de Wutai, se pararon en medio de un camino, la luna brillaba y las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa. Ambos se pararon en mitad del sendero, habían llegado casi a la trote, Zack estaba algo fatigado, pero Angeal ni siquiera tenía la respiración entrecortada.

\- Fuerte Tamblin está más adelante- dijo Angeal señalando el camino tomando la primera posición - démonos prisa, la unidad B nos está esperando.

\- ¡Alto ahí, identificaos!- grito un SOLDADO de los Wutai, los tres pusieron en posición de ataque.

\- Déjame que yo me encargue, ¡venga, venid aquí os espero!- dijo Zack al eliminarlos.

\- Cálmate Zack- dijo Angeal, Zack era todo lo contrario que Angeal, era puro nervio en estado puro.

\- ¡No puedo!- contesto el joven- Seguro que el director esta por aquí observando y tengo que dar buena impresión.

\- Zack… ¿conoces las bobozanas?- le dijo Angeal.

\- No que es eso…- cruzo los brazos.

\- Es increíble… ¿cómo no puedes conocer las bobozanas?- dijo Angeal poniendo su mano en la boca- a este paso no llegaras a ser de 1ª clase.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Espera?- salió Zack corriendo tras él- ¿Qué son las dichosas bobozanas?

Tras recorrer el sendero enfrentándose a varios soldados de Wutai sigue persiguiendo a Angeal corriendo, no se oía ni un alma por ese camino, demasiado tranquilo, incluso para él.

\- Angeal, ¿qué diablos es la bobozana?- finalmente se paró y se giró hacia el joven que recuperaba el aliento posando sus manos en las rodillas.

\- Es bien conocida como Banora Blanca. Brotan durante el año cuando se les antoja... por eso, los aldeanos las llaman cariñosamente manzanas bobas, o bobozanas... - Angeal señalo un árbol que estaba sobre sus cabezas- las granjas de por allí solían tener a montones.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿solías mangarlas?

\- Éramos muy pobres, Zack.- dijo dulcemente Angeal, una voz que no pegaba con ese cuerpo grande y musculoso.

\- Di lo que quieras.- dijo Zack sonriéndole.

No sabía mucho de la vida de Angeal, si, lo respetaba, y no, no dudaba de que Angeal no hiciera lo mismo, por él, no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, solo daba sermones. De eso sí que sabía. Y que decir que nunca sabia cuando le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Incluso todavía tenía mi orgullo. La casa del alcalde probablemente tenía el manzano más grande. Las manzanas de aquel árbol eran probablemente las más deliciosas, pero, yo nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo cogiendo una de allí. El hijo del alcalde era mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

\- Si él era tu colega, podrías habérselas pedido…

\- A veces el honor puede ser una carga pesada.- dijo con una sonrisa amable, las luciérnagas nocturnas iluminaban prácticamente medio camino.

\- Y… ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- pregunto Zack.

\- Toda historia merece ser escuchada…- dijo entonces volvió a caminar riéndose a carcajada limpia dejando al joven con más preguntas que respuestas.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Y ya está?- dijo Zack estirando el brazo- Ah, pues vale… ¡muchas gracias!- el joven salió corriendo tras su mentor lanzando puñetazos al aire.

Prosiguieron el camino, Zack recibió un email, abrió su teléfono y leyó:

"Agentes de SOLDADO, gracias por vuestra dedicación diaria. Como todos sabéis, un número considerable de nuestros camaradas han abandonado la compañía. Existe el temor en Shin-ra de que la capacidad de combate de SOLDADO se vea seriamente afectada por estos hechos. Sin embargo, también podemos aprovechar esta presión para demostrar lo indispensables que somos para la compañía y nuestra fuerza como una unidad reducida, pero inmejorable. Confío en que saquéis provecho de esta misión, en la que esperamos poner fin a la guerra con Wutai, para demostrar vuestras mejores cualidades. Lazard".

Finalmente llegaron al punto estratégico, Angeal se escondía entre unos matorrales, desde su distancia, podía ver la casa tipo japonesa más bien una pagoda, cuando Zack se arrodillo al lado de Angeal, este lo miro y le habló en voz baja.

\- La unidad B provocara una explosión. Esa será nuestra señal.

\- Y la distracción nos permitirá infiltrarnos- termino Zack.

\- Exacto- asintió Angeal- yo colocare una bomba en el corazón de la fortaleza, tú te encargaras de la puerta frontal y….- el joven se movía impaciente.

\- ¿Sí?... ¿y?... ¿y?... - dijo Zack con ojos de niño travieso y señalándose con los dedos pulgares de su mano.

\- Simplemente haz lo que quieras- dijo Angeal rendido ante el nerviosismo del joven.

\- ¡Hecho! ¡Eso se me da de lujos!- dijo dando una palmada- este tipo de cosas son mi especialidad. ¿El equipo B no está listo todavía?- dijo ya levantándose.- ¡Venga, va, unidad B…!

Angeal cogió su espada Mortal puso la punta señalando a la luna plateada, con una mano cogía la empuñadura y con la otra sujetaba acanaladura, la sujetaba por la parte donde no tenía filo, y apoyó la frente. Cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. La espada de Angeal era enorme, de casi más de metro y medio su borde y casi medio metro de ancho. El filo era de un color más claro, casi color plata, mientras y el resto de la hoja era de un color gris más oscuro. El mango estaba cubierto por una cinta roja en forma de espiral hasta el pomo. En el medio de la guarda(o cruz) era de color oro, y tenía dos alas grabadas una en cada lado, la guarda estaba partida por unas ranuras circulares que se unía al filo, ahí es donde Angeal colocaba su materia, cuando no había materia equipada, Angeal lo usaba como enganche, para sujetarla en su espalda. A Zack le encetaba esa espada, nunca había visto una tan grande en su vida.

Espero a que él terminara su "ritual" que hacia siempre que iba a enfrentarse a algo o al alguien. Angeal hizo un movimiento y se oyó un "click" tras la espalda de Angeal, la espada volvía a estar en su espalda.

\- Nunca te he visto usar esa espada antes, llevarla así, ¿no es una clase de desperdicio?

\- Si la usara se ensuciaría, desgastaría y se oxidaría, entonces sería más que basura.

\- ¿Hablas en serio sobre lo que acabas de decir?

\- Sí, soy algo tacaño, después de todo.

\- Ya, no me digas….- dijo el joven entonces llego la señal, una gran explosión.

\- Luz verde…- dijo Angeal y cada uno fue por un lugar.

Zack salto la baranda posando su mano derecha y de un impuso la salto de lado encogiendo sus piernas, cuando toco suelo empezó acorrer hacia la entrada, al llegar estaban esperándole un grupo de soldados de Wutai, en lo alto de la muralla habían 2 fusileros y ante el portón, cinco soldados. Cuando se paró delante, uno de los soldados dio instrucciones a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Nadie debe atravesar esta puerta!- grito el sargento de Wutai- ¡El enemigo es un solo hombre! ¡No tengáis piedad!- hizo una señal alzando un brazo y sus hombre avanzaron al ataque.

Zack tuvo que eliminar los fusileros con magia Piro. Tras eliminarlos escalo la muralla donde pudo observar la situación y cuántos soldados de Wutai vigilaban la zona, pego un salto y observo la mirada atónita de los soldados, uno de ellos grito para dar la alarma, Zack los eliminó en varios minutos, SOLDADO era una raza especial que tenían poderes especiales que les daba la energía Mako, asique los guerreros normales no eran nada peligrosos para un agente de SOLDADO. Cuando a cabo con ellos dejando una retahíla de cuerpos a su alrededor, observó aun con su espada en pose de defensa, pero parecía que hubiera más soldados en esa zona.

\- ¿Has conseguido entrar en la fortaleza?- hablo Angeal al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Claro, pan comido!- dijo el joven- ¡Podría haberlo hecho con la mano atada a la espalda!- dijo el joven.

\- No seas imprudente. He oído que los rebeldes de Wutai tienen unos monstruos enormes solo para combatir a los SOLDADOS. Deben de estar en algún lugar del fuerte Tamblin.

\- Si acabo con ellos, ¿crees que me ascenderán a primera clase?- dijo el joven.

\- Eso depende de cómo te comportes. Tu objetivo es llamar la atención de las tropas Wutai sea como sea. Hazlo bien y el director te dará una evaluación positiva.

\- ¡Vale eso está claro! ¡No te preocupes!- Zack cuelga el teléfono y se dispone a llamar la atención, que es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Mientras se enfrentaba a unos soldados, Lazard llama a Zack, este asesta el último golpe a un soldado de Wutai y descuelga el teléfono, a si uno no podía concentrarse.

\- Al habla Lazard. Parece que hay tropas enemigas acechando en cada esquina. Esta fortaleza no caerá fácilmente.

\- Eso parece- contesta Zack mirando alrededor- me atacaron cuando estaban examinado un muro giratorio.

\- Puede que haya trampas similares en otros muros. Hay que ir con mucho cuidado.- cuelga y sigue buscando.

Zack recorrió aquella fortaleza enfrentándose a toda cosa que se movía, recibió otra llamada de Lazard...

\- Parece que lo estás haciendo bien, Zack, las tropas enemigas de fuerte Tamblin han sido reducidas a la mitad. Aún quedan unas unidades enemigas rondando, puedes dirigirte al patio central si quieres.

La verdad es que Zack había conseguido su cometido, por cada esquina que giraba, le atacaban varios soldados de Wutai, con sus felinos. Ya no quedaba más enemigos a los que poder enfrentarse, Zack quería impresionar al Presidente de la compañía, así que se encargó de todos los soldados de Wutai que se le presentaron por delante. Finalmente llevó una zona donde se elevaba un gran muro y en medio del muro había dos pilares rojos y en el medio una fuente con una estatua que parecía una serpiente.

\- Este debe de ser el palacio central- la luna se veía a lo alto, unas estatuas gigantes permanecían al lado, Zack se encamino a la puerta pero se encontró una un personaje, se parao al recibir un mensaje, era una circular:

"Hemos recibido informes de los departamentos de seguridad y de SOLDADO sobre el estado de la guerra con Wutai. Llevamos desarrollando renegociaciones con Wutai durante años para resolver pacíficamente el conflicto de extracción de Mako en la región. Sin embargo, la firme negativa de Wutai ha dado origen a un empeoramiento de las relaciones. Con el fin de abrir este callejón sin salida, hemos decidido tomar medidas militares. Una pequeña unidad especial de ataque ya ha sido movilizada para mantener al minuto la escala de operaciones. Fin de la circular"

Después de leer la circular Zack se fijó en una fuente.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Se dijo si mismo con voz alta.

\- Es la deidad que custodia Wutai, Levitan- le contestó una voz Zack se giró y vio a tres guerreros- pertenecemos al pelotón Selenia, unidad de elite de Wutai, somos los encargados de aplazar la cólera de Levitan y aplastar a los enemigos de Wutai. Nuestra amada patria ha sido vil pendida por Shin-ra.

\- Por lo que yo sé, si se procesa la energía Mako de este lugar, se podría ayudar a la gente a vivir, mejor.- dijo Zack en su defensa- ¡Pero nos habéis atacado haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que os ofrecemos!

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que hemos sufrido?- dijo el joven capitán- Shin-ra no ha dejado de traer miedo y opresión a los inocentes ciudadanos de Wutai.

\- …- Zack no pudo contestar a eso, ¿era verdad?

\- Deja que te pregunte una última cosa. ¿Te sientes satisfecho poniendo tu inmenso poder al servicio de una organización maligna como Shin-ra? ¿Disfrutas torturando a inocentes?

\- Eso no es lo que yo…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- Si tu corazón alberga remordimientos, ¡rinde tus faltas uniéndote a nuestra causa!

\- …

\- Como comprenderás, poca paga te podemos ofrecer, pero podrás usar tú fuerza en el nombre de la justicia.

\- ¿La justicia? ¿Crees que esta de tu parte? ¿Tan horrible crees que es proporcionar Mako a la gente para hacerles una vida mejor…? La verdad es que yo no me aclaro ya…pero elegí servir a Shin-ra. Y, pase lo que pase, are honor a mi decisión.-Dijo Zack alzando un puño.

\- He sido un necio al creer que podía hacer entrar en razón a un villano como tú- dijo el capitán- para los que hemos nacido y hemos criado en Wutai, perder nuestra patria es como perder nuestra vida. Por eso, he de acabar contigo como ultima de mis obligaciones por esta tierra. ¡Ahora sufrirás la ira de Wutai!

Zack lucho contra los hombres de Selenia, y tras vencerlos, el capitán miraba a sus hombres caídos, y después a Zack darle la espalda.

\- ¿A qué esperas para rematarme?- dijo el capitán tendido en el suelo.

\- No lo sé… algo me dice que no debo hacerlo, supongo.- dijo Zack alejándose de él.

\- Mientras sigamos con vida, continuaremos nuestra cruzada contra Shin-ra, juro….que algún día acabare contigo.

\- Perfecto, te estaré esperando- dijo Zack. El soldado se desmallo y tras unos pasos oyó una voz dulce pero chillona y bastante joven.

\- ¡Uno, evitar los entrenamientos innecesarios!, ¡Dos proteger a Wutai a toda costa! ¡Y tres, los horrorosos tipos de SOLADAO…serán castigados!- Zack buscó el sonido de la joven voz, y vio una niña morena con una cinta cabeza de color verde con los brazos costos en jarra, aquella niña tendría unos once años, la joven lo miraban desafiándolo

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo sorprendido, ¿Quién podría mandar a una niña a ese escenario tan peligroso?

\- ¡Soy la mejor guerrera de Wutai!- La joven puso sus manos en las caderas- Si quieres seguir adelante, ¡tendrás que vencerme!

\- ¡Pero si eres una mocosa….!- dijo Zack entre risas- ¡No deberías jugar aquí! ¡Esto es peligroso! Vete a casa con tus padres, anda.- nadie le había dicho que tuviera que pelear con niños inocentes y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, esto no entraba en su moral ni en su honor.

\- ¡Tú eres el que debe irse a casa!- se identificó como Yuffie- ¡si te empeñas a continuar, tendrás que luchar!

\- Uh, por todos los… ¿y ahora qué hago?- la cría se acercó a él de un salto.

\- ¡Arrhhh! ¡Toma esto y esto, chúpate esa, malote!- la niña golpeaba el estómago del joven- ¡Toma y toma!

\- …- la niña siguió golpeándolo, - ¡Argh! ¡Noooo! ¡Que daño!- Zack se agachó en el suelo de cuclillas, y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos - Está bien me has vencido- le dijo el joven mirándola de reojo, aunque se estaba llevando unos buenos golpes en la cabeza, no quería hacerle ningún tipo de daño a aquella niña tan simpática.

\- ¡Toma ya para que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo!- Dijo otra vez la joven con sus manos en jarra- ¡Y una vez más, he traído la paz a Wutai!- la niña salió corriendo.

\- Lo que hay que hacer a veces…- dijo Zack levantándose del suelo- aunque menuda energía tiene la chica…bueno habrá que seguir trabajando, digo yo…

Zack termino de subir las escaleras y entro al Dojo, estaba perfectamente iluminado, y en una de las paredes colgaba un Gong, el suelo era de piedra pintada, con unos caracteres chinos en el medio, el Dojo era redondo y alrededor los sujetaban varios pilares rojos haciendo una circunferencia. Zack no veía nada, avanzo unos pasos se colocó justo en el centro, la zona empezó a temblar y dos gigantescos enemigos rodean a Zack.

\- ¡Apuesto a que vosotros sois los monstruos anti- soldados de los que he oído tanto hablar!

Sabía quiénes eran Vajradhara Wu & Vajradhara Tai, leyó varios informes sobre bosses, tenían alta resistencia a los ataques físicos, pero muy baja contra la magia, y juntos hacían un ataque que era devastador, así que primero debería encargarse de uno, y luego del otro. El problema es que llevaba pocos Eters y ya había gastado dos usando la magia Piro++, solo tenía que esperar cuando levantaban sus enormes brazos para poder atacarlos, eran lentos y ese era su as en la manga. Asique primero elimino a Vajradhara Wu y después a Vajradhara Tai. Cuando por fin acabo con ellos, giro su espada y la coloco en su espalda. Y sonó el teléfono de Zack, lo saca de su bolsillo y habla, si seguía así, acabaría a 0% de batería...

\- Zack. SOLDADO 2ª clase ¡vuelve anotarse un tanto!-Se aplaudió asimismo Zack.

\- Buen trabajo,- le felicitó Angeal atreves del móvil- sal cuanto antes. Solo quedan cinco minutos para la detonación.

\- Recibido.- dijo el cerrando su móvil.

\- Eh, director Lazard- grito poniendo sus brazos en jarra mirando a su alrededor girando sobre sí mismo- ¿me estaba mirando? -Miró a su alrededor con los brazos en jarra - ¡Mejor me doy prisa!- dijo entre risas y echando acorrer, pero siente otro temblor en el Dojo, y algo enorme, un ser de más de tres maestros y cuernos, con una bola de hierro colgando de unas cadenas- ¡No tengo tiempo para más juegos!

Zack desanclo su espada de su espalda mientras el gigantesco Vajradhara Rakshasa, hace girar su arma, una bola de hierro e intenta aplastar a Zack, pero este consigue esquivarlo de un salto lo elimina con una estocada. Zack se pasea a su alrededor, presumiendo, moviendo la espada circularmente y colocándola en su espalda, pero Vajradhara Rakshasa se levanta y le golpea con la bola estampándolo contra uno de los pilones golpeándose la cabeza.

\- Esto se pone feo…

Zack dolorido, nota algo pringoso detrás de su nuca, intenta levantarse, pero al final opta por arrastrase por el suelo con su espada apuntando a Vajradhara Rakshasa, no podía darle la espalda. Al final su espalda choca contra algo redondo, es el pilón agrietado con el que lo había estampado, siente dolor en la espalda y en la cadera. Ve que vuelve a levantar su bola y a girarla sobre sí mismo, la cara de Zack ya no es de diversión, y su respiración es entrecortada se prepara para recibir el golpe. Ve un destecho y el ser cae de bruces al suelo, al caer el gigante, ve la silueta de Angeal.

\- Ya me debes otra más. Has perdido la concentración.- dijo serio acercándose él.

\- ¿Eh si?- dijo Zack meneando al cabeza y finalmente girándole tapándose la cara avergonzado...

\- Oh, lo siento si tu espada se ha desgastado, mellado u oxidado.

\- Tú eres algo más importante que esta espada. –Angeal coloco la espada en su espalda, guardo unos segundos de silencio.- Pero solo un poco –Angeal hace un gesto con su mano juntando el dedo gordo y el índice y dejando un milímetro de espacio entre ellos mientras reía. – La usaría por muy pocos…

Finalmente le extiende la mano sonriéndole para ayudarlo a levantarse, Zack vacila un poco, pero al final acepta su ayuda, no tenía porque se así de engreído. Había que aceptar los errores.

\- Gracias- chochan sus manos y Angeal tira de él levantándolo.

Salen corriendo del fuerte Tamblin, sigue estando oscuro y la única luz que tienen es la de la luna. La zona de Wutai era realmente boscosa y el camino estaba repleto de hojas verdes y árboles. Al final del camino ven a Lazar andando rápidamente, casi corriendo.

\- Siento el haberos hecho esperar. No estoy muy acostumbrado al trabajo de campo.

\- No tenía que haber venido- dijo Angeal cruzando sus brazos.

\- Esta operación traerá el fin de la guerra. Tengo que supervisarla personalmente. SOLDADO de 2ª clase Zack.

\- ¡Señor!- dijo poniéndose tieso como un palo, alzando la cabeza.

\- He podido comprobar de primera mano de que has cumplido con tu tarea en fuerte Tamblin de forma encomiable. Te daré mi evaluación sin tapujos… - dijo subiéndose las gafas- Has sido de gran ayuda para Angeal gracias a tu papel como señuelo frente a las tropas enemigas. Un trabajo más que aceptable para un 2ª clase. Prepárate para tu siguiente servicio.

\- Zack- hablo Angeal colocando su mano en su mentón- ¿sabes en que se diferencia un 1ª clase de un 2ª?- el joven negó con la cabeza levantando los brazos a la altura de sus costados- Los de 1ª clase anteponen por encima de todo el cumplimiento del deber. Tenlo siempre presente. Ahora en marcha. Sephiroth nos espera.

\- ¿¡Sephiroth!?- dijo sorprendido mirando a los dos gritando como una niña- ¿El héroe de SOLDADO? ¡Genial voy a conocer a un héroe!

Angeal y Lazard lo dejaron solo en el camino, pegando gritos de euforia. Pero enseguida se quedó solo y tres figuras enmascaradas lo rodearon y atacaron. Cuando terminó con los tres, oyó como Angeal lo llamaba, el corrió a su voz, él y Lazard también habían sido atacados y a sus pies habían varios guerreros muertos.

\- Lleva al director a un lugar seguro- le ordeno Angeal.

\- Será mejor avisar a Sephiroth- hablo Lazard.

\- Zack se basta y de sobra- dijo Angeal adoptando una posición de lucha,- ahora en marcha.

\- Sígame director- le hablo Zack.

Cogió al director de la manga de sus chaqueta y lo medio arrastro obligándolo a correr, Lazard no parecía muy contento, teniendo que correr con esos zapatos, pero no era hora de ponerse quisquilloso. Tras correr unos metros unos soldados de Shin-ra se detienen. El casco de los soldados les tapaba prácticamente toda la cara, dejando ver solo la nariz y la boca. El pañuelo verde que llevaban les tapaba el mentón, para Zack con esa indumentaria no podía ni distinguir si era Kunsel o no, solo los podías reconocer por su voz.

\- Menos mal que está a salvo, director Lazard.- habla uno de los soldados.

\- Ya no corro peligro, Zack, ve ayudar a Angeal.

\- Allá voy- dijo Zack recorrió el camino hacia atrás- ¡Ya voy Angeal!- gritaba por el sendero, mientras oía los sonidos de las espadas y la magia.

\- ¿Angeal?- grito Zack por el sendero- ¡Angeal! - En el suelo yacían dos soldados - ¿Qué? Estos tipos no son tropas de Wutai.- se dijo así mismo Zack.

Al levantar la cabeza Zack vio una esfera en el aire a la altura de sus ojos, estaba toda en llamas, después se alzó más, abriéndose un circulo de fuego con símbolos que Zack no reconocía, se tapó la cara con sus brazos. Se veía rodeado de rocas rojas impregnadas en fuego, a su alrededor no quedaba nada del sendero, era como estuviera dentro de una burbuja, detrás de él un gigantón de fuego con cuernos y colmillos lo acechaba.

\- ¿Una invocación? ¿Quién la abra traído?- Zack desenvaino su espada y empezó a luchar. Cuando creía ya tenerlo vencido, Ifrit lanzo una masa de fuego, Zack no podía más, pero de repente apareció la leyenda, una capa de pelo blanco apareció cubriendo sus espaldas, Sephiroth estaba ahí, esquivando casi sin esfuerzo los ataques que Ifrit lanzaba. Apenas movía su postura. De una sola estocada de su Masamune acabo con él.

\- Alucinante…

Zack quedo boquiabierto y con hombros caídos siguiendo con la mirada a Sephiroth que se acercaba a uno de los enmascarados. Ya estaban fuera de la invocación. Sephiroth se agacho y le quito el casco, Zack no le quitaba los ojos de encima, era la leyenda, su héroe...

\- Génesis…- hablo finalmente.

\- ¿El SOLDADO de 1ª clase desaparecido?- dijo Zack acercándose, le quito el casco a otro y eran idénticos. No salía de su asombro- ¡Tienen su misma cara!

\- Es una copia de Génesis…

\- ¿Una copia?... ¿Una copia humana?- dijo Zack confuso.

\- ¿Dónde está Angeal?- pregunto a Sephiroth.

\- Creía que estaba combatiendo aquí…- Zack se alejó de Sephiroth buscando con la mirada.

\- Umm, así que él también se ha ido.- dijo Sephiroth apoyando su brazo en su pierna, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? Espera ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que Angeal también nos ha traicionado- dijo Sephiroth incorporándose.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Zack avanzando hacia Sephiroth- Yo conozco muy bien a Angeal. El no haría algo así.- Sephiroth se giró hacia el joven, con solo la mirada lo impacto- Nunca nos traicionaría, ¡nunca!- Zack estaba alterado había olvidado totalmente que era el personaje que estaba delante de él.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, Zack no podía creer en las palabras de Sephiroth, por un momento, odio ese SOLDADO, por hacerle dudar de su mentor. 

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Bueno, como veis es casi prácticamente las trascripción del juego (hace muchos años ya leí una de un fan del final fanssy y, la pena es que dejo de escribirla y se quedó casi a final del juego, una lástima).

Seguro que los que seáis tan fan como yo de esta saga, os ara viajar al juego. Ahora que anuncian que van a sacar un remake del final fantasy 7, esto nos servirá de recordatorio, además es de esas historias que te encogen el corazón con cada escena y vida de cada personaje, inclusive Sephiroth.

Espero que lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ye eso ya fue hace ya unos años, pero ahora al releer y al partirla para capítulos ya llevo unos 10, yo creo que serán unos 13 o 16, no se deciros con exactitud, porque la historia la cree en un texto único, sin capítulos. Y al estar revisándola añadiendo y quitando cosas se está alargando un poco más.

Intento que no sean más largos de entre páginas de Word, pero si quiero cuadrar los capítulos a veces se extienden más de lo que desearía.

Deciros que la historia y los personajes son todos de la compañía Squarenix. Excepto el personaje comodín que añadí yo.

Os animo a que me deis vuestras opiniones.

Solo queda decir, que gracias por dedicar un tiempo a mi imaginación. Un saludo.


	3. Angel Negro

Capítulo 3: Angel Negro

* * *

Zack seguía sin tener noticias de Angeal, miraba por la ventana del edificio de Shin-ra. Con la esperanza de poder ver a lo lejos la silueta de su mentor, no solo porque para él fuera su héroe sino también porque era su amigo, Angeal era la parte tranquila de la que Zack carecía, sin él, su impulsividad le gana la racionalidad.

No entendía que le había pasado a Angeal ni dónde demonios estaba, ni si iba a volver o si Sephiroth tenía razón y los había traicionado, traicionándolo a él. Zack estaba preocupado, llevaba un mes sin dar señales de vida, Sephiroth no le hacía caso, creía que Angeal estaba con Génesis, el soldado desertor que se llevó a unos cuantos de segunda y tercera clase, habiéndoles mandado copias suyas para atacarlos. También cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera llevado a Angeal.

Angeal no hubiera permitido algo así, Zack estaba seguro de ello, ¡muy seguro!

Zack estaba en el edificio Shin-ra, en el nivel 49, desde los grandes ventanales de la estancia, no entraba más que la luz del alto del edificio central, varios soldados jugaban a las cartas en el centro de la estancia, pasaban el rato, Zack intentaba reprimir la ansiedad y la preocupación haciendo sus sentadillas, pero no estaba haciendo efecto, porque estaba dándole más vueltas a la cabeza.

\- El valora su honor como miembro de SOLDADO más que nadie.-se decía Zack - Ufff... Tengo la sensación de que todo lo que me rodea se va a la porra, ¡Angeal, tío vuelve de una vez!-Zack dejo de hacer sus sentadillas y al instante sonó su móvil.

\- Soldado 2ª clase Zack- oyó al otro lado del auricular de su móvil.

\- Soy yo, pero ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto al no salirle registrado el número y no reconocer la voz de al otro lado del teléfono.

\- El director Lazard necesita tu ayuda. Por favor ve a la sala de reuniones.

\- ¡Ey, espere!- el joven se quedó con la palabra en la boca, la persona ya le había colgado-¿Quién era ese…?

Con paso acelerado llego a la sala de reuniones, Lazard tenía una expresión preocupada, apoyaba su boca sobre su puño cerrado, las greñas de su pelo le cubrían prácticamente toda la mirada.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de Angeal?

\- Tampoco ha contactado con su familia.- dijo incorporándose en la silla cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Zack no puedo evitar el suspiro lleno de decepción.

\- Bueno, ¿para qué quería verme?- dijo cuando por fin se recuperó de no recibir buenas noticias.

\- Una nueva misión.-hablo Lazard todavía sentado en su silla- Quiero que vayas a la pueblo natal de nuestro agente de SOLDADO 1ª clase Génesis.

\- ¿Perdona?-dijo Zack inclinándose hacia la silla de Lazard.

\- Según sus padres, no han tenido contacto alguno con Génesis desde hace tiempo. Pero no podemos fiarnos de ellos.- dijo volviendo apoyar sus codos en la mesa, cruzando sus manos y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Son sus padres. – dijo girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Zack, el joven emitió un sonido de afirmación.- Ya envíe algunos hombres, pero hemos perdido el contacto con ellos. Quiero que vayas a investigar. Él ira contigo- un joven trajeado con un lunar en la cabeza se acercó a Lazard, llevaba una coleta recogida, se presentó como Tseng, de los Turcos.

\- Este encarguillo empieza a olerme a chamusquina…-dijo Zack, Lazard volvió a colocar su mentón en el nudillo de su mano.

\- Cuando estés listo, avísame-dijo el joven Turco.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Zack.

\- Ay va, lo siento….-se disculpó ante Lazard y Tseng. Zack lo descolgó y lo acerco a la oreja-¿Diga?

\- Oye tío, soy Kunsel. ¿Has leído mi correo?- hablo mientras salía del despacho de Lazard, sintiendo sus miradas tras su espalda.

\- Aun no. Lo leeré luego. Ahora estoy en una reunión-contesto Zack.

\- Ah, vale. Entonces ¿podemos hablar cuando acabes?

\- Bueno… si no te enrollas, supongo que sí. Es que no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

\- Vale tío, seré breve. Te espero a la salita de la sala de reuniones.-Zack colgó.

Zack miro en su bandeja de entrada del móvil, el mensaje era de Kunsel, hablaba sobre Angeal

"Por lo visto, cada SOLDADO de 1ª clase tiene alguna que otra peculiaridad, o creo que Angeal tiene mucho sentido común y es alguien de quien uno se puede fiar. Seamos claros: Génesis no le van mucho las actividades de grupo, así que Angeal es en la práctica el líder espiritual de soldado. La verdad es que le tengo mucho respeto y te envío porque puedes trabajar con él a menudo. Kunsel".

Zack salió del menú de mensajes, le contesto- "Gracias tío yo también lo creo" después se dirigió a su nuevo compañero y le dijo que estaba listo para el viaje. Aprovecho para arreglar un poco su equipo de magias y cargar algunas materias.

Zack volvió al despacho, donde estaba Lazard y el Turco Tseng, lo poco que sabía de ellos era que eran unos soldados alternativos a SOLDADO. El Turco tenía ojos de color café oscuro, de hombros anchos y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta. Los turcos eran la organización especial de Shin-ra, se encargaban de los asuntos más turbios, como secuestros, asesinatos, agresiones y cumplían sus misiones sin importar que. Su base también estaba en el edificio Shin-ra, pero muy pocos sabían dónde exactamente, tenían tanta información en sus archivos, que la ubicación solo la conocían muy pocos. Que Tseng estuviera allí, no le molaban nada. El joven Turco empezó a impacientarse y finalmente corto los pensamientos de Zack.

\- ¿Entonces estás listo?-la voz de Tseng era lenta, pausada y tranquila, sus ojos inspiraban confianza.

\- Solo es una misión rutinaria ¿no? Pan comido.

\- Al principio fue a Sephiroth a quien asignaron la misión…-dijo el joven- eso significa que es un asunto de máxima prioridad, mantente alerta o fracasaras.

El Turco lo miraba con desconfianza, si lo sabía, no ponían la mano en el fuego sobre él, pero tampoco tenían a otro al que recurrir como SOLDADO, con Génesis y Angeal como desertores y ¿Sephiroth? Como no se fiaban de él ¿le mandaban al Turco para vigilarlo que era la peor calaña que había en todo el edificio Shin-ra?, ¿Por qué no podían fiarse de él, porque no le acompañaba Sephiroth? Zack era de los más avanzados de los SOLDADOS de 2ª.

\- ¿Y Sephiroth?-avanzo Zack.

\- Se ha negado a ir, según parece.- contesto el turco.

-¡¿Y cómo es eso?! ¡Se le tienen consentido!

\- ¿Porque no vas y se lo dices a la cara?-recrimino Tseng.

\- Ah ¡no gracias!-Zack puso las manos suplicando, no quería ser atravesado por la katana de Sephiroth por su arrogancia, pero estaba claro que eso era un marrón enorme.

Resignado acepto la negativa de Sephiroth y no tuvo más remedio que aguantar la compañía del turco, al ser de 2ª clase, el Turco tampoco es que estuviera aplaudiendo como él. Pero iba demostrar, que él podía hacerlo, iba a demostrar como Angeal había entrenado a un SOLDADO de pies y cabeza, como él. Después de unas horas, Tseng se encontró con Zack en el helipuerto, lo esperaba en el helicóptero. Tardaron unos 45 minutos en llegar a la ciudad natal de Génesis. Zack se quedó marinado los inmensos árboles, eran largos, su copa iba doblándose hasta tocar el suelo, formando un arco, era un paisaje hermoso, porque a lo largo de todo el camino, estaba adornado con esos árboles, dando una sobra agradable, entre los espacios de las hojas y los árboles, podía apreciarse la luz del día...

\- Vaya árboles más raros-dijo Zack

\- Son árboles de Barona blanca.-Dijo Tseng.-También llamadas bobozanas.

\- ¿Un momento entonces estamos en Barona? ¿Dónde Angeal se crío?

Zack estaba emocionado, era una forma de conocerlo más, saber cómo había sido su vida, entender, tal vez, que demonios había pasado. Es verdad él le hablo de un amigo, ¿entonces era Génesis al que le pedía aquellas manzanas?

\- Exactamente-dijo Tseng- Génesis y Angeal se conocen desde hace mucho.- aclaró el Turco.

Siguieron avanzando y encontraron por medio del camino y fueron atacados por copias Génesis, Zack acabo con ellos inmediatamente, no eran muy duros con varios golpes de su espada, o inculco alguna magia básica de piro, bastaba para terminar con ellos. Esa misión iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía, si ese era el caso e impresionaba a Tseng, serian puntos positivos para ascender a un rango superior en SOLDADO.

\- Maldita sea, vi a estos tipos también en Wutai.-hablo Zack dijo expulsando su guante, se había calentado de usar tanto Piro.

\- Así que aquí es donde se escondían… No hemos visto ninguno de los aldeanos. Puede que hayan tomado todo el pueblo. Cuando Génesis deserto, se llevó un gran arsenal de armas... Las órdenes del presidente son recuperar o destruir esas armas en cuantos sean localizadas- término de decir Tseng.

\- Yo me encargo.- Zack empezó adentrarse en el pueblo, estén se quedó esperando a la entrada, observando.

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo una enorme maquina llamada Guard Spider esperaba a Zack, la maquina se sujetaba sobre 4 patas de acero y hierro.

\- Hoy pienso impresionar al Presidente-dijo Zack marinado la máquina.

Zack saco su espada, con la mano derecha se rasco la nariz. No fue difícil acabar con el cacharro, era débil al electro y aunque usara su guarra de acero, era lento y era fácil de esquivar, pero aun así, se llevó algunos buenos golpes en la pierna derecha se había llevado, le saldría una buena moradura. La máquina lanzo varios misiles que Zack esquivo, aprovecho que la maquina se recargaba para partirla en dos con su espada.

También elimino las copias que acompañaban a la máquina. No había tenido el placer de conocer a Génesis, pero estaba empezando a caerle bastante mal.

\- Otra copia de Génesis- dijo Zack sin dejar de mirarla

\- ¿Dónde has oído eso?- le pregunto Tseng que avanzaba hacia el.

\- Sephiroth lo dijo.

\- Robaron esa tecnología a nuestros científicos- dijo Tseng mirando la máquina que acababa de atacar a Zack dándole la espalda al joven.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Al parecer, permite trasplantar las habilidades y características de Génesis… a otros agentes de SOLDADO y a monstruos.

\- Soldados y monstruos ¿es que somos iguales?-se dijo Zack.

\- Los asuntos internos como este, deben ser atajados antes de que lleguen a oídos de la opinión pública.-le dijo Tseng ya a la entrada del pueblo- sigue sin haber señales de los aldeanos. Echemos un vistazo a las casas.

Zack noto como vibró su teléfono, se paró a la sombra de un árbol y vio quera un mensaje de Kunsel, era un buen amigo, y siempre le estaba mandando información, la verdad es que pocas le habían visto la cara. Se notaban como intentaba cuidarnos a todos manteniéndonos informado de todo lo que se entrara. Le gustaba fardar de ello, de que podía sacar cualquier información por muy escondida que estuviera. Y ahí estaba demostrando sus contactos, sabia como cuando y donde estaba Zack.

"Con que tienes un trabajito en Banora, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es aquello? He oído que hay mucha gente de Shin-ra por allí. Al parecer, la principal fuente de ingresos de la zona es la producción y procesamiento de manzanas… ¡y el resto de su renta viene de subsidios por parte de Shin-ra! ¿Por qué se preocupa Shin-ra de una aldeilla como esa? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la energía Mako? O quizá…Uhm, seguro que algo se cuece por ahí. Habérselo averiguó y te cuento."

La verdad es que a él también le intrigaba.

Caminaron por el pueblo, mas vacío que el desierto, tanto de aldeanos como de copias, se paró en frente de una casa. Había un tablón a la entrada, al lado del ayuntamiento, donde había varias noticias pinchadas con chinchetas, hacía semanas que estaban ahí, estaban sucias y medio rasgadas. Algunas eran noticias, de concurso de recolecta de manzanas y otra era para pedir ayuda pedir a los aldeanos ayuda para su recolecta, otro era de quien había ganado el concurso de pintura.

Enfrente de esa casa, había caserón, un molino y a su alrededor estaban los árboles, Zack se quedó mirando las manzanas que tenían un color morado, en su cabeza resonaba la frase que Angeal le dijo "Nunca robé de aquel árbol porque el hijo del terrateniente era mi amigo"

\- No eran simple conocidos-le aclaro el Turco-crecieron juntos y eran amigos inseparables- el Turco empezó acercarse a una casa, que tenía varias floreros con plantas, la casa parecía acogedora desde fuera, tenía muchas ventanas y a lo alto se veía la salida de la chimenea. Tal vez Angeal estuviera ahí. Tal vez sus padres pudieran darle alguna explicación de la reacción de Angeal.

\- Así que Génesis deserta-se acercó Zack a Tseng que ya estaba casi en al puerta de la casa-y consigue que Angeal su mejor amigo, se le una… ¿de eso se trata?

\- Es lo que cree Sephiroth. Mira allí.-ambos miraron a la dirección una tumba mal hecha que yacía al lado del gran árbol- Una lápida, no parece muy vieja. - dijo Tseng- Zack ve a buscar la casa de Angeal. Yo echare un vistazo a la tumba.

\- Arg, ¿a eso os dedicáis los turcos?-Zack le acompaño a la pequeña tumba.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- dijo el Turco mirándolo de lado alzando los hombros.

\- Menuda papeleta…-Zack se quedó de brazos caídos.

\- No te preocupes-dijo el turco.-Nos pagan mejor que a vosotros.

\- ¡No fastidies!-dijo Zack.

\- Zack ve a echar un vistazo en la casa de Angeal-volvió a mandar Tseng- supongo que será una de esas casas. Ten cuidado puede que toda la zona este bajo el control del enemigo.

Zack miro las 4 casas de alrededor, en el medio de ellas había una pequeña fuente. La verdad, no sabía cuál era la casa de Angeal, así que tuvo que ir marinado una por una, la mayoría de ellas estaba abiertas, en una le ataco dos Sanginarios, que era la típica pantera, pero que la cola le salía de su espalda. Decían que el hijo del presidente de la compañía Shin-ra, tenía una como mascota.

En la tercera casa que entro encontró a una señora sentada, su pelo era canoso, llevaba una toca de color verde, la mujer sonreía mientras tocaba un marco de fotos, donde parecía un sonriente y joven Angeal con una niña de unos seis años en su regazo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo ella dejando de tocar el cristal con el dedo.

\- Ah, hola señora-dijo amable Zack, observando la casa.- ¿es usted la madre de Angeal? Me llamo Zack.- era una mujer hermosa, tenía el mismo tono del color de pelo que Angeal.

\- ¿Tú eres Zack? ¿El cachorrillo?-dijo la señora después de pensar unos segundos.

\- ¿Disculpe?-la mujer río dulcemente.

\- Mi hijo me escribió una vez hablando de ti. Cero en capacidad de concentración, incansable como un cachorrillo.-la mujer volvió a reír.

\- Gracias, Angeal.- dijo el joven avergonzado cruzándose de brazos. La luz que entraba por los ventanales iluminaba la estancia, la mujer parecía vivir sola en aquella inmensa casa. Zack tenía curiosidad sobre quien era aquella joven, Angeal nunca menciono que tuviera hermanas pequeñas.

\- Tú no… estas aquí con Génesis, ¿verdad?

\- No, no lo estoy, no se preocupe.-hablo Zack.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo con mi hijo?-la voz de la mujer sonó amarga. – Ni siquiera la escucha a ella… - la mujer volvió a mirar el marco con semblante triste, después alzo la vista y miro hacia delante, hacia algo imaginario- ¿Que será de ella, si a Angeal le pasara algo…?

\- No estoy muy seguro…-contesto Zack, cuando quiso preguntar por la muchacha de la foto, la mujer hablo interrumpiendo su palabra.

\- Génesis volvió aquí hace un mes, con un ejército de secuaces-contó la madre de Angeal mientras volvía la vista al marco de fotos, -y se dedicaron a acabar con la vida de muchos aldeanos. Génesis… él antes era un buen chico…

\- ¿Esta Angeal…?.- pregunto dudoso Zack.

\- Paso por aquí. Dejo su espada y se marchó-la mujer señalo con la mirada la espada apoyada en la pared. -Esa espada representa el honor de nuestra familia.

\- Claro… ahora lo entiendo…-dijo Zack todavía sin dejar de mirar la espada.-por eso nunca la usaba.-Zack se acercó a la silla donde estaba la mujer sentada, se agacho- Yo me ocupare de Angeal. Usted debería ocultarse en alguna parte.

\- No te preocupes por Génesis no puede hacerme daño-Zack se levantó y volvió a mirar la espada. - cuando Angeal se unió a Shin-ra… mi marido hizo que forjaran esa espada para él, con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en un guerrero honorable. Tuvimos que pedir mucho dinero para que la forjaran… por desgracia mi marido falleció mientras tratábamos desesperadamente de devolver el dinero…- la mujer cerro los ojos apretando el marco contra su pecho- Cuida de mis hijos…- dijo en un débil susurro.

\- Lo encontrare, se lo prometo.- tenía que encontrarlo sea como sea. No quiso preguntarle por la muchacha, tenía que lidiar con los rumores que decían de su hijo, vivir en un pueblo fantasma con copias de Génesis por todos lados, no quería formular una pregunta que igual tuviera una respuesta dolorosa para ella. Ya le diría a Kunsel que investigara.

Salió de la casa, dejando a la mujer mirando y acariciando las caras de la fotografía que sujetaba. Seguía preguntándose, donde demonios se había metido Angeal, llamo su atención, en una de las calles aparecieron más copias de Genesis, Zack las elimino en unos minutos, aunque se había dado cuenta de que eran más resistentes aparte del cambio de aspecto.

En ese momento mientras inspeccionaba las copias, el Turco lo llamo al móvil, le dijo que a las afueras de la aldea había visto copias de Génesis entrar en una fábrica, ambos pensaron que la utilizarían como cuartel general, Zack caminaba hacia la fábrica fiera del pueblo para encontrarse con Tseng, a mitad camino le llego un mensaje de Lazard, Zack leía mientras caminaba

"Agentes de SOLDADO gracias por vuestra dedicación diaria. Tras haber recibido un informe sobre una tragedia indescriptible, me hallo reflexionando sobre los vínculos familiares. Así como la felicidad puede encontrarse en laxos no biológicos, padres e hijos pueden ser infelices aunque les una la sangre. La diferencia estriba en si precisan sentimientos de respeto y aprecio. Sin ellos, la "sangre contaminada" parece. Esta sangre tiende a llevar a la tragedia, además de ser capaz de influir negativamente en nuestras misiones. Como miembros de SOLDADO debemos ejecutar nuestras tareas con prontitud, pero también prevenir riesgos futuros. Lazard"

La verdad es que no entendía que quería decir, pero mando en mensaje en la carpeta del móvil en correo del jefe. Llego a la cima donde el Turco le esperaba, desde allí se podía ver el techo de la fábrica, era un techo acristalado, y la fábrica era de madera, bastante grande, la verdad, varias horas en buscar no se las quitaría nadie, si tenían que peinar toda la fábrica. A varios metros vio a Tseng agachado entre unos matorrales, se acercó a él y se agacho a su lado, observando la fábrica.

\- En la tumba estaban los padres de Génesis.- le soltó nada más llegar

\- Un momento…-dijo Zack.- ¿Él…? ¿A su propia familia?

\- No podemos esperar cordura de él. ¿Qué hay de Angeal?

\- No estaba en casa-dijo desilusionado Zack-pero, por favor, ¡dame más tiempo! Si doy con Angeal hablaré con él. Si le convenzo, quizás Génesis también vuelva…

\- Ahora entiendo porque Sephiroth te eligió a ti-dijo el Turco mirándolo de soslayo.

\- ¿Eh?- Zack se había quedado con las manos extendidas como esperando recibir algo en ellas.

\- Génesis y Angeal… ellos eran los únicos amigos de Sephiroth. No quería enfrentarse a ellos, por eso rechazo la misión.

\- Ya, pues Angeal también es mi amigo.- contesto Zack enfadado, girándole la cara al turco.

\- Confía en que conseguirás llevarles de vuelta.-el Turco se levantó y siguió-No tenemos tiempo. Vámonos.

El también confiaba poder llevarlos a casa, pero no vendría mal una pequeña ayuda por parte de Sephiroth, podría ser el mejor SOLDADO de la compañía, pero era bastante cobarde a la hora de ayudar a sus amigos. Zack salto desde lo alto de la montaña.

Zack busco por la ladera de la montaña una zona donde poder saltar para adentrarse en la fábrica, y la encontró. Salto todo decidido rompiendo el techo de cristal de la fábrica, cuando cayó al suelo, tuvo que frenar su caída con las manos, haciéndose algunos cortes en ella. Hoy iba a gastar bien la materia cura. Ya en suelo firme y espolsándose los pequeños cristales, observo a su alrededor, no había maquinas visibles, solo cajas, papeles tirados por el suelo, sabanas cubriendo máquinas y unas escaleras que bajaban, no había nada ni nadie... la fábrica constaría de dos pisos.

\- ¡A esto lo llamo yo una buena infiltración!- cuando termino de hacer una vista panorámica del lugar, veía como se acercaban tres copias de Génesis, detrás de él, aterrizo perfectamente Tseng, todo chulo él.

\- Sigue adelante.-le dijo Zack-Yo me encargo de todo aquí. Termino con ellas en varios minutos, dio gracias a dios por llevar unas buenas botas, tantos pisotones por ambas partes habían echo una alfombra de cristales rotos.

\- Zack, por aquí-hoyo a Tseng al otro lado de la fábrica-cuidado con los enemigos.

Bajo la escalera circular enfrentándose a las copias, bajando a la planta baja diviso los grandes hornos. Pero no estaban funcionando, la mitad de ellos estaban cubierto por sabanas mugrientas.

Entraron en una de la habitación de la fábrica, aquello tenía pinta de ser el despacho. Tseng estaba delante de un ordenador, la mesa contenía muchos portafolios y papeles, las estanterías estaban repletas de cajas, papeles, parecía que aquella fábrica aún conservaba materiales de su fabricación. Había montones de cajas vacías con el logotipo de "Banora"

\- Parece que aquí es donde se fabricaban las copias-dijo aun tecleando-mira en la planta de arriba. Génesis podía estar allí.-Zack obedeció.

Zack vio las escaleras a la derecha de donde estaba Tseng, dejo al Turco concentrado y el subió las escaleras. No le gustaba nada el giro que estaba tomando el asunto. La diversión estaba empezando a convertirse en una situación muy peliaguda, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de encontrar a Angeal, y si lo encontraba, no sabía si lograría llevarlo de vuelta. Después, Génesis, ¿qué estaba pasando con él, que quería? ¿Porque habían copias?, y para hacerlo pensar más, ¿quién era la chica de la foto y donde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué Sephiroth no acudía a ayudar a su amigo? ¿De qué serbia ser un héroe si no los ayudabas? Él era un chico simple, no estaba preparado para esos quebraderos de cabeza.

Conforme iba subiendo las escaleras iba oyendo una voz…

\- "Infinito en misterio, es el don de la diosa. Buscándolo y tras él hacia el cielo nos alzamos. Como ondas surgidas en el mandato del agua. El alma errante sosiego nunca alcanza"

Génesis permanecía sentado en el suelo, hablaba melodiosamente, al lado de una inmensa ventana que iluminaba su rostro y su silueta, tenía una pierna flexionada donde apoyaba su mano con un papel en el, la otra la tenía estirada, y con la mano libre que le quedaba se apoyaba su cuerpo en el suelo. La luz era clara, pudo ver la cara fina de Génesis, su pelo casi pelirrojo y su mirada azul intensa, llevaba una gabardina roja encima de su uniforme de SOLDADO, un pendiente colgaba de su oreja izquierda... tras terminar su párrafo, emitió una carcajada

-Cálmate- dijo Génesis, después de un segundo volvió hablar- Zack, el cachorrillo

Tseng llego corriendo, el Turco se paró y miro a su alrededor, a su lado había una capsula de al menos de dos metros, el Turco miro a través de la ventana de cristal, aquel contenedor radiaba una luz azulada, y vio una copia de Génesis dentro.

\- La tumba de la casa…-hablo el Turco posando su mirada en Génesis-También encontramos allí los restos de nuestros hombres.

\- No hizo falta mucho para que enviasen informes falsos. Tan solo unas simples amenazas…

\- Lo hubieran hecho de todas formas. Al menos tus padres si lo habría hecho.-dijo Zack, entonces Génesis miro a Zack de lado, casi sin cambiar la postura en la que estaba. Era una mirada fulminante.

\- Mis "padres" me traicionaron.-dijo Génesis- Siempre lo hicieron, desde el principio.-entonces Génesis se levantó del suelo estirando si gabardina-¿¡Qué sabéis vosotros!?... - Génesis grito alzando su mano usando la materia fuego que lanzo a Tseng, dejándolo inconsciente entre el suelo y la capsula. -¡Perros falderos de Shin-ra!

Zack desenvainó su espada, todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta mientras la sacaba del anclaje de su espalda, Génesis apenas se había movido, estaba claro que no le imponía nada, el joven sabía que era demasiado para él, pero ese hombre sabía dónde estaba Angeal, e iba a sacárselo como fuera. Oyó pasos tras de él, Angeal se puso delante de Zack, este le quito la espada, dándole la espalda, vio como colgaba de su espalda la espada mortal y se sintió más confundido todavía.

-Bienvenido compañero.-contesto Génesis, mirando a Angeal mientras abría los brazos. Angeal alzo la espada de Zack apuntando al pelirrojo-Ya veo, al final has tomado una decisión, respetare tus deseos, viejo amigo. Sin embargo…- Génesis ser acerco a la misma altura que Angeal y casi susurrándole al oído-¿De verdad crees, que puedes vivir de ese bando?

\- ¡Angeal!-grito Zack.

Angeal lo empujo cuando Zack intento acercarse a él, este clavo la espada de Zack en el suelo de madera, evitando que Zack pudiera avanzar mas, algo había cambiado, su perilla no estaba cuidada, estaba desaliñado, pero su mirada era autoritaria. Angeal le dio la espalda a Zack, emitiendo un sonido "tsk", y se fue cambiando, marcando sus pasos detrás de Génesis.

Zack tuvo un poco de dificultad para sacar la espada del suelo y salió tras de él corriendo, llego a la zona más abierta, donde habían tantas cajas amontonadas, pero vacías, pero ahí, no había nadie, solo panfletos de publicidad sobre las manazas esparcidas por todo el suelo, y maquinas tapadas con sabanas. No había nada dentro de la fábrica, solo él.

\- ¿Se habrán largado de la fábrica?-Zack apretó el interruptor para abrir la puerta principal, al abrirla, dos fieras, estaban a punto de atacarle.

Dos sonidos de balas le hicieron girarse sin bajar su espada, Tseng, con un solo disparo a la cabeza a cada una las eliminó, buena puntería, sí señor. El Turco no tenía buena cara, no, su corbata aun echaba algo de humo, al igual que su arma tras haberla utilizado.

\- No queda tiempo.-dijo guardando su arma-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- ¿Es que no vamos a buscar a esos dos?- dijo apartando una de esas panteras de encima de uno de sus pies.

\- Toda prueba de desobediencia debe ser erradicada. Así se hacen las cosas en la compañía. Shin-ra volaran esta aldea del mapa con un bombardeo.-en ese momento aparecieron más monstruos-¿Estás seguro de que no queda nadie en la casa de Angeal?

Shin-ra no se andaba con tonterías.

\- …- si había alguien en la casa de Angeal.

\- ¡Date prisa!-ordeno Tseng, este empezó a disparar a la vez que Zack corría hacia la salida de la fábrica.

Zack empezó a correr a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra que conducía hacia al pueblo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono, lo descolgó sin dejar de correr.

\- Génesis y sus hombres están atacando la aldea-le informo el turco.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Destruye los proyectiles con la espada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No debe ser ni demasiado rápido, ni demasiado lento, debes concentrarte. ¿Te ves capaz?

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!-Zack colgó el teléfono-Tengo que llegar a la casa de la madre de Angeal antes del bombardeo-tras eliminar los misiles, sin que le reventaran algunos a él, Tseng volvió a llamarle, el ataque había cesado.- No puedo fallarle.

\- Acaban de informarme de que el bombardeo está a punto de comenzar. Tienes que darte prisa-ordeno Tseng.-

Zack colgó su móvil y siguió a la carrera intento esquivar todos los proyectiles que pudo, pero muchos de ellos le dieron, tenía el cuerpo dolorido, su ropa había empezado desquebrajarse y uno de los proyectiles le había dado en toda la espalda y el costaba respirar. El día estaba siendo duro y empezaba a agotarse.

\- Espero que la madre de Angeal este bien.- dijo sin dejar de correr-Tengo que darme prisa.

Llego a la zona de la casa de la madre de Angeal a poco metros se veía la puerta abierta, pero en el momento que iba entrar, sonó su móvil.

\- Les he explicado nuestra situación y han accedido a retirar levemente el bombardeo. Dijo el Turco a través de la auricular-eso te dará algo más de tiempo.

\- Gracias, Tseng. – si tenía que parar más proyectiles por el camino, no sabía cómo iba asacar a la madre de Angeal.

\- Esas balas de cañón también era arsenal de Shin-ra, serás recompensado por destruir las pruebas que vinculan a la compañía con este incidente-informo el turco, Zack colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

Al entrar a la casa, no podía imaginar lo que veía, la madre de Angeal estaba tendida en el suelo sobre la alfombra roja, muerta, su expresión no era de dolor, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de la mujer y aun sujetaba el marco son sus manos, aunque roto, Zack ando tres pasos a atrás, al notar una presencia se giró, Angeal su arma no estaba en su espalda, sino en su mano derecha, miraba a su madre sin entender nada. Zack sintió un arrebato de ira en su interior y corrió hacia él.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho Angeal!?-le grito.

Lo agarro de los tirantes del uniforme y lo alzo varios centímetros del suelo, empotrándolo contra la pared, pero Angeal no hacía nada, estaba en shock, dejaba que Zack lo zarandeara y le gritara. Zack cerro el puño y le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, sacándolo de la casa, Angeal cayó al suelo desconcertado, dolido no dejaba de mirar el cuepro tendido en el suelo de su madre.

\- Esa… ¿esa es tu idea del honor?-grito Zack aun dentro de la casa.

\- Mi madre… no podía continuar viviendo-dijo levantándose del polvoriento suelo aun agarrando la espada-Y su hijo tampoco.

\- ¿¡De coño estás hablando!? ¿¡Qué ocurre aquí!?-grito Zack.

\- Te lo dije.-una voz tranquila lo hizo sorprenderse, Génesis se acercaba, apoyo su mano en el marco de la puerta de la casa, mirándolo fijamente, esa mirada se reía de él, y lo desafiaba, incluso pudo divisar una débil sonrisa de victoria. Zack se sentía perdido en esa situación- No puedes seguir viviendo de ese lado.- dijo Génesis dirigiéndose a Angeal.

Zack dejo de mirar al pelirrojo, y volvió a ver la espalda de Angeal, seguía abatido, alzo su espada mortal y al colgó detrás de su espalda, y aun cabizbajo echo a caminar

\- ¡Angeal!-Zack echo a correr, Génesis que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, alzo un poco su pie, haciéndole la zancadilla, Zack cayo de bruces al suelo-¡Angeal!-grito todavía en el suelo, parecía patético.

\- "Amigo mío, ¿acaso alzas ahora el vuelo?-Recito Génesis mientras Zack lo veía marchar, pero este ni se giró al oír los gritos de joven.- ¿Rumbo a un mundo que nos aborrece a ambos?".

\- ¡Cállate!-grito Zack mirando a Génesis.

\- "Tan solo un amigo mañana te aguarda"-prosiguió Génesis acercándose a Zack que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo-"sin ni siquiera importa qué aires pudiesen soplar"

Génesis alzo la mano y dejo de recitar, Angeal ya había desparecido, Zack miraba asombrado, medio arrodillado en el suelo como Génesis hablaba.

\- Ya que Sephiroth no ha venido….- Génesis meneo una esfera en sus manos, como si estuviera mostrándole una pelota a un perro -Veamos de qué estás hecho tú.

La bola brillo y se tornó roja en su mano. Otro símbolo se alzaba a su alrededor, una luz lo cegó, otra vez estaba dentro de esa esfera, estaba dentro de otra invocación, esta vez no estaba Sephiroth para ayudarlo. El cuerpo le cambio cuando vio la silueta volando alrededor de la esfera, pudo notar como tragó la saliva lentamente.

No había fuego, ahora era todo rocoso y desértico y lleno de huracanes, una bestia con unas enormes alas negras sobrevolaba su cabeza, la famosa y poderosa invocación de Bahamut.

\- ¡¿Una invocación?! ¿Con que esas tenemos?- Zack quería darse ánimos con su carácter positivo y optimista, pero por dentro estaba aterrado, su entrenamiento no había llegado a ese nivel.

Aun así después de bastante rato luchando contra la invocación y haber acabado prácticamente con todas sus opciones y exilires consiguió ganarle por los pelos. Bahamut era una de las invocaciones más fuertes de todas las materias, le miraba con sus ojos rojos y enormes alas, su ataque Megafulgor, era muy potente, y que decir de las poderosas garras que el ser tenía en sus manos y sus patas. Su espada empezaba a mellarse y se estaba dejando la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, ¿Cuánta vida tenía ese dragón? Por fin, del pecho de Bahamut empezó a salir una luz, el animal grito, Bahamut cayó a sus pies en forma de materia roja, la esfera fue abriéndose poco a poco dejando entrar la luz del mundo real. Zack había tenido suerte.

\- ¡Las invocaciones no deben usarse para esto!-le grito Zack alzando el puño, Zack no podía verle la cara. -¿Qué ha sido de los sueños y del honor?

Génesis le daba la espalda, el pelirrojo ensombreció el rostro y la sonrisa que antes tenía en su cara, desapareció, hubo un momento de silencio. El viento ondeaba los cabellos y la gabardina de Génesis.

\- Somos… monstruos.- dijo con voz pausada y grave.

Puso el dedo índice y su dedo medio en su frente y a la vez que estiraba el brazo horizontalmente, un par de alas negras salieron a la derecha de su espalda, una era más larga y la otra más pequeña, varias plumas se desprendieron del ala mayor al ser desplegada. Zack abrió los ojos ante semejante escena. Las plumas iban cayendo lentamente alrededor de los dos.

\- Carecemos de sueños y de honor.- continuo con voz de resentimiento mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Zack por el rabillo del ojo, Génesis miro al frente y alzo el vuelo.

Los ojos de Zack se volvieron más claros cuando fijo su vista al cielo, observando la lluvia de plumas que Génesis perdía tras alzar el vuelo. Zack extendió su mano y una de ellas cayó sobre guante destrozado del joven, la miro detenidamente frunciendo el ceño.

\- SOLDADO…-apretó la pluma con delicadeza mirando el cielo- No significa monstruo…

Sus ojos volvieron hacerse claros cuando volvió a mirar el cielo, oyó un estruendo, la aldea era bombardeada. Zack a duras penas llego a la colina, sentía el calor del fuego otras su espalda. Ya en el helicóptero miraba atrás mientras ponía su pie en el estribo y con otra mano se agarraba a la puerta de la cabina. Todo era devorado por las llamas y destruido por las explosiones. Los árboles y sus frutos, las casas, todo, era convertido en cenizas, hasta la última bobozana vio quemarse, Zack cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio, y subió al helicóptero.

-Angeal…

* * *

Bueno, espero que os este gustando ^^


	4. Soldado Fusional 1ª Clase

Capítulo 4: SOLDADO FUSIONAL 1ª

* * *

Zack miraba cabizbajo a través de una de las ventanas del edificio Shin-ra, había estado varios días en la enfermería recuperándose de sus heridas, pero a pesar de todos los golpes que se llevó y todas las humillaciones que sufrió por parte de Génesis, lo que más le dolía era que no había conseguido traer a Angeal, sino que se había alejado más. Permanecía inmóvil, posando una de sus manos en el cristal, reflejando su expresión triste. Había perdido esa energía que radiaba y ahora era todo tan oscuro, como la oscuridad que veía a través de esa ventana. Le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza a toda esa situación. No entendía que estaba pasando y por qué Angeal había desertado y su reflejo en aquel cristal, no iba a contestarle por más que mirara, se sentía solo y traicionado.

\- Angeal…-pensaba para sus adentros- La guerra ha acabado. Todos estaban muy contentos. En cuanto a mí… "esa espada representa el honor de nuestra familia" "tú eres algo más importante que mi espada. Pero solo un poquito"-la voz de la madre de Angeal y de él, resonaban en su cabeza, con todo detalle de imagen-¿Adónde has ido?...- dijo dejando caer sus hombros pesadamente.

El teléfono de Zack sonó despertándolo de su estado de melancolía.

\- Aquí Zack.- contesto lo más alegre que pudo, sin mostrar su apatía.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Zack.- oyó al otro lado del auricular.

\- ¿Sephiroth?- dijo sorprendido, también llevaba días sin saber de él.

\- Ven al despacho de Lazard.- le ordeno.

\- Entendido-el joven colgó.

En el momento en que colgó el móvil, le llego un mensaje, Zack abrió la bandeja de entrada y leyó, era de Kunsel:

"¿Has visto por ahí un tipo con una bata blanca, gafas y pelo oscuro con coleta? ¿Y la chica que le acompañaba? Pues es Hojo, el director de departamento científico. Subió a lo más alto cuando estableció el método para usar las células Jenova en la creación de SOLDADO. Hace más de 20 años los científicos que pujaban por subir en la compañía acabaron sacándose los ojos, cosas de cerebritos ya sabes. Bueno, resulta que Hojo está ahora en la sala de entrenamiento con esa chica, ¿qué andará investigando? Quizá me pase luego a ver si me entero de algo. La chica tiene que ser algo especial, y no tiene pinta de ser científica, demasiado joven. Ahora que la miro, es bastante guapa, me alegraría tener más cuerpo femeninos en Shin-ra, tú ya me entiendes, tanto tío pululando por aquí, es aburrido. Kunsel".

Le llego otro par de mensajes, el primeo era una circular:

"Por la presente, se declara el fin de la guerra con Wutai. Mención especial para Sephiroth, SOLDADO de 1ª clase, cuya contribución ha sido decisiva para la consecución de esta resolución de paz, con el mínimo de bajas posibles. El fin de esta guerra marca el inicio de la distribución y desarrollo posterior de la energía Mako en todas las regiones. La compañía Shin-ra se empeña a conseguir estos objetivos y continuara alcanzándolos haciendo todo cuando esté en su mano. Presidente Shin-ra-circulares"

-¿De Wutai? Pero si Sephiroth llego en el último momento, ¿Y lo de Banora? Así, Tseng se lo digo, por eso eliminaron el pueblo, era la forma de silenciar.- pensó indignado Zack.

Era increíble lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Shin-ra. Y respecto al Científico Hojo, ¿él era el creador de la marca SOLDADO? Debía de ser un hombre muy inteligente, para hacer a los SOLDADOS tan fuertes. Se fue a la máquina de bebidas y se sacó un café cargadito, se sentó en uno de los bancos al lado de unos soldados de 2ª y 3ª case, tenían una conversación bastante animada, uno de ellos al ver que se sentaba a su lado se dirigió a Zack.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias Zack?- le dio girándose sobre su asiento.

\- ¿El qué?- dijo soplando su café para que se enfriara.

\- ¿Sabías que Angeal y Génesis son de la misma aldea?

\- Ah, eso, si lo sabía...- contesto el bebiendo.

\- Pues he descubierto una cosa muy interesante- le dijo el soldado con la cabeza cubierta por su casco, el joven se arrimó a él, como para que no le escucharan nadie más que Zack y su compañero de 3ª clase- mientras consultaba los informes de las cuentas de SOLDADO…- volvió a mirar a ambos lados.- ¿A que no sabías que el presupuesto municipal de Banora corre a cargo de Shin-ra?

\- No, no lo sabía.- dijo Zack

\- Pues yo me he enterado de otra cosa- dijo el otro soldado de 2ªclase- he oído que la madre de Angeal solía trabajar para Shin-ra. Creo que lo hacía para el Departamento Científico… por lo que me han contado estaba bastante buena.

\- Chicos, un respeto, que es la madre de Angeal.- dijo Zack casia atragantándose, la mujer que vio, estaba envejecida por la preocupación por su hijo. Estos soldados soltaban lo que les pasaba por la cabeza sin pensar.

\- ¿Y te has enterado sobre el grupo ese de AVALANCHA? Están haciéndole la vida imposible a Shin-ra. He iodo que son unos estudiosos de la vida del planeta, o algo así.

Ambos sonrieron, al ver la cara de enfadado de Zack. Este término su café, casi quemándose la garganta, pero aún tenía que pasar por la Sala de Materia y quería saber cómo utilizar la que había conseguido de Bahamut. Tiro el vaso de cartón térmico a la basura y entro en la sala, había un solo científico, su pelo estaba enmarañado, tenía ojeras y sus gafas estaban en la punta de la nariz, su bata tenía barias manchas de café y estaba bastante arrugada. ¿Aquel científico iba a poderle explicar algo? Pero era demasiado tarde, lo cogió por banda y empezó a señalarle los portafolios sin parar de hablar y hacer apuntes.

\- Esto no es algo como para hablarlo en público,- dijo el científico nervioso- pero como eres amigo de Angeal te lo contaré, el departamento científico realizo investigaciones para conseguir copias de los agentes de SOLDADO. Creo que la madre de Angeal ayudaba en aquellos días a los investigadores.

\- ¿Entonces porque dejo de trabajar?- pregunto Zack. El científico encogió los hombres.

\- Sé encariño de una niña que vivía en el laboratorio, al poco tiempo se la llevaron y ella también dejo las investigaciones, tal vez fue por eso. ¿Querías saber algo más?

\- Me dijiste que si encontraba materia te la trajera y encontré esta.- el científico miro la esfera.

\- Vaya, es una invocación, es una materia roja, muy útil, ahora podrás invocar a este ser en tus misiones. Bueno ya sabes que la materia formada en la naturaleza es muy poco habitual, pero las piedras Mako son más fáciles de conseguir.

-¿Y que son las piedras Mako?- pregunto Zack guardándose la esfera

\- Son materia cristalizada obtenida de la concentración de energía Mako. Por si mismas no tienes poderes, pero podemos procesarlas para convertirlas en materia. Ahora estamos experimentando el poder implantar las materias en los cuerpos de SOLDADO, para crear un nuevo SOLDADO.

\- ¿Cómo?- aquel científicos se había olvidado de que Zack era un soldado de 2º clase y que su función era eliminar y destruir, todo eso le sonaba a chino, como el científico vio su cara de desconcierto, suspiro levanto su dedo indicie y lo apoyo en su barbilla subiéndola mirada al techo, pareció encontrar las palabras y siguió hablando.

\- A ver, cada orbe de materia contiene el conocimiento de los acianos, una raza que vivió hace milenios en este planeta. Se dice que tenían el poder de hablar con el planeta. Sabían cómo controlar el poder del planeta y esos conocimientos es lo que nos une al planeta y hace posible la magia. Por cierto, se cree que los ancianos se extinguieron hace bastante tiempo ya. Los miembros de SOLDADO suelen buscar esas piedras en sus misiones. Te recomiendo que tú también lo hagas. Si nos traes las que encuentres, podemos convertirlas en materia para ti. Con los conocimientos de esa materia, la energía Mako y otros proyectos podemos crear otro tipo de SOLDADO, pero algo más limitado. Pero este tema es confidencial.

Mientras Zack estaba en la Sala de Materia, Lazard recibía a un nuevo miembro de SOLDADO. Su secretaria paso informando de que el científico ya estaba en las instalaciones con el nuevo soldado.

\- Hazlos pasar. -ordeno Lazard mientras colgaba el teléfono.

\- Hola Presidente-contesto el hombre joven con melena negra, larga recogida con unas pequeñas gafas y una bata blanca. Detrás de él una joven permanecía con los brazos extendidos, mirándolo.

Al verla, se sorprendió, es más, su mirada le encogió el corazón. ¿Cuantas torturas había vivido en manos del científico más exigente de todo Shin-ra? No solo ella, sino todo SOLDADO habían pasado por los experimentos de aquel hombre.

\- Hola profesor Hojo-contesto Lazard después de haberla estudiado al completo con la mirada- Cuéntame cosas de ella, Shin-ra solo me comunico que vendrías con un buen SOLDADO para los de 1ª clase.

\- He aquí, mi ser más preciado, te presento a Ayelen Namine- dijo señalándola con las palmas de las manos, ella asintió con la cabeza.- primer SOLDADO FUSIONAL de 1ª clase. El de más nivel.

Solo vio aquella joven contadas veces, vivía en las instalaciones de Shin-ra junto a otros niños sobretodo de orfanatos, sobretodos niños que nadie quería, o niños que habían perdido todo, aun así y siendo aún muy niña Hojo se la llevo a sus laboratorios.

Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, si, los recordaba, aquella chica los tenia color café claros, pero ahora habían cambiado, la zona pegada a la pupila era verde amarillento y conforme se iba alejando se iba mezclado con tonos azules verdosos a un azulado claro, marca de SOLDADO, la firma la llevaba. Siempre correteaba por el departamento de científicos, cuando no estaba ahí, iba de la mano de Angeal.

Lazard la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, había creído mucho de cuando la vio por primera vez. Nada quedaba de la expresión jovial e inocencia, ahora ante él se presentaba una joven de 16 años, figura alta, delgada y expresión tosca, su pelo era negro azabache, casi azulado que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, lo tenía peinado con la raya a la izquierda, casi tapando su ceja. Sus labios eran gruesos y una nariz respingona, su cara estirada, sus cejas eran finas y arqueadas, sus labios sonrosados también eran finos, pero caídos.

A Lazard le pareció bella, lástima que no tuviera unos cuantos años más. Pero a pesar de tener unos ojos grandes y expresivos, su mirada estaba triste. Debía de estar al tanto del tema de Angeal y la muerte de la que fue su madre adoptiva durante un tiempo, la madre de Angeal, recordaba como aquella mujer peleo para poderla sacar de Shin-ra, pero nunca lo consiguió, no podo llevársela a casa, después se la llevaron de Shin-ra y la mujer entristeció mucho, tal vez porque sabía lo que le esperaba a la pobre muchacha. Pero no debía sentir lastima o piedad de ella, ni tampoco para invitarla a cenar, no podía hacer la vista gorda con ella. No podía dejarse engañar, ante él había un SOLDADO.

\- ¡Pero si es una chiquilla!-dijo el presidente.

\- ¿Y que son los de infantería? Son críos inexpertos, destinados a ser sacrificados, pero ella, es capaz de fusionarse en el cuerpo de un SOLDADO más de 8 horas, ha sido radiada con energía Mako a más del 78%, consigue que su SOLDADO se eleve a más de 5 metros de altura, el SOLDADO solo recibirá un 15% de daño en el combate, el resto lo recibe ella y en algunos experimentos hemos visto que es posible que lea los pensamientos de algunos SOLDADOS, incluso controlar algunas criaturas menores. Es un perfecto escudo.

\- Entonces ¿no debería ser destinada a los SOLDADOS de tercera clase?

\- No merece la pena, está creada para fines mayores- contesto Hojo ofendido- ya hemos destinado a sus otros compañeros a las distintas clases, dependiendo del nivel de cada uno. Ella es del nivel más alto hasta ahora, es la única que ha pasado todos los niveles de todos los simuladores.

\- ¿Cómo has podido crear semejante SOLDADO?- Lazard, suspiro, era lo que la compañía quería y él no iba meterse.

\- Pues igual que a los SOLDADO pero experimentando con distintas energías Mako. Usando las piedras Mako y su energía. Le hemos implantando la materia procesada. Es la que mejores resultados ha tenido. Ya sabes que las materias se clasifican por colores. Dimos con la materia Morada cristalizada, es la que hace que se "vincule" con el SOLDADO, la materia "Cubrir" y "Barrera" son los que hacen que proteja al SOLDADO cuando esta fusionada. De las Materias verdes son las que más asimiladas tiene, una de las materias verdes que abarca también el contrataque, la magia, la velocidad y muchas más, también tiene incrustada la materia Comando, Piro+++, Rayo+++, Tierra, +++, esas de ataque, Son materias sencillas, pero todas ellas implantadas forman el SOLDADO FUSIONAL.

\- ¿Y cómo se fusiona?- dijo lazar apoyándose en su enorme sillón mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Tarde mucho en descubrir ese efecto, ¿Cómo? Al tocar al soldado y al estar embutidos en la energía Mako, es como si se atrajeran, un imán y uno absorbiera al otro, "hace de canal", es como si el SOLDADO la llamara y ella contestara su llamada.

\- ¿Podemos embutir a todos los soldados con esa materia?- pregunto Lazard.

\- No, durante muchas pruebas, vimos que el SOLDADO FUSIONAL nace, no se hace. Shin-ra no quería seguir perdiendo SOLDADOS en mis experimentos y me vi obligado a hallar una fórmula para identificar los SOLDADOS a los SOLDADOS FUSIONALES. Ahora gracias a un análisis podemos saber quién puede ser y quien no y a veces, el que da positivo no soporta toda la exposición a la implantación, esos son de clase baja. Al igual que la fusión, no a todos los SOLDADOS aceptan, por eso, por la "mezcla" de energía entre ambos pueden chocar y ser incompatibles, no matará al SOLDADO, pero si lo dejara un poco tocado, hasta que ese SOLDADO se habitué a ella, es como el que es alérgico al pescado, poco a poco le vas dando un poco, hasta que al final puede comerse el pescado entero sin que le de reacción o rechazarlo toda la vida. Los soldados fusiónales son aceptados mayormente por los de primera clase, ya que tiene más nivel de Mako analizado. Pueden fusionarse con los de infantería si fuera el caso, pero es peligroso para ambos, por eso, por la alergia a esa "materia" en concreto hasta que se adaptan a ella.

\- Ya veo, ¿cuántos soldados de estas características tenemos?

\- Tenemos en la base quince y en periodo de reclutamiento a tres, uno falleció esta mañana. Ahora estamos experimentando su "posesión", pero lo conseguirá, es la mejor.

\- ¿Y no hay problemas? ¿Contradicciones? -pregunto Lazard.- Siempre hay un pero…

\- No me gustaría perder este espécimen…-el señalo a la chica, que miraba el suelo inmóvil.

\- Hojo… sabes que no me gusta esos términos para las personas… y menos estando ella delante.

\- De acuerdo… Ayelen es 100% perfecta, no me gustaría perderla, ya que la tengo destinada para otros futuros proyectos. Me molesta que Shin-ra me la quite y tenga que aparcar mis experimentos. El pero… aparte de jaquecas que suele tener, al intentar entrar en algunos cuerpos, eso tiene remedio con unas pastillas, el pero es si el SOLDADO muere, puede quedarse encerrada en su cuerpo hasta el día de su muerte.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo alzando las cejas Lazard.

\- Cuando morimos dejamos de pensar, de latir, yo lo llamo "Desconexión"-dijo Hojo dijo elevando los brazos-el cuerpo al morir se desconecta y vuelve a la corriente vital cerrando las "puertas" a su salida. También si el SOLDADO no quiere que ella se materialice con él, es difícil que pueda protegerlo y aun si entra a la fuerza, aunque el otro no quiera, cuando sale del cuerpo ella sale con dolores de cabeza más intensos que de normal.

\- Entonces es posible que no pueda entrar en el cuerpo del SOLDADO… Sephiroth…

\- ¿Sephiroth?-pregunto la joven por fin Hojo la había dejado hablar - Seamos realistas, Sephiroth es Dios, no me necesita, más bien me protegerá él a mí-dijo incrédula señalándose con los dedos índices. Hojo asintió.

\- No solo iras con Sephiroth, sino también con Zack, el será tu compañero. Pero nunca se sabe si Sephiroth puede necesitarte. ¿Qué más puedes decirme Hojo?- le se dirigió mirando a las gafas translucidas del científico.

\- A diferencia de ella y otro más, sus otros compañeros son más limitados, no consiguen estar más de 2 horas en un cuerpo, salen con jaquecas que les duran varios días, hipertensión y uno está en estado catatónico. En cuanto la conozcan y creen un vínculo de confianza, no tendrá problema, al implantarle las células "J" le da esa fuerza extra al soldado, y con la materia absorción advertimos que es posible que pueda regenerarse de la misma materia del SOLDADO con la que fue embutido, si este no está muy fastidiado… claro. -dijo Hojo, su cara era de satisfacción. - No necesita un "arma" física, solo sus manos, las materias verde y mora implantadas, puede ser un arma beneficiosa incluso para ella si está en un apuro en el que no esté con un SOLDADO- contesto Hojo- Aún estamos en proceso de investigación de sus poderes. Shin-ra siempre apoya mis proyectos, si es para mejorar la calidad de SOLDADO aceptan todos mis presupuestos, aunque es un material confidencia, no puedo contarte nada más, necesitaba un espécimen y Shin-ra me lo concedió. Como espécimen ha tenido sus días…

\- Bueno. Ayelen. Te necesitamos, vas a estar en misiones muy arriesgadas, eres la mejor entre tus compañeros. Tu prioridad es proteger a tus superiores. Te abran informado de que hemos perdido a dos buenos SOLDADOS de 1ª clase, se han puesto en contra y son muy poderosos. Así que bienvenida a SOLDADO- aun así Lazard no dejaba de sentir lastima por la muchacha.

\- No le defraudare. Dame tiempo a conocer a los SOLDADOS de 1ª y sin problema podré protegerlos.

\- Vamos Ayelen, iremos a por tu uniforme de SOLDADO de 1ª-dijo Hojo, el científico salió por la puerta y ella detrás...

Zack entro en la sala de entrenamiento, habían varios científicos y en el centro la sala, una joven en el centro entrenamiento, cuando Zack se acercó Hojo hablo.

\- Ha aquí estas. Empecemos con el experimento.

\- ¿Experimento? ¿Qué experimento?- contesto Zack-¿Y esa chica?

\- Tú entra en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Va listo si no me explica para qué.

\- Explicarte mi experimento sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que dudo que alcances a entender su grandeza. En fin… quiero verificar los datos virtuales que extraje de los resultados en combate de cierto agente de SOLDADO-dijo Hojo- ella lo recreara. ¿Vas ayudarnos?

\- No lo veo la gracia, no voy a luchar con esa chiquilla…

\- No vas a luchar contra ella.- Hojo le hizo un gesto y la joven salió. ¿Y ahora lo harás?

\- Ahora sí. ¿Qué necesita que haga?- dijo Zack

\- Simplemente lucha. – le aclaró Hojo

Zack observo como la joven salía de la zona de simulación y se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Ayelen observaba como Zack peleo tres veces en la simulación a cada de más dificultad, impresionando a Hojo. A pesar de los avisos de sus aprendices, quiso meter a Zack en la simulación más elevada. Le costó acabar con el Begimo de la simulación, pero acabo con él. Era rápido y limpio, radiaba energía, aunque no parecía analizar mucho la batalla a Ayelen le pareció ver a Angeal, en cada movimiento y ataque que el hacía. Cuando salió de la simulación, Hojo apuntaba como un desesperado en su carpeta, hacía garabatos, números y anotaciones. Finalmente Hojo miro a Ayelen y después a Zack.

\- Es… imposible… Un momento… ¡Tengo una hipótesis!- dijo emocionado el científico.- Sí. Después de todos, ¡soy un genio!

\- Ejem…- dijo Zack, mirando a Hojo sin entender, volvió a mirar a la chica, pero esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados pérdida en sus pensamientos.- Dijo algo antes…

\- Si… con mis conocimientos, habilidades e inspiración… forjareis una relación muy especial…je je je- rio, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

\- ¿Hola…?- parecía que Hojo se había olvidado de su presencia- No me está escuchando, ¿verdad?

Zack finalmente salió de allí y se dirigió a la zona de reuniones.

Hojo se acercó a Ayelen, esta abrió los ojos y miro a Hojo, ¿Cuántos años hacer? Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, pero no cayó en sus "garras" con 7 años él que se encapricho con ella, cada día, cada año, era una tortura, era incansable, insaciable y tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en las manos de aquel científico loco, 5 largos años en sus manos, tal vez ahora junto con SOLDADO podría descansar.

Las atenciones de Angeal y mimos de Gillian, fueron para ella los momentos en los que más "humana" se sentía, Gillian fue la que adorno su habitación del laboratorio con cosas de una niña de su edad, y fue algo parecido a una madre, aunque a ella no la dejaran salir del laboratorio. Cuando se tiraba semanas metida en aquellos barriles, bajo un líquido espeso y con un tubo en la boca, inconsciente a veces, podía irla leerle un cuento, hablar. Cantarle, cuando su cuerpo era cubierto de cables y agujas, era la mano de aquella mujer la que la relajaba, lo pero era cuando le inyectaban la materia en sus venas, el dolor era tan intenso que acababa desmayándose, aquel científico no tenía la piedad de al menos sedarla, no, quería ver esa reacción en ella, para estudiarla. Solo tenía que imaginarse la vos de Gillian cantándole, pero cada vez le era más difícil recordar, cada experimento borraba una imagen para tatuar el dolor en su mente, esos recuerdos ahora eran borrosos. El problema fue cuando decidió irse a otras instalaciones y se la llevo con él y solo pudo tener consuelo en las cartas, hasta que le dejaron de llegar.

Aquel hombre le había causado tanto dolor que ya apenas sentía nada. No podía huir, no tenía donde ir. Dejo que Zack la mirara a las ojos y ella no aparto la vista hasta que el no salió del recinto, quería encontrar en él, lo que Angeal vio, para que le cogiera tanto cariño. Así tal vez ella podría encontrar en él, algo por lo que seguir luchando y no ser un espécimen vacío sin honor ni sueños.

\- Ayelen.- le hablo Hojo- ese chico tiene lo necesario para ser un espécimen de estudio.

\- ¿Ya se ha cansado de mi profesor?- la joven ni se inmuto. No quería que aquel joven pasara por las manos sin piedad del científico. Angeal tampoco lo permitiría, aunque Hojo era el niño mimado de la compañía.

\- Encontramos a uno o dos especímenes de su calidad cada dos o tres años. Como tú.

\- Profesor. Usted ya me tiene a mí. Él es de SOLDADO, no creo que quieran deshacerse de él debido a que están teniendo muchas bajas de primera clase. Es de los pocos que tienen para hacer sus misiones aunque no sea como Sephiroth. Además, estaré vinculada a él, usted podrá estudiarlo a través de mí.

\- Tienes razón. Eres un espécimen muy listo.- le toco la barbilla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ayelen se resignó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó a ser convocada para su primera misión como SOLDADO FUSIONAL. Solo esperaba equivocarse con Zack. Así que era el, "era el cachorrillo" del que tanto hablaba Angeal en sus cartas, por un lado lo odiaba, él debía de haber podido ayudar a Angeal. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo odiaba. Pero Angeal lo apreciaba. En esa situación le iba a ser difícil fusionarse con él, ya que tenía rencor hacia él, no por nada, necesitaba odiar a alguien.

Tal vez, mereciera la pena darle una oportunidad, aun podían entre los dos rescatar a Angeal. Angeal lo apreciaba y ella tenía que aprender a hacerlo, Angeal nunca se equivocaba. Pero hasta el momento aun podía permitirse el lujo de odiarlo, podría haber salvado a Gillian, no era tan difícil, ella hubiera podido…

Zack salió de la zona sin dejar que sus ojos se separaran, era extraño, ¿la conocía de algo? ¿su cara le resultaba conocida? Pero donde la había visto. Cuando llegó al ascensor Kunsel salió de él, he hizo que olvidara sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Zack. Así que la guerra ha acabado…

\- Pues sí, tío. ¿Has oído todo lo que he hecho?- Zack alzo su mentón y puso sus manos en la cadera. Adoptando una postura triunfante.

\- No te mencionan para nada en los informes de la compañía- Kunsel lo hizo perder la compostura. – y en las noticias solo hablan del extraordinario valor de Sephiroth.

\- ¡Pero si Sephiroth iba con la Unidad B!- dijo Zack gritando, alzando los brazos.

\- Son los medios quienes eligen a los héroes. Así es como funcionan las cosas.

\- Gracias por mandar a la porra mis sueños…- Zack se inclinó, dejando caer los brazos.

\- Venga tío anímate- dijo Kunsel.

Después de sentirse humillado por las palabras de Kunsel, cogió el ascensor y fue al despacho de Lazard. Al entrar, Sephiroth estaba apoyado en una mesa con un portátil en la mano, lo miro unos segundos, para después volver la vista al portátil, Zack llego a la mesa de Lazard giro su silla para verle la cara y le sonrió.

\- Mis felicitaciones desde este instante… considérate SOLDADO de 1ª clase-hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Umm...-Zack se miró las manos-pensé que me alegraría más…

\- Puedo entenderlo… Han pasado muchas cosas- Lazard apoyo sus codos en la mesa y poso su mentón en los nudillos de sus manos- Zack me temo que necesito tus servicios de nuevo.

\- ¿Es que piensas hacer que me endiñen otro trabajito?-Zack giro la cabeza mirando a Sephiroth, este había dejado el ordenador y estaba de brazos cruzados encorvado mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó después de varios segundos mirándolo en silencio.

\- Si claro…-contesto Zack.

\- Bueno, antes os presentare a alguien, que os servirá de mucha ayuda-Lazard hablo por un telefonillo y a los segundos se abrió la puerta, la joven ahora llevaba uniforme de SOLDADO de 1ª clase, Zack la reconoció, ya sabía dónde la había visto, la madre de Angeal sostenía una foto de ella, la joven con aspecto serio se paró delante de Sephiroth.

\- ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Zack.- Tú estabas en…

\- No quisiste entrenar conmigo porque era una "chiquilla". Soy Aye...

\- Ayelen Namine, un SOLDADO FUSIONAL, ¿me equivoco?-le interrumpió Sephiroth, la miro de arriba abajo, Angeal le había hablado de ella, también la vio en las capsulas de Hojo, el científico, pero no había tenido el placer de conocerla...

\- Vaya, parece que después de todo, no seré una sorpresa.- contesto la joven, no podía creer, gran Sephiroth, el gran amigo de Angeal y el gran héroe, estaba delante de ella y sabía quién era intentaba mantener la compostura pero era difícil, Sephiroth estaba antela y tenía la tentación de abalanzarse sobre el cómo cual adolescente en plena pubertad viendo a su famoso preferido, quería tocarle ese pelo largo. Sintió que empezaban sudarle las manos. La joven sonrió, nerviosa. - Tú debes de ser Zack, ¿no?-preguntó la joven intentando desviar la mirada fija de Sephiroth en ella.

\- Si… ¿pero tú que pintas aquí?, ni siquiera los de infantería llegan a 1ª siendo tan jóvenes.

\- Cuéntale Sephiroth,-alzo el brazo Lazard, el SOLDADO se había incorporado y había empezado a dar vueltas sobre la joven. Sabiendo que tampoco le dejarían explicarse. La joven suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, estaba claro, que hoy, no le iban a dejar hablar de sí misma, quería saber qué opinaba su héroe sobre ella. Pero le molaba que la miraran como un bicho raro y dieran vueltas a su alrededor como si fuera un Chocobo negro de feria.

\- Hojo me habló de ella hace unos años, pero siempre la tenía encerrada en el laboratorio, -Sephiroth se plantó ante ella después de a ver dado dos vueltas lentas a su alrededor, por un momento sintió que el plateado la había desnudado con la mirada. Ayelen hacia lo que podía para mantener la mirada fija en los asombrados ojos de Sephiroth - es una superviviente de una pequeña aldea que fue arrasada hace más de ¿10 años? Los niños que no murieron fueron traídos aquí, creo que tú solo eres un "espécimen 100%"

La joven asintió. Le alagaba que Sephiroth supiera de su existencia, trago saliva, su mirada la hacía sentir intimidada.

\- ¿También tiene energía Mako?-pregunto Zack, tenía tanta curiosidad como Sephiroth y casi se puso a su lado.

Ayelen aparto la vista de Sephiroth y miro la ce Zack, no le hizo falta alzar mucho la vista, el moreno no era tan alto como súpito, si mirada no parecía "estrujarla" ahora que lo miraba tan de cerca, Zack era bastante apuesto, de buena constitución, su pelo era negro, a lo pincho, su flequillo se alzaba sobre sus ojos azules. Había cruzado sus brazos en su pecho marcando un buen musculo en sus brazos.

\- Si, pero se dice por ahí- le contesto Sephiroth sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Ayelen, la chica los había desviado, pero al oír su voz los volvió afijar en los suyos-que en sus venas ya no corre nada de sangre, solo variantes de energía Mako, materia, células de otro proyecto todavía en experimentación.

Ayelen sintió la mirada fría azulada de Sephiroth sobre sus ojos, había desmontado su coraza con ese comentario, no esperaba que el… bueno no quería causarle mala sensación y que la viera como una rata de laboratorio. Y eso pareció gustarle, porque le sonrió. Apretó los labios y alzo más su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Sephiroth, su flequillo gris casi a los laterales de sus ojos, remarcando más su azul, tubo tentación de cogerle del pelo y tirarle hasta ranchárselos. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y pequeñas palpitaciones. Su mirada, realmente podía helar cualquier cosa…

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!-dijo la joven ofendida-Mi sangre es roja, sigo siendo humana…en una pequeña proporción, pero sigo siendo humana, como tú.

\- Si ha sido radicada con energía Mako, ¿porque sus ojos son de ese color verdoso?-dijo Zack

\- Es Materia destilada y mezclada con Mako de Nibelheim, allí hay otro laboratorio, Hojo no quiso decir más…- aclaró Lazard.

\- El caso, es que esta chica, Zack.-dijo Sephiroth señalándola con la mano mientras miraba al joven- Es un escudo humano, si nos pusieran tanto Mako como a ellos, nos quedaríamos en estado catatónico, es posible que tuviéramos una sobredosis y tal vez muriéramos. Ella entra en nuestro cuerpo, lo protege recibiendo un tanto % de daño… ¿puedes también curarlos?

\- Sí, también tengo la materia "cura" implantada, hay heridas que puedo sanarlas y otras no. Si te desmiembran una pierna, poco puedo hacer ahí más que cauterizar la herida. Ahora si te la cortan, también me la cortan a mí, la diferencia que yo sufro el dolor y tu un leve hormigueo. Tengo poder limitado a la hora de "curar", si gasto mucha magia me seco como una planta al sol, hasta que descanso y repongo energías, no puedo estar usando horas y horas una magia sin descanso.

\- Me estás diciendo, ¿qué se va meter en mi cuerpo?- dijo Zack abrazándose emitiendo une escalofrío.

\- Tranquilo prometo no mirar...-dijo la joven riéndole, de momento a pesar de querer odiarlo, Ayelen no podía, veía el cachorrillo y su energía le producía buenas vibraciones...

\- Para mí eres una sanguijuela, se de tu habilidad de poder leer las mentes y controlas los cuerpos, en mi caso, está prohibida tu entrada, puedes protegerme desde fuera, él necesita más tu ayuda. – dijo en un meneo de cabeza sonriendo.

Ayelen se quedó un momento en shook, le habían llamado rata de laboratorio, experimento, tubo de ensayo, bicho, incluso engendro, pero ¿sanguijuela?, ella no era un gusano. En las cartas de Angeal pintaba a Sephiroth muy amable, si lo que intentaba era hacerla enfadar con su ironía, lo había conseguido.

Sephiroth se percató de que ese apelativo no le había gustado a la joven y le gusto, como había levantado una de sus finas cejas y casi abriendo un poco sus finos labios, le pareció dulce y seductor, la compañía no tenía muchas mujeres SOLDADOS, y menos de tan alto nivel. Ayelen le pareció interesante.

\- ¿Eh?-dijo Zack.

\- Tranquilo Sephiroth, me lo has dejado muy claro, no esperaba más de ti. – Dijo la joven recuperando la compostura- Dudo que necesites de mi habilidad siendo quien eres, aun así, no puedo entrar si el otro no desea que entre, aparte mi habilidad de leer la mente va y viene. Solo me oirás cuando me fusione contigo. – la joven lo miraba duramente, estaba molesta, muy molesta, ella adoraba Sephiroth, y ahora le había parecido un estúpido, guapo con esa sonrisa picarona con la que le miraba, pero estúpido.

\- Bueno visto que ya os conocéis-interrumpió Lazard-os pondré al corriente de todo los detalles pero antes de eso… ve a la sala de reuniones y ponte el uniforme de 1ª clase-Zack obedeció.

Zack fue a los vestuarios y se cambió de uniforme, ya no llevaría el traje azul marino, ahora el traje de primera clase era de color negro. Se sentó unos minutos en unos de los vaquitos para atarse las botas. Se sintió extraño, esa chica, era la niña que abrazaba la madre de Angeal, se la veía tan feliz en la foto. Pero la imagen de ahora, era triste. Ahora sabiendo quien es, no podía mirarle a la cara, había perdido a Angeal y a su madre. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Seguramente que era patético. Era un patético, no un héroe. Ahora era SOLDADO de 1ª, y ya no quedaba nada importante para él que proteger. Se tragó sus lágrimas internas y respiró hondo, se levantó y ando pesadamente hacia el despacho. Su móvil vibro, había recibido otra circular, últimamente le quemaban el móvil a circulares:

"Notificación oficial relativa al cambio de estado de los siguientes miembros de la compañía:

Angeal Hewkey, SOLDADO de 1ª clase, muerto en cumplimiento del deber.

Génesis Rapshodia, SOLDADO de 1ª clase, muerto en cumplimiento del deber"

Cuando volvió a entrar en el despacho de Lazard volvió aponer su cara de alegre, volver a sacar su actitud positiva pero volvió a sentir esa sensación de desasosiego, veía como Ayelen y Sephiroth tenían una pelea de miradas y expresiones. No podía creer como habían podido experimentar con ella. Shin-ra llegaba a los límites insospechados. Era capaz de crear máquinas y quitarte la poca humanidad que podía quedar dentro de ti. No sabía qué relación tenía Ayelen y con Angeal. Pero todavía había esperanza, aún quedaba algo que proteger. Todavía podía convertirse en un héroe, en su héroe y proteger su honor y orgullo, sobretodo, el de ella.

* * *

Bueno ya podemos conocer a Ayelen, la soldado fusional que abarca nuestro fanfic. Tal vez veáis trozos de historia que no os guste, pero ffvii es un mundo y para entender todo, hace falta explorar todo el juego, no solo es copiar y pegar, es conocer a los personajes y entender su historia.

Es difícil añadir un personajes ficticio a una historia ya creada, cuadrar los acontecimiento, es un reto que me está gustando, a pesar de que la escribí hace años, al releerla le voy añadiendo cosas y quitando, incluso estoy profundizando más en los personajes.

Espero que os este gustando.


	5. Sector 8

Capítulo 5: Sector 8 

* * *

En el despacho de Lazard, Ayelen leía unos informes, la sensación de lastima volvió otra vez a él, sintió lastima por ella y lastima por él, en lo que les habían convertido, si, él también era algún experimento, al haber también recibido energía Mako. No podía dejar de pensar en la madre de Angeal sujetando la foto, en ese momento ella lo miro intensamente, esos ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, pero después de haber mostrado una cara seca, finalmente le sonrió. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle cuando no había podido proteger a Gillian y a Angeal?

Sephiroth la observaba con esa mirada dura que tenía, no es que no confiara en ella, era joven y aún no había entrado en combate, pero si Shin-ra la había destinado a SOLDADO de 1ª, especialmente a ellos, eso significaba que no era moco de pavo, era tan fuerte como ellos a pesar de ser tan joven. Zack estaba creciendo y prometía, pero aun había que pulir su carácter. Pero pensar en tener a esa muchacha dentro, que estuviera dentro de él… normalmente era al revés, ¿no? La joven le daba escalofríos, que hurgaran en sus entrañas no le gustaba.

\- ¿Ya te has cambiado?- hablo Lazard.

\- Si también me acaban de dar un curso acelerado de síntesis de materia.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, a Ayelen se le da muy bien la materia. Os daré los de talles de vuestro próximo servicio.

\- La compañía ha decidido eliminar a Génesis y sus secuaces.-habló Lazard levantándose de su asiento, colocando sus manos tras su espalda...-Lo que incluye también a Angeal.

\- ¿Y quieres que yo lo haga?-dijo Zack,

\- No, el ejército Shin-ra se encargara. – Dijo Lazard dándoles la espalda, la mirada de los dos jóvenes le hacían sentirse impotente.

\- Y ¿yo qué?- dijo Zack, donde lo iban a meter ahora, adonde le iban a obligar a llegar.

\- No se fían de ti.-Dijo Lazard, contestando a Zack- Y tampoco de Ayelen.

Zack había apoyado sus manos sobre el enorme escritorio de Lazard dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella, arqueando su espalda y su cabeza. Ayelen se había quedado pálida y frunciendo el ceño, se mordía tanto el labio que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrarle.

\- Creen que vuestros sentimientos influirán en vuestro juicio-dijo Sephiroth después de un largo silencio entre todos.- ¿no es verdad?.- giro su cabeza hacia Ayelen.

\- Ya, pues claro-dijo Zack girándose hacia Sephiroth.

Ayelen observaba la situación, no quería estar ahí, no quería encargarse de Angeal, estaba cerrando tanto sus puños que las uñas se le estaban empezando aclarar en las palmas de sus manos. No quería ser la ejecutora de Angeal y viendo la postura afligida de Zack, era obvio que el tampoco. Era extraño, apenas lo conocía y podía percibir que pensaba, que sentía, por lo contrario de Sephiroth, había levantado un muro su cabeza y sólo oía una brisa a constante. Lazard no poseía habilidades de SOLDADO y no conseguía oír lo que decía.

\- Por eso mismo iré yo también, ella se encargara de que no te pase nada.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que en vez de proteger a Zack proteja a Angeal?- dijo Zack.

\- Por lo mismo que siempre decía él, por el honor y deber ha SOLDADO.- le respondió Sephiroth.

\- Entonces Shin-ra está jugando con nosotros, ¡no voy a matar Angeal!- grito Ayelen después de no haber articulado palabra.

\- ¿Entonces tu eres el que lo mata?- dijo Zack después de unos segundo de silencio Ayelen abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces que pintamos nosotros? ¿Vais a usarnos de cebos? ¿Seguro que yo solo voy de "escudo"?- no quería creerse las palabras que estaba diciendo.

Sephiroth se sintió un poco incómodo con aquel silencio, evadió la mirada acusadora de la joven con una sonrisa, parecía una sanguijuela bastante lista. De repente una alarma empezó asonar en todo el edificio, las luces de emergencia se encendieron. Las persianas de los grandes ventanales empezaron a bajarse...

-¡Un intruso, no, muchos!- grito Ayelen.

\- ¿Dónde?-dijo Zack a la joven.

\- Cerca, todavía no los localizo exactamente, esto no son simulacros de Hojo-dijo la joven, nerviosa.

\- ¡Sephiroth, el Presidente!-ordeno Lazard. Sephiroth asintió y comenzó a caminar. Zack salió detrás del él corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

\- ¡Espera Zack!-grito la joven, empezó a correr tras él.

Zack empezó a correr por los pasillos, la joven le seguía los pasos, la oía detrás de él, gritando su nombre. Shin-ra estaba siendo cruel con los dos y esto no lo hacía más fácil.

\- ¡Zack, para!- le grito Ayelen.

Solo había probado la fusión con dos agentes, reconocía que estaba asustada, no era lo mismo fusionarse con agentes de tercera que no conocía, pero a él no quería hacerle daño, había aprendido acogerle cariño a través de las cartas que le mandaban Angeal, ambos eran sus cachorrillos. Esperaba mucho de ellos y quería por todos los medios cogerle cariño. Necesitaba tener a alguien para poder seguir adelante. Angeal para ella era como un hermano. Acaba de perderlo, pero tenía la necesidad de que Zack reemplazara el papel de Angeal, ella había aceptado gustosamente ser un SOLDADO FUSIONAL para poder proteger aquel que consideraba su hermano, su salvador, su héroe. Pero ahora, él había tomado un camino diferente y no había contado con ella.

La había abandonado, había que encontrar un sentido nuevo su vida. Zack había puesto barrera, intentaba leerle la mente, pero no se dejaba, captaba pequeños fragmentos, pero no podía "leer" nada claro. Ella tampoco quería hacerlo, aun le quedaban sueños y pasara lo que pasara, tenía que defender su honor. Y proteger aquel cachorrillo.

\- ¡No recibo ordenes tuyas!- le grito girando la cabeza mientras corría.

Ayelen corrió más deprisa y en un visto y no visto se plantó ante él usando su magia de teletransporte. Tenía que al menos tocarlo para hacer la primera toma de contacto, al menos hasta que tuvieran algo más de confianza, este choco contra ella casi cayendo al suelo.

\- Wowowowow ¿cómo has hecho eso?- dijo mostrando unos ojos azules preciosos sorprendidos.

\- Teletrasnporte… Si no confías en mi difícilmente puedo ayudarte hacer el trabajo, ¡hagámoslo por Angeal al menos!

\- ¡Tu no entiendes nada, es Angeal!

\- ¡Claro que lo entiendo!- le grito- Angeal me salvo, me trajo aquí, su madre fue como una madre e intento hacer del laboratorio un hogar para mí, para mí también es difícil…- dijo aguantando la furia.- Las palabras de Lazard también son dolorosas para mí, Angeal es mi hermano… y me utilizan al igual que a ti como cebo para atraparlo. ¡Entre los dos podremos ayudarlo! ¡El querría que estuviéramos juntos!

\- De acuerdo… pero no hurgues mucho ahí dentro.-dijo después de mirarla unos segundos a los ojos rindiéndose ante ella, era igual de obstinada que Angeal.

\- Tranquilo ni notaras mi presencia-tocó el brazo de Zack y desapareció, Zack noto un vaho, sintió un hormigueo en su estómago.

Zack llego al ascensor sintiéndose más ligero, Ayelen salió del cuerpo de Zack, en un principio iban a tener algo más de tiempo para conocerse, pero vistas las circunstancias no podían hacerlo poco a poco. Se abrieron las compuertas y la pareja entro. El ascensor se paró de golpe en la planta 49.

\- Qué diablos ¿se ha parado?- dijo Zack agarrándose a la barandilla del ascensor.

\- ¡Que has tocado, Zack!-contesto la joven, tenía claustrofobia a los sitios cerrados desde que Hojo empezó a meterla en capsulas.

\- ¡Yo no he sido! Bajemos y echemos un vistazo, tal vez haya inutilizado el ascensor.

\- Bien…- Ayelen sintió alivio al salir de aquellas cuatro paredes apretadas y plateadas...

Lazard llamo a Zack, dándoles prisa, le informo de que tenían problemas para bajar y tuvieron que abrirse camino por toda la planta 49 hasta que pudieron llegar al montacargas. Llegaron a la planta baja por la parte de atrás, la entrada estaba patas arriba. Aquello era un caos, Ayelen uso varias veces su magia electro para eliminar rápidamente las maquinas, Zack se encargaba delas copias.

\- ¿Porque nos están atacando las armas de Shin-ra el edificio de la compañía?-de repente apareció una copia de Génesis-apuesto a que todo esto es cosa de Génesis.

\- Bueno… ¿empezamos a conocernos Zack? – dijo Ayelen alzando un mano a nivel del pecho, una neblina anaranjada la rodeo.

\- ¿Cómo?-cuando se dio cuenta su espada estaba impregnada de fuego después vio como una peliculita muy fina lo rodeaba, era circular, ante él aparecieron unos hexágonos rodeándolo oyó un "swing" y desapercibo, una copia le lanzo una magia, pero esta choco contra el escudo trasparente que rodeaba a Zack- ¡Como mola! ¡Esto me empieza a gustar!

\- Gracias, pero tengo que impresionar a Sephiroth, no a ti – y le giño el ojo, a pesar de que le dijera sanguijuela también quería darle una oportunidad.

Ayelen se subió a una barandilla de las grandes escaleras semicirculares de la entrada del edificio, su silueta radiaba una azul blanquecina, de repente empezaron a caer rayos por toda la estancia, dándole a varias máquinas con sus poderes.

Estaban rodeados de copias. Habían hecho un agujero en una de las paredes del edificio e iban entrando por ahí. Ayelen vio como Zack era rodeado por tres máquinas y una copia, iba a intentarlo, le era difícil manejar dos magias a la vez, aún estaba descubriendo sus "materias injertadas". Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos, sus pies se elevaron unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, empezó a sentir en sus brazos la electricidad y el fuego fusionados, había miles de combinaciones con sus distintos efectos, impuso sus brazos hacia delante y varias bolas de fuego rodeadas de electricidad atacaron a las maquinas. Cuando descargó toda la materia volvió a apoyar sus pies en el suelo. La diferencia de las materias de SOLDADO al SOLDADO FUSIONAL era es que ella no necesitaba el Éter para recargar su magia, ella misma era energía pura, era una "materia con patas", como se decía ella. Hecho correr hacia Zack cuando dejaron de aparecer copias.

\- Hollander tienes que estar detrás de esto-dijo Sephiroth apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Zack.

\- Un científico de Shin-ra que se esfumo tras robar tecnología para fabricar copias-dijo Ayelen.

\- ¿Insinuáis que Hollander y Génesis están juntos en esto?

\- Quizá-contesto Sephiroth encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que pretenden?-pregunto Zack.

\- Hollander no consiguió ponerse al frente del departamento científico tal y como deseaba, desde entonces se la tiene jurada a Shin-ra. Es probable que solo busque venganza.- aclaró Sephiroth.

\- Menuda estupidez-dijo Zack-¿tratas de decirme que Génesis apoya la causa a ese pirado?

\- Preferiría pensar que no, pero…- dijo Sephiroth agachando la cabeza.

\- Pues no lo pienses…-dijo Ayelen dijo alzando sus manos.

\- Está bien, seguiré tu consejo Ayelen, a propósito, me has impresionado...

\- Jejeje -Ayelen aparto un mechón de su cara, era un alago de Sephiroth, no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta mostrando su dentadura perfecta...- Todavía no controlo.

\- Hay que moverse chicos. También han visto copias de Génesis en el sector 8, en marcha-ordeno Sephiroth.

El sector 8 era un caos de gente corriendo por todos los lados. En los que no huían de terror, huían de las maquinas que les perseguían y atacaban, varias personas se acababan empujándolos, Ayelen casi acaba en el suelo de un empujón después de que varias fans de Génesis gritaran su nombre como histerias, gritar, pensó Ayelen mientras les creía correr, Génesis no os va a salvar.

\- ¡Ahí va, la cosa esta que arde!- dijo emocionado Zack.

\- Ni que lo digas, Zack-dijo la joven frotándose un hombro después de que un civil casi se la llevara por delante.

\- Será mejor que nos separemos, ¿podrás sola Ayelen?-pregunto Sephiroth mirándola de soslayo, no dudaba que no fuera fuerte, ya la había fisto en el edificio, pero la chica era bastante delgada, y no mediría más de uno sesenta, y debía de pesar unos 50 kilos, llego a pensar que el civil que coco contra él, para luego tropezarse con ella, la encalaría.

\- No te preocupes Sephiroth, no me he pasado horas y horas en la sala de entrenamiento luchando, soy una Sanguijuela que tiene estas preciosas manos para invocar un sinfín de materias- dijo enseñándole las manos mientras meneaba los dedos, Sephiroth le sonrió emitiendo una risa muy simpática - Además, nada me puede doler más que los experimentos Hojo. Si me necesitáis, solo tenéis que pensar en mí, tendré las antenas- señalo su cabeza poniendo los dos dedos índices uno a cada lado de su sienes, moviendo los dedos con simpatía, empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

-Parece buena, ¿no?-le pregunto Zack a Sephiroth.

\- Entrañable... – Sephiroth se sentía el niñero de Shin-ra, pero aun así, no le desagradaba la presencia de la joven.

Zack se fue por un lado y Sephiroth por el otro. Zack empezó a corretear por las calles, y vio una joven rodeada de copias.

\- Aguanta, ¡Ya voy!-pero una Varilla ante su cara hizo que se para.

Giro la vista, un joven pelirrojo bastante despeinado con una larga coleta con unas gafas de piloto puesta en su cabeza, llevaba unas marcas rojas en cada pómulo del mismo color que su cabello. Lo miraba con cara divertida. Con solo verlo le pareció una persona arrogante pero su mirada era amistosa.

\- El sector 8 es jurisdicción de los Turcos, chaval-dijo dando golpecitos con su Varilla en su hombro, otro calvo con gafas negras y piel más oscura se puso a su lado, detrás de Zack apareció Tseng.

\- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?-dijo Zack señalando a la mujer en apuros- Tseng haz algo.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse-contesto el hombre calvo subiéndose las gafas de sol. –Vale.

\- ¿Eh?-cuando Zack se giró vio que la joven había acabado con las copias, ella solita. ¡De que están hechas hoy las mujeres! - grito Zack, conocía pocas en su vida, pero las que conocía, ya le habían impresionado bastante...

\- ¿Y la otras zonas?-pregunto Tseng a sus hombres.

\- Migdar esta hasta arriba de bichos-habló el pelirrojo.

\- SOLDADO esta en apuros-contesto el hombre calvo.

\- Reno, Rude-habló Tseng.

\- Di la palabra mágica-hablo el pelirrojo que respondió como Rude.

Zack le pareció serio y severo, a diferencia del pelirrojo, al contrario que el pelirrojo, que tenía una aire más desenfadado, Rude llevaba unas gafas de sol que le impedía poder verle los ojos, el único pelo que tenía aquel turco era en su barbilla con una perilla fina y cuidada, el traje de los turcos lo llevaba con estilo, a comparación del pelirrojo, que llevaba toda la ropa holgada, desbrochada con la camisa por fuera. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre de pocas palabras.

\- Adelante-ordeno Tseng.

\- Sí señor,-contesto Rude el calvo, los dos salieron corriendo riéndose.

\- ¿Así que ahora subcontratamos a los turcos?-pregunto Zack con las manos tras su cabeza.

\- Soldado no está como para tirar cohetes- contesto la mujer acercándose a Zack.

\- Vamos un poco cortos de personal… ¿eh?-la joven que se había defendido sola, ahora estaba en la espalda de Zack, tenía la cabellera pelirroja ondulada, vestía igual que sus compañeros, traje chaqueta con una corbata.

-¿Tú también eres de los turcos?- dijo bajando las manos de su cabeza y mirando a la joven, que le pareció muy apuesta la verdad.

\- Soy Cissnei.-La joven cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y le sonrió.

\- Yo soy Zack un placer…-extendió la mano.

\- Zack, ¿no estamos de servicio?-hablo el turco cortándolo.

\- Nuestro objetivo es el mismo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Zack.

\- Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero…

\- Oh que generoso…-interrumpió Cissnei y empezó a caminar- bueno, Tseng, Zack, tengo que irme.

Zack vio como la muchacha se iba por la avenida de LOVELESS, volvió a mirar al turco, ellos también buscaban a Hollander, que se lo encontraban que lo capturaran por ellos, y un cuerno, iba a sumar puntos para él. Zack se metió por la misma calle que entro la joven pelirroja. Salvo a una madre y a su hijo de los ataques de un Segador y dos Platillos. Al acabar la mujer le contó que una muchacha pelirroja le sabía ayudado, pero al irse, volvieron a ser atacados. Después llegó otro tipo con aspecto bastante inquietante que llevaba una gran arma. Aprovecharon que la joven turca estaba luchando con el hombre para poder escapar. Entre súplicas le pidieron que ayuda a la muchacha. La madre cogió de la mano a su hija y salieron corriendo.

Las sospechas de que pudiera ser Angeal inquietaron al joven.

Siguió corriendo por las calles ayudando a los civiles que eran atacados por las máquinas. Algunas calles podía ver como se iluminaban por rallos y fuego, sabía que era Ayelen, ¿no podía ser más discreta? Al final la encontró en una de las calles.

\- Este lado está limpio-dijo ella, espolsándose las manos, sus guantes sin dedos emitían un ruido siseaste.

\- Entonces acompáñame, uno de los civiles me dijo que vio a uno que parecía ser el líder.

La joven pareja corrió por las calles, cruzaron a la derecha, después a la izquierda y pasando por el Goblin Bar, oyeron un sonido el cual les hizo parar en seco, vieron a Cissnei esquivando cómo podían unas balas y protegiéndose detrás su Bumerang. Una de las balas hizo que lo perdiera, clavándose a varios metros de ella. Acto seguido se opuso la mano sobre su brazo, con una mueca de dolor. Zack se puso delante de ella y desenvainó su espada, entonces pudo ver la copia de Génesis que le atacaba. Esta si era idéntica al verdadero Génesis, su gabardina su espada y a cara descubierta.

\- ¿¡Otra copia!? Vamos-dijo Zack.- esta parece mejor que las otras.

Incluso esa copia tenía los ataques de Génesis, porque uso contra Zack el combo Abrasador. Ayelen volvió a crearle otro escudo desde la distancia, después lo curo con su materia cura a la vez que atendía a la joven turca. Zack lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

\- Vale…. ¿No es Génesis?-dijo Zack Génesis y se les quedó mirando. Alzando su pistola. Apuntó a la cara de Zack, Ayelen alzo una mano levantando una barrera justo a tiempo, la bala reboto contra ella y salió despedida a otra dirección. Zack volvió a levantar su espada, parecía estar estudiando otra estrategia de ataque, porque al anterior no estaba resultando...

Ayelen bajó uno de los brazos con los que mantenía el campo de fuerza, se acercó con pasos rápidos a la vera de Zack. Sin decir nada intentó tocarle la muñeca que empuñaba la espada, él esquivó, ella frunció el ceño, lo intentó con más ahínco, esta vez se sintió lleno, como cuando te comías es una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y te sentías saciado pero a una si querías seguir comiendo. Entonces oyó como su cabeza retumbaba una voz, la de Ayelen.

\- "Bueno el primer paso esta echo ¿puede ser otra copia?"-pregunto Ayelen la copia seguía mirándolos fijamente.

\- No lo sé…-contesto, se sintió tonto, hablado "solo", la pelirroja lo miraba pálida, anonadada. Acababa de ver como Ayelen desaparecía al tocarlo ante sus narices. – Parece una copia de más nivel.

-"No tientes Zack, acabamos de ascender a 1ª, todavía somos unos novatos. Intentemos aguantar hasta que llegue Sephiroth, haré lo que pueda para que no te haga mucho daño. "

Zack se sentía extraño con Ayelen dentro de él, sintió fuerza, seguridad y… le gustaba, al atacar a Génesis, sintió que su salto era el doble de lo normal, su fuerza era el doble, incluso era más rápido al mover su espada, era increíble como aquel cuerpecito tan pequeño podía abarcar tanta fuerza. Si, le creaba campos de fuerza, le curaba, impregnaba su espada de fuego o de rayo. Tras un rato, Génesis cayó, Ayelen salió del cuerpo de Zack, algo fatigada pero no perdió la compostura y se dirigió hacia la turca. La joven recordó que tras la primera fusión que hizo, que duró 15 minutos, al salir se desmayó. Hacia lo que podía por no perder el conocimiento.

Zack tenía una constitución (grande no tanto como Angeal, pero no tan fina como la de Sephiroth) debía de medir el uno ochenta y pesar unos setenta y seis kilos, y no, no era fácil proteger cada milímetro de musculatura fibrosa de aquel cuerpazo, en el edificio Shin-ra solo fue entrar y salir sin gastar energía, pero contra la copia, habían estado casi diez minutos, pero a los pocos minutos había empezado asentirse "aprisionada", se notaba que le dedicaba horas de gimnasio a su cuerpo, cosa que en ella eso escaseaba, lo bueno de que él estuviera tan cuadrado es que ella penas sentía dolor cuando era golpeado.

Si podría ser una de las mejores en su Clase, pero no entendía como Shin-ra le había mandado proteger a semejantes cuerpos con lo poca cosa que era ella… miedo tenia si en algún momento tendía que fusionarse con Sephiroth.

Génesis estaba tendido en el suelo, se curvó y salió de su espalda un ala negra. Zack reculó un paso atrás asustado, pero sin pensarlo dos veces le asesto el último golpe antes de que alzara el vuelo. Al caer, volvieron a caer plumas negras alrededor de los jóvenes. Cissnei se acercó al cuerpo, su herida de bala ya no estaba, solo el agujero en su ropa manchada de sangre, Ayelen la había extraído la bala. Cissnei se arrodillo.

\- Cuando era niña, siempre quise tener alas. Ya sabes cómo los Ángeles-Ayelen se puso al lado de Zack para poder ver también la copia.

\- Si la gente tuviera alas… serian monstruos.- Le contestó Zack dando la espalda y bajando su mirada. Ayelen no apartaba la vista de aquella ala negra.

\- Las alas simbolizan la libertad de quienes no la tienen. No tienen nada que ver con los monstruos. – dijo la joven turca negando con la cabeza. Ayelen la miro. Había encontrado palabras de consuelo, aunque fuera mentira, era como mirarlo desde otra perspectiva. - Debéis de ser un 1ª clase de SOLDADO. Una demostración de fuerza impresionante.

\- Sí, pero si no es por ella, no sería tan impresionante- dijo Zack mirando a Ayelen, esta asintió por el cumplido.- Se nos paga por combatir, no como los turcos.

\- Gracias por haberme ayudado.- miro a Ayelen de arriba, como algo extraño, intentando entender que es lo que habían visto sus ojos castaños -Tu magia es realmente sosegadora-Ayelen asintió la cabeza sin contestar- Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando. ¿Vosotros no tenis también ordenes que cumplir?

\- Ordenes... si claro-contesto Zack mirando a Ayelen.

\- Seguro que volvemos habernos-la joven salió corriendo.

Zack se quedó mirando como la muchacha se iba, después bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Zack te encuentras bien?-dijo Ayelen.

\- Si…-dijo apagado.

\- Zack, Angeal tenía razón sobre ti…- el negó con la cabeza sin entender a que se refería- no me hace falta hurgar en tu mente para saber que estas preocupado, ya he visto bastante ahí dentro.- dijo señalándose la cabeza.

Ayelen se ha acerco a él, le miro a los ojos, Zack vio el color intenso de los de Ayelen demasiada tristeza vio en ellos, aunque él no podía saber en lo que ella pensaba, su mirada dejaba bastante claro que ella también estaba preocupada.

\- Él no te ha traicionado, ni mucho menos abandonado, y tampoco es un monstruo. Algo le debe de estar reteniendo.

\- ¿Lo percibes? ¿Sabes dónde está?- dijo esperanzado Zack.

\- No puedo localizarlo, pero si sentirlo, esta triste y confuso, no puedo averiguar qué es lo que le pasa. Pero juntos lo traeremos de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo-en esos momento Zack recupero la confianza que había perdido, Ayelen era muy positiva y buena compañera. Tras unos minutos andando se tomó la molestia de "estudiarla" era diminuta la miro de arriba abajo, sus caderas no era muy pronunciadas y su espalda recta y no muy ancha, sus piernas eran bastante largas, no podía ver si eran gruesas ya que el uniforme de SOLDADO le estaba algo ancho, y no dejaba ver bien sus curvas ya bien formadas a pesar de su edad, sus brazos eran largos y finos vamos que estaba "Buena"…

\- Zack, tengo 16 años y no me interesas.- dijo girando la cara mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Eh?-él se puso rojo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

\- Has fracasado en el intento de ligue con Cissnei.- lo miro de reojo.

\- No, no es eso, solo pensaba...-dijo meneando las manos con signo de negación.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué estoy "buena"?- dijo mirando de reojo con desconfianza.

\- Que tú tampoco eres un monstruo...- mierda, intento salir del apuro, tendría que centrarse más en que su cabeza no pensar libremente estando ella al lado.

\- No… no lo soy, ¿verdad?- sonrió falsamente- Y aunque en mi haya más energía Mako que sangre, sigo sintiéndome humana, lloro, río, me enfado. Si, la energía Mako medio la vida, pero también me hizo su esclava. – Ayelen paro de caminar- Angeal venia todos los días a verme, como no recordaba mi nombre me puso Ayelen. Su madre me vio en el laboratorio y se encariño conmigo… supongo que le daba lástima, siempre estaba llorando. Pero Angeal lo cambio todo, me dio algo por lo que luchar, la vida que tengo ahora y no esta tan mal.

\- Creo que ahora solo te quedo yo…- él sonrió – y tú a mi… asique cuidemos del uno al otro. No dejaré que te pase nada-puso su mano encima de la cabeza y la acaricio delicadamente.

\- ¿De verdad?-dijo ilusionada, vaya no se imaginaba que bajo aquella capa de músculos y esa cabeza atolondrada, salieran palabras tan profundas y sinceras.

Acababa de ver lo que Angeal había visto en él. Debajo de aquel carácter irresponsable, juguetón, desenfadado, despistado y mujeriego, había alguien con corazón llenos de sueños y de honor, sentía como Zack necesitaba algo que proteger. Era imposible odiar aquel joven. Le gustaba mucho Zack, le caía bien.

\- Claro, ya que no puedo ligar contigo… serás mi hermanita, me gusta más proteger a SOLDADOS mujeres, que a hombres... así seguro que me gano la simpatía de las mueres – dijo sonriendo

\- Anda ya….-en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Zack.

\- Cuando el sector 8 este despejado-hablo Sephiroth,-venir al reactor de Mako nº5.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo?-pregunto Zack, Ayelen se acercó al móvil, para a ver si oía algo.

\- Han visto a Angeal.- dijo secamente con voz dura.

\- Ves te dije que lo percibí- contesto Ayelen.

\- Entones, buscar y destruir, ¿no?- Hizo Zack emitiendo un sonido de desagrado.

\- El ejército está movilizándose, pero aún hay tiempo, nosotros lo encontraremos antes que ellos y…

\- ¡ ¿…Y qué?!-grito Zack alejando el móvil, Ayelen del susto dio un paso atrás, Sephiroth había apartado el teléfono de su oreja para que los gritos Zack no lo dejaran sordo. Sephiroth odiaba cuando adoptaba esa actitud infantil.

\- No lo eliminaremos-contesto él con voz serena, Sephiroth sonrió a través del teléfono, sabía que ellos no podían ver su cara, el también estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero era mejor que siguieran pensando que era un tío sin corazón...

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡¿Que ha dicho Zack?!- Pero no hizo falta que le contestara, con ver la cara de alivio la chica se sintió más tranquila, bueno siendo así podría soportar que Sephiroth le dijera sanguijuela, podría decirlo cariñosamente, ¿no?, solo que no estaban acostumbrados a tener una mujercita en el grupo.

\- Si en serio.-contesto Sephiroth con un risa cálida- Hablo en serio.

\- ¡Bien!- gritaron los dos, Sephiroth tuvo que tocar su oreja con la mano, le habían dejado sordo. Esos dos cachorrillos eran entrañables...

Ayelen sonrió al oír la risa se Sephiroth, ¿aquel hombre reía? Y era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado.

Sephiroth siguió caminando por los puentes del reactor cinco, guardo su teléfono y siguió caminando. El lugar era oscuro e inmenso, a cada paso se oía el retumbar de sus pies apoyándose en las placas de metal hasta que su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad del reactor.

Cuando entraron en ese reactor de Mako nº5, vieron que estaba plagados de monstruos. Habían llegado al nivel dos, no había mucha luz en el reactor, solo unas pequeñas luces de emergencia a cada tantos metros. La estructura estaba compuesta de muchas tuberías por todos los lados en el suelo y por las paredes, por los techos, bajo sus pies. Al bajo del todo una sustancia verde que parecía agua cubría los cimientos del reactor...

\- ¿No puedes localizar a Sephiroth?

\- No me deja Zack, mentalmente tú eres más débil, el es un muro muy duro de atravesar. - dijo la joven cruzando los brazos- Siempre he querido conocer a Sephiroth, cuando adquirir la habilidad de meterme en la cabeza de otro, siempre pensaba en Sephiroth. Pero esta habilidad no es tan maravillosa, no captó todos los pensamientos, solo ráfagas, recuerdo, imágenes mezcladas y muchas veces solo oigo ruido, por eso apenas la utilizo. Asique esta habilidad prácticamente no me vale para nada, sino para darme más dolores de cabeza.

\- Vaya, ¿sabías que tiene un club de fans?, siendo tan apuesto como es y lo desaprovecha. – negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba sus brazos, era obvio que aquella chica también adoraba a Sephiroth, él también quería tener su club de fans, no podía evitar sentir envidia, le gustaban demasiado las chicas.

\- Sephiroth no es como tú, que eres un mujeriego, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Sephiroth es muy responsable y serio. -Ayelen cerró los ojos y juntos las manos con gesto soñador.- Es más guapo en la vida real, aunque un poco sarcástico.- arrugo la nariz- En las revistas del club de fans no sale tan favorecido…. Y tiene ese porte de chico "malo", - suspiro –ese pelo blanco y larrrgooo esos abdominales y esos pantalones tan ajustaditos y esa voz tan varonil.

-¡¿Revista?! ¿Me estás diciendo que tú… eres de su….? ¡Ten cuidado con tus babas no resbales, enana! Ayelen luego me dices a mí que soy un pederasta va, ¡despierta! ¡Sephiroth te dobla la edad! ¡No puedes enamorarte de alguien tan mayor como tú!-le pego un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-vamos a buscar.

-Ahhyyy que dices, pero si tampoco nos llevamos tantos años-dijo la joven poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza- lo que pasa es que estas molesto porque es más guapo e inteligente que tú. Y es más "experto" para… ¡ahhhh! – Zack le pegó otra colleja en la cabeza, se había sonrojado y no parecía molesto - te estás tomando en serio eso de ser mi hermano ¿eh?-y le siguió sin dejar de masajear su cabeza, imposible, era imposible odiar a este chico.- ella no amaba a Sephiroth, solo su físico, era mujer también tenía sus necesidades, solo le faltaba eso, tener el problema de enamorar, ¡jJa!, ni de coña.- ¿Sabías que Angeal también y Génesis también tienen su club de fans?

-¿¡Ehhh?!- dijo dejando caer sus hombros, deprimido, podía oír la risa malévola de Ayelen, renacuaja.

Un monstruo los atacó en mitad de la conversación pero el bicho fue derrotado en cuestión de segundos, Ayelen creaba un campo de fuerza alrededor de Zack con la otra iba lanzando fuego a la bestia, mientras Zack le pegaba con la espada. Vieron que en la frente asomaba la cara de Angeal.

\- Parece que Génesis no es el único al que se puede copiar.-dijo Sephiroth detrás de ellos, ninguno de los dos lo había oído acercarse, hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres mientras observaban aquella criatura, Sephiroth volvió hablar.-La sala de entrenamiento de la compañía…

Sephiroth se apoyó en la barandilla, cruzo los brazos cerrando los ojos, su melena plateada descansaba sobre sus hombros, guardo unos segundos de silencio, dudoso. Él mismo reconocía que era de pocas palabras. Sentía el continuo rascar de Ayelen por entrar en su mente, la joven era incansable "es una niña muy terca, me tiene conquistado" recordó el aquel día que Angeal les enseñaba un dibujo que había recibido de ella, se suponía que era Angeal con su espada, pero era un garabato muy gracioso en colores grises y negros de una niña de 6 años. Sin duda, era tan tozuda y obstinada como Angeal. La dejo entrar.

Ayelen sintió como su mente pegaba un traspié, veía cómo iba seleccionando sus recuerdos, como si buscara un archivo, para encontrar las palabras para describirles lo que quería contarles. Se agarró fuerte a la barandilla, tuvo que agarrarse fuerte, porque sentía que iba a caer, la sensación de vértigo hacia que se sintiera un poco mareada, la mente de Sephiroth iba muy rápido.

De repente Sephiroth encontró su recuerdo archivado, Ayelen vio a tres SOLDADOS, Génesis, Angeal y el… los tres se posaban sobre el gran cañón de la ciudad de Juno.

\- Solíamos colarnos allí para divertirnos cuando los de 2ª clase no estaban, Génesis Angeal y yo…. - empezó Sephiroth hablar sin abrir los ojos.

* * *

Bueno aquí tenemos otro capitulo, Espero que os guste :)


	6. Los Ángeles solo anhelan una cosa…

Capítulo 6: Los Ángeles solo anhelan una cosa…

* * *

Sephiroth reposaba su cintura en aquella barandilla oxidada, había permanecido varios segundos en silencio, mientras, cuando por fin se vio preparado. Empezó hablar, no era hombre de muchas palabras pero por alguna extraña razón quería contarles aquella anécdota que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Solíamos colarnos allí para divertirnos cuando los de 2ª Clase no estaban, Génesis Angeal y yo….

\- Estabais muy unidos-dijo Zack también cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de enfrente.

\- Uhm supongo – dijo alzando los hombros, el flequillo de Sephiroth cubrió su rostro cuando éste agachó la cabeza.

 _Habíamos recreado el puerto de Junon, Génesis leía la obra de LOVELESS, yo entrenaba y Angeal escuchaba,_

\- _Infinito en misterio es el don de la diosa. Buscámoslo y tras él hacia el cielo nos alzamos"- recitaba Génesis con su libro en la mano, sentado sobre unas cajas. Como ondas surgidas en el manto del agua, el alma errante sosiego nunca alanza",_

\- _LOVELESS, canto I -contesté acercándome a él, se sorprendió que recordara aquel acto,_

\- _Lo recuerdas- dijo el cerrando el libro con energía dejándolo en un lado y bajándose de un salto de donde estaba sentado._

\- _Como no recordarlo cuando has taladrado mi cabeza con él. – le respondí donde unos golpecitos en la sien_

 _Sacudí mi espada en un movimiento seco y rápido para colocarme en posición de ataque. Cada uno cogió su arma, menos Angeal, que solía entrenar con una de SOLDADO en vez de usar su Espada Mortal._

\- _No te tomes a Sephiroth a la ligera- le dijo Angeal a génesis. Génesis asintió con una risa_

\- _Ahm, lo veremos…- contesto Génesis después de emitió un risa de sus labios cerrados._

 _Pero Génesis siempre ha querido ser superior a mí, asique ambos empezaron atacarme._

Ayelen sintió otro pinchazo en la sien derecha, justo donde él se dio los pequeños toques, el dolor le llego hasta el nervio óptico. Apretó fuerte la barandilla para emitir un sonido silencioso de dolor. Podía ver los recuerdos que Sephiroth le proyectaba, como un cine, aparentemente parecían llevarse muy bien. Incluso logró ver en la expresión de Sephiroth mientras luchaba contra sus amigos, diversión, les sonreía provocativamente, mientras su larga cabellera ondeaba el aire, era lo único en él que se movía, era capaz de enfrentarse a dos incluso a mas, sin casi pestañear, giraba sobre sí mismo a una velocidad descomunal sin apenas moverse para contrarrestar o esquivar las espadas de sus dos amigos, casi sin mover un pie ni la otra mano que estaba pegada a su cuerpo. El recuerdo la cegó cunado las dos espadas cruzadas chocaron contra la de Sephiroth, bloqueando el ataque, Sephiroth alzo su espada quitándoselos de encima, las espadas chirriaron... y volvieron al ataque.

\- _¡Ja! ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer con tu espada de juguete?- me burlé de Angeal cuando nuestras espadas se cruzaron y nuestros brazos hacían fuerza para ganar terreno del otro._

 _Conseguí quitarme a Angeal de encima, sacudí mi espada. Eso pareció picar un poco a Angeal_

\- _Bravo Sephiroth, ¿eh?- me dijo casi riendo._

\- _Angeal, atrás- hablo génesis con si voz "melódica" alzando el brazo para que Angeal se quedara donde estaba- Yo me encargare Sephiroth._

\- _Génesis- es lo único que pudo decir Angeal._

\- _El mundo necesita un nuevo héroe- dijo mientras impregnaba con su mano su espada con materia,_

\- _¡Ja!- reí- Ven y demuéstralo – con eso ya lo había provocado lo suficiente._

\- _Creído… ¿pero por cuánto más?_

 _Se abalanzó sobre mí usando toda su fuerza, yo le correspondí con la misma moneda. Génesis era fuerte, pero la rabia y arrogancia eran su punto débil y eso se nos estaba yendo de las manos, pero no podíamos parar. Génesis empezó atacarme con su materia Piro mientras seguíamos luchando, al final una de las bolas me envolvió y empezó a concentrar más materia para terminar de reventarme, pero apareció Angeal como siempre, evitando que lanzará ese poderoso ataque_

\- _¡Para! ¡Vas a matarnos a todos!- le dijo Angeal con su voz potente._

\- _¡Así no se le habla a un héroe!- Génesis le hablo con rabia._

 _Así que en vez de lanzarme a mí la bola se la lanzó a la cara de Angeal y se lo quitó de encima de un fogonazo. Génesis siguió atacándome, estaba dando todo de sí, usando toda su fuerza. Aquello estaba yéndosenos muy lejos, pero no podíamos parar, era una demostración de nuestras fuerzas puras y duras…_

\- _¡Parad ya!- , Angeal volvió y consiguió parar nuestras espadas, la mía la paro con la empuñadura de su Espada Mortal y la de Génesis con la de SOLDADO._

\- _¡Angeal…!- reaccione yo, relajando mi cuerpo._

\- _¡Apártate!- le grito génesis volviendo a cargar su mano de materia._

 _Pero la espada de SOLDADO de Angeal se partió cuando Génesis intento herir a Angeal, esta al partirse corto el brazo de Génesis hiriéndolo. Esas espadas no duraban nada... La sala de entrenamiento acabo hecha polvo._

 _-Solo es un rasguño- dijo Génesis quitándose la mano del hombro, levantándose mientras cogía su espada y avanzando a la salida de la sala de entrenamiento -Si bien mañana yermo de promesas se halle, nada habrá capaz de impedir mi venida. - siempre tenía que tener la última palabra en la boca, oía ese verso mientras pasaba por detrás de mí, era una clara amenaza, una declaración de guerra, hacia mí. Génesis nos dejó solos a Angeal y a mi"_

Entonces se hizo un pequeño silencio.

\- Bueno ¿la cosa no fue a más?-pregunto Zack

\- Si… al menos por parte de Génesis.-contesto Sephiroth-pero para Angeal…

\- ¿Angeal? ¿Qué paso?

\- Más tarde me tocó uno de sus famosos sermones.

\- ¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Zack

\- Lo de siempre. Disciplina, honor, sueños, etc.- dijo sonriendo mientras ponía en blanco los ojos.

\- Ah, uno de esos. ¿Eh?- dijo Zack abriendo mucho la boca, los entendía, el había tenido de esos sermones casi todos los días y casi todas horas...

\- Ayelen ¿estás bien?, estas muy callada-dijo Sephiroth, hacía rato que no la oía "rascar" en su cabeza, la miro de reojo, y se antojó sonreírle, provocándola, no había tenido fusión, pero sentir la dentro "navegando" por su mente, le había producido un cosquilleo agradable, casi excitante.

\- Me dejaste ver la pelea…-Ayelen se puso la mano en la cabeza-Le seguiste la corriente, lo provocabas con esa misma sonrisa… te gustaba provocarlo y dejaste que atacara a Angeal.

\- Ayelen incluso yo puedo ser débil, soy un hombre y necesito marcar mi terreno… aun tenéis mucho que aprender- la había dejado entrar deliberadamente, no solo quería mostrarle su fuerza sino también el fuerte vínculo que había entre los tres. Y que él tampoco quería eliminar Angeal. - No seas débil, sino te hundirás, como Génesis, tienes demasiado poder. Si era mi amigo, pero el empezó.

\- Sephiroth aunque te parezca un sermón, la disciplina es lo más importante para un SOLDADO, el honor, los sueños la...- intento decir ella pero Sephiroth le corto.

\- Eres una Angeal en pequeño- dijo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, su cabello le pareció suave y lacio, ella se mordía los labios, tenía más cosas que decir- tienes que empezar a controlar esos impulsos. Entrar en mi cabeza no es sencillo. Y ya has visto, por eso, mejor dedícate a proteger a Zack. Él te necesita a ti.

\- No te preocupes, se me pasara enseguida- con un gesto de su mano aparto la mano de Sephiroth de su cabeza sin apartarle la mirada. Tomo la pastilla a palo seco que le ofrecía Zack y sonrío, de momento solo le estaba gustando el físico de Sephiroth, bueno a ella también le iba el royo de chico malo, pero en la vida real, no molaba, asique solo usaría de él, su cuerpo, lo demás parecía carecer de importancia., era frio, calculador y era capaz de enfrentarse a un amigo. ¿Era capaz de apuñalar a Angeal?

\- Si con solo leer mi mente te duele la cabeza. Imagínate unas horas dentro. - Aunque no negaba que tenía curiosidad de sentirla dentro…

\- Lo aguantaré… porque es mi deber… correré el riesgo-ella sonrío, Sephiroth se acercó a la copia de Angeal.

\- Así que es cierto, están confabulados con Hollander.- dijo Sephiroth intentando cambiar de tema, no era su intención caerle mal a la muchacha, ni tampoco dañarla, pero tenía que endurecer sus corazas, por lo que pudiera llegar y estuvieran preparaos.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir eso?-pregunto Zack, el ambiente se había caldeado, no sabía que había visto la joven en aquella mente "perversa", pero era obvio que no le había gustado y la había alterado bastante.

\- Guerras de poder Zack-dijo la joven-un fusional, una copia, poder para manipular a un SOLDADO, eso es poder…

\- Angeal, en que te has metido-pensó Zack-tengo que encontrar alguna pista.

Ayelen estaba preocupada por la primera impresión que le estaba causando a Sephiroth, no le había gustado que la llamara sanguijuela, pero tampoco deseaba que viera ella alguna debilidad, apenas había estado con él y al intentar entrar en su mente con permiso, casi la deja frita de cerebro, si no le "agradara" no le habría abierto la puerta a su mente, ¿no?

Era totalmente distinto al Zack, su mente aunque estaba confundida, permanecía serena. En cambio la de Sephiroth era todo un revoltijo de sentimientos y sensaciones. Está claro que todos tenemos nuestros motivos para expresar nuestros estados de ánimo, no podía imaginarse que el mismo Sephiroth tuviera demonios internos, como todos.

Ayelen estaba agradecida a Zack, le daba un respiro. A pesar de que las simulaciones nunca se había sentido tan cansada, a la hora de la verdad se sentía agotada, crear campos de fuerza, atacar, le era una tarea un poco complicada. Pero su misión era proteger al joven.

Cuando Zack término de rebuscaba en los alrededores. Se había quedado en la misma zona apoyada en una barandilla con una mano la cabeza, seguía oyendo el chirrido de las espadas y le dolían los ojos de la luz que proyectaron. Sephiroth permanecía a su lado, no había vuelto a decirle nada más, pero si había notado por el rabillo del ojo como la miraba de vez en cuando, de arriba abajo. Pero aun así ella había intentado entrar otra vez en su cabeza. Pero ahora él la había cerrado a cal y canto, podía por retumba runa risa sarcástica, él también estaba apoyado en la barandilla, con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo con los ojos entornados, pero levanto ladeo un poco la cabeza bajando un poco la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos y la miro. Sintió un sobresalto al ver aquel porte tan seductor, era imposible seguir molesta con él, cuando le miraba de esa forma.

\- ¿Después de lo que acabas de ver quieres seguir rascando?- dijo el, parecía divertirse, agachó un poco más su cabeza para poderla ver mientras avanzaba unos pocos pasos mientras su melena plateada se colocaba delante de sus hombros.- Te noto rascando aquí.- y con los dedos se tocó la sien derecha. Ella giro la cara, avergonzada, trago saliva, nerviosa, ¿por qué tienes que estar tan bueno? ¿Porque tenía que imponer tanto?- siento si te ha molestado mi forma de hablarte, no soy un santo como dicen en las revistas de jovencitas como tú y tampoco puedes encontrar en mi a Angeal, pero si en él.- y lo señalo con la cabeza a Zack que se acercaba.

No supo que contestarle a Sephiroth, no sabía cómo interpretar esa disculpa, simplemente lo miro a los ojos y guardo silencio, tal vez su mirada hablara otro idioma. Pero tampoco expresaban nada que ella pudiera entender, se sentía dolida, Zack y ella estaban solos en esto, si realmente no le importaba, lo estaba haciendo muy bien con su indiferencia.

\- Parece que el laboratorio secreto de Hollander está por aquí-dijo Sephiroth -¿Notas algo?

\- Humanos no.-contesto ella, después de unos segundos en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

La mirada de Sephiroth, compasión, no le gustaba que la miraran de esa forma, no sabía interpretarlo. ¿Tal vez sentía lástima de ella por a verle mostrado esa faceta tan de sopetón de su pasado? Si era sí o no, Ayelen sólo conseguían ver el muro que él había levantado en su mente. Así que dejó de hacerlo, dejo de rascar su muro, por lo visto era capaz de sentir cuando ella intentaba captar algo de su mente. En cambio Zack era un poco más despistado y le dejaba la puerta "abierta", pero no la dejaba pasar más allá de unos pocos recuerdos. En cambio Sephiroth, una puerta doble blindada, ya sabía eso de "prohibir es despertar el deseo" cuanto más le cerraba ella más quería entrar y con mas morbo si era la de el gran Sephiroth.

\- Quizá encontremos información sobre el paradero de Angeal aquí.- dijo Sephiroth.

\- Pues a que esperamos-dijo Zack después de danzar por todo los sitios, subieron unas escaleras de acero, encontraron una gran puerta con el número 6, Sephiroth toco un botón y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron en una gran habitación, con escasa luz, bajando unos pocos escalones, encontraron unos recipientes conectados a unas baterías en la pequeña sala metálica. Sephiroth también se puso a curiosear los alrededores. Los recipientes contenían un líquido azulado y emanaba una luz del mismo color, Zack se asomó y retrocedió horrorizado.

\- ¡Hay un monstruo dentro!- Dentro había lo que parecía una copia, idéntica a la que se habían enfrentado nada más entrar al reactor.

\- Me recuerda a que yo también he estado en tubos de esos, es horrible-dijo Ayelen sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Aquí es donde hacen las copias?-dijo Zack siguió rebuscando en los papeleos.

\- Chicos aquí encontrado algo-dijo Ayelen.

\- Léelo-ordeno Sephiroth, mientras él también iba rebuscando entre los papeles del fondo de una mesa.

\- Dice, "Proyecto ancianos- sinopsis: es un hecho indiscutible que la forma de vida atraída de la tierra en un espécimen perteneciente a la raza ancestral de la que hablan las leyendas. Además, existen documentos históricos que afirman que los llamados ancianos canalizaron el poder de este planeta para partir a la tierra en dos. Usando las células del anciano desenterrado, hemos iniciado investigaciones para crear y producir en masa una raza con habilidades similares. El proyecto principal de esta investigación es reducir significativamente los costes de extracción Mako..." Es lo que dice.- la joven dejo el papel donde lo había encontrado.

\- Seguir buscando…-fijo Sephiroth y volvió a la lectura.

\- Aquí hay otro dijo Zack, habla sobre los SOLDADOS.

\- Léelo Zack por favor.

\- "Informe sobre el fenómeno de degradación en soldado: Las habilidades potenciales de estos agentes de SOLDADO se mantienen gracias al delicado equilibrio entre varios factores genéticos. Una variación de este equilibrio solo podía deberse a una "fuga" de información genética, pero eso es imposible en circunstancias normales. Este fenómeno es inherente al tipo G de SOLDADO" - dejo de leer posando su mano derecha sobre su frente y miro a Sephiroth - me está empezando a doler la cabeza con tanto rollo científico.

\- Ocurrió antes de que Génesis desertara-dijo Sephiroth había estado unos minutos en silencio, pensativo- La herida era superficial. Pero, por alguna razón Génesis no se curaba.

\- ¿Hablas de la pelea?-Pregunto Ayelen, esta vez pudo entrar otra vez en la mente de Sephiroth, ahora parecía más calmado, como si no la viera como una intrusa, podía verlo con mejor calidad. Veía a un Sephiroth preocupado apoyado en la pared cerca de la enfermería y a su lado Angeal.

\- Sí, el hombre que le estaba tratando era… Profesor Hollander…-continuó.

"Angeal le pregunto qué tal estaba Génesis, Hollander dijo que el problema era la energía Mako que se había filtrado a través de la herida, Angeal pegunto si podía tratarse, el profesor dijo que sí, pero que antes necesitaba una transfusión, yo quise ofrecerme, pero Angeal no me dejó, aparte Hollander me dijo que yo no era compatible, ¿por qué no podía donarle yo? Así que me quede a la espera del resultado."

Ayelen vio como Sephiroth se quedaba atrás mientras Angeal iba con el profesor Hollander se alejaban a la enfermería. Sephiroth parecía bastante abatido por aquella situación. A fin de cuenta, Sephiroth tampoco era tan desalmado, ¿no? "Un agente de SOLDADO de tipo G…"oyó el pensamiento de Sephiroth mientras miraba la capsula con la copia de Angeal, antes de que la echara de su cabeza.

Después de la imagen Ayelen pudo ver a un Sephiroth más humano, preocupado por su amigo, quizá era de aquellos hombres que no quería encariñarse de la gente, que apreciaba la soledad y que la gente le temiera ¿para no se dañado? quien sabe. Tal vez está equivocada al pensar que él sólo pensaba en sí mismo, que era capaz de todo por ser el número uno, quizá era una guerra de hombres que ella no lograba entender. Esta vez la saco de su mente despacio.

\- El proyecto G, era un objetivo de implantación de células de un anciano en un feto humano para imbuir en el dicho feto las habilidades de los ancianos-resumió Ayelen dejando uno de los papeles.- Sé de eso porque Hojo siempre hablaba de ello.- Sephiroth se quedó pensativo mirando la cápsula. Después de unos segundos, miró a Ayelen la muchacha pensó que volvería a meterle otra vez en su cabeza, una tercera vez no sabía si podría soportarlo, pero le sonrió y siguió hablando.

\- Estos son… los documentos confidenciales de la investigación que Hollander robó. – dijo mirando una pila de carpetas. - Estos documentos tratan sobre el Proyecto G. Era el experimento de Hollander.-habló Sephiroth, después de hojear unos papeles.-El resultado fue un niño normal. Es decir un fracaso. Se buscó otra persona una niña de 4 años encontrada medio muerta, se le implantaron algunas células y energía Mako, pero no en estado embrionario, pero el niño al empezar a dar cambios se dejó la niña para otros experimentos. Sin embargo… El proyecto G engendro al hombre que conocemos como Génesis. Y el otro niño se experimentó con otros fines…pero no llego a completarse.

\- Proyecto G-repitió Zack.

\- "Proyecto Génesis"- dijo Sephiroth, el joven de pelo plateado volvió a mirar a su alrededor-al contrario de lo que dice este informe, Génesis mostró signos evidentes de cambio.

\- ¿Degradación?-dijo Zack

\- No solo eso.- dijo Sephiroth acercándose a la capsula, la luz que desprendía iluminaba sus caras.

\- ¿Las copias?- dijo Ayelen entonces Sephiroth asintió y volvió a mirar a través de ella.

\- Abominaciones…-dijo Sephiroth mirando la cápsula, la luz que desprendía al interior hacía que sus ojos fueran casi transparentes.

\- Se… ¡¿Sephiroth?!-un hombre bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Hollander-dijo Sephiroth-supuse que te encontraría aquí.

\- El proceso de degradación...solo yo puedo detenerlo- dijo Hollander. Ese momento bajo Génesis del cielo con su ala desplegada, tapando a Hollander.

\- Génesis-dijo Sephiroth, Génesis amenazó a Sephiroth con su espada a escasos centímetros de la garganta del joven, pero un escudo no dejo que pudiera acercarse más al cuello del plateado.

\- No te llevarás a Hollander- amenazó a Sephiroth desplegando su ala negra. Génesis desvió la mirada y miro fijamente a Ayelen, Sephiroth dio dos paso hacia el lado poniéndose delante de ella, Génesis se sorprendió.- ¿Ahora eres un niñero?

Hollander aprovechó empezó a correr.

\- ¡Zack! ¡Ayelen, ir tras Hollander!

\- Puedo quedarme Sephiroth, puedo ayudarte.- intento que su voz fuera segura pero reconocía que estaba asustada, no era lo mismo unas copias "baratas" que el mismo Génesis y Sephiroth.

\- No-él le miro duramente-Debes de ir con Zack.

\- No… ¡déjala será divertido!- rio Génesis avanzando un poco más.

\- De…de acuerdo- "vete" oyó la voz de Sephiroth en su cabeza, una voz muy autoritaria, la muchacha corrió detrás de Zack subiendo las escaleras de metal pudo sentir la mirada de Génesis siguiéndola, aun si, dejo un trasparente escudo en la silueta de Sephiroth, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar su radar, pero lo mantendría hasta que no pudiera más, que no sería mucho más de unos metros, Sephiroth parecía fino, pero adaptar aquella barrera fue algo difícil, era más alto que Zack y aunque no estuviera tan marco como Angeal pero de bajo de esas ropas tuvo sentir cada milímetro de musculo de Sephiroth, ya conocía el cuepro de Zack debido a la fusión… tenía que haber aprovechado la visión de Sephiroth para haberse fusionado, y tener una idea clara de sus "medidas" no quería dejarse ni un solo pelo fuera de ese escudo.

\- "No hay rencor, tan solo dicha. Pues en ti recae el amor de la diosa"-recito Génesis mientras seguía con la mirada la silueta de Ayelen- "Héroe de la aurora, sanador de los mundos".

\- ¿LOVELESS otra vez? Nunca cambiaras.- Dijo cerrando los ojos con melancolía Sephiroth intentando captar la atención de Génesis, sentía el calor de la barrera como poco a poco iba ajustándose a su silueta.

\- Tres amigos entran en combate, uno es capturado… otro huye… y el ultimo se convierte en un héroe.- Decía Génesis mientras daba una vuelta lentamente alrededor de Sephiroth.

\- Una historia muy común-dijo Sephiroth con la mirada baja negando con la cabeza.

\- Si tuviéramos que representarla, ¿tendría yo el papel de héroe? ¿O lo tendrías tú?...- Ahora ambos se daban la espalda.

\- Todo tuyo…- dijo Sephiroth con voz serena girándose un poco mientras alzaba un poco la mano, como cediéndole lo que deseaba.

\- Claro…-dijo Génesis casi sin dejarle terminar la frase, se paseaba otra vez por la habitación- después de todo tu gloria debió ser mía.

\- Menuda estupidez…-contesto Sephiroth volviendo a darle la espalda.

\- Visto ahora, puede que sí.- Dijo Génesis girándose de repente, desprendiéndose varias plumas de su ala- Veras, lo que más deseo es el don de la Diosa.

Sephiroth no podía comprender qué demonios le estaba pasando a Génesis, como amigo podía contar con él, pero Génesis estaba decidido, parecía molesto por algo que él parecía haberle arrebatado, veía como varias plumas caían a su alrededor. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Zack y Ayelen corrían tras Hollander, vieron cómo usaba una de sus tarjetas para poder entrar a otra sección. No podían dejar que se escapara, tenían que sonsacarle donde estaba Angeal. Había que ver lo rápido que corría aquel hombre. A pesar de que estaba un poquito rellenito, les lleva bastante ventaja y eso que corría con chanclas de playa, cada vez que acercaban aparecía alguna copia un monstro para defenderlo. Finalmente llegaron a la zona exterior. Lo vieron parado medio agachado, ponía sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas, cogiendo todo el aire que podía, tendría que estar cansado llevaban una buena carrera.

\- ¡Hollander! ¡No tienes escapatoria!-tras eliminar a varias máquinas de Shin-ra, Ayelen corrió y se colocó delante de Hollander, el hombre tropezó y cayó al suelo, exhausto. - ¿Dónde crees que vas?- la joven lo cogió del brazo para levantarlo casi sin esfuerzo.

\- Realmente Hojo hico un buen trabajo, aun te recuerdo correteando por el laboratorio, dime ¿Qué células te puso S o J?- Dijo el hombre castaño con barba. Su bata de científico se había ensuciado después de revolcarse puedo suelo.

-¿Cómo?- la joven perdió la compostura no conocía ese hombre, o al menos no lo recordaba, la mitad de sus recuerdos se habían esfumado con los experimentos de Hojo, tenía muchas lagunas desde los 4 años a los13.

\- Hollander ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?-grito Zack llegando donde estaba su compañera, de repente la espada de Angeal le prohibió avanzar. Y Hollander echó a correr.

\- ¿Ahora trabajas para Hollander?-dijo Zack, Ayelen se puso en la retaguardia detrás de Zack, Angeal la siguió con la mirada-¿qué pretendes?

\- Dominar el mundo-contesto Angeal. Sin bajar su espadón, ocultándose tras un biga.

\- No tiene ninguna gracia, tío…-contesto Zack, Angeal miro a Ayelen, la joven parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, habían pasado muchos años sin verse, por fin ahora que podían reencontrarse los separaba su Espada Mortal.

\- ¿Y qué tal… venganza?- miro a Ayelen, contesto casi sin dejar de terminar de hablar a Zack.

\- ¡Angeal!-gritaron los dos a la vez, cuando vieron que Angeal avanzaba unos pasos alejándose de ellos, con su espada baja en su mano derecha.

Ayelen agarró el brazo de Zack mientras esté gritaba su nombre, Zack sintió como la joven apretaba su brazo, sus ojos azul verdosos se llenaron de luz y tuvo un reflejo de color blanco en ellos, ella abrió la boca y se la tapo con una mano. Zack giro la cabeza para ver que estaba viendo, vio cómo se desplegaban dos alas en la parte derecha de la espalda de Angeal, una era más grande que la otra, como las de Génesis pero blancas. Al desplegarla, salieron volando plumas blancas que cayeron alrededor de los jóvenes.

\- Uahg-dijo sorprendo Zack, retrocedía sobre sus pasos casi empujando a la joven con él.

\- No puede ser-contesto Ayelen, ella no estaba preparada para eso. Eso no te lo enseñaban en ninguna simulación, no podía ser verdad, ¿Angeal era un Proyecto?

\- Me he convertido en un… monstruo.-dijo Angeal dándoles la espalda, era incapaz de mirarlos a la cara, entonces cogió aire y los miro. Veía como sus miradas miraban su enorme ala, sorprendidos, aturdidos. - El objetivo de un monstruo suele ser la dominación del mundo o la venganza.

\- Te equivocas- le dijo Zack avanzando hacia él, sin miedo, dejando a tras a Ayelen absorta, mirando las plumas caer a su alrededor-Esas no son las alas de un monstro.

\- ¿Entonces qué son?-dijo Angeal estirando más su ala, Zack cogió una pluma al vuelo mientras caía.

\- Las de un ángel, Angeal-contesto Zack mostrándosela.

\- Entiendo….- dijo Angeal con furia en su cara.

-Tú no eres un monstruo ¡no puedes hacerme esto!- grito la joven, no puedo evitar que se le quebrara la voz, una vez le prometió que nunca más volvería a llorar, qué sería una gran SOLDADO para poder luchar a su lado. Pero ahora el que estaba haciendo que derramara esas lágrimas internas era él.

\- Ayelen ya no puedo ser tu hermano… es una deshonra que tengas un hermano como yo… por eso, Zack… trátala como mi hermana protégela mejor que yo- Angeal miro la cara de angustia de Ayelen tenía que hacerlo, tenía que protegerlos-Dime, ¿por qué debería luchar un Ángel, Zack? ¿Cuáles son los sueños de los Ángeles Ayelen?

Angeal grito a la nada, alzando su espada y estirando su ala desprendiéndose más plumas de ella. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Angeal alzo su espada, la miro, la lazando haciéndola girar sobre sus manos, cuando la volvió acoger le dio la vuelta y el clavo en el suelo, Ayelen noto temblar el suelo de metal. Angeal miro duramente a Zack y empezó a andar desafiante, marcando el paso, Zack empezó a retroceder, caminando hacia tras, sin darle la espalda a Angeal.

\- Angeal…- su voz sonó con vacilación mientras caminaba hacia atrás, casi tropezó con una remache del suelo.

\- Angeal que vas hacer…-la voz de Ayelen tembló.

\- Los Ángeles solo anhelan una cosa…- miro con pena Ayelen, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, quería verla. Conservar su cara en su retina.

\- Dime que…- Dijo Zack intentado que su voz sonara segura mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin perder de vista a Angeal.

Zack tropezó con Ayelen, los miro a los dos, su expresión se volvió seria, notaba como Ayelen rascaba en su cabeza, le miraba con cierta acongoja, le dolía que lo mirara así.

Zack subió su brazo a nivel del pecho de Ayelen al ver que Angeal la miraba fijamente. El alado siguió amenazando con su mirada a cada paso. Ayelen había colocado su mano en el brazo de Zack, se agarraba a él con fuerza, quería verle la cara. Pronto se quedarían sin camino y quedarían presos contra la pared y Angeal.

En cambio Angeal deseaba acabar con a aquello. Estaba cansado, necesitaba hacer los fuertes para lo que se avecinaba. Contaba con ellos. Tenían que ser ellos, no confiaba en nadie más. No quería hacerles daño porque para ellos eran sus cachorrillos. Miró a Ayelen y le sonrió, ella palideció, pudo ver en sus ojos toda las penurias que tuvo que pasar mientras permanecía bajo las garras de Hojo, él no pudo protegerla, si hubiera podido, tal vez no se vería en esa situación de obligarla a luchar contra él.

No le preocupaba, Zack sabría hacerlo muy bien, confiaba en él. Vio como Zack intentaba proteger a Ayelen ahora la tenía detrás de su espalda y solo podía ver sus ojos detrás de sus hombros. Y eso le gustaba, sabían que ambos se ayudarían mutuamente a superar la desgracia. Paro en seco, los miro a los dos, era hora de responderles.

\- Ser humanos…-contesto.

En ese momento sintió como Ayelen le apretó más el brazo, acto seguido sintió un fuerte impacto en su estómago, que lo levanto varios centímetros del suelo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba aterrizando en el suelo dando vueltas, Angeal la había pegado un buen puñetazo, eso le había pillado desprevenido, cuando rebotó otra vez en el suelo de su cuerpo salió Ayelen, tocándose el estómago, no había sentido nada de dolor y menos que se hubiera fusionado, pero ahora Ayelen estaba en el suelo mordiéndose el labio retorciéndose de dolo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

\- Como puedes… -grito Ayelen- como puedo hacerlo…

Zack se levantó alzó sus puños para prepararse a pelear, pero después suspiro y los dejo caer pesadamente.

\- ¡Defiéndete…!-le grito Angeal, Zack negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Angeal lleno su mano de fuego se arrodilló golpeo el suelo, el fuego empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo en dirección hacia ellos. Ayelen que aún estaba retorcida en el suelo estiro el brazo y agarro la primera parte del cuerpo que pillo de Zack, que era su tobillo. Tras el impacto, la plataforma en la que estaban ellos se derrumbó, un diminuto escudo se levantó ante Zack, pero eso no evito que cayeran al vacío y se volviera todo oscuro. 

* * *

La batalla de Sepiroth, Angeal y Génesis, es una de las cinemáticas que nunca me canso de ver.

Espero que os guste, :)


	7. El cielo… me da miedo

Capítulo 7: El cielo… me da miedo..

* * *

¿Era realmente lo que tenía que hacer? Se preguntaba Ayelen, si Zack moría en esa caída, ella se quedaría dentro, ¿merecía la pena sacrificar tu vida? "si, merece la pena, él te protegerá hazlo tú también, él sabrá cuidarte bien, tiene un destino que cumplir, yo ya no valgo…" La voz de Angeal resonaba, mientras veía su cabeza asomada viéndolos caer. Cayó sobre un tejado y el golpe la expulso del cuerpo de Zack, se retorció de dolor, cuando quiso incorporarse el tejado se rompió cayendo los dos sobre un manto de flores.

\- ¿Dime que ha ocurrido?-Zack oyó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Mamá?-contesto interior mente Zack- Que... Quiero ayudar a un amigo pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Holaaaaa?-volvió hablar la voz.

\- ¿Mama?- dijo Zack somnoliento

\- ¿Hola?-una chica de ojos verdes intensos lo miraba,-¡Bien!

\- ¿El cielo?-dijo Zack cuando abrió los ojos.

\- Pues no, una iglesia en los suburbios.- dijo la joven castaña de pelo largo, mientras posaba sus manos tras su cadera.

\- ¿Eres un ángel?-dijo Zack busco a Ayelen y vio que la tenía al lado, casi sentada.

\- No- el joven meneo la cabeza sonriendo- soy Aerith. Caíste… bueno caísteis del cielo, me asustasteis. –dijo señalando el gran agüero en el techo de la iglesia. Ayelen se puso la mano en la cabeza.

\- ¿Así que me has salvado?- dijo Zack sonriendo como un bobo.

\- Hay dios…-dijo en voz baja Ayelen mientras negaba con la cabeza, Zack volvía al ataque, no podía con tanta cursilería y tantas sonrisitas entre esos dos.

Dejo de mirarlos y se centró en curarse la herida del estómago, se había clavado un trozo de madera en el costado. Aparte de que debía de tener alguna costilla rota, le costaba respirar ¿nadie se preocupaba por ella o qué? ¿No había un Angeal en esa iglesia para ella?

\- Pues no… "¡Holaaaa!" - dijo poniendo su mano al lado de su boca hablándole a las flores- No he hecho nada más.

\- Muchas gracias- Zack rio a carcajada, Ayelen también cayó en esa faceta de Zack, era tan tierno. Después de terminar de reír Zack se levantó del suelo en un salto, impresionando a la joven. - soy Zack y ella es Ayelen - Ayelen alzo la mano con expresión de saludo-Tengo que recompensarte. - El joven abrió los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No te preocupes- dijo ella.

\- No, noo…- dijo haciéndose él pensativo, poniendo su brazo sobre su regazo y el otro apoyándolo en él, posando su mentón sobre la mano mientras paseaba arriba y para bajo.

\- Oye ¿qué tal una cita?-dijo él, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. En su mente oyó, "Vas asustarla, eres muy directo, ¿estas desesperado?" Zack se giró hacia Ayelen, ¿Cómo? Que hacia ella ahí dentro. "sal" "si, no quiero que se me pegue la cursilería" pudo ver como Ayelen reía entre dientes.

\- ¡Una que…! ¡No seas tonto! ¡Quiero que no pises las flores!-grito la joven cuando Zack empezó a caminar-ya aplastasteis algunas.

\- ¿Perdón?-dijo Zack, Aerith había adoptado una expresión enfadada. Zack se había quedado parado con las manos a media cintura a la pata coja casi a punto de pisar las flores.

\- Normalmente, la gente respeta más las flores.

\- Bueno…supongo que no soy muy normal. La verdad es que no se ven muchas flores por Migdar. Son casi un artículo de lujo por aquí.

\- Solo crecen aquí.-dijo la joven-aunque también planté algunas junto a mi casa, supongo que tendré que volver a plantarlas por esta zona… -dijo apenada la joven castaña

\- Eso lo puedo arreglar yo.- Ayelen se levantó aun cojeando y con la mano en el costado.

Ayelen terminó de arreglarse la camisa, le iba quedar cicatriz, pero al menos ya no sangraba. Zack y la joven la miraron, entro en la zona de las flores, la joven castaña quiso sacarla de ahí, pero vio que se agachaba y ponía sus manos sobre la tierra, una luz cristalina mojo la tierra, la estancia empezó a oler más a flores y las que estaban rotas y chafadas empezaron a volver a estar derechas, como si nuca le subiera caído nada encima. Ayelen se exploso las manos y camino despacio, intentando no chafar las flores.

\- Vaya… eso ha sido…- dijo la joven mirando sorprendida.

\- Ves ahora puedes venderlas -dijo Zack.- ¡Tienes muchas!

\- Venga no seas tan materialista-dijo Ayelen.

\- ¡Llena Migdar de florecitas y tendrás tu cartera llena de guita!

\- Llenar Migdar de florecitas…para tener la cartera llena de guita…-repitió la joven-Nunca lo había visto así,-Aerith se puso a mirar las flores que Ayelen había sanado, Zack se acero a Ayelen y le pregunto. Casi en un susurro

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Vayaaaa, ahora te preocupas por mí ¿eh?

\- En serio, gracias por lo de antes.

\- De nada, él me dijo que lo hiciera.- y señalo el agujero de la iglesia.

\- ¿Te habló?

\- Solo quiere protegernos, aunque a su manera.

\- Ya lo sé, "hermanita" yo también te protegeré, ¿porque la miras de esa forma?

\- Es muy una chica muy guapa. Nada más. Y en el laboratorio no había muchas mujeres, la verdad.- mintió oía un ronroneo en la cabeza de aquella joven ¿Por qué si no era de SOLDADO?

Zack termino de inspeccionar la zona y finalmente agarro a Ayelen del brazo y se encaminaron a la salida, ya casi fuera, dejo a Ayelen apoyada en un banco de la iglesia.

\- Dime, ¿siempre estás aquí?-pregunto Zack.

\- Si-contestó ella sin dejar de mirar las flores- ¿a dónde vas?

\- Pues no lo tengo muy claro-contesto él.

\- Os acompaño ¿vale?- dijo la joven castaña dejando sus flores atrás.

\- ¿Adónde?-pregunto Zack.

\- Pues no lo tengo muy claro-contesto Aerith, Ayelen rio finamente. Por favor que empalagosidad, se dijo así misma. No quería llegar a esa edad, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse, tampoco lo había intentado.

\- Tú lo que quieres es pasar más rato conmigo, ¿a qué si?-dijo Zack.

\- Sí.- di dijo la joven castaña. Ayelen estuvo punto de decir, que si molestaba se lo dijeran y se esfumaría.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir…? ¿En serio?...

Los tres salieron de la iglesia, Zack y Ayelen miraron alrededor.

\- Esto tiene que estar bajo la plataforma.-dijo Zack.

\- El sector 5…son los suburbios, ¿no?-pregunto Ayelen.

\- Si-contesto la joven castaña.-si caminas un poco, llegaras al centro de los suburbios. Allí hay mucha gente y podrás subir a la plataforma. Si quieres os llevo hasta allí.

Los suburbios era una zona de chatarra y escombros y encima estaba la placa donde estaba el resto de la ciudad y los reactores, era la zona marginal, la gente odiaban a los miembros de Shin-ra que se pasaba por el forro todo lo que había abajo. Mucha gente que vivía sobre la plataforma tiraba las cosas a los suburbios como si fuera la basura. Pero muchos de ellos comerciaban con esa basura.

\- Claro, desde allí supongo que sabré arreglármelas.-después miro a Ayelen.

\- No te preocupes por mí.

\- Bueno tu delante-le dijo Zack, empezaron caminar y Zack le señalo la cabeza a Ayelen.

\- Que quieres-le dijo bajito.

\- ¿No puedes leerle la mente, qué piensa sobre mí?-dijo riendo.

\- No puedo saber lo que piensa, no es de SOLDADO ¡además si pudiera no te diría nada!, esa chica te gusta,-ambos empezaron a seguir a Aerith.

\- Mira Ayelen -le enseño el móvil.

\- Si a mí también me ha llegado, enhorabuena eres SOLDADO de 1ª clase, yo también he ascendido a primera clase-dijo Ayelen cerrando el móvil, también le había llegado que el club de fans de Angeal "el bosque" cerraba sus puesta tras recibir la noticia de que había muerto y le realizaban una misa en la iglesia iría, pero sabía que él no estaba muerto.

\- ¡Es por aquí!-grito Aerith a unos metros, después gritó, unos monstruos la amenazaban, Ayelen dejo que él solito se explayara, como decía Angeal.

\- Me siento tan segura contigo-dijo Aerith cuando a cabo con ellos.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?-dijo Zack.

\- Sí. ¡Eres capaz de vencer a esos monstruos! ¡Menuda fuerza!- decía ella con las manos juntas.

\- Fuerza, ¿eh?- Zack sonreía como un tonto.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Aerith.

\- No. No es nada. Además, tampoco eran para tantos esos bichejos. Entonces, ¿te ha molado? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?

\- Pues…- dijo Aerith poniendo su mano en su mentón adoptando una expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Pues…?- repitió el impaciente.

\- No sé...-Dijo la joven.

\- Voy a vomitar- pensó para sus adentros Ayelen, no tengo edad para ver estas cosas.

\- Aerith, en ese tipo de situaciones, deberías ser más…- dijo Zack alzando los brazos.

\- Zack…-dijo Aerith-¿Nos vamos ya?

\- A la Zack, como te ha hecho vacío jajajaja-le contestó Ayelen riéndose dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.- ¿Esto es el centro de los suburbios?-pregunto Ayelen.

\- Sí.

\- Mm...-murmuro Zack.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-hablo Aerith.

\- Supongo que, en el fondo, los suburbios son como cualquier otra cosa.

\- Pues claro. Hay gente que lleva muchos años viviendo aquí. Al otro lado está la puerta del mercado, es muy divertido porque está lleno de tiendas y de gente, desde ahí también puedes subir a la plataforma.

\- El aire de aquí abajo esta algo viciado-se quejó Zack.

\- ¿En serio? Siempre está así-contesto Aerith.

\- ¡Ya sé porque! No podéis ver el cielo desde aquí.- contesto eufórico Zack.

\- Es verdad-contesto Ayelen.

\- ¿Y quién quiere ver el cielo?, yo desde luego que no-contesto asustada Aerith.

\- Imaginaba que alguien que se había pasado la vida bajo esta plataforma añoraría ver la luz del sol. Es normal, ¿no?

\- Entonces supongo que no soy normal- Dijo la joven castaña.

\- ¿Me cuentas porque?-pregunto Zack.

\- El cielo me da miedo. Es como si me quisiera llevar con él. No es muy normal, ¿verdad?

\- Lo normal es un rollo-dijo Zack.

\- Eso… ¿crees?-dijo Aerith.

\- Tengo una idea-dijo Zack chocando sus manos-un día te llevare a ver el precioso cielo azul, el cielo de verdad.-Aerith le miro y le vio menear la cabeza- Ya verás cómo no tienes nada que temer, estoy seguro de que te gustara,-Aerith al final asintió.-Parece un lugar interesante-dijo Zack al entrar al mercado del muro.

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por aquí?-le pregunto Aerith.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado!-le grito un niño.

\- Umm lo siento-dijo Zack.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado!-volvió hablar el niño.

\- ¡Eh Zack! Mira a ver si esta tu cuartera.- le dijo Aerith

\- ¿Si lo llevo todo? Supongo que sí,- Zack palpo los bolsillos de sus pantalones-¡Eh! me falta la cartera, argggg, ¡mi cartera!

\- ¿Ha desaparecido?-dijo Aerith.

\- ¿Ha sido ese crío? Voy a atraparle.- Zack echó a correr sin perder de vista al crio.

\- Zack espera. Lo siento, conozco a ese niño.- dijo Aerith cogiéndole del brazo

\- ¿Qué los conoces?-dijo Zack.

\- Seguro que tiene una buena razón para hacerlo. Ese chico no suele ir robando por ahí.- lo defendió.

\- Sea cual sea la razón, robar está mal, pienso dar con él y…

\- Hay que averiguar porque lo ha hecho. Lo traeré aquí-Aerith salió corriendo.

\- Espera Aerith-grito Zack-Ayelen, localízalo y búscalo.

\- ¿Perdona? ni que fuera un perro.- dijo ella molesta.

Después de que los vendedores los engañaran y el crío se burlara de él, los tres pensaron hacer un plan. Acorralarlo en el mercado, finalmente lo consiguieron atrapar.

\- Renacuajo escurridizo-hablo Zack poniendo los brazos en jarra-robar a la gente es…

\- Zack-le interrumpió Aerith.

\- ¡Es algo muy malo! ¡Muy malo! Así que dime ¿porque lo has hecho?

Cuando consiguieron que el niño se relajara, lograron que hablara, según él, gracias a las palabras dulces que Aerith le dedicaba al niño, ya que Zack no hacía más que acusarlo, bueno el caso es que el niño había perdido la cartera para comprarle unas medicinas a su madre, pero un bicho lo había atacado y se tragó la cartera. Zack quería impresionar a Aerith asique, como todo caballero, de honor y sueños, le prometió que encontraría la cartera del "renacuajo", Aerith no estaba segura, por lo visto la muchacha no se había dado cuenta aun, de lo que éramos capaces y tal vez era mejor, ya que podríamos asustarla, la muchacha se sintió aliviada cuando Zack al convenció de que estos monstros eran "pan comido", además, Zack dijo una cosa con razón y había que reconocer que cuando la tenía, que era pocas veces, había que dársela, si no recuperaba la cartera, aquel crio tendría que volver a robar y eso, estaba mal, muy mal. Aerith quiso ayudar también, pero la convencimos de que no era buena idea, era peligroso. El niño nos indicó que los monstros estaban en el parque. El crio tras ver que ya había conseguido aun adulto que le ayudara, le devolvió la cartera a Zack.

Ayelen y Zack Salieron de la zona comercial, un hombre intento detenerlos, llamándolos locos e insensatos, cuando estos les dijeron que uno de esos bichos tenía sus ahorros en su estómago. Estaba claro que mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, 1 conseguían la cartera y 2ª, limpiarían que parque y así los niños estarían seguros y de paso, Zack impresionaría a la bella Aerith. Al final el hombre se dio por vencido con los dos y se largó, cerrando la entrada que daba al parque. Zack tuvo la genial idea de proponerle a Ayelen que se metiera dentro de aquella cosa viscosa, pero Ayelen, le dijo que "ni de coña" ella no tenía que impresionar a Aerith, si él quería un escudo, se lo proporcionaría gustosamente, pero no iba a meterse en un saco de babas.

\- Un momento entonces… eso significa que voy a tener que…. Puaj…como adoro este trabajo.

\- Zack esto los vas hacer por amor al arte, asique, olvídate de que te paguen, a no ser que Aerith te premie con algo.- dio la joven tras ver la cara de desilusión que se le puso al joven moreno.

Limpiaron el parque de todo bicho viscoso y Zack abrió las entrañas de cada uno, finalmente encontraron la cartera, asquerosa y pegajosa. Cuando Zack comprobó que a la cartera estuviera intacta, lloraba de pena, al ver que aquel crio tenía mucho más dinero que él. Ayelen rio gustosamente, ese día, a pesar de haber llevado una pena al cuerpo, aquella situación les estaba haciendo olvidar lo mal que había empezado el día.

Volvieron al mercado del muro e informaron de que ya no había monstros en el parque, que los habían aniquilado a todos, asique todas las madres de los niños, fueron al parque a limpiar todo el desastres. Cuando Zack entrego la cartera al niño, este se quejó de lo babosa que estaba a la cartera.

\- Deja de quejarte-dijo Zack -deberías de estar agradecido por haberla recuperado.

\- Zack ¿te han herido?-dijo Aerith

\- ¡Ni un rasguño!, ¡ha sido pan comido!

\- ¿Y tú Ayelen?

\- Un poco de babas en los zapatos, pero nada que no limpie una buena lavadora.

\- Y ahora, habrá que ocuparse de este diablillo. ¡Prepárate para el sermón más largo de tu vida!...Bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero debes de irte ¿no tenías una emergencia?

\- Muchas gracias-dijo el niño.

\- La próxima vez que tengas problemas, no robes. Ven hablar conmigo primero.- le dijo Zack amistoso

\- Mm… gracias por la oferta, pero creo que paso-dijo el niño-pensé que tendrías mucho dinero, pero tu cartera estaba más bien llena de telarañas.

\- No te burles, chaval. Pronto seré muy rico. Aerith y yo vamos a vender flores.

\- Yo os comprare una-dijo Ayelen.

\- ¿Eh?-dijo Aerith

\- Tenemos un plan, ¿sabes? ¡La operación: Migdar llena de florecitas, la cartera llena de guita!-Aerith río un poco.

\- ¡Eso es!, Migdar llena de florecitas, la cartera llena de guita.- corroboro Zack.

\- Aerith, ¿de verdad piensas hacer eso?

\- Si probare a ver qué pasa, así que nada de robar, ven hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema, ¿vale?

\- Está bien, hablaré con vosotros si tengo problemas, bueno tengo que irme ya. Muchas gracias, Aerith y a vosotros-el niño salió corriendo-ten más cuidado en las calles si no quieres que te vuelvan a robar la cartera-el niño se paró en seco.

\- Mocoso repelente. Pírate ya-grito Zack alzando el puño.

\- Gracias por ayudar al chico.-hablo Aerith

\- Oh no ha sido nada, ¿verdad Ayelen?

\- Un placer.

\- Oye Zack ¿has dicho en serio eso de vender flores?

\- Claro que si, como para echarse atrás después de lo que he dicho.

\- Puedes construir un carrito, e ir por ahí vendiéndolas por todo Migdar.- dijo Ayelen juntando las manos mirando hacia el cielo, se imaginaba un carro color oro lleno de flores.

\- No está mal-dijo Zack rascándole la cabeza con el puño a Ayelen.

\- ¿Un carrito?

\- Si un carrito para las flores.-dijo Zack-si tenemos un carrito para las flores, podemos llevarlas por todo Migdar para venderlas, exactamente como dijo Ayelen.

\- Ah, pues sí. Tenéis razón ¡Es una idea genial!,-después los tres se fueron de paseo por el suburbio, Aerith y Zack caminaban delante, Ayelen iba detrás incomoda, unos de los tendederos se dirigió a Aerith.

\- Hola Aerith. ¿Este es tu novio?

\- Pues, no estoy segura todavía-dijo el joven.

\- Oye, ¿no eres tú, el que…? Si ¿el que iba persiguiendo aquel crío? He oído hablar de ti a los demás. Pensé que eras un forastero idiota, ¡pero pareces un buen tipo! Disculpa si te hemos juzgado mal. Y para que veas que te aprecio, toma esto,-le dio un éter-tengo que decirte Aerith…que no es fácil encontrar muchachos tan decentes honestos y generosos como este, ¡ese chico tiene toda mi aprobación! ¡Espero que seáis muy felices juntos!

\- No es mi novio, acabo de conocerles-dijo Aerith riendo,-pero quizá, algo hay, quien sabe. Zack, ¿puedo echarle un vistazo a esta tienda?-dijo Aerith.

\- ¿Un vistazo? Así que querías dar una vuelta por aquí para ir de compras, ¿eh?

\- Si te molesta vámonos.- dijo cortada.

\- Era broma, mira todo lo que quieras.-"casi la fastidias" oyó dentro de su mente miro a Ayelen y puso cara de disculpa.

\- Gracias-contestó la joven-solo será un momentito. Lo prometo.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho esta tienda?-pregunto Zack.

\- Si es muy divertido fisgonear.

\- Oye Aerith.- dijo el indeciso.

\- Hummm...- dijo ella mirando el puesto.

\- Para agradecerte el "hoollaaaa" que nos hizo despertar…quiero regalarte algo.

\- Oh, no te molestes. Ya me estas compensando con nuestra cita. ¿No?

\- Pero si me dijiste que "¡No sea tonto"!-dijo el joven anonadado.

\- Bueno, yo…-dijo Aerith la joven se sonrojo.

\- Entonces considéralo como un regalo para celebrar nuestro primer día como amigos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Totalmente.- y se puso a fisgonear la tiendecita con ella.

Aerith elegía el regalo cuidadosamente, Zack estaba detrás de Aerith observándola, en ese momento le parecía raro no escuchar la voz de Ayelen, ni el "ras ras ras" hacía rato que no lo oía. La busco con la mirada y la visualizo en otra tienda, era una librería, sus ojos azulados curioseaban los libros ¿le gustaba leer?, la joven suspiro mientras abría uno. Quería tener un detalle con ella, ya había recibido bastantes golpes por él. Además parecía una chica sencilla, de las que con cualquier cosa era feliz, no tenía mucho dinero…

\- Aerith-le dijo bajito.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Elige uno para Ayelen, creo que hace poco fue su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y dices que es tu hermana?- dijo incrédula.

\- Bueno la de un buen amigo, estoy cuidando de ella mientras él esta fuera...

\- Mmmm entiendo, vale este…-dijo finalmente la joven después de estar varios segundos mirando a Ayelen.

\- Bueno, voy apagarlos, ahora mismo… ¿qué tal?-pregunto Zack

\- ¿Lo has puesto bien? ¿No se caerá?-dijo Aerith

\- Creo que está bien. ¡Si te queda genial!-dijo Zack, Aerith se había quitado su coletero que recogía su alta coleta trenzada y puso un bonito lazo rosa.

\- Gracias Zack, no me lo quitare nunca-dijo Aerith tocando el lazo mientras miraba tímidamente a Zack.

\- ¡Wuauuuu que bonito!-dijo Ayelen, volvía del final de la calle, en su mano llevaba un par de libros- La verdad es que por aquí tiene cosas muy interesantes.- Se acercó a la pareja.

\- Zack también te ha comprado algo-dijo Aerith dando palmaditas.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Yo? ¿Qué hecho yo para que me regales algo?…- Ayelen abrió los ojos.

\- Calla enana. Pónselo Aerith por favor, aunque lo ha elegido ella.

\- Pero….- Ayelen no sabía que decir, nunca había recibido regalos que no fueran de Angeal o de Gillian.

\- Tu haz caso a tu "hermano" Chispita - Aerith la hizo levantar la mano y le coloco una pulsera trenzada de cuero negro y con una piedrecita de color azul con tonalidades verdes en el medio.

\- ¿Chispita, que es eso? – venga añadimos a enana, sanguijuela, rata de laboratorio, espécimen, ¿que no podían llamarla por su nombre?

\- El vendedor dice que es un cuarzo azul que proporciona armonización de cuerpo y espíritu.- le explico la joven mientras se la ponía, Ayelen no llevaba nada solo unos pequeños pendientes en sus orejas y otro más arriba en la oreja izquierda. -¿No te gusta que te llame así? Brillabas cuando caíste sobre mis flores…

\- Si me gusta… solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de motes- la joven le sonrió mientras miraba la pulsera -Muchísimas gracias Zack, me encanta. Me gustan estas cosas Aerith, has dado en el clavo.

\- Hace juego con tus ojos…- dijo calvándole sus ojos verdes, Aerith tenía los ojos muy grandes y expresivos, sintió vergüenza cuando la miro de esa forma.

\- Es verdad-dijo Zack.

Ayelen no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente sonrió a la pareja, por primera vez no se sintió un experimento más preciado sino que la consideraban una amiga, Ayelen se volvió a mirar su pulsera.

\- ¿Tenéis todavía más tiempo?-dijo Aerith.

\- Supongo que sí-contesto Zack-¿por?

\- ¿Porque no vamos al parque?, ahora que lo habéis limpiado, se podrá estar allí- dijo la joven castaña

\- Oh eso suena a una cita-dijo pensativo.

\- Bueno, yo seguiré mirando los alrededores.- dijo Ayelen.

\- Puedes venirte-dijo Aerith.

\- En una cita ¿no?, llámame cuando vuelvas Zack, estaré por aquí.- Ayelen empezó a mirar tiendas.

\- Bueno pues vámonos nosotros-dijo Aerith.

Salieron del suburbio del sector 5 y se dirigieron al parque, la cabeza del oso formaba un tobogán para los niños. Aunque estaba lleno de escombros, lo niños se les oía gritar "yo soy Sephiroth" era obvio que juagaban a ser SOLDADO.

\- Dime, ¿has conocido a algún agente de SOLDADO?-pregunto Aerith.

\- Puede…-dijo Zack.

\- ¿Crees que son felices?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- en ese momento se preguntó si Ayelen era feliz, posiblemente no, el hasta hace poco, lo era...

\- Héroes para los niños, defensores de la paz…pero no son normales. Les someten a algún tipo de cirugía, ¿no?

\- Eso dicen...-contesto Zack algo pensativo.

\- Prefiero las cosas normales. Eso creo yo, al menos. Esos de SOLDADO son algo… extraños.-dijo Aerith.

\- Así que, extraños ¿eh?- no sabía si sentirse ofendido.

\- … y dan miedo-dijo Aerith casi en un murmullos,-siempre están luchando y disfrutan haciéndolo.

\- Veras yo pertenezco a SOLDADO y Ayelen también.

\- Lo siento…-dijo Aerith parada, tapándose la boca con la mano. - Que preciosidad...- dijo después de un largo silencio bastante incomodo...

\- ¿Mi cara?-dijo Zack señalándola sonriendo alzando las cejas.

\- ¡Tus ojos!-dijo Aerith riendo.

\- ¿Te gustan? Pues míralos bien, están embutidos en energía Mako, es la marca de SOLDADO-el joven se acercó a la cara de la chica, abriendo bien sus ojos dejando ver lo azules que eran, Aerith giro la cara de vergüenza.

\- Oh vamos-y lo empujo.

\- Del color del cielo, ¿eh?-dijo Zack entre risas.

\- Mm si y no dan miedo, pero….

\- ¿Pero?

\- Los de Ayelen, no son tan oscuros, son más verdosos, ella no…

\- Ella es otra marca de SOLDADO FUSIONAL… como era… Mako esterilizado o algo así mezclado con no sé qué de quién, no dan demasiado información, ni ella sabe lo que le han hecho. Sus ojos son verdes azulado...

\- ¿Fusional? ¿Entonces él lo hizo?- dijo bajito la joven.

\- Sí… - Zack no presto atención a la contestación de la joven - entra en cuerpos de SOLDADOS con su energía Mako, nos protege y nos hace más fuertes.

\- Entonces, es ella es la que sufre vuestros ataques… ¿Cómo un escudo?- su cara expresaba confusión.

\- Digamos…que si…-y ahí pensó que en verdad era ella la que más sufría dentro de un cuerpo de SOLDADO.

\- Entonces no dejes que te hieran mucho… ¡vuestros ojos no me dan miedo!-dijo la joven ya algo más tranquila.

\- Tengo que admitir que las cosas no han sido muy normales últimamente.- después de unos segundo Zack la miro- ¿Qué tal tu vida Aerith? ¿Qué tal te va?

\- ¡Pensaba que hoy sería un día normal, por de repente…un chico y una chica cayeron del cielo!- dijo alzando los brazos.

\- Pues no suena tan mal.

\- Umm-asintió la joven, de repente sonó el teléfono de Zack rompiendo el ambiente.

\- Zack, regresad al edificio Shin-ra de inmediato-oyó a Sephiroth-Génesis nos ha atacado.

\- Vamos para a ya.-contesto Zack-lo siento-dijo marco un número y contesto.

\- Ayelen, tenemos que irnos, te espero y nos vamos juntos, ¿eh? he si de acuerdo, te espero. El deber me llama...-dijo mirando a Aerith. - Bueno, supongo que tengo que dejarte- en la lejanía podía ver como Ayelen se acercaba corriendo.

\- Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?- Ayelen sonrío, después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Os volveré a ver?- dijo la castaña con las cejas juntas.

\- Claro que si…

\- Haré todo lo posible para que no le pase nada, Aerith- Ayelen la animo.- por favor guárdame esto- le dio los tres libros que había comprado.

\- Oh… Claro -Aerith sonrío y los miro -espero que vuestro amigo este bien.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hablas en sueños, Zack.- le dijo Aerith

\- Si todo irá bien, ahora lo sé,- contesto Zack mientras corría tras Ayelen dándole la espalda a Aerith.

Volvieron al edificio Sin-ra.


	8. Mi corazón sigue pertenecien

Capítulo 8: Mi corazón sigue perteneciendo SOLDADO

* * *

Entraron por el mercado, a los kilómetros se veía el edificio Shin-ra en llamas. Recorrieron todos los suburbios hasta que por fin encontraron la entrada para subir a la palca. Llegaron a la larga carretera que llevaba al edificio Shin-ra. No circulaba ni un coche, pero si varias copias de Génesis con alas y varios robots débiles al rayo los atacaron. Era increíble la cantidad de copias que aparecieron. Estaba claro que no les iban a dejar pasar por las buenas, pero a Zack el encantaba luchar, y él tampoco iba tener la intención de dejarlos en pie. Zack iba a varios pasos por delante de Ayelen, la pobre joven no podía dar las zancadas más largas. Intentaba no perderlo de vista.

Se había tomado en serio eso de no necesitar su ayuda. Lo único que podía hacer desde la distancia era crearle campos de protección, escudo y lanzar materias. Se alejó tanto, que acabó rodeado por dos Polillas Cortantes, un "mierda" salió de los labios de la joven, se paró en seco y aun con la respiración entre cortada y dolor en las costillas, junto sus dedos índices en su frente y empezó a buscar entre todas las materias que tenía implantadas, si, materia Amarilla, "Fulminar a Todos", una aura amarilla rodeó a Zack, este de un golpe hizo una onda expansiva y mato a todos los de alrededor. Zack se giró y con el dedo pulgar levantando le sonrió a Ayelen. Al final pudo alcanzarlo.

\- No perdéis el tiempo, ¡eh!- gritó Zack al ver que estaban rodeados por 6 copias de Génesis - tenemos prisa así que apartaos de muestro camino. Ayelen encárgate de esas tres y yo de estas.

\- Son como un ejército de hormigas- Ayelen puso sus ojos en blanco y de su cuerpo empezaron salir bolas de fuego, que quemaron las alas de las copias y cuando cayeron al suelo los fulmino con rayo. - muy bien enana sigamos - Esto nos está llevando más de lo que esperaba, será mejor que nos demos prisa.- vieron una señal de que aún quedaba un kilómetro y medio para llegar a la Corporación.

De los cielos empezó a descender una copia totalmente diferente a las que estaban acostumbrados, esta estaba toda enfundada en una armadura del mismo color de la gabardina de Génesis, llevaba un casco donde le salían cuernos y mostraba unos dientes horriblemente feos, esa copia era casi 4 cabezas más alta que Zack, y tenía una vara enorme que desprendía llamaradas, cuando aterrizo en el suelo, golpeo su vara contra el suelo agrietando el suelo de su alrededor...

\- Supongo que la vida es dura hermanita.

\- La vida es dura...- dijo pegándose a espalda- ¡pero nosotros también!- Ayelen congeló la espada alzada de Zack.

\- Vale, ya lo sabía- dijo mirando aquella copia enorme- ¡pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes!

La copia se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo, alzando su vara, Zack puso horizontal la espada para bloquear su ataque.

\- Uf, este es fuerte.- dijo Zack.

\- Mierda me ha puesto la magia mutis, no puedo invocar nada. ¿No tienes Panacea?

\- No, no tengo ¿no tenías tú? – dijo Zack intentando esquivar las magias que aquel Guerrero le lanzaba con una de las púas de la vara que le rajó el pantalón.

\- ¡Pensaba que tu llevabas!- le gritó Ayelen.

\- ¡Joder!

Ayelen intentó acercarse a él para fusionarse, no podía hacer más, pero el Guerrero la vio y la golpeó con su vara estrellándola contra la mediana de la carretera, ¿tenía ya a la suficiente afinidad como para intentarlo desde la distancia? Zack se defendía más que atacaba, el escudo de ese Guerrero era muy fuerte, no dudaba que Zack no pudiera contra él, pero le estaba linchando, Ayelen se concentró, "puedo hacerlo", se dijo, toco la pulsera que él le había regalado y acto seguido Zack le hizo un contrataque que el Guerrero cayó al suelo, realizo un combo aprovechando que este había sido tumbado y el Guerrero se desintegro.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡No has tenido que tocarme!- dijo Zack sorprendido.

\- Zack, vamos muy rápidos en nuestra relación- ni ella misma sabia como lo había hecho.

\- Será mejor que echemos acorrer Ayelen, aún queda casi un kilómetro y medio para llegar a Shin-ra, Sephiroth no estará de muy buen humor.

Empezaron correr los dos, el silencio de la carretera era fantasmal, no circulaba ni un alma, y las copias habían dejado de salir, Ayelen observaba el letrero de lo que aún les quedaba por recorrer, tras el vio una ala blanca y después el cuerpo de Angeal descendiendo lentamente. Ambos jóvenes bajaron la marcha y se pararon. Vatio varias veces el ala para posarse en el suelo levantando algo de polvo, llevaba la espada mortal en su mano derecha.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda- dijo Angeal plantado.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Zack dando vuelta sobre él, Ayelen se había parado, esperando que le dijera algo en su mente, pero no dijo nada, Angeal tenía el muro- dime la verdad, ¿qué pretendes Angeal?

\- Ni siguiera yo... estoy seguro. – Angeal se giró para poder ver la espalda de Zack para ponerse a su lado - A veces, siento como si mi mente estuviera atrapada en mitad de la niebla. – Los tres se quedaron mirando el esqueleto del edificio Shin-ra- Pero Zack, pase lo que pase, he de proteger mi honor, al menos mientras blanda esta espada mortal. Zack... únete a mi causa.- después miro a Ayelen- Os necesito. Nuestro enemigo es todo aquello que causa sufrimiento.

\- Está bien. Te ayudaré- dijo Zack.

\- Yo también, Angeal - dijo sin saber a qué estaba aceptando.

Angeal sonrió y alzó el vuelo, Zack lo buscaba con la mirada, Angeal le hizo una señal a Ayelen y esta capto la indirecta, entró en el cuerpo del joven moreno. Zack se vio sorprendido, viendo como un brazo lo agarraba de la cintura y lo alzaba varios centímetros del suelo, cada vez cogiendo más altura.

\- Os llevaré hasta allí- dijo Angeal.

\- No. ¡Espera! Yo...- dijo Zack sin parar de moverse en brazos de Angeal, "deja de moverte Zack"

\- Al volar te sientes... muy bien...- Angeal reía mientras lo decía.

Sephiroth se enfrentaba a todo aquello que le amenazaba, rajó una copia con su espada y al instante fulmino a otra a su espalda con magia. Angeal entro por una ventana rota del edificio dejando a Zack en el suelo, en ese momento Ayelen salió del cuerpo dando cuatro pasos más casi sin poder frenar, casi comiéndose la espalda de Sephiroth.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar. – dijo Zack corriendo hacia Sephiroth que sacudía con un movimiento rápido y seco la sangre de su espada.

\- Llegáis tarde- dijo Sephiroth girándose, su mirada se chocó con la joven, que estaba escasos pasos de él, ella dio un sobresalto, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

\- Tuvimos unos problemas...- contestó Ayelen dando unos paso hacia atrás poniéndose al lado de Zack.

\- Sephiroth, te veo más delgado - contesto Angeal con ironía.

\- Umhhhfff...- refunfuño el melenudo agachando la cabeza.

\- Vayamos al grano.- dijo Angeal después de unos segundos de silencio bastante incomodo- Es evidente que Hollander ha ordenado a Génesis que acaben con Hojo.

\- ¡Hojo!- dijo Ayelen.

\- Está convencido de que Hojo le arrebató el puesto que el merecía por sus méritos. – dijo Sephiroth.

\- Entonces, me ocuparé del piso en el que está el Departamento Científico.- dijo Angeal.

\- Olvidaos de Hojo- dijo Sephiroth dándoles la espalda a los tres mientras se marchaba.

\- Veo que estás en tu humor habitual - contesto Angeal - Sephiroth ocúpate de los pisos inferiores, yo me encargaré del exteriores, Zack, Ayelen, vosotros para arriba, Hojo será cosa vuestra.

\- Entendido- asintió Zack empezando a correr, Ayelen le seguía,- Ahora mismo, no sé qué pretende Angeal ni si quiera sé que le está pasando por la cabeza.- dijo cuándo los perdieron de vista.

\- No me deja entrar, está bloqueado- le contesto mientras corría a su lado- yo nunca llegue a luchar junto a él...

\- Bueno pero volvemos combatir codo con codo, eso me basta.- el joven vio como Ayelen asentía.

\- El Departamento Científico esta al final de este pasillo – dijo Ayelen mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

El edificio podía llegar a ser un laberinto de pasillos, la mitad de ellos estaban derruidos, con cuerpos de soldados y copias por todas partes, las puertas rotas, cristales esparcidos por los suelos, marcas de quemazos, llegar al Departamento Científico no fue sencillo, las copias salían por todas partes. Llegaron al Depósito de Especímenes, Ayelen odiaba esa zona, vio la cristalera que se alzaba, donde Hojo experimentaba con ella, y a la derecha una cabina circular con una cristal donde allí la confinaba semanas y semanas radiándola e inyectándole todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Se dirigieron al ascensor que había al fondo del depósito, las verjas se abrieron y tras ellas, una puerta, ambos entraron y tras salir, ahí estaba Hojo, delante de una consola, investigando un espécimen, tenía todos los ordenadores encendidos e iba de uno a otro con su carpeta en la mano.

\- ¡Profesor!- grito Ayelen- ¡Menos mal que está a salvo!- corrió hacia él, la verdad no es que le tuviera cariño, él le había hecho lo que era ahora, le había infligido mucho dolor, pero si no fuera por sus experimentos, ella no habría sobrevivido a una muerte segura y no sería quien era ahora.

\- ¡Chis! Cierra la boca, pequeña - dijo el profesor.

\- El ejecito de Génesis está atacando el edificio, puede que haya venido a por usted- gritó Zack.

\- ¿Y tú eres el que viene a protegerme?- dijo Hojo sin dejar de mirar su carpeta- Me fío más de mi experimento, ¿eh?, ¿Ayelen?, ¿has adquirido nuevas capacidades?

\- Profesor, no es momento para eso.- aquel hombre podría ser desesperante algunas veces, se creía tan superior y que nada le pudiera tocar lo hacía un ser prepotente.

\- Vale, lo que sea- dijo Zack- pero tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?- dijo Zack.

\- Je je je je- rio exageradamente - No hay nada que temer de un monstruo en proceso de degradación.

\- ¿Se refiere a Génesis?- pregunto Ayelen.

\- Ciertamente, un vestigio de una era bárbara, cuando los hombres consideraban un anciano a cualquier forma desconocida.

\- ¿Forma de vida desconocida?- preguntó Ayelen.

\- Jenova, la calamidad que cayó del cielo.- dijo el científico abriendo los brazos.

\- Uh...- Zack lo miró con cara de no entender nada.

\- Tu ignorancia carece de importancia. El trabajo de un agente SOLDADO no es pensar, sino proteger a aquellos que piensan por ellos, gente como yo. – dijo alejándose de un ordenador y yendo otro, Hojo dio por zanjada la conversación, aun así Zack se acercó a él. - Parece que estas algo ocioso- le dijo Hojo.

\- Yo no diría eso, pero...- dijo nervioso, había que sacarlo de ahí y aquel hombre no parecía nada preocupado.

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste que quizá tendría algo de compañía no deseada?- dijo bajando su carpeta- ¿De verdad estáis preparados para dar vuestra vida por una mente tan brillante como la mía?

\- Pues la verdad...- dudo Zack, Hojo era bastante prepotente y creído, no quería hacerlo, pero era su deber.

\- ¡Claro que estamos preparados!- dijo Zack quería mostrarle a Hojo que no solo eran piel con músculos- Que vengan cuando quieran, estaremos preparado. ¿A qué si Ayelen?

\- Si claro...- Ayelen no tenía tanta ganas de proteger a Hojo, más bien deseaba que se lo comieran, pero, eran SOLDADOS y tenían que protegerlo si no quería acompañarlos. Zack había avanzado hasta el puente que unía la zona de experimentos con el cuadro de mandos que estaba usando Hojo. Ayelen se quedó cerca de Hojo.

\- ¡Les mostraremos el verdadero poder de la nueva generación de los 1ª clase de SOLDADO!- dijo Zack poniendo los brazos en jarra, sacando pecho.

\- Je, je, je Muy prometedor- dijo Hojo cambiándose de ordenador.- No toleraría un triste fracaso ante las creaciones de un científico de segunda. ¿Umh? Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo Hojo.

Unas plumas negras empezaron caer. Génesis amenazaba la espalda de Hojo con su espada carmesí.

\- Hollander te ha enviado, ¿correcto? Crees que si obedeces a Hollander, la degradación de tu cuerpo cesará, ¿verdad? Patético, francamente patético- dijo Hojo con voz prepotente mientras subía la montura de sus gafas. Génesis acerco más la espada a la nuca del científico.

\- Génesis- hablo Zack.

Corrió hacia el lado del científico y desenvainó su espada hacia la cara de Génesis. Este sin bajar su espada de la nuca de Hojo, con la otra mano sacó una pistola del mismo color que su espada apuntado el estómago de Zack, con la misma velocidad que él amenazaba al moreno, Ayelen concentró una gran bola de fuego en su mano izquierda apuntando a la cabeza Génesis, la otra formaba un escudo al científico. Los tres se giraron mientras oían a Hojo partirse de risa, abrazándose así mismo.

\- Un medicucho de segunda como Hollander no podría curar ni un resfriado.- Hojo reía tan exageradamente que se movía todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Génesis ya basta!- grito Angeal entrando por una de las puertas, alzando su brazo puso fin a su risa, ambos bajaron sus espadas y pistola, Ayelen cerro su mano y su bola se esfumo.

\- Ah, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Hojo.

\- "Amigo mío, cuán despiadados son los destinos, no hay sueños, tampoco queda honor"- recito Génesis- "la flecha ya a salió del arco de la Diosa"

\- ¡Ya están aquí todos los monstruitos de Hollander!- rio Hojo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- grito Zack.

\- ¡Siguen siendo personas!- grito Ayelen.

\- Oh querida mía, poco puedes decir, solo tienes un 30 % de humano- toco la mejilla.- tu les pegas mil patadas a estos engendros.

\- Créame, hubiera preferido morir.- de un manotazo apartó la mano de Hojo de su cara, estaba arrepintiéndose de a ver querido salvarlo.

\- LOVELESS canto VI- dijo Hojo dándoles la espalda a los cuatro - cuando los dos amigos se desafían a un duelo. Un antiguo poema épico, lo leí pensando que me ayudaría en mi investigación... paparruchas.

\- ¿Cómo acaba el duelo?- pregunto Angeal.

\- No se sabe. El último canto no ha sido encontrado, todavía.- contesto Ayelen.

\- Hay varias teorías- dijo Génesis poniéndose delante de los cuatro, colocándose en el puente, alzo su mano, llenándose de una bola roja y la lanzó contra una jaula de cristal, haciéndola añicos, la bola sigo e hizo un gran agujero en la pared del laboratorio dejando ver la oscuridad de la noche.- El misterioso don de la Diosa... ¿qué significado tiene?, al menos, para nosotros.- Génesis alzo el vuelo y salió por el agujero aun en llamas.

\- Ehhhh- Zack salió corriendo, Angeal alzo el vuelo.

\- Cuídate pequeña...- dijo Hojo sin mirar a la joven que también había empezado acorrer tras los dos jóvenes- eres mi más preciado...

\- Pensé que algún día usted podría ser algo para mí, créame, lo intenté, pero usted ni si quiera me merece como experimento...- la joven empezó a correr detrás de Zack.

\- ¡Vamos Ayelen!- le gritó Angeal que había cogido otra vez en volandas a Zack, la joven echo acorrer sin volver a mirar al científico, entró en el cuerpo de Zack de un salto y Angeal alzo el vuelo, tras Génesis.

\- Todavía puedo retomarte como experimento "inacabado"- termino Hojo, abrazándose mientras reía como un loco, pero la joven no oyó esas palabras, solo su risa perversa.

El cielo estaba de un color verde oscuro, Génesis descendía, posándose sobre una farola, mientras seguía recitando los versos de LOVELESS.

\- "Mi alma corrompida por la venganza."- recitó - grandes tormentos ha soportado para hallar el final del viaje en mi propia salvación... y tu eterno sueño- alzo una bola roja. Angeal sobrevolaba la esfera que estaba formando la invocación.

\- ¡Está invocando de nuevo!- dijo Zack aun en los aires sujetándose en los brazos de Angeal.

\- Os lo dejo a vosotros. - soltó a Zack, cayo a unos metros, Ayelen se había dado cuenta de que no le molaban las alturas y salió un poco mareada, tuvo que salir del cuerpo de Zack para no "vomitarle "dentro, Angeal se movía mucho en el aire.

\- Esta es más grande- le grito Ayelen- Zack, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

\- Podéis conseguirlo. Confiar en mí.- les grito Angeal mientras se elevaba más al cielo.

\- ¡No me dejes aquí!, para, ¡vuelve aquí!

Zack daba saltos, intentando alcanzar los pies de Angeal, mientras veía como ambos luchaban en los aires. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Zack.

\- Uhm, Aerith, oye ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?- Zack hablaba en murmullo ocultando su voz con la mano en el teléfono.

\- ¡Zack...! Aire, date aire.- Ayelen estaba creando un campo de defensa mientras le daba pequeños toques con la palma de la mano en su fibrado brazo.- ¡Dios!- gritó la joven al ver algo brillante abría el cielo- ¡Zack déjate de royos!

\- Ahora tengo compañía...- notaba como cada vez los empujones de Ayelen eran más desesperados, después noto un pellizco,- ¡Eso ha dolido Ayelen! – Zack colgó sin decir adiós - Me ha dicho que no haga esperar a las visitas, así que...

\- ¡Madre del amor hermoso, es enorme!- dijo Ayelen abriendo mucho los ojos, algo punzante y brillante estaba abriendo el cielo oscuro, un ser de color oro con enormes alas, cola y cuerpo de dragón los miraba- ¡es Bahamut Sumo!

\- ¿Qué?- Zack aún no había visto la inmensidad de la criatura- cuando la vio pego un tras pie- ¿de dónde cojones saca Génesis estas invocaciones?

\- Es el doble de fuerte que los anteriores, será mejor que entre.

\- De acuerdo.

Fusionarse con Zack era realmente estresante, la verdad es que prefería estar fuera, porque ahí es donde menos podía "oírlo" dentro de él, era capaz de sentir toda la montaña rusa de emociones y su excitación cuando desenfundaba su espada, además de que no la dejaba concentrarse con su "cháchara" intensa.

\- ¡No enlaces fuego con mi espada, no le está haciendo nada!- le gritaba Zack.

\- ¡Cállate, me estas desconcentrando!- grito Ayelen- Zack por dios no le lances la materia Megatodo, es una invocación, los estados alterados no le hacen nada, ¿acaso no te has estudiado las materias?

\- ¡Pues a ver que le echas tú, lista...!- de repente salió de su cuerpo, Zack se llevó un buen viaje de Bahamut- ¡está bien me callo!

\- Será mejor que usemos la habilidad Regen, tu dale con la espada, del resto me encargo yo.

Zack obedeció, la verdad, notaba bastante la diferencia de tener Ayelen fuera, no solo porque los golpes no los recibiera, sino por la velocidad y la fuerza que ella le proporcionaba le hacían sentirse fuerte, de repente se notó muy extraño, en un momento de despiste, vio a Ayelen en una esquina, parecía estar rezando, ¿qué magia era esa de Regen? Después de una batalla intensa consiguieron eliminar a la invocación dichosa. En minutos la esfera se evaporó dejándolos ciegos con su luz, volvían a estar en suelo real.

\- ¿Que me has puesto encima? Debió de ser una magia que necesitas toda tu concentración, yo creía que las mujeres podían hacer más de dos cosas.

\- Idiota... simplemente he hecho un intercambio de tus VIT y tu PM con la de Bahamut, esa magia también se la conoce como Trueque, ¿de verdad que tú te has estudiado las materias?

\- Si claro...- dijo alargando la palabra mirando el cielo disimuladamente.

\- Venga ya, dime en qué consisten las amarillas...- Zack miro a otro lado- ¡va pues las verdes!... ¡en serio! ¿Tampoco lo sabes?, ¡¿Entonces las usas al retortero?!

\- Solo caben dos materias en la espada de SOLDADO, además para eso te tengo a ti... ¿no? Las uncías que sé, son la ROJAS, las jodidas rojas son las dichosas invocaciones que Génesis no para de lanzarme- dijo alzando los brazos gritando.

\- En serio... Me tenían que haber destinado a otro lado...- Ayelen puso su mano en la cabeza, es un caso aparte... incorregible.- podría estar disfrutando del calorcito interno de un hombre hecho y derecho como Sephiroth.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Perdona? ¡Yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho!- dijo ofendido, para después oír un "JA" seco y sonoro de Ayelen.

Zack buscaba a Angeal en el cielo, pero no había rastro de ninguno, solo se oía el sonido del viento. Miro a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Zack miraba el pequeño cuerpo de Ayelen en la cama, ya podía entender porque Angeal la cuidaba, aunque solo la conocía de poscas semanas y sin apenas conocerle, se volcaba en él, aunque fuera su trabajo. Si fuera Angeal no la dejaría que se esforzara tanto, porque ella no era un arma. Miro sus diminutas manos enrojecidas de tanto usar la magia, las materias que usaban los SOLADOS no les hacían daño porque usaban la materia a través de sus espadas, como hacia Génesis con las invocaciones, pero en ella, literalmente la magia salía de su cuerpo, era como si fuera una esfera de materia humana ¿roja, verde...?.Sí que sabía distinguirlas, pero le encantaba hacerla rabiar haciéndole pensar que era un tonto, era la única manera de poderla ver sonreír y hacerla pensar en otras cosas.

La tapó con la sabana y pensó, que era demasiado tarde para echarla de su vida, ambos tenían la misma misión y siempre es mejor hacerlo acompañado que solo. Así podrían apoyarse el uno al otro. Si le pasara a Angeal algo, él se encargaría de cuidarla, la vida de SOLDADO era muy solitaria y pocos soldados eran tan abiertos y alegres como ellos. Tenía la necesidad de cuidar de alguien, ese alguien era ella. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos del edificio Shin-ra que no había sido atacado por las copias. Se habían perdido varias plantas, pero nada que Shin-ra no lamentara perder. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

\- Vamos cógelo- dijo después de que le saliera el buzón de voz, cerró su teléfono resignado y lo guardó en su bolsillo...

\- A quien llamas- le pregunto Luxiere un SOLDADO de 2ª clase.

\- A Sephiroth. Llevo siglos sin saber de él.

\- ¿Es que no te has enterado?, Sephiroth se ha encerrado en la sala de archivos y hace tiempo que no sale. Los dispositivos de comunicación están prohibidos en esa sala, así que no creo que puedas hablar con él.- dijo Luxiere.

\- ¿La sala de archivos?

\- Dicen que está investigando sobré la historia del Departamento Científico de Sin-ra.

\- Ya veo... Aerith que tal - contesto el teléfono despidiéndose con la mano de Luxiere.- Si, Ayelen está mejor, está descansando un poco.

\- Uhm, quería preguntarte una cosa... ¿cuándo piensas construírmelo?- dijo Aerith al otro lado del aparato.

\- Construirte el que... ¡ah!

\- El carrito de flores, ¿lo has olvidado?- dijo en voz bajita Aerith.

\- No claro que no me he olvidado.- ¡Ups!- Enseguida voy para allá.

Leyó un mensaje de Kunsel, sabía que Sephiroth estaba buscando información sobre proyecto G, pero que esos documentos lo más seguro que no estuvieran en un edificio Shin-ra, sino en otro lugar. Volvería a la enfermería, Ayelen ya estaría despierta. Vio a varios de los soldados reunidos cuchicheando y riéndose, Zack quería saber, también quería reírse.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- pregunto curioso Zack.

\- De tías buenas, yo creo que la que más cañón esta es la Directora Escarlata de Departamento Armamentístico- dijo el soldado todo acalorado- ¡no me importaría dejarme pisar por sus taconazos (rojos) ya sabes a que me refiero! Zack ¿quién crees que está más buena?

\- Pues Aerith... por supuesto.- dijo levantando la cabeza Zack.

\- ¿Es tu novia? ¿Estas presumiendo de lo buena que esta? ¡Colega te has pasado!

\- ¿Y Ayelen? ¿Sabes si tiene algún tío buenorro por ahí?- le pregunto el otro

\- Bueno, supongo que como todas las mujeres de SOLDADO, y eso que hay muy pocas, supongo que babeara por Sephiroth- dijo el otro.

\- Yo creo que voy a intentar invitarla a salir, me quitaré este ridículo casco y se enamorara de mí a la primera.

\- Tíos, no flipéis- dijo Zack- no creo que esté interesada en vosotros.

\- ¡Tío, te estás pasando varios pelines! ¡Deja algo para los demás!... oye, ¿y cuando se fusiona contigo? ¿Qué es lo que ve? ¿Te ve desnudo?

\- ¿Eh?- se echó para atrás Zack tapándose sus partes íntimas con las manos, ambos soldados echaron a reír, Zack salió corriendo muerto de vergüenza.

No se había parado a pensar que es lo que "veía" cuando se fusionaba, y sin duda se llevaban bastante bien, no tenía ganas de que esos dos degenerados se la llevaran por ahí a saber dónde hacerle no sé qué, Ayelen era uno de los SOLDADOS más jóvenes de la corporación, era una joven bastante inocente, habían pocas mujeres en SOLDADO, que decir, Ayelen era encantadora cuando se lo proponía. La enfermera le dijo que ya se había despertado y que la había mandado a su cuarto, la busco en la ala oeste, esa zona era para las mujeres, habían pocas habitaciones, asique fue fácil encontrar su cuarto.

\- ¿Te vienes conmigo?- dijo entrando en su habitación, la joven ya más descansada, bebía un té mientras ojeaba un manga.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- dijo ella levantando la vista.

\- A ver Aerith.

\- Vale iré contigo. Quiero ir al mercado a comprarme más comics. Y me dejé unos libros en la iglesia- dijo sonriendo.

Zack espero fuera de su habitación a que Ayelen se cambiara, claro, no quería ser un mirón, tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que veía o sentía Ayelen cuando se fusionaba con él, ahora que lo pensaba en frío se sentía "mirado". No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensarlo, está claro que tenía 21 años, a esa edad nunca le había visto una mujer desnudo. Solo pensarlo le hacía sentirse como un pederasta, ella no tenía problema en entrar y salir como le entraba en gana.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo ella al verlo en silencio, llevaba callado desde que habían salido de la Corporación, y eso era raro, porque Zack no callaba ni bajo el agua.

El negó exageradamente con la cabeza. "Pon el muro", se decía a sí mismo al notar el "ras ras ras" de Ayelen cuando quería mirar dentro de su cabeza "¡no mires, mirona!", entonces ella sonrió y se agarró a la barandilla del tren cuando este se puso en marcha. Bajaron del tren y entraron en los suburbios del sector 5, por uno de los callejones Angeal descendió a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¡¿Angeal?! ¿¡Dónde has estado?!- le dijo Zack meneando los brazos exageradamente.

\- Lo siento soy un hombre ocupado, estaba preocupado por Ayelen.

\- Estoy bien- contesto ella, casi no se acostumbra a la distancia que el joven alado ponía entre ellos, pero le alegraba que pensara en ella.

\- Vale lo que tú digas- contesto Zack- tampoco consigno hablar con Sephiroth.

\- ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

\- Pues no. Solo que se ha encerrado en la sala de archivos y se ha puesto a leer informes antiguos y cosas de esas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Algo sobre un proyecto...

\- Ya veo.- Angeal alzo el vuelo- Zack...

\- ¡Eh! ¿Es que ya te vas? Empiezo a pensar que me estáis dando de lado.

\- Prométeme que cuidaras de ella.- dijo dándole la espalda.

\- Lo prometo... pero cuídate también- Zack contesto sin dejar de mirar a Ayelen.

\- Génesis y Hollander están en Medoehim.

\- Has venido para decirme eso. ¿Es que estas...de servicio?- dijo triste Zack.

\- Supongo que mi corazón sigue perteneciendo SOLDADO.

\- Bien dicho Angeal- contesto la chica.

La tristeza de la cara de Ayelen se había esfumado, los dos jóvenes sonreían de felicidad. Ayelen abrió los brazos y abrió y cerró las manos, gesto que hacia cuando era pequeña para que Angeal la abrazara, el alado la miro dubitativo, desde la altura, aterrizó, la joven corrió a sus brazos y se estrechó en su ancha cintura, Ayelen noto la áspera mano de Angeal en su cabeza.

\- También he informado a Lazard. No tardará en venir a buscarte. – olió la cabellera de Ayelen y la obligo a soltarle, sabía que si seguía abrazándola no podría alzar el vuelo, y cumplir su cometido. Levanto el vuelo, sin dejar de notar la triste mirada de Ayelen en sus alas.

Después de ir paseando hasta los suburbios entraron en la zona de la iglesia, estaban subiendo ya las escaleras para entrar, Ayelen ya había apoyado las manos en la puerta para abrirla, la voz de un hombre les hizo girarse. Ayelen vio que era Tseng un turco, no lo conocía personalmente, pero había leído sus informes, eran impecables, tanto como él.

\- Zack, os necesitamos en Modeoheim.- le dijo a Zack desde la distancia. El turco miro a Ayelen y este le sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Dame un minuto.- dijo alzando la mano para que parara de hablarle.

\- Aerith no está ahí- dijo Tseng, Zack paró en seco y se giró- ¿algún problema?

\- ¿Cómo que conoces a Aerith?- dijo Zack.

\- Es complicado.- Contestó el turco cruzando los brazos- ¿Te ha contado algo?

Empezaron a oír el ruido de un helicóptero, los cabellos de Ayelen se alborotaron en su cara, helicóptero había aterrizado casi a las puertas de la iglesia, levantando una nube de polvo, Ayelen apenas podía oír la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

\- Pues...tampoco lo haré yo.

\- Bueno... volvernos más tarde- contesto Ayelen dirigiéndose al helicóptero frotándose los ojos.

\- Umm...- Zack bajó las escaleras renegando como un niño moviendo los brazos de lado alado - bueno, pues vale... supongo. Vamos Ayelen- el aire que producía el helicóptero dejo ver a sus espaldas una pluma blanca.


	9. El honor de SOLDADO

Capítulo 9: El honor de SOLDADO

* * *

Los dos soldados rasos, Tseng, Zack y Ayelen, miraban las montañas blancas, Ayelen nunca había visto la nieve y estaba pegada al cristal como cual chiquilla deseosa de bajar y ponerse a jugar con la nieve, tumbarse en ella, y hacer un angel con su cuepro en la fría nieve. Zack no paraba de decirle que se relajara, que menuda imagen estaba dando a los dos novatos de tercera clase que los acompañaba, pero ella simplemente le sacó la lengua y le hizo burla, le dijo que era un viejo aburrido, un cascarrabias, si no quería jugar con él en la nieve seguro que alguno de los soldados que les acompañaban podrían ayudarla hacer un muñeco de nieve enorme. Quería saber si el frio de la materia hielo era igual de fría que la nieve. Tseng reía mientras veía a los dos jóvenes discutir, ¿quién era el más crio de los dos? Era obvio que Zack, ya que era más mayor que Ayelen y le seguía la corriente.

Oyeron un estruendo y se hizo el silencio, solo se oía el viento y el traqueteo de las aspas del helicóptero. El helicóptero volvió a temblar, Zack que levanto de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zack.

\- ¡Tenemos una sobrecarga!- gritó el copiloto- ¡Algo esta bloqueando las aspas del helicóptero!- oyeron un sonido animal encima de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Es un monstruo! – grito uno de los novatos.

El animal empezó a zarandear más el helicóptero, aquello parecía un centrifugado, uno de los muchachos de tercera clase evitó comerse el suelo gracias que Ayelen creó una masa de aire bajo su cuerpo, Ayelen solo pudo ver los labios del joven, retorcidos. De pronto empezaron anotar el aire dentro del compartimento, Zack había abierto el portón, y sacaba su cuerpo del helicóptero, agarrándose a una baranda.

\- No puedo llegar a él- dijo Zack, le había lanzado materia fuego, pero lo que había echo era incendiar las aspas, el helicóptero se ladeo y el otro SOLDADO raso que se sujetaba dónde podía, agarró a Zack de la ropa justo antes de que su cuepro cayera al vacío.

\- ¡Si no lo eliminamos nos matara!- contesto Tseng agarrándose también a lo que podía.

\- De acuerdo...- dijo Ayelen intentando mantener el equilibro en aquella continua sacudida dentro del helicóptero. Se agarró al respaldo de un sillón y puso sus ojos en blanco. Zack observó que su frente empezó a sudar y a empezar a convulsionar, el animal grito y movió el helicóptero hacia otro lado, Ayelen callo contra el sillón.

\- Tú, soldado sujétala- el joven soltó a Zack y la agarró, la joven volvió en sí y miro al joven enmascarado que la sujetaba, un hilillo de sangre asomaba por la nariz, esta cogió el antebrazo del soldado que la sujetaba y volvió aponer sus ojos en blanco, de pronto empezó a salirle más por en la nariz de Ayelen.

\- Ayelen, ¡que estás haciendo! ¡Qué haces!, ¡para, PARA!- no le estaba gustando el color de su cara, y que decirle de esos ojos en blanco, sin querer le estaba gritando de esa manera tan desesperada.

\- Salvaros la vida, Zack, ¡calla!

El joven emitió una mueca de dolor, Ayelen lo apretaba fuerte, pero aun así él la sujeto con fuerza, a pocos segundos la bestia volvió a gritar, un chillido ensordecedor, casi estridente al tímpano los dejó sordos, el bicho soltó las aspas y cayó en picado llevándose con él el helicóptero.

Zack se levantó, había perdido el conocimiento, no sabía cuánto llevaba tirado en la fría nieve, busco el helicóptero que estaba en llamas.

\- Ouch... a eso lo llamo yo un buen recibimiento.- miró a su alrededor espolsándose la nieve- Tseng, chicos... Ayelen - giro y vio a los tres, espolsándose la nieve.

\- ... y Ayelen. - volvió a repetir.

\- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero nos sacó a los 4 del helicóptero- contesto el joven SOLDADO raso- me soltó y nos empujó fuera del helicóptero.

\- ¡ Ayelen! ¿Dónde estás?- gritó, esperó que ella le contestara mentalmente, pero no lo hizo. Su corazón empezó a latir sin sentido, sintió como su garganta se cerraba, vaya hermano estaba hecho, la hermana le había durado un mes, si le pasaba algo Angeal lo mataría.

\- Parece que no hay cobertura...- dijo Tseng cerrando el móvil.

\- Estoy aquí...- un mano salía no muy lejos del helicóptero en llamas.

\- Ayelen...- Zack corrió hacia ella aliviado y termino de cavar un hoyo para poderla sacar, el joven SOLDADO que la había sujetado lo ayudó.

\- Oh, estáis bien...- dijo ella aliviada con voz entrecortada.

\- ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido una locura!- el aspecto de la joven era horrible, la levantó casi al vuelo.

\- Estas aliviado porque Angeal no te matará. Recuérdame que le diga a Hojo, que tras meterme dentro de una criatura me duele muchísimo la cabeza.- dijo la joven con poder abrir los ojos y poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

Se veía el dolor en su cara, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. Ayelen fue a levantarse tropezando consigo misma, y el SOLDADO raso la cogió casi prácticamente al vuelo, ella lo miró, solo podía ver sus labios, quería decirle algo, un "gracias por sujetarme", y un "lo siento por casi destrozarte el brazo", pero el dolor era tan intenso que no era capaz de articular palabra, sus reflejos hicieron que lo empujara para no vomitarle encima. Llevándose la nieve toda la peor parte. La joven acabo arrodillada en el frio suelo y vomitando el té que se tomó unas horas antes, el joven SOLDADO raso la cogió del brazo para sujetarla y con la otra mano le pegaba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y después acariciaba su espalda, lo hizo varias veces, eso la alivió y dejó de vomitar.

El joven sacó un pañuelo color turquesa y se lo cedió, Ayelen no sabía vomitar, le había salido el té por la nariz por la boca y sus ojos empezaron a llorarle. Menuda primera impresión iba a darle al joven SOLDADO raso. Si ya era un bicho raro ahora iba a ser la vomitona de Shin-ra, si, la SOLDADO FUSIONAL que ataca a los enemigos con sus vómitos y su ataque nariz aspersor. Daba gracias a dios de que el joven le sonrisa amable y no podía leerle la mente...

Ella aceptó el pañuelo y se limpió los labios. Olía a lavanda.

\- Gracias...- dijo ella con voz ronca.

\- No hay de que.- la voz del joven era dulce y encantadora, pero a su vez varonil, ¿Qué edad tendría?

\- De acuerdo, te daremos una de esas pastillas tuyas milagrosas.- dijo Zack mirando en su bolsita.

\- Yo la ayudaré a caminar- dijo el joven, levantándola con fuerza.

\- Oh gracias... – ella le sonrío- tenía que haberme dedicado al campo ¿no crees? o a la cría de chocobos- le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¡Uf espero no tener que volver hacer esto!- Ayelen tuvo otra arcada, pero fue falsa alarma.

\- Bueno, al menos estamos todos de una pieza. Todo irá bien.- contesto Zack ya algo aliviado.

\- Gracias Ayelen, ha sido de buena ayuda- dijo sonriéndole Tseng- Por suerte tenemos a alguien acostumbrado a este tipo de terreno.

\- Vale, vale, soy un chico de campo- dijo Zack resignado.

\- Magnifico- contesto Tseng- ya estaríamos en Modeoheim y si ese bicho no nos hubiera confundido con vete tú a saber. - Tseng empezó a caminar- Así que habrá que espabilar para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Pues entonces sígueme.- dijo Zack alzando la cabeza, fardando de sus conocimientos de campo.

\- Que miedo me da eso- contesto Ayelen, todavía agarrada al SOLDADO raso que no pudo evitar reírse, Ayelen vio una perfecta sonrisa.

Por el camino fueron enfrentándose a algunos animales salvajes, llegaron a la zona suroeste del barranco Modeo, hacía frío, y en el momento en el que te parabas, se notaba, Ayelen se hundía en la nieve a cada paso que daba, disfrutaba de ver caer los pequeño copos sobre su cabellera morena, durante tantos años encerrada bajo las garras de Hojo, había hecho que se perdiera paisajes fascinantes. Ayelen seguía dejándose llevar por el joven, cada vez que se hundía en una zona de nieve más blanda, reía y la ayudaba asacar prácticamente la pierna entera del hoyo.

El joven soldado estaba impresionado de como la chica observaba el paisaje, como si hubiera sido un pajarito enjaulado, y ahora echaba a volar por primera vez.

El SOLDADO y Zack hablaban, el resto iban un poco más lentos, los de tercera clase no solían acercarse a los de primera, tal vez por impotencia, pero Zack hacia que los jóvenes novatos se sintiera a gusto con él. No los trataba diferente por ser inferiores y eso decía mucho de él.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No os quedéis atrás!- grito Zack.

\- Dales un respiro Zack- dijo Ayelen saliendo vaho de su boca, echo el aliento en sus manos y las frotó para calentarlas.

\- Al menos veo que alguien puede seguirme- Zack miro al joven que había cargado a Ayelen bastante rato hasta que ella dejo de tener las náuseas.

\- Sí, yo también soy un chico de campo- contestó el joven que solo pudieron ver su sonrisa dentro del casco.

\- ¿De dónde eres?- pregunto Zack

\- Nibelheim.

\- Vaya- contestó Ayelen - Mi Mako viene de allí. Además yo también soy de campo- Zack empezó a reír, mientras los miraba a los dos, el joven raso miró a la chica, ella junto las cejas como diciendo "no entiendo nada".- ¿te has golpeado en la cabeza Zack?

\- ¿Y tú?- pregunto el joven a Zack.

\- ¡¿Yo?!Gongaga- contesto Zack.

\- ¿Y tu Ayelen? nunca te pregunte de donde eras.- dijo un curioso Zack mientras la miraba a los ojos. Prácticamente no sabía mucho de ella. Tampoco es que fuera contando su vida a todo el mundo. Pero "eran íntimos" debería de saber más.

\- De un pueblo cerca de Globina Forest, Mysidia.- contestó la joven dejando descansar al SOLDADO liberándole del peso, ella sonrío y el también. El SOLDADO empezó a reír bajando si fusil.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- grito Zack mirando a Ayelen - ¿Conoces Gongaga?, Ayelen ¡léele la mente que piensa!

\- A mí no me metas...- Ayelen levanto las manos.

\- No, pero suena como el quinto pino.- dijo el joven soldado.

\- Igual que Nibelheim.- recrimino Zack cruzando los brazos con aire enfadado.

\- El mío sí que está en el quinto pino, el mío ni consta ya en el mapa- asintió Ayelen alzando los hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco...

\- Pero si ni siquiera habéis estado allí- contestó la joven.

\- No, pero sé que allí hubo un reactor, verdad Ayelen, - buscó el apoyo de la joven- y un reactor Mako fuera de Migdar normalmente es sinónimo de...

\- ¡Nada más alrededor!- dijeron Zack y el raso a la vez, después echaron a reír.

\- Eh, me siento ofendida vivo gracias a esa energía, ¡esa energía os acaba de salvar! ¡Pueblerinos, más que pueblerinos!- dijo señalándoles con el dedo índice casi sonrojándose.

\- Vale, vale, no te enfades pequeñaja, pero tú también eres una pueblerina- Zack la agarró del cuello con sus enormes brazos.

\- Además yo si he estado en Nibelheim, tiene un pozo en el medio del pueblo y una mansión.- dijo la joven intentando quitarse al pesado de Zack.

\- Si...- el joven sonrío tímidamente.

\- Buenas noticias, Tseng, yo, Ayelen y...

\- Cloud...- el joven se quieto el casco que le tapaba media cara y dejó ver unos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia despeinada, su pelo estaba aplastado, pero meneó su cabello con su mano desordenándolo poniéndolo punta.

\- Y Cloud somos expertos en el quinto pino. ¡Toma ya!- dijo haciendo un gesto con el puño.

\- Genial. Seguir entonces- dijo Tseng como si hubiera reído la gracia un niño de 5 años mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

\- Uf... esperemos un poco- dijo Zack mirando hacia atrás viendo que Tseng, el otro soldado raso y los pilotos iban bastante rezagados...

\- Eh, Zack, quisiera saber...- dijo tímidamente Cloud.

\- ¿Uhm?- Zack lo miro con esa mirada alegre y confianza en sus ojos.

\- Dime... ¿qué se siente al estar en soldado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues...

\- Ya averiguaras que se siente cuando entres.

\- Si es que consigo entrar...- dijo el joven con los hombros caídos.

\- No te preocupes si yo lo he conseguido, ¡tú también lo harás!

Cuando Tseng llegó a donde estaban siguieron avanzando hasta que pudieron divisar el complejo que se utilizaba para a la extracción de energía Mako, su misión era investigar Modeoheim. No podían permitirse ninguna baja, eran pocos, y había que estar atentos a los movimientos del ejército de Génesis. Por lo tanto... había que infiltrarse evitando cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, Tseng miro un mapa y confirmo que había una entrada en la parte trasera de la nave, una vez que estuvieran dentro podían hacer lo que quisieran. Ayelen estaba empezando tener los dedos de los pies helados, no se los sentía, el frio había calado las botas, y sentía un hormigueo en la planta de los pies.

\- No hay problema. Demostraré que ser SOLDADO no consiste en tener músculos y usar la fuerza bruta, ten mucho cuidado Cloud.

\- Si - contestó el joven que se había vuelto a poner el casco. Su pañuelo cubría la zona de la boca, lo único que se veía era la nariz del joven, que también estaba medio tapada...

\- Debido a la ventisca, tendrás que cuidar la temperatura corporal. Ha empezado hacer mucho frio asique acordaros de moveros, ¿vale? Para recuperar algo de calor y temperatura tendréis que hacer lo que hacéis siempre, no quiero redactar en el informe de que os quedasteis congelados.

\- ¿Lo que hago siempre?, ¡ah vale! ¡ya lo he pillado! Vamos Ayelen, dame calorcito.

Zack empezó a caminar en dirección a Ayelen abriendo los brazos, por un momento la joven se sintió avergonzada, Zack le había mirado con esa sonrisa ladeada, y aunque no sentía más que amistad por él, a veces conseguía sacarle los colores, que la tratara así delante de más gente que ella no conocía, le daba más corte. Ayelen volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, ese chico no era anormal, no era normal.

\- ¡Yo no soy una estufa Zack!- gritó la joven apartándolo de ella, mientras el intentaba abrazarla- ¡si quieres calor, dátelo tú mismo!

\- Ayelen, ten cuidado- dijo Cloud su voz fue casi un susurro tapado por el pañuelo.

\- Tendré la mente alerta por si necesitáis un SOLDADO FUSIONAL. No dudes en llamarme.- dijo mirando a Cloud dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza. No esperaba tener que fusionarse con un soldado raso, pero si había necesidad lo haría...

Zack agradecía el calor que le producía Ayelen, había querido hacerse el duro, pero estaba helado, el uniforme de SOLDADO que llevaba era de manga corta y notaba húmeda su ropa. El aire frio le golpeaba la cara y noto como sus ojos se resecaban por el frio. Por un momento pensó como será estar en los brazos de Aertih...

\- Por favor Zack- oyó retumbar en su cabeza- soy menor de edad, a ver en qué piensas que estoy aquí dentro, muy calentita, por cierto.

\- ¡Será posible! ¡Qué haces hurgando ahí!- dijo escandalizado rascándose la cabeza, había empezado pensar en besar a Aerith en su imaginación.

\- Aquí tu muro es un poco más débil es una cortina.- oyo la risa de Ayelen dentro de el.

\- ¿Qué más curioseas ahí dentro? ¿No me veras desnudo verdad?

\- ¿¡Que... yooo!?- Zack noto calor en su cuerpo un rubor en sus mejillas de repente Ayelen salió toda avergonzada.- Zack si piensas que estas desnudo¡yo te veo desnudo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo avergonzado

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Con mi mente joven y virgen, viendo esos pensamientos tuyos sucios!- dijo tapándose la cara, Zack se quedó petrificado.- ¡que es broma! ¡No te veo desnudo! ¡Solo veo lo que tú ves! Mira tu cara, ¡apúntate un tanto Ayelen! ¡Si nena, esta vez has ganados!- Zack cerro los puños, le temblaba el ojo, había bajado la cabeza y su flequillo taba su cara, murmuraba algo que Ayelen no entendía.

\- ¡SERAS NIÑATA!- el joven la cogió del cuello y empezó a rascarle la cabeza con los nudillos de su mano, con mala leche- ¡cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Tienes una mente sucia!

\- ¡Ahhh! me haces daño- de repente Zack se comió la nieve, Ayelen había vuelto a entrar en el cuerpo de Zack.

\- ¡Prepárate cuando salgamos de aquí, cuando te pille veras!- podía oír las carcajadas de la joven retumbando en aquel paraje, ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre pellizcándole los brazos. Apenas le hacía daño.

\- Pero es cierto, puedo ver las imágenes que proyectan tus recuerdos, y las que más me gustan son las de Angeal.- dijo la joven con voz de melancolía- asique cuidadito con lo que sueñas despierto cuando estoy aquí. ¿Vale?

Zack siguió caminado con Ayelen dentro por fin llegaron a la entrada de la nave, vieron varios soldados patrullando la zona, no iba a ser fácil infiltrarse sin llamar la atención, y era doloroso permanecer más de 10 segundos parados en una misma posición esperando que los soldados pasaran de largo.

Escondiéndose detrás de bidones, contenedores, consiguieron entrar al complejo. Era una estancia enorme, con suelo de rejilla, la iluminación era escasa, pero al menos estaban resguardados del frio, Ayelen salió. Había que encontrar a Hollander y a Génesis, fuera como fuera.

Ayelen seguía la espalda de Zack, si mirabas por debajo del suelo de rejilla, se veía una gran subterráneo abajo, asique Zack fue bajando los pisos. La zona no estaba limpia, había copias por todas partes. Aquello era un laberinto, tuvieron que dar la vuelta en una de las zonas porque no tenía salida. Al final de un pasillo hallaron un ascensor, cuando abrieron las puertas, vieron a Génesis apuntando con su espada la cara de Hollander. Ayelen volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de Zack.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- habló el científico reculando- me necesitas Génesis, recuérdalo. Si te deshaces de mí, ¿quién detendrá tu degradación?

\- Las células de Jenova- ambos vieron como Génesis se estaba degradando, en su cabellera castaña se habían formado mechones blancos. Zack salió corriendo y con un golpe bajó la espada que amenazaba al científico haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- Alto...- llego Cloud y agarro a Hollander para que no escapara.

\- Cloud, bien hecho.- pero Hollander se soltó tirando a Cloud al suelo pegándole un codazo en toda la cara, la nariz de Cloud empezó a sangrar, Ayelen salió del cuerpo de Zack y se puso cerca de Cloud. Él era ahora el SOLDADO más débil...

\- Pero...- dijo Hollander escapando e intentando esconderse tras de los brazos de Zack, empujándolo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio- ¡nadie sabe dónde se guardan las células de Jenova! Ni si quiera Hojo lo sabe, ¡nunca la encontraras!- Ayelen sí que sabía algo de esas células, ¡precisamente ella tenía algunas!

\- Entonces, tendré que aceptar mi destino- dijo Génesis sin bajar su espada.- ¡aunque...! ¡Me llevaré el mundo por delante!- Zack hacia lo que podía por defenderse de los golpes de Génesis, Hollander aprovechó esa oportunidad y echo a correr.

\- Cloud, ¡vete!- el joven empezó correr.- Ayelen ve con él. ¡Ya!- le gritó a la joven tras ver su cara de vacilación.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado, entendido...- la joven empezó a correr tras Cloud.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora que no está tu fusión?- dijo Génesis- sabes que la necesitas, al menos para luchar contra mí.

\- Se arreglármelas solo- dijo Zack recibiendo sus ataques. La batalla no fue difícil, Génesis estaba debilitado, claro que Zack necesitaba a Ayelen, pero bien fuera de él. Pero su compañía le hacía sentirse más fuerte. Aunque los ataque de Génesis no eran tan potentes como al principio, no dejaban de ser rápido.

\- "Sueños del mañana alberga la mancillada alma"- recito Génesis todavía en el suelo- perdido el orgullo, las alas quebrantadas... próximo el fin"- cayó al suelo, sus plumas negras flotaban alrededor de él y con el puño cerrado, levantó la cabeza- este es... el destino de un monstruo.

\- ¡No somos monstruos, me oyes, somos SOLDADOS! ¿Qué hay de tu honor?- le gritó Zack, Génesis se levantó costosamente y siguió recitando sin hacerle caso.

\- "Si bien mañana yermo de promesas se halle, nada habrá capaz de impedir mi venida"- Génesis camino hasta la barandilla de la nave, miro a Zack borroso e inestable, alzo su ala negra y blanquecina- si el mundo ansia mi destrucción... haré que caiga conmigo.- dejo caer su cuerpo al vacío.

\- Génesis...- Zack vio cómo se posaba en la barandilla, lo miró y después abrió sus brazos dejándose caer.

Se asomó a través de la barandilla viendo caer al vacío a Génesis. No podía hacer nada más, así que salió a fuera, a la fría montaña, la ventisca no había cesado, miró la montañita y no vió a nadie, busco a Tseng con la mirada, en lo alto de la colina y tampoco encontró a Cloud y ni pista de Ayelen. Vio un túnel medio congelado y lleno de escarcha.

\- Oh creo que por ahí se va a Modeoheim...- dijo viendo un túnel a unos metros tiritando de frio entro en él.

Cuando llegó al otro lado vio un pueblo congelado, todo estaba nevado y no se veía ni un alma. La mitad de las casas estaban tapiadas con madera y según un mensaje de Kunsel el pueblo estaba abandonado, registro todo el pueblo que tampoco es que fuera enorme, solo era unos pocos comercios y unas pocos casas más, solo le quedaba registrar los baños públicos, dentro no había nada, aunque agradecía estar resguardado del frio. Cuando llegó a la gran bañera termal, vio que no había más hueco donde buscar, cuando se giró, algo que era un bicho con alas, patas de gallo y cola de serpiente lo amenazaba, parecía un Grifo.

Cuando a cabó con él se fijó detenidamente en la cabeza del bicho, tenía la cara de Angeal, Zack se preguntó si también andaba por ahí. Zack dejo la copia y subió unas escaleras a la primera planta, donde estaba la caldera y cuando giro la esquina vio a Cloud tirado en el suelo, bocabajo.

\- ¡Eh!- Zack corrió hacia él.

\- Ugh- Cloud recobró el cocimiento, el joven como pudo se medió incorporo, mientras Zack lo ayudaba.

\- ¡Cloud que ha pasado!

\- Estamos bien...- dijo Tseng. Zack lo vio apoyado en una pared sentado, con su mano en el costado, su camisa era de color rojo y varias gotas de sudor habían empapado su cabellera negra.

\- ¡Tseng!- grito Zack corrió hacia él.

\- Por ahí... tienes que atrapar a Hollander, Angeal te está esperando, Ayelen fue tras él- fue a comprobar que Cloud estuviera bien y lo dejo cerca de Tseng.

\- Siento no poder ayudarte- dijo Cloud cabizbajo, su respiración era dificultosa- ella entro en mí, pero, buf, no podía más, estoy cansado... necesito descansar, me quema la cabeza...- y el joven empezó a vomitar en el suelo.

Zack avanzó por el camino que Tseng le había indicado, al vestíbulo, cuando llegó, Angeal le daba la espalda a Ayelen, esta parecía cansada, demasiadas fusiones por hoy, Angeal tenía su ala blanca al descubierto Ayelen no paraba de mirar aquella ala blanca.

\- Tendría que haber sido yo... yo tendría que haberme encargado de Génesis.- dijo Angeal.

\- Ya... ¿entonces porque me enviaste a mí?- pregunto Zack.

\- Quería prepararte, quería prepararos a los dos para la próxima batalla- Angeal alzó su espada amenazando la cara de Zack, Ayelen se puso enseguida delante.

\- ¿Te has vuelo loco?- dijo Zack, intento quitar a Ayelen de delante de la espada y la puso detrás del él.

Angeal alzó su espada mortal y empezó atacar a Zack, este esquivaba la espada. Angeal la movía como si fuera una rama de árbol, Ayelen que aún estaba detrás de Zack, hacia lo que podía para también esquivar los movimientos, más de un empujón y pisotón se llevó.

Angeal al final cogió su espada con las dos manos y la alzó, Zack aún estaba agachado y Ayelen recuperó la compostura alzó sus brazos y creo un escudo, los 45 kilos de Espada Mortal más la fuerza de Angeal, hizo que se hundieran unos centímetros del suelo. Hizo contra fuerza y la espada reboto haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

\- Tenéis que seguir sin mi.- Angeal volvió alzar su espada.

Angeal apretó fuerte el mango de su espada, Ayelen tocó el hombro de Zack y desapareció, Angeal empezó atacar, con fuerza, con ira, con rabia, Zack solo esquivaba y Ayelen simplemente creaba el campo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba empleando su total fuerza.

\- ¡Detente!- le grito Zack.

\- ¡Magnifico Angeal!- apareció Hollander- ¡ha llegado el momento de vengar el sufrimiento de nuestra familia!

\- ¿Familia?- dijo Zack, Ayelen salió del cuerpo de Zack.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi padre está muerto!- Angeal liberó la fuerza que hacia contra a la espada de Zack y la bajo.

\- Como quieras- dijo Hollander paseándose ante las miradas de los tres jóvenes- entonces, hazlo por tu madre.

\- La deshonra de mi madre hizo que se quitara la vida.- Zack abrió más los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Deshonra?- hablo Hollander- ¡que equivocada estaba! Tendría que estar orgulloso... orgulloso de haber dado nombre a nuestro experimento. "Proyecto G" o debería decir "Proyecto Gillian"- Angeal perdió el control, agarró a Hollander del cuello balanceándolo.

\- ¡No pronuncies su nombre!- gritó Angeal, nunca lo habían visto perder la compostura.

\- Gillian, la mujer a la que implantaron células de Jenova. Y Génesis, que recibió sus genes implantados en su estado fetal... Si, Génesis fue un fracaso, lo admito, pero tú, Angeal... tú fuiste engendrado en el útero de Gillian. Tú... tú eres perfecto.

\- Zack, soy perfecto...- dijo Angeal después de tirar al suelo al científico de un empujón - un perfecto... monstruo. Mis células pueden absorber características genéticas y trasmitirlas a otros, igual que Ayelen, pero ella no puede trasmitirlas, de mi salen copias, y ella se fusiona, por eso tú no te conviertes en un copia de ella.

\- Un conductor de doble sentido...- dijo Hollander levantándose- el poder de Jenova ha pasado a ti por completo, pero ella está incompleta, ¡no vale nada!- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ayelen con desprecio.

\- ¿Recordáis lo que os dije? ¿Qué nuestro enemigo es todo aquello que causa sufrimiento?...- dijo mirando a los dos.

\- Si...pero tú no eres uno de ellos.- dijo Zack.

\- Yo cree mi propio sufrimiento Zack, Ayelen, dejar que os lo demuestre.

\- ¡Detente!- grito Hollander- ¡no sabes lo que haces!- cuando Angeal alzó su mano, tres criaturas bajaron del cielo acudiendo a la llamada de Angeal.

\- Maldición. ¡Si al menos una muestra!- dijo Hollander.

El científico corría torpemente agitando las manos intentando arrancarle algún pelo a Angeal pero él con un simple movimiento de su mano, lo lanzo a varios metros. Zack agarró su espada y vio cómo se llenaba de fuego, Ayelen a escasos pasos de él lo cubría con su escudo, pero las criaturas pasaron de ellos olímpicamente y se echaron encima de Angeal, una luz anaranjada iluminó la estancia, y entre gritos de las criaturas y de Angeal, estas se fusionaron con él. Fue en cuestión de segundos, pero para ellos pareció una escena a cámara lenta.

\- ¡Angeal!- giro Zack.

La luz que desprendió los dejo ciegos y tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos con sus manos.

No quedaba ni un vestigio de lo que fue el cuepro humano de Angeal. Ahora era una horrorosa criatura, de cuatro patas y cuerpo de bestiahombre, era enorme, de su mano izquierda sujetaba un enorme escudo, y de su mano derecha un enorme tridente, este atacó a Zack produciéndole una corte en la mejilla.

\- ¿Angeal que ha sido del honor?- le gritó tocándose la mejilla, su mano se llenó de sangre.

\- Tenemos que ayudarle aunque nos duela, es el honor que le queda, es su última voluntad- dijo Ayelen casi en un susurro.

"Expiación de Angeal" la miraba, con una mirada desconocida, ese bicho no reconocía las caras que tenía delante. La fusión de Angeal emitió un rugido, Ayelen corrió hacia el cuerpo de Zack, entrado como si intentara traspasar un fantasma. La batalla fue durísima, estaban afectados tan emocionalmente, que Ayelen apenas atinaba con sus magias, recibiendo bastante daño por parte de Angeal tanto Zack como ella. Cuando por fin vencieron lo que era el mounstro de Angeal, este volvió a su estado original, su cabello se había vuelto plateado y sus ojos eran de un gris claro.

El amanecer asomaba por las grandes cristaleras del lugar. Las plumas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo y caían sobre sus cabezas. Ayelen salió tan rápido de Zack que este noto como una punzada en el estómago.

\- ¡Angeal...!- dijo con voz susurrante arrodillándose en el suelo.- ¡Angeal...!- empezó aplicar la magia cura, pero Angeal le cogió de la muñeca y la apartó.

\- Os doy las gracias...- Zack se arrodillo cerca de Ayelen, que cogía la mano de Angeal con fuerza- esto... es para ti- débilmente levanto la espada mortal, Zack reprimió las lágrimas, la agarró, noto su peso, después miró a Ayelen, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, lloraba en silencio, Angeal toco la cara de la joven y esta sintió frio en sus manos – te... confió a mi Ayelen... cuídala... siento... siento haberos fallado...- Ayelen asintió con la cabeza dejando caer varias lágrimas en su cara llena de sangre y suciedad- Defender vuestro honor... siempre...- Angeal apretó fuerte la mano de Ayelen. Como símbolo de darle fuerza.

\- Angeal...- respondió su apretón, en ese momento Ayelen noto como esta se dejaba caer.

Ayelen golpeó su frente contra el cuerpo sin vida de Angeal y se abrazó a su cuerpo frio e inerte entre lágrimas gritando su nombre. Zack se unió a los sollozos de Ayelen sin reprimir las lágrimas ni los sollozos.

Zack se levantó, la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a soltar el suéter de Angeal. Ayelen consiguió liberar su brazo del que Zack tiraba. Buscó entre el cuello la placa de identificación de SOLDADO, se la arrancó del cuello y pesadamente se levantó,

Zack empuño la espada, como Angeal solía hacer, Ayelen lo imito ambos posaron su frete en la espada, uno a cada lado.

\- "Abraza tus sueños, si quieres ser un héroe, necesitas tener sueños... y honor"- en sus cabezas resonó la voz de Angeal.

Zack bajó la espada con cuidado de no golpear a Ayelen, era pesada y fría. De repente parecía que el cielo también lloraba, porque se puso a llover, Ayelen no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Angeal.

\- Te lo prometo...- la voz de Zack sonó rota.

Delicadamente aceró a Ayelen a su pecho y esta hundió la cabeza en él, reprimiendo las lágrimas, sintió los finos brazos de Ayelen rodeándole la cintura. Zack apoyo su cara en el cabello mojado de Ayelen, él tampoco podía dejar de derramarlas por su mentor y amigo. Angeal quería que fueran su legado y así sería... se limpió las lágrimas y agarró la mano temblorosa de Ayelen y salieron del lugar.

Ayelen no dejo de mirar atrás. Vio como el cuerpo de Angeal se alzaba siguiendo un haz de luz. Yendo hacia la corriente vital. "adiós Angeal..."

\- Oye Zack- habló Aerith...- el cielo está más cerca ahí arriba, en la ciudad, ¿verdad?- entraba un rayo de luz desde el agujero en el techo de la iglesia- da un poco de miedo pero quizá le guste a las flores...- dijo sonriéndole.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, dudo unos instantes, se acercó torpemente hacia Zack, que se abrazaba a sus rodillas hundiendo su cabeza en ellas, parecía tan vulnerable... sus hombros estaban encorvados y temblaban.

Se acercó a él un poco más y lo oyó sollozar. Se arrodilló y lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, rodeando su cuello, juntando sus cabezas y dejó que el silencio hablara.

Los sollozos de Zack inundaron la silenciosa iglesia.


	10. Todo vale la pena si te hac

Capitulo 10: Todo vale la pena si te hace sonreír.

* * *

No lograba acostumbrarse a las cuatro paredes de su habitación, Hojo siempre la había alojado en las mismas instalaciones del laboratorio. Ahora estaba tumbada abrazando su almohada llorando, la notaba húmeda y le dolían los ojos, en cada suspiro susurraba el nombre de Angeal.

Se sentó en la cama, sorbió rascándose la nariz, se levantó y se acercó aun pequeña mesa que tenía cerca de su mini cocina, había dejado la placa de Angeal, la cogió y se dirigió al fregamos, lavó la sangre que había quedado reseca en ella, la secó con un papel de cocina. La miró, con sus dedos acarició el grabado de la placa y el nombre de "Angeal Hewley", se quitó su propia placa de soldado, la colgó junto a la de ella y volvió a colgar las dos placas en su cuello.

"Abraza tus sueños, pase lo que pase protege tu honor".

Había sacado la caja con las cartas que Angeal le había mandado. Lazard le dio la llave de su habitación y la dejó entrar a recoger sus pertenencias, ahora en una esquina varias cajas se apilaban. Se levantó y ojeó con ojos vidriosos una de las cajas, de una de ellas saco uno de los suéteres azul marino preferido de Angeal, hundió su cara en ella mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Aún conservaba su aroma.

Lo primero que recordaba cada vez que abría los ojos, era el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre encima de ella, protegiéndola, era su único recuerdo de los 4 años, no recordaba nada más, su madre le oprimía el pecho y no podía respirar, el dolor en sus piernas, en sus brazos y en su cabeza. Lo segundo que recordaba en su visión borrosa era alguien acercándose a ellas, un chico moreno con pelo oscuro y melena con una perilla en su mentón, sus ojos era azules, como el cielo, usaba sus fuerzas para sacarlas de ese amasijo. Aquella persona le quitó los escombros de encima de su madre, comprobó si vivía, pero el emitió una cara de desilusión, prosiguió quitando escombros hasta que al final pudo sentir el calor de sus manos en su diminuto cuerpo.

Era una niña asustada y medio desangrada, el joven la puso en sus brazos manchándole aquel uniforme azul de sangre y de lágrimas, cada vez sus llantos eran más débiles, hasta que al final cayó desmayada en su gran pecho.

Se aferraba a él como si fuera lo que la permitía seguir respirando.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar dentro de una incubadora, llena de cables y con un tubo en su boca. Con esa edad se dejaba llevar, no sabía que era la muerte, no sabía que era la vida, pero cada vez que veía asomar a través de un cristal el rostro de aquel joven, sentía que todo iba a ir bien.

Angeal volvió a la aldea para intentar recuperar algunas pertenencias, pero, nada, el pueblo había sido arrasado al explotar un reactor Mako, SOLDADO intentó salvar a todos los que pudieron, pero el que no había muerto por la explosión, había muerto por la exposición a la energía Mako, habiendo pocos supervivientes y los pocos que vician morían en manos de Hojo y los que no, como ella, sobrevivan gracias a sus experimentos.

En cuanto salió de aquella incubadora y volvió a los fuertes brazos de su salvador, se sintió nueva, fuerte, aun no hablaba. Solo decía "Mamá Farys", balbuceaba el nombre de Angeal, el joven empezó a llamarla cachorrillo, había estado meses en coma, por lo cual tuvieron que enseñarle hacer todo otra vez, hablar, andar, hacer sus necesidades, todo. Gracias a él dejó de ser un número y la bautizó como Ayelen "Estoy sonriendo", ese era el significado de su nombre, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella le sonreía.

Angeal le había inculcado el honor y el orgullo de proteger a todas las personas que apreciaba, a luchar por sus sueños. Aprendió algo de cocina, porque a Angeal le encantaba cocinar, la jardinería, y sentía debilidad por los "cachorrillos". Después Hojo la separó de él y la llevó a un mundo oscuro. Por suerte Angeal seguía escribiéndole todas las semanas, eso la mantenía el ánimo, iba a ser la mejor, para que el estuviera orgulloso de ella, luchar juntos, quería protegerle... pero no de esa manera.

El hombre que le devolvió la vida, el que la salvo, la crió, el que la hacia sentir querida, la hizo ser fuerte, que luchara por sobrevivir, al que consideraba un hermano, un padre, había hecho que su corazón se parara, no lo sentía latir dentro de ella, Angeal se lo había llevado con él.

Era doloroso aceptar su decisión de tener que morir en manos de Zack y de ella. Ese fue el primer acto egoísta de Angeal, suplicarles que lo mataran. En ese momento se sintió molesta con Angeal, ¿se planteó la idea de que ellos cargarían con el remordimiento?

Él se había ido y ellos se quedaban con el corazón destrozado y lleno de culpa.

Ayelen lo hubiera hecho sin que él se lo pidiera, y más si él se lo suplicaba, era algo que no podían evitar, no le hubiera gustado verlo encerrado como ella, siendo un espécimen o degradándose o siendo perseguido, solo que había intentado no pensar en ello, en ser su mano ejecutora, quería alejar ese acto... pero no se había dado cuenta de que se engañaba así misma.

Con lágrimas volvió a levantarse con el suéter en sus manos y volvió acostarse en la cama. Mirando en la infinita oscuridad de su habitación, se volvió adormir sin oír el retumbar de su corazón.

Zack le mandaba mensajes al móvil, a veces lo oía aporrear su puerta, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, así que le mandaba un "estoy bien", sabía que él se iba enfadado y a regañadientes. Pero le dejaba su espacio. Necesitaba a pero sabia que el también estaba como ella, hundido.

Perdió la noción del tiempo al oír la puerta abrirse, Ayelen ni si quiera se inmutó, sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama y acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza. Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Zack, su mano era inconfundible, suave, dedos largos y gruesos, marcando sus nudillos, a pesar de que sus manos eran bastas, podía sentir como le trasmitían afecto y su consuelo a través de ellas.

Tal vez si no fuera por él, hubiera querido dejar de respirar.

Zack era lo único que le quedaba de Angeal, en el momento en que el dejaba de acariciarle el pelo, sentía vacío su corazón, cuando surcaba su cabeza con sus enormes manos, notaba un leve latido. No podía comparar a Zack con Angeal, pero el joven se esforzaba por animarla y ella agradecía que no la dejara sola en su miseria. A fin de cuentas, estaban juntos y se tenían el uno al otro.

\- Vamos hermanita... tienes que comer algo- le dijo con voz dulce pero llena de preocupación, algo le decía que el también hacia días que no hablaba mucho.

\- No tengo hambre...- contestó sin dejar de mirar la pared. Prefería el contacto de Zack, le gustaba como acariciaba la cabeza, como hacia Angeal cuando ella estaba agotada después de estar con Hojo o se sentía dolida por como la trataba el científico y otro SOLDADOS.

\- Tenemos que seguir adelante Ayelen...- le dijo con voz rota y ronca, ella contestó con un sollozo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Zack no sabía cómo consolar a la joven, era obvio que ella conocía a Angeal mucho más que él y no podía ocupar su lugar, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado, compartir su dolor y dejar que descargara toda su pena en aquel almohadón y también él, claro.

Zack se recostó en la diminuta cama de Ayelen, se pegó a su estrecha espalda y pasó su brazo por encima de su cintura y el otro por debajo de su cabeza, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo, acomodo su mentón en la cabeza de Ayelen encajándola en su cuello y la abrazó fuerte, ella sollozó, correspondiendo su abrazo apretando su antebrazo que la rodeaba, sus manos estaban frías, pero aun así él se sintió calmado, al final no pudo controlarse, él también tenía el corazón hundido y se unió a sus sollozos hasta que al final los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Ayelen despertó al sentir frio en su espalda, giró la cabeza, Zack no estaba, pero el aroma estaba impregnado en la almohada, se sentía mal, al menos podría haberle invitado a algo o haberle enseñado las cartas de Angeal, haber hablado de él para que ambos pudieran encontrarse mejor, pero no tenía ganas de nada, podría soportar cualquier vejación y maltrato de Hojo, pero no podía soportar pensar que no volvería a ver a Angeal nunca más.

Se sentó en la cama y el tintineo de las placas hizo que se llevara la mano a ellas. Una luz se iluminaba en la cocina, era su teléfono, no tenía intención de cogerlo, así que el que llamaba le colgó. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió asonar otra vez. Se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando los pies. "Aerith", al ver su nombre le entraron ganas de llorar, descolgó, tenía ganas de oír su voz.

\- Hola.- dijo la joven al descolgar.

\- ¡Hola chispita!- una voz animada la hablo al otro lado- ¡aquí hay unas flores hermosas que están preguntando por ti Aye!

\- Las flores no hablan, Aerith- dijo casi bufando.

\- ¡Claro que hablan!- rio Aerith- a ellas no les gusta Zack porque dicen que las pisa.

\- Jajajajja- rió la joven.

\- ¡Eso quería yo, oírte reír! ¡¿Cuándo vas a venir? a este paso me voy a leer los libros que te dejaste!

\- ¡Ah, es verdad... pronto, pronto iré, Aerith!

\- Anda ven a verme y deja de preocuparme.

Después de estar un rato más hablando con ella se volvió adormir.

Había pasado una semana. Ayelen no había salido de ahí desde entonces, más para lo justo para ir a comer y a veces ni eso. Estaba tirada en la cama manoseando las placas. Tenía que buscar a Cloud, para darle la pulsera de cuero y acero inoxidable que había conseguido encontrar por internet, las tiendas de Migdar eran muy caras y a los SOLDADOS de 1ª les hacían envíos especiales y más económicos, pero no tenía ganas de que la viera en ese estado de ánimo, el pobre ya se sentía bastante mal de no haber podido aguantar su fusión.

Entonces oyó un "toc, toc" en su puerta, no podía ser Zack se había ido hace unas horas le había llevado algo de comida pero ni le abrió la puerta y echo el pestillo, no sabía porque Lazard le había dado una copia de su habitación. El "toc, toc" volvió a oírse. Al final se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se apoyó en la puerta.

\- Ayelen, soy Cloud ¿te encuentras bien? Llevo días sin saber de ti, no respondes al teléfono... – oyó tras la puerta, su voz era de súplica y autentica preocupación, si, había hablado con él hacía unos días, pero estaba tan apática que ni quería hablar con el rubio por teléfono, pero sin darse cuenta le había abierto la puerta mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, Cloud, estoy bien.- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa triste.

El chico pasó y se tropezó con algo en el suelo, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, apenas había una pequeña lámpara encendida en la cocina, las persianas estaban bajadas y hacia un poco de fresco, pudo ver que una de las ventanas estaba abierta. La habitación contenía un cuarto de baño "que suerte" pensó, él tenía que compartir habitación con 4 más y no tenían baños ni cocina, solo una pequeña nevera. La volvió a mirar, lo sabía de buena tinta, por experiencia, cuando uno suele decir "estoy bien" lo que realmente queremos es que nos miren a los ojos y nos abracen.

\- Lo siento Cloud... este desorden...- la joven se acercó a la pared y encendió una luz intentando apartar las cosa de en medio.

Cloud pudo ver las cajas con el nombre de Angeal rotulado en ellas, estaban cerradas. Aparte de eso, la habitación estaba bastante arreglada Ayelen no tenía mucho trasto, comparado con su cuarto que era la guarida de un león, la suya estaba bastante ordenada. La mirada acabo sobre Ayelen, que llevaba el pelo alborotado, unos pantalones cortos por los muslos de color negro y una camisa azul de medio tirante, de su cuello colgaban dos placas, se medió abrazaba con un brazo, su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar, por un momento se había arrepentido de ir a verla, él no estaba acostumbrado a que su alrededor la gente estuviera triste, al contrario, él siempre había sido el niño solitario y decaído en su pueblo y su amiga siempre era lo que lo animaba.

Pero tenía ganas de verla y no sabía porque se había aventurado por los pasillos de primera clase sin ninguna excusa aparente, solo el verla. Los otros SOLDADOS lo miraban y se preguntaban qué diablos hacia ahí el novato de baja clase por la zona de primera clase. No se imaginan que entre ellos había crecido una buena amistad.

Los de tercera clase la temian, por "lo que era", temerosos de tener que fusionarse con ella, reconocía que a él también lo estuvo, pero después de conocerla fué un honor ayudarla en Modehim, aunque el acabara bastante fastidiado, con más razón ahora quería llegar a ser SOLDADO de primera, ya no por ser como Sephiroth, sino por trabajar con ella volver a sentirla dentro.

No podía entender como al principio se sintiera intimidado por ella. Todo lo grande que le hacía parecer el uniforme de SOLDADO, sus guantes de media mano negros y sin Zack a su lado, era una ilusión, ni parecía tan grande, ni tan temible, al revés, la veía frágil, débil e indefensa, ahora el parecía el gigante.

Volvió a fijarse en su fina silueta, era delgada, y sin las botas le llegaba por un poco más de los hombros. Un sentimiento de querer ser su escudo lo embriagaba pero ¿ella tendría suficiente confianza hacia él? ¿Le dejaría que la protegiera? ¿Ser su escudo? ¿Su confidente? Quería ayudarla aunque fuera un simple soldado raso y no sabía cómo.

Le costó varios días recuperarse de su fusión, fue doloroso y aunque aún tenía pequeñas migrañas por las noches, no dudaría en volverlo hacer, le había gustado la sensación de tenerla dentro, de oír su voz indicándole que hacer, como sentía su calor cuando invocaba un escudo, y no podía borrar de su mente las imágenes que Ayelen proyectaba, siempre atada, entre cables, sufriendo, encerrada en una habitación de cuatro paredes, con una sola ventana aislada del mundo.

Nunca se había sentido así de ansioso. No era impulsivo, no hacia las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces, huía de las multitudes, del contacto físico y era solitario, todo lo contrario a Zack.

Pero se vio queriendo verla y escuchar su voz.

Por eso cuando se encontró mejor, se tragó las inseguridades hacia ella y fue directo a Zack, ella no le contestaba las llamadas, pero si se mensajeaban muchas horas, pero el estar dos días sin recibir nada, se preocupó. Hacia lo que podía para aliviar su pena, Zack también parecía destrozado y hecho polvo, por suerte él tenía a una amiga, ¿pero quién tenía Ayelen? Había oído que no tenía amigos, que siempre iba con Zack y cuando no estaba con él, se encerraba en su cuarto a leer o en la zona de entrenamiento.

Zack le suplicó que si podía hacer algo para ayudarle, no le dejaba entrar en la habitación y estaba preocupado por ella. Le prometió hacer lo que pudiera, ambos peleaban por la pérdida de su amigo como podían, y Zack también necesitaba consuelo, en su estado apenas podía consolarla a ella.

Después de terminar de observar su cuarto oscuro la miro a los ojos y cuando vio su sonrisa forzada, el mundo se le cayó a los pies. ¿Qué podía hacer él por ella? Su mirada le desmontó el alma y todo el coraje que reunió para acercarse a ella se quedó congelado, así era él, un bloque de hielo.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa, del mismo tamaño que su dolor.

\- Siento mucho lo de...- consiguió decir después de unos segundos en silencio, sus palabras eran torpes y medio tartamudeaba.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, el color de sus ojos eran más claro por estar llorando, aquel color era... precioso. Cloud sintió como se le encogía el corazón. ¿Qué más iba desmontarle aquella chica?

Empezó a temblarle el labio y rompió a llorar, ocultando su cara con sus manos. Cloud se sorprendió, no sabía qué hacer, oía sus sollozos y se sentía impotente. ¿Qué podía hacer para consolarla? Odiaba sentirse inseguro en ese momento.

\- Le... le cortamos las alas...- habló al fin derramando lágrimas.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba abrazando a Ayelen que se aferraba a su espalda muy fuerte, casi con desespero, sentía su respiración agitada en su cuello y sus lágrimas, su llanto retumbaba en su oído derecho, haciéndolo estremecer. Incluso llegó a tener la sensación de que ella se quedaba sin aire después de cada gimoteo.

Cloud se armó de valor pegándose más a ella para que lo sintiera y pasó sus brazos por encima de su cuello, se inclinó un poco más para que ella pudiera esconderse en su cuello. Parecía buscarlo con desespero.

Cuando acomodó su cabeza en él, ella se serenó apretando con sus manos sus hombros. Por suerte no se había puesto la armadura de SOLDADO, a si ella podía sentir su cuerpo cálido, sin la fría y dura armadura. Sentía como el cuerpo de Ayelen temblaba cada vez que se le escapaba un llanto desgarrador. No parecían salir de su boca sino desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Algo le decía que no había llorado así en su vida, y en cada sollozo parecía salir pequeños fragmentos de Angeal de ella.

Acarició su cabeza parecía que en cada lloro se quedaba sin aire y la apretó mas contra él.

Tuvo la necesidad de también ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella, necesitaba esconder su cara, en SOLDADO no te entrenaban para esto. Se sentía destrozado, y creía que le faltaba el aire, dejó de acariciarle el pelo y a rodeo con sus brazos.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ella echara todo fuera, mientras casi prácticamente lo asfixiaba, que sintiera su abrazo más sincero, todo el tiempo que necesitara. Su corazón se sentía tan apenado por ella que en cualquier momento se uniría a su llanto, para que no llorara sola.

Ayelen dejó de llorar y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que Cloud la abrazaba fuerte y sentía su respiración en su cuello, apretó más la espalda del joven y se hundió más en su cuello, por un momento pensó en separarse, pero... su abrazo la calmaba, sus manos sobre su espalda y su cuello la serenaban, no le importaba que Cloud la tocara, lo necesitaba.

Él había conseguido que sacara su ira, su pena, su amargura, su frustración... sus remordimientos por Angeal. Todos sus sentimientos que la habían estado ahogando... Ahora sentía que le entraba el aire en sus pulmones después de haber echado todo por ellos.

Zack había sido un consuelo, pero Cloud era como aquel peluche que le regaló Angeal cuando era pequeña, que abrazaba cada noche, donde hundía su cabeza y gritaba para liberarse. Pero Hojo no dejo llevárselo con ella y lo sustituyó por una almohada.

\- No te preocupes... ¿de acuerdo? shhhuuu, llorar no es malo, es de humanos, ¿verdad? y tú eres muy humana... - Cloud rompió el silencio. Recordó cómo le había dicho antes de fusionarse con él que no tuviera miedo de ella, que no era un monstruo y no quería hacerle daño, Cloud sintió algo extraño en el estómago, no la veía como un monstro- era decisión de Angeal y como amigos lo ayudasteis, tienes que dejarlo ir...

Ayelen se separó un poco para poder ver los ojos azules de Cloud, un nudo en el estómago se le formo cuando él la miro fijamente a los ojos, la soltó y sin separarse de ella, sintió sus enormes y suaves manos en su cara y con los dedos pulgares apartó las lagrimas de sus ojos. Era incapaz de soltarlo.

Ella le sonrió tristemente y Cloud se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era su debilidad.

El volvió abrazarla al notar que ella no le soltaba, capto la indirecta ya que ella no soltaba su suéter.

Cuanto más la apretaba Cloud en sus largos brazos, más alivio sentía. Era cálido, Cloud no tenía el desparpajo de Zack, ni la rudeza de Sephiroth, ni la benevolencia de Angeal. Pero radiaba serenidad y calma. Era muy tímido y risueño. Y eso le gustaba, mucho.

Un ruido perteneciente del estómago de Ayelen, hizo que se cortara el abrazo entre los dos. Cloud la miró a la cara y después a su estómago para luego volver a mirarla. La cara de Ayelen cambió, se sonrojó y después de muchos días rio avergonzada.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no comes?- le preguntó Cloud cogiéndola de los hombros- ¿y ducharte?- dijo riéndose mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba sus dientes blancos, Ayelen se le quedo mirando, eclipsada por su sonrisa.

\- No sé...- Cloud la había soltado, entró en el baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha.

\- No hay nada que una buena ducha no elimine...- después se dirigió a la pequeña nevera y la abrió - ¡Ayelen aquí van a empezar a salir gusanos! – dijo enfadado, el joven danzaba por su habitación como si fuera suya, no le molestaba, pero se sentía un poco aturdida, no podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada.

\- Si quieres vamos a la cafetería...- Ayelen había bajado de nuevo a la tierra, estaba avergonzadísima, además de que el único hombre que había entrado a su habitación era Zack.

\- ¿Tú has visto las pintas que llevas?- dijo mirándola cruzando los brazos en su regazo, ella se mordió el labio, para después sonreírle sonrojada. Otra vez esa sonrisa.

Ayelen se miró en un pequeño espejo que colgaba en la entrada de la habitación, se puso las manos en la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto horrible, lo peor de todo, ¡es que Cloud la había visto! y al principio no le había parecido importante, pero ahora, le hubiera gustado que la hubiera visto en "mejores condiciones" quería agradarle... no espantarlo.

\- Anda pégate una ducha, intentaré prepararte algo, después saldremos a que te dé un poco el aire.- dijo subiendo la persianas de la habitación, dejando entrar la luz del día en la habitación, Ayelen se tapó los ojos con un mano, la luz la dejo ciega.

\- No hace falta, creo que tenía fideos instantáneos por algu...- dijo acercándose a él sintiéndose torpe, no era si ni con Sephiroth.

\- ¡Tsk! Ayelen...- dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y alzando un poco sus cejas rubias, para después cerrarlos mientras le señalaba el baño con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo...- escondió la cabeza entre sus hombros, apunto de hacer un puchero, Ayelen se acercó a su mesita de noche cogió ropa interior que intentó que Cloud no viera, después fue al armario y cogió un uniforme limpio.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tenía una sensación de opresión en su estómago, no, no era de hambre, algo revoloteaba en él, subía por su esófago y le oprimía el pecho para después sentirlo bombear rápidamente, golpeándole el pecho y volviendo a bajar. No sabía si era debido al berrinche que acababa de tener o que Cloud hubiera sido el desencadenante o ambas cosas. El caso es que ya no se sentía tan pesada.

\- Está bien Ayelen es hora de que siente las cabeza, Angeal no querría verte así...- Ayelen se pegaba pequeños golpes en el pecho, intentando aliviar ese golpeteo intenso, miró la puerta oyendo a Cloud – él tiene razón, que este muerto, no signifique que también se haya ido en mi memoria, es hora de dejarlo ir.

Era obvio que se había sentido muerta tras la marcha de Angeal, pero las acciones de Cloud habían sido como una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, y ahora su corazón latía desbocado.

Oía a Cloud trasteando en su pequeña cocina. No sabía porque le había dejado entrar, pero había conseguido hacerla despertar, Ayelen había aprendido a ser una persona solitaria, si no estaba con Zack o en la iglesia con Aerith, se lo pasaba en su habitación leyendo.

No estaba acostumbrada a la gente que no fuera del laboratorio, acostumbrarse a Zack fue fácil era todo desparpajo, pero Cloud era diferente muy introvertido pero con su sencillez había conseguido animarla, el chico no solía mirarla a los ojos y siempre mantenía las distancias, pero desde que pasara por esa puerta, no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos cuando le hablaba, Ayelen se había sentido tan atrapada en sus ojos y en sus brazos, que en algunos momentos había sentido la necesidad de desviar la mirada y salir corriendo. Sabiendo lo tímido que era, no se imaginaba como se había encontrado el valor de abrazarla, tocarla y mirarla a los ojos.

¿Cómo había conseguido arrastrarla de esa manera a querer más de él?

Zack apenas había logrado que comiera tres veces al día. En cambio Cloud había conseguido que dejara de llorar y sintiera que su corazón se le saliera por la boca.

Se metió en la ducha y se puso el agua fría, necesitaba despejarse, no estaba acostumbrada a tener tantos sentimientos a la vez. Dejó el agua correr, en cada enjuague elimino de su mente todo lo que le causaba pena. Cuando salió del baño secando su pelo con una toalla, Cloud había conseguido hacer unos fideos con zanahoria, setas y pimiento verdes. Con solo verlo se le hizo la boca agua, desde que tuvo que irse con Hojo, no había vuelto aprobar la comida "casera" Gillian era la que le hacia esas comidas y la comida de la cafetería es horrible.

Vaya, parecía que Cloud era bastante apañado.

\- Su comida, señorita- dijo Cloud haciendo una reverencia mientras señalaba la comida.

\- Vaya, Cloud, no sabía que supieras cocinar.

\- Vengo de pueblo, mi madre me enseño hacer algunas cosas antes de unirme a SOLDADO- con los palillos sirvió los platos vacíos, Ayelen se sentó, aspiró el aroma, olía muy bien.

Por fin Cloud vio luz en aquellos ojos apagados. Y eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho. "Barriga llena, corazón contento" era lo que decía su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué te uniste a SOLDADO?- preguntó ella, viendo como Cloud sonreía, casi riendo. El removió sus fideos, hubo un silencio que la hizo pensar que no había hecho la pregunta apropiada.

\- Todos los chicos del pueblo se estaban marchando para convertirse en SOLDADO.- dijo sin mirarla, el seguía paseando los fideos de lado a lado- pero yo no quería ser SOLDADO por el dinero, sino porque quería ser el mejor, como Sephiroth- dijo avergonzado, al final cogió unos cuantos fideos y se los comió.

\- Todos queremos ser Sephiroth Cloud- le contestó la joven con la boca llena, él le sonrió.

\- Sabía que iba a ser difícil, ya has visto que no destaco mucho en fuerza, sabía que no podría volver al pueblo en mucho tiempo y eso entristeció mucho a mi amiga.

\- ¿Amiga?- dijo Ayelen, ¿tenía una "amiga"? de repente se le quito el hambre.

\- Me hizo prometerle que una vez que fuera SOLDADO la "salvaría", pero de eso ya han pasado unos años, sigo estancado en 3ªclase.

\- Bueno, Sephiroth no se convirtió en el número uno de la noche a la mañana- intentó consolarle - pero aun así hay que cumplir las promesas. Te ayudaré ¿vale?

Era de imaginar, un chico como el, era difícil que no tuviera una "amiga detrás", Ayelen suspiró, bueno mientras fueran amigo, bastaba, ¿no? ¿Porque se preocupaba por ser más que "amiga"?

El dejó de hablar de ella y hablaron de otros temas, que tampoco eran tan importantes, simplemente se estaban conociendo más. Después de recoger la cocina Cloud la arrastró por la avenida LOVELESS y la llevó a los recreativos que había en la zona, allí estuvieron jugando al "Chocobo Racing" hasta que ambos se quedaron sin giles.

\- Bueno, nos hemos quedado sin giles, ¿qué te apetece hacer?- dijo Cloud sacando los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cloud podría llegar a ser bastante cómico cuando cogía confianza.

\- Gracias Cloud- le dijo la joven.

\- ¿Uh?- alzó la vista para mirar su cara, que parecía estar mejor.

\- Eres un buen amigo...- ella le sonrió, él se sonrojo levemente riendo nervioso.

\- No importa, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?- el joven cerro los ojos mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente.

\- Toma, lo que me pediste.- le dio el paquete que había cogido antes de salir de Shin-ra.

El joven lo abrió, sacó una pulsera de cuero trenzado y acero inoxidable, no era fea, los enganches eran de acero inoxidable, el trenzado era cubierto por el acero oxidable. No era muy basta, bastante sencilla, comparada con las otras que llevaba, se acordó de lo que le costó a Cloud decidirse por las pulseras que vendía la compañía. Cloud elegía el lugar donde colocar la pulsera en su muñeca derecha entre otras pulsera e intento ponérsela solo.

\- Trae deja que te eche una mano- le cogió la mano y Cloud se sobresaltó.

La joven observó que al chico le gustaba el cuero y el acero inoxidable porque llevaba tres pulseras más, una era una placa con su nombre puesto, otra era solo de cuero, y la que más le gustó Ayelen fue una que era el infinito mezclada con cuero y acero inoxidable. Cloud tenía una muñeca ancha pero huesuda.

Cloud la miro, se sintió, raro, con su amiga no se sentía así de nervioso, ¿por qué? Tal vez porque un no la conocía del todo, no tenía tanta confianza, de pronto se vio recordando el abrazo, no era un simple abrazo, para él, trasmitía mucho más, intentó quitarse la imagen de su cabeza y se fijó en sus finas manos sobre su muñeca, subió su mirada hacia su cuello y recordó como sus labios parecían besarlo cuando se pegó tanto a ella, desvió rápido la mirada de ahí porque había empezado a relamerse los labios y se centró en su cabello era oscuro como la noche y recordó lo suave que era cuando lo acarició unas horas antes y como olía a jazmín, su corazón se aceleró cuando empezó a mirarle los labios, Cloud se mordió los suyos, se estaba poniendo malo.

\- Ya está.

\- Oh, gracias- intentó esconder su cara - me he gastado el dinero que traía para pagártela...

\- Bueno, nos vamos ver más veces, ¿no?- dijo ella sentándose en la fuente que había en el centro de la plaza Loveless.- puedes prepararme más platos, no tengo amigos aparte de Zack y él no sabe cocinar, además se ha echado novia y me aburro mucho. Podemos entrenar juntos si quieres.

\- Si claro...- dijo el sentándose a su lado- yo tampoco he hecho muchos amigos, la verdad.

\- Creo que es porque somos muy raritos, ¿no?- dijo ella.

\- Es posible.- sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

Ambos se quedaron hablando, conociéndose, no por mensajes, sino pudiéndose mirar a los ojos. Ayelen se alegraba de tenerlo como amigo, Cloud era como una brisa, silenciosa, refrescante y depuradora.

\- ¿Sabías que tenías un club de fans?- dijo Cloud

\- ¿En serio?- dijo la chica riendo

\- Sí, se llama "Protegiendo tu alma"

\- ¡Ya verás cómo se pone Zack, cuando le diga que tengo mi propio club de fans!- dijo la joven riéndose maliciosamente.

Cloud se quedó anonadado, era fácil hacerla sonreír, lo difícil era que esa sonrisa no se borrara.

\- Él también tiene un club de fans- rio al ver como Ayelen cortó su risa y abrió sus ojos claros.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tiene un club de fans?- Cloud le mostró la bandeja de mensajes de su móvil y le enseño el club de fans.

\- Vaya... pues es verdad, ahora se podrá contento, tendrá a muchas chicas detrás, y no parará de darme el coñazo.

\- Tú no te quedas corta Ayelen, mira cuantos seguidores tienes.

Le mostró el correo y entró en el foro destinado a ella, donde muchos preguntaban cosas, sobre sus comidas preferidas, música, que libros leía.

\- Vaya, que vergüenza, no sabía que tenía tantos seguidores. Espera ¿por qué recibes circulares sobre mi club de fans?

Cloud empezó a reír mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la estación. Ayelen lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo, cuando él se giró, se sonrojo.

\- ¿Eres mi fan?- dijo ella riendo, él sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos. Pero no contestó. Cloud reía con las manos en su estómago.

Las risas de ambos se oían en la plaza, la gente no los miraba.

Cloud era especial... muy especial.

NT: Un comentario si os ha gustado ^^.

Creí que nunca acabaría este capítulo :), me encanta jaja


	11. Aun nos queda el honor y el orgullo

Capítulo 11: Aun nos queda el honor y el orgullo.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala, mirando la espada de Angeal, la levantaba y bajaba, o la giraba sobre su mano y agarrando el pomo su muñeca se había acostumbrado ya ella.

¿De qué le servía ser SOLDADO de 1ª si no conseguía sacarla de su cuarto oscuro? En los pocos meses que llevaban juntos como compañeros le habían hecho ser dependiente de ella, no solo la necesitaba por la fuerza, sino porque se sentía igual que ella, ambos habían perdido alguien querido, y en el momento de su perdida les pillo juntos, y tal vez eso hiciera que se necesitaran para todo. Le dolió que cerrara su cuarto y no le dejara pasar.

Sinceramente la necesitaba.

La voz de Aerith a las 4 de la mañana le aplacaba, pero no podía sentir su calor confortándolo, entonces sentía la necesidad de buscar a su enana, de volverse a meter en su cama, abrazarla y dormirse sintiendo su calor, juntándose sus respiraciones, y sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba a cada respiración, ese momento fue especial para el, esa noche por fin había podido dormir de tirón y sin sobresaltarse.

La única manera que tenia de protegerla era teniéndola cerca. No sabía si era por la fusión, o por la energía Mako, pero a veces sentía una opresión en su pecho, y juraría que no era su dolor, sino el de ella, ¿estaban tan compenetrados como para sentirse a metros de distancia? Si era así, le era difícil seguir cuerdo cargando con el dolor de los dos.

Seguía preocupado por ella, ya no por ser su compañera, sino porque crecía dentro de él un sentimiento de protección, ahora podía entender el ansia de Angeal, en dejarla al cuidado de alguien. No tenía hermanos pequeños, pero imaginaba que si fuera así, se sentiría igual.

Era un sentimiento totalmente distinto a lo que sentía hacia Aerith con ella solo quería pasar su horas mirándola, coquetear con ella, tocarla, besarla, en cambio con Ayelen quería meterla dentro de su cuerpo, encerrarla ahí, donde la tuviera totalmente a salvo y controlada. Irónico ¿verdad?, no iba a ser tan diferente a Hojo.

Por suerte le contestaba las llamas, y eso le calmaba un poco esa ansiedad y preocupación, pero aun así sabía que no iba a comer a la cafetería, ni había salido, no les habían mandado misiones, así que ella seguía confinaba en su cuarto, y él se desahogaba con Aerith o gastando sus energías en el simulador de combate, hasta que quedaba empapado de sudor, y se dormía de puro agotamiento...

Pero ella se hundía en la oscuridad de su cuarto y sabía que no lo buscaba porque él también estaba destrozado.

Cargar con la conciencia de haber matado a su amigo y mentor era algo difícil de dirigir, y verla a ella sabiendo relación que tenían le hacía sentirse miserable, no había podido salvar lo más importante para ella, no solo salvarlo, sino que habían tenido que eliminarlo, los primeros días solo estaba enfadado con Angeal y llegó a bloquear el simulador de combate... Y ahora tenía que lidiar con ello el resto de su vida, intentar perdonarse aunque él se lo pidiera.

De alguna manera tenían que superar eso... lo iban a conseguir juntos.

Ella y Cloud se habían hecho muy amigos, si él no conseguía sacarla de habitación, se vería obligado a colar a Aerith en el edificio de Shin-ra, ella era chica y tal vez entre mujeres...

La sintió a su lado, su expresión era triste, sin decir nada se miraron y siguieron mirando la espada, para ellos ya no hacía falta decirse nada, ni siquiera que Ayelen le leyera la mente, ya sabían que decirse sin hablar. Sintió como posaba su pequeña mano enguantada sobre la de él, y la apretó, le sonrió y aunque sus ojos aún no habían cobrado su brillo, su sonría le mostraba que ya estaba mejor, y se sintió aliviado.

Parecía que Cloud lo había conseguido. Así que el correspondió su apretón con otra triste sonrisa.

\- Te has cambiado el look- le dijo Ayelen acariciándole el cabello.- ¡Pareces un erizo!- rio la chica mientras lo miraba con nostalgia y con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Si...- dijo el sonriendo tristemente rascándose la cabeza, había echado su pelo hacia atrás en punta, dejando una par de greñas cubriendo uno de sus ojos.- ¿Ya estas mejor?- dijo angustiado, si su pelo de erizo la hacía reír, que riera todo lo que quisiera, no le importaba.

\- Si... - contestó ella con una sonrisa- hay que seguir adelante, ¿no? Y mejor si lo hacemos juntos. Vaya Angeal te ha dejado una buena cicatriz la mejilla. - dijo tocándole la mejilla, el hundió su mejilla en su diminuta mano y cerró los ojos.

\- Suerte que no te habías fusionado- dijo.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, le correspondió, no iba a dejarlo solo otra vez. Angeal lo quería así, y así seria, y aunque Angeal no lo hubiera hecho así, el destino quería que siguieran juntos, ellos ya se necesitaban, no solo eran compañeros, sino amigos.

Ayelen noto el suspiro de alivio, y pegó su cara en el pecho de Zack, cerró los ojos y aspiro su aroma. Aún no había cambiado las sabanas de su cama porque así le hacía sentirse más cerca de él. Ya había luchado contra su dolor y ahora podía ayudar a Zack, aunque sabía que tenía a Aerith. Cada una tenía su papel con Zack al igual que ellos con ella, incluyendo a Cloud, que era el que la había sacado de su pozo...

\- Siento haberte preocupado...- dijo ella cabizbaja, él le acarició la cabeza.

\- No importa.

\- Mi cuarto no volverá a cerrarse...- dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con su cara, el agacho la mirada y le sonrió.

\- Gracias.- sonrió aliviado, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Cualquiera que los oyera pensaría mal, pero no era más hallá de estar juntos y no sentirse solos en la oscura y fría habitación de SOLDADO. Quería a Ayelen, pero no de esa forma.

El joven la volvió a mirar separándose de ella, con un movimiento de muñeca colocó en su espalda la inmensa espada de Angeal, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a su peso y a su metro y medio de longitud, la espada brillaba a contraluz mientras Zack avanzaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio Shin-ra.

Ayelen lo observó, estaba distinto, ¿Dónde estaba su indisciplina? ¿Su nerviosismo? El era un culo de mal asiento, en cambio estaba sereno. ¿Era el legado de Angeal?, Ayelen volvió a mirar la espada, ¿ella también había cambiado? ¿Qué parte de ellos se había llevado Angeal con él? Si no fuera porque Angeal era más alto y grande, Ayelen hubiera podido confundir a Zack con él. Tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a ver esa espada colgando de la espalda de Angeal y tampoco verla en sus enormes manos. Zack ahora era su dueño y ella seguiría esa espada a donde fuera.

\- ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó Zack despertándola de sus pensamientos.

Ayelen le sonrió, se levantó y en dos zancada largas se puso al lado de Zack, él paso su mano por su cabeza para después colocar su musculoso brazo sobre sus hombros y ella alrededor de su cintura y juntos comenzaron andar.

Aun les quedaba el honor y orgullo. Y lo protegerían fuera como fuera.

Zack supervisaba una fila de SODADOS rasos, mientras Ayelen comprobaba que todos estuvieran informados de sus destinos y comprobaba que los dos SOLDADOS FUSIONALES estuvieran preparados para su nuevo equipo.

La voz de Zack estaba llena de seguridad y su porte era relajado, Ayelen se había dado cuenta, la muerte de Angeal les había hecho crecer de una forma u otra, sobretodo el lazo de unión que se habían creado entre ellos. No serían conocidos en Shin-ra por ser tan fuertes como Sephiroth pero si como el equipo más fuerte que había en Shin-ra, del cual todos los soldados querían ver y aprender de ellos.

Ahí tenía razón Cloud, la vida sigue... y lamentándose no llegabas a ningún lado, más que para honrar aquellos que amabas y ya no estaban entre nosotros, proteger a aquellos que aun te rodeaban y honrarlos en su memoria.

\- ¿Así que queréis entrar en soldado?- dijo Zack mirando a los jóvenes SOLDADOS- bueno pues ánimo.

\- Bueno, ¿está todo el mundo presente?- dijo Ayelen.

\- ¡Señor!- dijeron todos.

\- Todos sois novatos- dijo Zack- preparados, ¿no?

\- Señor, si señor- gritaron todos.

\- Os daré un consejo... no, una orden.- Zack levanto su espada, Ayelen se quedó mirándola, apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, era increíble, siempre tenían Angeal presente, Zack pegó en su frente en la espada, cogió aire y habló casi en un susurro- Abrazad vuestros sueños...Y pase lo que pase defended vuestro honor como miembros de SOLDADO, ¿entendido?- Zack oyó mentalmente la voz de Ayelen recitando el lema de Angeal.

\- ¡Señor!- gritaron todos.

\- Volveremos todos, sanos y salvos, ¿me oís?- gritó con fuerza Zack mientras volvía a colocar su espada en la espalda y le giñaba un ojo a Ayelen.

\- ¡En marcha! – gritó Ayelen.

Los días habían pasado y no les mandaban misiones, era aburrido, Zack entrenaba sin descanso a los SOLDADOS y ella entrenaba a los FUSIONALES. En los descansos le daba clases avanzadas de materias a Cloud. Era un chico aplicado y aprendía enseguida, pero le faltaba fondo, era inseguro y temeroso, el pobre acababa agotado.

\- ¿Cómo aplico mis materias si estoy fusionado?- pregunté.

\- Si estas fusionado solo céntrate en tu fuerza y en tu espada, no eres un "monigote" el fusional solo puede protegerte y darte fuerza, aplicar magias en tu cuerpo y en tu espada, pero no puede mover tu cuerpo. ¿Dónde está Meiggs? Se suponía que es el agente FUSIONAL de vuestro grupo.

\- No lo sé, pero dijo que vendría- dije alzando los hombros.

\- Bueno, practicaras conmigo, si toleras mi fusión la de Meiggs será pan comido para ti.

Abrí los ojos y casi me atragante con mi propia saliva al ver como Ayelen sacaba sus guantes de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se los ponía, después colocaba su pelo detrás de su oreja, toquiteo su móvil y la sala de entrenamiento se convirtió en un paraje boscoso.

\- No me mires así, ni que no te hubieras fusionado conmigo.- dijo sonriéndome.- lo harás bien- si su sonrisa pretendía darle confianza había tenido el efecto contrario.

\- ¿Qué nivel has puesto?- la sonrisa de Ayelen me dejó helado, era maliciosa y con cierta picardía espera ¿perversa? alzó sus manos y dejó ver 8 dedos, el nivel más alto era 12- ¡aún estoy en el nivel 2 y con cierta dificultad Ayelen!- renegué como un niño a lo cual a ella le pareció divertido porque se rio- ¿Contra qué vamos a luchar? ¿Ya habrás pasado este nivel verdad?

\- Aún no he realizado este boss.- Ayelen alzo su mano y lo cubrió con un escudo. Mi cara le debió parecer un poema.

Una luz roja empezó a rodearnos, una tormenta eléctrica los envolvió y un cielo gris los rodeo. De fondo vi llegar un caballo enorme plateado con un templario sobre sus lomos, Odín los desafiaba con su espada, mientras su caballo relinchaba echando aire por su nariz.

Cloud parecía asustado, y bueno que mentir, ella también, Cloud no era Zack, él ya era de 1ª clase y se adaptaba bien a ella. Pero quería ver cómo podía desenvolverse Cloud, y si bajo esa presión él era capaz de defenderse. Hasta que no lo viera en verdaderos apuros, no se fusionaría. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de meterse en ese cuerpo. Aparte quería acostumbrarlo a ella y ella a él, nunca se sabía cuándo lo iba a necesitar, y no toleraría que se volviera asentir indispuesto por su culpa.

Eso no tenía pinta de ser una broma, pero aun así, quería impresionarla, no podía concentrarse sintiendo como rascaba su mente, y era complicado tener la mente cerrada.

¿No podía dejar que se concentrara?

Meiggs le iba oír, si salía de una pieza de esa simulación. Sintió como un escudo lo aprisionaba, apretó fuerte el mango de su espada contra sus manos y corrió hacia la invocación de Odín, Ayelen le seguía, sintiendo muchas alteraciones sobre su cuerpo. Detrás de él pudo ver como varias esferas de fuego pasaban por su lado e impactaban sobre la invocación de trueno.

Para ser una simulación, los golpes dolían de verdad, note como uno de los truenos impactaba en mi cabeza y le salía por los pies, percibí olor a quemado... había conseguido quitarle bastante VIT sin ayuda de la fusión de Ayelen, pero la dichosa invocación le daba duro y no le dejaba casi respirar, caí al suelo aturdido, sin sentirme las piernas, el caballo se puso sobre dos patas mientras Odín alzaba su espada, ya está, la simulación se iba acabar en el momento en que le clavara esa espada.

Ayelen corrió hacia él, en el momento en que iba a recibir el sablazo, un campo se alzó y la espada de Odín rebotó y la onda expansiva hizo retroceder a la invocación varios metros. Mientras Odín se reponía, se miraron, el aspecto de Ayelen era tan patético como la de él, ambos echaban humo de sus cuerpos y sus ropas estaban desquebrajadas.

Odín espoleo a su caballo y troto hacia ellos a gran velocidad con su espada al frente.

Se miraron, Ayelen tocó su pecho y desapareció en sus narices, sintió una sensación de plenitud en su cuerpo, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el aire, a espaldas de Odín y le había rajado la espalda. Aterrizó en el suelo, corrió y volvió a saltar y dio un corte trasversal en el lomo del caballo de Odín, este salió despedido y el caballo quedo tirado en el suelo.

Por un momento tuvo que pensar en controlar esa fuerza o saldría despedido haciendo un gran agujero en el techo. Era increíble como podía haber tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Ayelen.

Ahora los dos metros de Odín se posaban en el suelo. Cloud veía en su mente la estrategia como si la estuviera planificando, y el caso es que la estaban pensado entre los dos, echo correr hacia Odín, sintiendo como algo le impulsaba, otra vez en el aire, buscando la espalda de Odín, pero este aprendió de la estrategia y los golpeo con la espada y Cloud salió despedido chocando contra una montaña, el caso es que no sintió nada, pero un hormigueo le hizo notar que Ayelen se aguantaba.

\- ¡Lo siento!- dijo el, se había despistado.

\- "No importa, concéntrate"- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.- "Levanta"

Se levantó casi sin esfuerzo y volvió acorrer hacia él, recibió varios golpes más, volvió apegar un salto que ni el imaginada que pudiera darlo y volvió a buscar la espalda de Odín, apretó el mango de su espada y consiguió cortar horizontalmente, toco suelo, Ayelen salió de él y lleno sus manos de una magia oscura, ambos volvimos acorrer hacia él, y mientras volvía alanzar esa magia ocurra tocó mi brazo y volvió entrar, sintiendo un chute de adrenalina, haciéndome correr más rápido, otro mega salto, dos golpes transversales y Odín desapareció.

La invocación desapareció y tras el bosque, dejando ver la zona de entrenamiento desnuda y llena de rajas producidas por su espada y la magia de Ayelen. Me deje caer de culo al suelo, quedando completamente sentado, solté mi espada, quemaba, haciéndola resonar al caer al suelo. Noté como mi cuerpo se me iba hacia delante, involuntario, como si algo me empujara hacia delante era Ayelen saliendo de mi pecho casi a gatas y se sentó a mi lado. Su cabello estaba empapado en sudor.

\- Vaya, 27 minutos, hemos batido record Cloud, Sephiroth en 9 minutos, Zack en 16. ¿no está mal, eh?- dijo mientras cogía aire.

\- Esta loca...- se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien, un poco aturdido y dolorido... pero creo que bien.- dije yo intentando estudiar mi cuero.

\- ¿No tienes nauseas ni nada?

\- Tengo como un poco de ardor, pero no sé si es por la fusión o por la simulación...- no pude evitar reírme.

\- ¿Bueno entonces mañana hacemos el nivel 10?

\- ¡ ¿ESTAS LOCA?!¿quieres matarme?- digo gritando, me deje caer al frio y duro, otra batalla como esa con ella dentro me muero– dame un respiro Ayelen,- digo girando la cabeza, ella también se había tumbado en el frio suelo.

\- ¡Pero si lo has hecho genial Cloud! ¿No querías ser como Sephiroth?

\- ¡Creo que ya no quiero ser como él!- digo riendo mientras me sujeto las costillas, incluso reír le dolía.

Ambos se quedaron tirados en el suelo hasta que por fin pudieron recuperar sus respiraciones. Al final Cloud se levantó del suelo, cogió su espada y le tendió una mano a Ayelen y la ayudó a levantarse, ambos salieron de la zona de entrenamiento, tenían hambre... mucha hambre.

\- "El proyecto G era el experimento de la madre de Angeal. Al final, arrestamos a Hollander en Modeo y lo llevamos de vuelta a la compañía. Después de eso, Shin-ra nos dejó en dique seco. De eso hace ya un tiempo... ahora Shin-ra es un verdadero caos. Tenemos a los turcos en la chepa todo el día. Dicen que nuestras vacaciones han "coincidido"... ya, claro. Pero ninguno de ellos mencionaba a Angeal o a Génesis. Es casi como si nunca hubiera existido... ¿tan poco vale hoy día SOLDADO? ¿Qué me queda a mí para seguir luchando? ¿Qué es el honor de SOLDADO?..."- Zack pensaba mientras veía el paisaje de la playa.

\- Te quedo yo y Aerith para seguir luchando y el honor de SOLDADO...- Ayelen corto sus pensamientos.

\- Vaya me estabas "espiando eh"...- pero pensó que tenía razón.

\- Me encanta Costa del Sol, la playa, la tranquilidad, apenas oigo pensamientos, me relaja- dijo la joven volviendo a mirar el mar, mientras el reflejo del sol sobre el agua la obligaba acerrar los ojos.

Estaba admirando el grandioso mar sentada en una toalla mientras Zack hacia sus sentadillas Cissnei apareció bajando las escaleras de la entrada del hotel con su bañador amarillo explosivo, Ayelen se miró, comparado con ella, estaba en las medidas "normales", a los 12 empezó desarrollarse y ahora a los 16, se quedó estancada en 1.67 cm, según Hojo pesaba uno 55 kilos.

Los entrenamientos de SOLDADO eran duros, muchas horas en el en el simulador de batallas, horas estudiando las materias, que decir de la primera semana se la paso vomitando casi sin poder retener nada en el estómago cuando empezó a fusionarse con Zack.

Cissnei tenía un vientre plano y unas buenas caderas, cosa que ella con tanto entrenamiento se le marcaban demasiado los abdominales, poco sexy a su manera para ser una mujer.

\- Aun te quedan unos años para eso.- le dijo Zack riéndose al ver que miraba a la castaña casi sin parpadear. Ayelen se puso colorada cogió el vestido blanco de gasa que llevaba y se tapó.

\- ¿Bronceador?- dijo la turca mirando al SOLDADO sonriendo a la fusional.

Zack que solo llevaba unas bermudas largas hasta las rodillas de amarillo chillón, su piel había cogido color y a cada sentadilla que hacía, sus abdominales se marcaban, era imposible no fijare, si te detenías a mirarlo, era bastante apuesto y musculoso, era un armario.

Se preguntaba si Cloud estaría "igual" de fibroso que Zack, aunque había que decir que entre ellos había una gran diferencia de edad, que lastima que a Cloud no lo hubieran hecho venir a Costa del Sol.

Habían estado una semana y algo practicando la fusión, y ahí ella no podía averiguar qué cuerpo tenia Cloud, eso sí, desde que habían empezado a entrenar, notaba como sus músculos la apretaban más, el cuepro de Zack le producía mas claustrofobia, en cambio Cloud estaba más "suelta".

Volvió a centrarse en al conversación del moreno y de la castaña.

\- No, ni hablar- dijo Zack sin dejar de hacer sus flexiones- ¿de qué va esto? ¿Piensan dejarme aquí pastando?

\- Te vendría bien un poco de diversión- dijo la joven.

\- ¡Me aburro! Se acabó, ¡voy a llamarles!

\- El director Lazard no está allí.- contestó la joven- lleva un tiempo en de paradero desconocido. Era Lazard quien financiaba las investigaciones de Hollander. Usaba los fondos de la compañía.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Zack abriendo los ojos asombrado.

\- ¿De verdad? Que fuerte- dijo Ayelen levantándose de la toalla.

\- Estamos interrogando a Hollander, así que pronto tendremos más información.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?- dijo Zack.

\- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió Cissnei.

\- A la gente. ¿En qué pensaban todos?

\- La verdad está en cada persona - contestó Ayelen.

\- Pero incluso la verdad queda en entredicho...- dijo Cissnei mirando a Ayelen - una vez que sale de la boca.

\- Cissnei, ve a darte una vuelta por ahí.- corto la conversación Zack.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a Aerith?- pregunto Cissnei su voz parecía molesta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Es que me estáis vigilando?- dijo enfadado.

\- No, es a ella a la que vigilamos. Esa chica es una de los Ancianos. La ultima que queda en el mundo. ¿No lo sabías?- ella ladeó la cabeza

\- Por eso puedo oír su mente... solo oigo voces dentro de su cabeza...- contesto intrigada Ayelen - ¿son las voces del planeta?

\- ¿No lo sabíais?- afirmó la joven castaña.

\- Ella... nunca lo dijo- contestó Zack mirando el mar- la única que queda en el mundo... realmente es única.

\- ¡Cuidado!- llegó corriendo Tseng bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la playa.- copias de Génesis,- Zack agarró una sombrilla y las copias empezaron a salir del mar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí copias de Génesis?- dijo Ayelen cargando sus manos de electricidad.

\- ¿Todavía andan esos sueltos?- dijo Zack mirando la última copia de Génesis,- pero y Génesis...

\- Quizás Génesis siga vivo y coleando también...- dijo Tseng.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo Zack.

\- Cuando el alma abandona el cuerpo, vuelve a la corriente vital.- explico el turco.

\- ¿Ya y...?- dijo Zack.

\- El río de almas que fluye alrededor del planeta. Puede que el alma de Génesis este...

\- ¿Controlando las copias desde la corriente vital? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme?- abrevió Zack.

\- Solo era una suposición. Sea como sea, vuestras vacaciones se han acabado. Una fuerza no identificada está atacando Junon. Tendréis que ir a investigar- dijo Tseng ya alejándose.

Por un momento los dos SOLDADOS sonrieron, tenían trabajo que hacer.


	12. Adiós vacaciones Hola trabajo

Capitulo 12: Adiós vacaciones. Hola trabajo.

* * *

Por fin les daban trabajo, ya era hora. Volvieron al hotel, se vistieron y arreglaron sus maletas, la verdad es que nunca había estado de vacaciones, no le habían gustado, Zack se había tirado toda a la semana hablando de Aerith, inundaba de babas la playa hablando de la joven anciana.

Sin darse cuenta un día se encontró oyendo un seseo en su mente en la mente de Aerith. ¿Si no era soldado porque podía oír "su ruido"?

También había intentado aunque no quería reconocerlo, sabré que pensaba Cloud, pero era habilidoso y se encontraba con un muro, ni siquiera podía cuando se fusionaba con él.

El sonido del teléfono la despertó de sus pensamientos sobre Cloud, últimamente pensaba mucho en él, y eso no era bueno, no podía concentrarse si estaba pensando en el rubio de ojos azules.

"Llamada entrante; Cloud"

\- Vaya hablando del Rey de Roma...- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¡Hola Cloud! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo quería decirte que ya llegué al nivel 5 ¡yo solito!- su voz sonaba divertida al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Fantástico Cloud! ¿Ves como si puedes? ¿Y con Meiggs?- dijo mientras paseaba por la habitación guardando su ropa.

\- Mal, no pasamos del nivel 2,- suspiró- además, sus fusiones me sientan fatal, llevo toda la semana que cada vez que me fusiono con él me tiro todo el día besando el váter.- su voz sonó cansada y avergonzada.

\- ¡No será para tanto Cloud!- intentó animarlo, la verdad es que Meiggs era un incompetente, en cuanto pudiera le destinaría otro FUSIONAL a su grupo.

\- No sé porque tu fusión puedo estar una hora, y con él no aguanto ni 5 minutos.- su voz sonaba realmente frustrada.

\- Pues ya deberías de acostumbrarte a él, lleváis una semana entrenando, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero él esta como una rosa, engordando como un cerdo y yo cada vez estoy más pasadito.

\- ¡Tú no estás pasadito Cloud!- tu estas bien se dijo a sí misma.

\- La verdad, no sé cómo puedes aguantar este mal estar.

\- Cloud, Meiggs es de 6ª clase, yo soy de nivel 1ª, no tenemos ni las mismas materias ni la misma fuerza... Ten en cuenta que la afinidad entre vosotros también influye.

\- No nos llevamos muy bien Ayelen,- se quejó, ¿Cloud haciendo un puchero? No se lo creía - apenas me protege, no me trata como tú, parezco su saco de boxeo.

\- Entonces céntrate en subir de nivel tú solo, tanto Zack como Sephiroth llegaron a donde están sin necesidad de un agente FUSIONAL.- oyó un sonido de asentamiento tras el auricular.

\- Me guardo el nivel 12 para cuando vuelvas, ¿vale?- dijo Cloud dudoso.

\- ¡Claro será divertido! Cloud tengo que dejarte que me han encomendado una misión en Junon

\- ¿Pero no estabas de vacaciones?

\- Ya ves, soy una chica muy importante.- dijo, pudo imaginarse como Cloud ponía los ojos en blanco cuando ella presumía.- Busca al científico Aarón y que te dé una de mis pastillas para que se te pases nauseas.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos, y ten cuidado, ¿vale?- asintió sonoramente y colgó.

Salió por la puerta del hotel, se dirigió al helicóptero mientras se tapaba los ojos, Zack ya le esperaba dentro muy animado por hacer una misión. Abandonaron las tranquilas playas de Costa del Sol, no estaba lejos, Junon se encontraba al oeste de la mina de Mitrilo, junto a la costa.

Junon tenía un gran cañón como símbolo, cuando aterrizaron vieron que la ciudad estaba en llamas, la gente corría de una lado para otro huyendo de aquel caos.

\- ¡Vaya como están las cosas!- dijo Zack al verse el mogollón de gente corriendo hacia él, alguno incluso empujándolo- ¡aquí también hay copias de Génesis! ¡Se han pasado de la raya!- estas copias estaban mejoradas, tenían armadura y llevaban fusiles.

\- Hollander está en Junon- dijo Tseng acercándose a una copia tirada en el suelo- su presencia aquí y este ataque no puede ser una coincidencia.

\- ¿No se ha acabado verdad?- dijo Ayelen, tenía la sensación de que esa pesadilla no acabaría nunca.

\- Empezaremos a evacuar a los civiles- dijo Tseng,- Zack, Ayelen encontrar a Hollander y procurar que no le ocurra nada.

\- ¿Quieres que seamos niñeros de Hollander?- dijo Zack- ¿no crees que seriamos más útil en primera línea?

\- Hollander tiene acceso a información ultra secreta. El presidente insiste en que su segundad sea prioritaria. Después de la repentina desaparición de Lazard, la cadena de mando de SOLDADO no está en su mejor momento. Este ataque es una treta para aprovechar su debilidad, Zack, debes proteger a Hollander.

\- En estos momentos, Hollander está en un centro de detención situado en el nivel 8 de alto Junon- dijo Cissnei apareciendo detrás de Ayelen.- utilizad el ascensor de emergencia para subir. Esta al final de este corredor, contamos con vosotros.

\- Todavía estamos interrogando a Hollander. No podemos permitirnos que el enemigo se lo lleve.

\- Entendido- dijeron Zack y Ayelen a la vez.

Corrieron por la calle, al final, se veía barias copias de Génesis utilizando sus fusiles, mientras corrían Ayelen levantó una barrera, para evitar que las balas les dieran, pudieron acercarse lo suficiente como para que Zack hiciera un barrido con su espada y las eliminara. Llegaron al ascensor, vieron la horrible escena de muchos soldados rasos en el suelo muertos, a los pies de Génesis degradado. A Ayelen le corrió una sensación fría por la espada, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme de SOLDADO, ¿y si alguno de ellos era Cloud?, no, no lo "sentía ahí", delante de ellos había un Génesis, copia o no había que acabar con ellas.

La copia cargó el cañón de su espada que siempre había tenido una serie de símbolos rúnicos en los cuales asimilaba su magia, pero esa espada era el doble de grande y le había puesto una recamara de balas. Y apuntaba a sus cabezas.

\- ¡¿Génesis?!- dijo Zack sacando su espada. Génesis empezó a disparar a la cabeza de Zack, pero Ayelen levantó un campo y las balas chocaron contra él cayendo al suelo...

\- ¡No! - dijo Ayelen - no detecto pensamientos, debe de ser una copia- la copia descargó todo su arsenal de balas sobre ellos tras acabar con ella apareció un soldado.

\- Hollander ha huido del centro de detención- dijo el SOLDADO de 3ª clase.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Zack- ¿han atacado el centro de detención?

\- No, pero huyó aprovechando que los guardias de seguridad estaban ayudando a repelar los ataques contra la ciudad.

\- Entonces, ¿se ha escapado él solito?- dijo Ayelen casi riéndose, era increíble ver la suerte que tenía ese hombre para huir de todas las situaciones posibles.

\- Los ataques se han producido en el momento justo- aclaró el SOLDADO- es muy posible que Hollander esté recibiendo ayuda del exterior.

\- ¿Hacia dónde ha huido Hollander?- pregunto Ayelen.

\- Le hemos identificado en una de las cámaras de seguridad del nivel 6 de alto Junon. Ahora estamos en el nivel 6 del bajo Junon, así que tiene que estar más adelante. El bajo Junon y el alto Junon están conectados por un corredor central. Para ir al alto Junon, donde esta Hollander, abrid el portón del corredor central y seguir recto. Los portones pueden abrirse pulsando un botón.

\- Gracias- dijo Zack- ¿puedes ocuparte de los heridos?

\- Dalo por hecho- contesto el SOLDADO.

\- Nosotros iremos a por a Hollander.

\- Zack me ha llegado un mensaje de Kunsel- dijo Ayelen.

\- Léelo, no podemos pararnos, tal vez diga alguna información- dijo Zack sin parar de correr.

\- ¿Dónde estáis Ayelen?- leyó Ayelen sin dejar de correr- están movilizando a los agentes SOLDADO porque nos están atacando por todos los lados, yo estoy montado en un helicóptero camino de una misión. ¿No estabais de vacaciones?, ¿no? Espero que no os hayan chafado los planes... estos ataques podrían ser un verdadero problema. Y lo que es peor, la cadena de mando es un completo desastre desde que el directos Lazard desapareció. ¿Y no tenéis ni idea de donde puede estar?- Ayelen cerró el móvil.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estará el director?- dijo Zack.

\- Zack, ¿ese no es Hollander?- dijo Ayelen sin parar de correr.

\- ¡Hollander! ¡Quieto ahí!- grito Zack.

\- ¡Malditas sea!- dijo Hollander el hombre apretó a correr y a pesar de llevar sandalias y tener una frondosa tripa, el hombre corría que se las pelaba.

\- ¡No te escaparas!- y la pareja salió corriendo tras él. Abrieron la puerta del nivel 6- ¡detente Hollander!- el hombre respiraba como un loco fatigado.

\- Uhm- negó Hollander, abrió otro portón dejando salir una maquina gigante que atacó a Zack y Ayelen tras acabar con la maquina apareció Tseng con dos soldados más.

\- Hemos conseguido detener a los enemigos de esta zona- dijo Tseng- si bloqueamos esta puerta, podremos rechazar el ataque. Por el momento, trasladaremos aquí a los civiles evacuados. La zona se había llenado de niños, mujeres, soldados heridos, civiles agotados y asustados.

\- Parece que lo tenéis todo controlado- dijo Zack- a nosotros por desgracia, Hollander se nos escapa. Así que tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

\- Confiamos en vosotros- habló Tseng. Zack se fijó en un joven que se apoyaba en la pared.

\- ¿He estas bien?- pregunto Zack a un SOLDADO de 3ª clase.

Ayelen se acercó a un soldado que se aplicaba una materia cura en el brazo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ella.

\- Yo sí, pero ese muchacho de ahí se ha mareado durante el vuelo en el helicóptero- dijo resignado- nosotros al borde de una catástrofe, y él echando hasta la primera papilla. Desde luego...- la pareja se acercó a él.

\- ¿Eh, este bien?- le dijo Zack.

\- Más o menos...- contestó el chaval que se apoyaba en la pared con la mano en el estómago- es el helicóptero... me he mareado un poco, hoy llevo un mal día...- el joven se dio la vuelta, era Cloud.

\- Hay va si eres tu Cloud- dijo Zack.

\- ¡Estas bien!- se alegró Ayelen, no sabía que al final también le habían mandado a él a la misión.

\- Es un placer trabajar contigo otra vez- dijo Zack.

\- Gracias, aunque mi trabajo no ayude mucho.

\- No seas tonto Cloud- dijo Ayelen, sus manos se llenaron de un aura verde que se posó sobre el cuerpo de Cloud.

\- Vamos no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Las tareas de evacuación también importante- animó Zack- bueno cuando todo haya acabado iremos a llenarnos el estómago. ¡Invito yo!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Cloud, la vedad es que Zack era muy jovial y amistoso- gracias Ayelen ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, será un placer acompañaros, pero ahora... solo con pensar en comida creo que... ughhh... lo siento, chicos... - volvió a vomitar.

\- Jajaja no te preocupes- dijo Zack,- espero que te mejores.

\- Vamos Cloud respira hondo- le dijo Ayelen apoyando su mano en su frente.

\- Estoy mejor,... estoy mejor ughhhh, solo que hoy la fusión con Meiggs me está pasando factura... y el helicóptero no me ha ayudado nada...

\- Cloud, tengo que irme... cuídate vale...- dijo Ayelen mirándole a los ojos, saco una pastilla y prácticamente le obligo a ingerirla, Cloud sonrió tragándosela sin rechistar.

\- No te preocupes... tener cuidado, uugghhh- Zack y Ayelen salieron de la zona a buscar a Hollander al alto Junon.

\- Zack allí. Creo que se ha ido por allí- le señalo a Ayelen

\- Pues para la edad que tiene y lo gordito que esta, nos gana Zack- de repente a Hollander se le acabado la pista para seguir corriendo.

\- ¡Detente!- Le gritó Zack.

\- Jjajajaj- rio el científico- ¿seguro que soy yo de quien deberíais preocuparos?- les gritó al otro lado de la plataforma. Unas máquinas con forma de bombas descendieron del cielo- si no paráis los pies a esas cosas ¿Cómo crees que acabará Junon?

\- ¡Maldita rata rastrea! ¿Pretende destruir el portón para atacar a los civiles? ¡Cuando te pille, te voy a dar pal pelo!- gritó a regañadientes mientras desenvainaba su espada.

\- Zack, no podemos dejar que atraviesen el portón. Acabemos con estas bombas. ¡No podemos permitir que vayan hacia Cloud y los demás! - las maquinas les dieron la espalda y abanaban hacia el portón.

Ayelen corrió y consiguió llamar la atención de una de esas bombas, con varios ataques de electro++ era fácil eliminarlas, el problema es que después salían volando tornillos y engranajes y estaban rodeadas de pinchos.

Llegó un momento es que estaban rodeados y muchas de esas máquinas estaban llegando al portón, Ayelen se agacho y colocó su mano en el suelo, las farolas, los escaparates y el portón se llenaron de electricidad. Intensificó la potencia de su materia y todo el ambiente se llenó de electricidad, cada rayo fue en buscan de una máquina y la fue friendo conforme la alcanzaba, los cristales de las tiendas volaron por los aires, las maquinas explotaron al contacto del electro. Por un momento los pelos de Ayelen se pusieron de punta, su traje emitía chasquidos.

Zack después de cerrar la boca, se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, se había protegido con la espada mortal para no recibir todas las piezas en su cuerpo.

\- Yo de ti no me tocaría...- Ayelen espolsó las manos aun emitiendo pequeños rayos en sus manos.

\- Tendremos que darle un libro de instrucciones cuando te eches novios Ayelen, no quiero que acabe frito o electrocutado.

\- Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso- rio irónicamente.

\- Venga que sé que te has explayado porque sabes que detrás de ese portón esta Cloud- el giñó el ojo.

\- Vete la mierda- tocó con su dedo índice el codo de Zack y este sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica produciéndole un cosquilleo hasta en los dedos de los pies.- Dejemos de tonterías, tenemos cosas que hacer.

La joven empezó andar hacia el lado contrario, hacia donde había huido Hollander.

Cloud le había hablado de su amiga de la infancia, habla de ella con ternura. Ahí no había nada que mascar.

Zack pulso el botón y el portón empezó alzase. Corrieron por las pistas de aterrizaje.

\- ¿Y ahora un robot escorpión?- gritó Zack, la maquina se había colado en el montacargas – ¡fuera de mi camino o te arrepentirás!- Ni que la maquina fuera a contestarle.

\- ¡Cuidado con el aguijón Zack!- Ayelen se alzó cargando sus manos de electricidad. Tras acabar con el robot, Zack paro a mirar.

\- ¡Ya me tiene harto con tanta carrerita!- dijo Zack cansado de perseguir al científico.

A lo lejos se veía un Hollander desesperado, paró en seco, no le quedaba más pista para seguir corriendo, desde esa perspectiva se podía ver la puesta del sol y de ahí una buena caída. Hollander veía a la joven pareja acercarse a él, miraba ambos lados buscando escapatoria.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿estás seguro?- vaciló Hollander, estiró sus brazos y se dejó caer.

\- ¡Ehhhhh!- gritó Zack.

\- ¡Hollander!- Ayelen estuvo a punto de coger su mano. Unas copias de Génesis con alas lo salvaron de una muerte segura, uno de ellos atacó a Ayelen con un Piro+++ y esta abrió los brazos haciendo un gran campo para que las bolas no impactaran en Zack que estaba tras de ella. Pero aun así ella recibió el impacto que le lanzo la otra copia, haciéndola caer de bruces derrapando varios metros por el suelo desapareciendo el escudo.

\- ¿Estás bien Ayelen?- corrió Zack ayudándola a levantarse, golpeo sus hombros que estaban perdiéndose de fuego...

\- Si... casi lo tenía... casi...- Ayelen sintió un leve dolor en el costado, se lo había comido de lleno.

\- Tendría que habérmelo imaginado...- los turco llegaron corriendo.

\- Misión fallida. Esto contará en vuestro expediente- dijo Sephiroth mirando a los dos.

\- ¿Tu podrías hacerlo mejor?- le recriminó Ayelen.

\- ¡Sephiroth! Cuanto tiempo.- dijo Zack quitándole hierro al asunto, ambos parecían matarse con la mirada.

\- Deja que los turcos se ocupen del resto. Iba de camino a Modeoheim, pero oí que andabais por aquí.

\- Pues qué bien...- Zack arrugó la nariz, por el olor a quemado de la chaqueta de Ayelen. Hubo unos segundos de silencio bastante incomodo, ¿acaso Sephiroth no se fiaba de ellos o estaba preocupado?

\- La situación sigue sin resolverse. Se ha visto copias de Génesis por todo el mundo.- Ayelen se sentó en uno de los boyas para sujetar los barcos voladores.

Espolsándose las cenizas de su chaqueta, - genial ahora tendría que comprarse otra- Observó a Sephiroth que miraba la apuesta de sol con nostalgia.

\- No puede ser- dijo Ayelen - ¿no nos deshicimos de él en Mohedim?

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que Génesis murió?- Dudó Sephiroth.

\- ¡Cayó al vacío!- dijo Zack totalmente convencido de ello.

\- Yo no lo siento, no lo percibo. ¡Además podría habernos echado una mano Sephiroth! ¡Tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros, tuvimos que pelear contra Angeal!- le grito levantándose y encarándose al mismísimo Sephiroth.- ¡También es tú misión fallida!

Esa rebotada le iba costar cara si conseguía enfadarlo, pero avece no conseguía controlar sus impulsos. Eran amigos. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí cuando el más lo necesitaba?

Sephiroth se cayó y reprimió un comentario, la miró con dureza a los ojos, pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada.

¿No iba a contestarle?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, cambio de tema, evadiendo el comentario de Ayelen, - la sanguijuela tenía los cojones bien puestos- pensó Sephiroth- Visto que no la contestaba, bufó menando la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la boya. La sonrío.

\- Génesis es parecido a ti Ayelen, puede engañarte...- le explicó Sephiroth con voz dura, dejo de mirar a la joven y centro su vista en Zack- también han sido vistos en Migdar.

\- Entiendo...- contestó Zack, él también quería saber qué demonios estaba haciendo el cuándo estaban en Modeoheim. Pero Sephiroth no iba a soltar prenda, no valía la pena echarle en cara nada...

\- Y en los suburbios...- dijo Sephiroth haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de mirar al moreno- permiso para volver... concedido- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza sonriendo para que se fuera.

\- Ah, bien...- contestó Zack, había captado la indirecta- ¿bienes Ayelen?

\- Un pequeño descanso... enseguida te alcanzo. He gastado mucha energía y aún estoy un poco aturdida de ese fogonazo...- dijo ella, el asintió y echo andar.

\- Ve con cuidado...- dijo Sephiroth mientras se acercaba a Ayelen, no lo había vuelto a mirar después de su arrebato. Apretaba fuerte el contorno de la boya con sus manos y su expresión era triste mientras miraba la puesta de sol. A de ser frio como el hielo, la expresión de la chica lo dejo un poco desconcertado.

\- Oye, ¿qué está pasando en Modeoheim?- gritó Zack a varios metros de ellos haciéndole retirar sus ojos de la nuca de Ayelen.

\- Han robado el dispositivo que Hollander estaba usando- contestó Sephiroth.

\- ¿Génesis?- dijo Ayelen saliendo de su trance volviendo a mirar a Sephiroth.

\- Seguramente...- contestó Sephiroth, miró a Zack, que movía la boca y las manos sin saber que decir, como si no encontrara las palabras exactas o tuviera miedo decir algo erróneo. - Volveremos a vernos pronto...- le alivió con una sonrisa, el moreno a veces no parecía tener filtro, y muchas veces era fácil saber que quería decir aunque se pusiera hacer el mono. Era difícil que no cayera bien.

\- Te tomo la palabra,- dijo señalándolo con el dedo mientras buscaba a Ayelen - ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

\- Yo la llevaré.- dijo Sephiroth.

\- De acuerdo...- dijo Zack no muy convencido, hace un momento Ayelen parecía querer matarlo- nos vemos en Shin- ra Ayelen.

Ella asintió forzando una sonrisa mientras le decía adiós con una mano temblorosa. No sabía si era por el dolor que estaba intentando ocultar o porque Sephiroth se quedaba con ella.


	13. No todo lo que ves, es todo

Capitulo 13: No todo lo que ves, es todo lo que soy.

* * *

Se inclinó agarrándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, pero seguía molesta con él, hizo un gesto brusco para soltarse de sus manos, el brazo de Ayelen era fino pero bien formado, debía dedicar muchas horas a entrenarse.

Ayelen vio como el plateado se sorprendió al librase de su mano, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que fueran bruscos con él, los hombres quizás por miedo y respeto, y las mujeres tal vez por su belleza y su mirada penetrante.

Sephiroth, como hombre se sentía provocado por Ayelen, era única y eso le hacía querer caerle bien. Su carácter se había formado por cómo le trataba la gente, a veces podía parecer prepotente e intentaba ser amable, pero era incapaz de esconder su dureza en su porte y su voz. La gente ya inclinaba la cabeza cuando lo veían y ella no sucumbía a la autoridad que el desprendía y que siempre le hacía conseguir lo que él quería. Era la única que hacía que mis sonrisas frías y toscas que para otros eran seductoras e irresistibles quedaran feas y tontas. Y en efecto, mi sonrisa incrédula se borró cuando ella emitió una mueca de dolor al deshacerse de mi agarre.

Le levanté la chaqueta quemada que llevaba encima de su uniforme de SOLDADO, el cinturón del logotipo de Shin-ra estaba totalmente quemado, casi adherido a su abdomen, seguí mirando y pude ver que también tenía varios trozos de hierro incrustados en su piel, la miro a los ojos, desconcertado, su mirada temblaba y era casi cristalina.

Forcejeé con ella para poder quitarle la chaqueta. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras ella agarraba mi muñeca para que no siguiera levantando su camisa, tal vez estaba siendo un poco grosero, por un momento maldije haber olvidado que era una mujer, pero esa quemadura tenía muy mal aspecto y el olor a carne quemada me era muy desagradable. La miré por encima del hombro frunciendo mis labios y ella dejo de resistirse soltándome la mano marinado al suelo.

Cuando estiré del cinturón, la hebilla de sus tirantes estaba adherida a su piel y sangraba, tiré con fuerza, ella gritó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y tuve que agarrarla fuerte porque le fallaron las piernas. Por primera vez se me puso la piel de gallina al oír gritar a alguien. Pero eso había que curarlo ya.

Tenía la intuición que iba a ser su peor enemigo y me iba a odiar durante mucho, mucho tiempo no estaba siendo nada cuidadoso.

Quedé horrorizado cuando levanté la camisa quemada dejando un abdomen quemado, ensangrentado con restos de ropa y metales adheridos entre su estómago y cintura, era una quemadura de tercer grado, juraría que hasta pude ver la capa de los músculos.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse en pie con esa inmensa herida? Angeal estaría retorciéndose en su tumba al verla así. Aparté la vista de esa horrible herida y miré para ver a una pálida y sudorosa Ayelen.

De pronto la cara de pocos amigos se borró del rostro de la joven, Ayelen avergonzada hacia lo que podía con la otra mano para bajarse la camisa y soltarse de mis manos, la quemadura llegaba desde las primeras costillas bajo su pecho hasta la cadera.

Ayelen se sentía mareada pero aun así, le pareció ver en los ojos de Sephiroth preocupación, ¿acaso él tenía ese sentimiento?

\- No se lo digas a Zack, Sephiroth... por favor no se lo digas...- casi asomaba una lagrima de sus ojos suplicando, pero era más una lagrima de dolor que de súplica...

\- ¡Dios mío Ayelen estas... herida...!- le grité, giré la cabeza para buscar a Zack pero ya no estaba. Por un momento me sentí frustrado, se suponía que debían cuidarse mutuamente.

\- Me podré bien... solo necesito un tiempo para curarme, si se lo dices a Zack no me dejará hacer nada, apenas ya me deja hacerlo.

\- Cállate, soy tu superior así que estate aquí quieta y tranquilita- le ordené, ella dio un respingo, tal vez mi voz sonó demasiado ruda y molesta, no quería sonar así pero era así como me sentía, ¿acaso no se acordaba de que también tenía que protegerse así misma?

La obligué a sentarse en la boya de hierro, me quité los guantes de cuero y me arrodillé sobre una pierna y sin mirarla terminé de romper su camisa interior, menos mal que no había nadie más por ahí, porque sino se llevarían una idea equivocada. Aparté los trozos de tela y enrosqué ambas camisas para que las sujetara a nivel de su pecho, no quería ver más de lo que no debiera, no soy de piedra, solo quería centrarme en la quemadura. Aunque me sentía un poco incómodo, necesitaba ver mejor todo aquel desastre, con delicadeza intenté sacarle todos los cuerpos extraños que no se habían desprendido junto con el cinturón.

Normalmente no solían impactarle los gritos de dolor, pero los quejidos de Ayelen hacían que se le erizara la piel. ¿Debería de aplicarle la materia Morpheo? No la llevaba encima, él no necesitaba tantas materias. A partir de ahora se recordaría poner una en su inventario. En cuestión de minutos ya había un charco de sangre manchando el suelo. Comprobé que no quedaba nada mas adherido y volví a mirarla, cerraba los ojos entre lágrimas y se mordía el labio. Ella emitió otro un sonido sordo de dolor, con mis manos manchadas de sangre saqué la materia Cura ++ puse mi manos desnuda en su abdomen, ella se sobresaltó al notarla, pero no dijo nada y se dejó curar. Una luz color celeste empezó a emitirse a través de la esfera.

Toda chica quería ser atendida por Sephiroth, pero ella no quería que fuera así, no quería que él le viera en ese estado, pero si ella no podía curarse, la infección había empezó a expandirse y había gastado mucha energía, así que se mordió el labio y dejo que Sephiroth hiciera su trabajo. Lo veía tan concentrado que tenía miedo hasta de respirar...

Pero él se le quedo mirando fijamente, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial...

Entonces él...

Seguía tocando su cuerpo con dulzura...

Él estaba tocando a una sanguijuela...

¿A una sanguijuela se le tocaba y se le miraba con esa... dulzura...?

Ayelen veía como Sephiroth estaba concentrado en curarle su herida, entonces él le miro con una cara totalmente diferente, Ayelen no había visto aun esa expresión... si pensaba en ella como una sanguijuela, ¿por qué la tocaba así?

\- Creía que era tu héroe... pero veo que ahora me odias...- dijo mirándola con los ojos apagados sin apartar sus manos de sus costillas y su costado.

Ahora no sabía si lo odiaba más por el daño que le estaba haciendo o por que los dejara solos en Modeohim. Se sintió intimidada por la mirada Sephiroth, lo miro fijamente, ¿qué sabia de él?, del exterior, todo, del interior, nada.

Debería de tener 23 ó 25, sobre su carcasa, lo conocían todas las fans, ¿pero que se cocía dentro de esa cabecita plateada? Podía decir que no parecía tan arrogante como dejaba ver. Sephiroth es muy guapo, vamos se ganaba todos los galardones en belleza masculina.

¿Quién no tendría fantasías con aquel SOLDADO de 1ª clase? ¿Y dejar perder sus manos en esa preciosa cabellera larga y plateada?

No era tonta en temas de "amor" a pesar de haber estado encerrada en laboratorios, pudo experimentar "sentimientos" y "enamorarse", aunque la mayoría eran mayores que ella sobretodo aprendices de Hojo, pero ellos solo veían como un espécimen. La mayoría de sus fantasías habían sido con él, Hojo no le dejaba tener vida social y siempre veía las revistas de las empleadas, hasta que por fin Angeal le mandaba libros, revistas y la inscribió a club de fans de uno de sus mejores amigos, Sephiroth, esa era su única ventana al exterior.

Su primer amor fue Angeal, a pesar de que ella era una chiquilla, él la veía como un cachorrillo abandonado. Sabía que su cariño hacia él no era amor de verdad, sino más bien un sentimiento de lealtad. Aparte de Hojo, ningún hombre la había tocado. Y ahora estaba Sephiroth, arrodillado ante ella, tocándola con una mano y con la otra sujetando su brazo para no caer.

Tenia una fantástica vista desde ahí, la puesta de sol hacia que sus cabellos fueran mucho más plateados resaltando su tez blanca y su belleza.

Ayelen se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras se mordía los labios.

No sabía cómo ponerse, le hacía daño y se movía "enseguida termino, no te muevas" le decía concentrado mientras la miraba de reojo. "Niña estúpida, ahora no te sonrojes, él te odia, eres una sanguijuela para él" pero Sephiroth estaba tan cerca de ella, que tuvo que bajar la vista hacia su abdomen para no cruzarse con sus ojos azules, aun así sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió nerviosa y él le devolvió la sonrisa, el volvió a centrar su mirada a la materia, la herida estaba cerrada ahora quedaba curar la quemadura.

-¿¡Quieres que te quede marca!?- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos, parecía molesto.

-¡No!- contesté moviéndome- ¡son reflejos Sephiroth! ¡Me haces daño!- no podía evitar comportarme como una niña.

\- ¡Pues estate quieta! ¡No soy médico y no quiero que te quede una horrible marca!- le dijo abriendo los ojos y alzando sus cejas.

Incluso Sephiroth podía gesticular de esa manera y parecer gracioso y atractivo. ¡Pero si él no tenía expresiones!

Movió la mano hacia el costado para restaurar la quemazón de esa parte, para zanjar la conversación, ella volvió a emitir un "¡AH!" ¡Eso lo había hecho aposta! seguro.

Taquicardica perdida su mirada se había vuelto a centrar en el pecho semidesnudo y apenas bello de Sephiroth, el emblema de Shin-ra de su uniforme le llegaba hasta los abdominales superiores y de él se enganchaban unos tirantes cruzados y su abrigo de cuero con adornos blancos colgando ondeaba el viento junto con su cabellera larga, era una vista bastante impresionante, digna de fotografiar y colgar en la cabecera de su cama, era obvio que ya se encontraba mejor visto que podía bromear consigo misma. Notaba que sus fosas nasales se convertirían en un aspersor de sangre. "¡Por Dios Sephiroth termina ya, que me va a dar algo!" levantó la vista y vio la cara estirada de Sephiroth y su nariz puntiaguda, sus ojos era muy pequeños, pero se podía ver el un precioso azul de la energía Mako.

\- No tenía mucha confianza en ti Ayelen...-dijo Sephiroth rompiendo el largo silencio- pero he de reconocer... que eres una verdadero SOLDADO y eso que sois pocas las mujeres en la compañía. Estoy impresionado. A veces tengo la curiosidad de saber de lo que eres capaz. Noto tu presencia, será porque Hojo ha experimentado con nosotros, ¿tenemos más cosas en común?- me miró intensamente y como no le contesté, bajó su vista a mi costado- Tu compañía es muy agradable, no eres tan escandalosa como Zack.

-¿Ah sí...? Creía que para ti no era más que una sanguijuela- dijo nerviosa bajando la mirada, Shephirot no solía decir tanto en una frase..

\- No seas tonta, ¿crees que si realmente no me importaras no estaría haciendo esto? ¿O te hubiera dejado entrar en mi cabeza? Solo es que me gusta la cara que pones cuando te enfadas. Te picas tan rápido como Angeal- el rio con una sonrisa torcida muy seductora, aunque su mirada era totalmente sincera, ¿Sephiroth disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar?. Y a eso no sabía que contestar, simplemente baje la cabeza para que no la viera sonrojarse.

A los pocos minutos ya no queda nada de herida en el costado de Ayelen solo una leve rojez, Sephiroth volvió a inspeccionar la zona, acariciando la cintura de Ayelen con sus manos desnudas, al ver que no quedaba nada, guardo su materia, con un poco de torpeza le arregló la ropa, aunque esa ropa no podía salvarse.

Introdujo de nuevo lo que quedaba de camisa que había enroscado sobre su pecho y la metió dentro de sus pantalones, se sintió zarandeada en cada intento de Sephiroth por meterle la ropa donde había estado antes. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, sentía los dedos de Sephiroth peleándose con su ropa. Cogió la chaqueta y le metió las manos en las mangas y cuando estuvo puesta, le subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba del todo, sacó su corto pelo por fuera y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

Cuando pensó que ya estaba "arreglada" le regaló una sonrisa mostrando unos dientes pequeños y perfectamente alineados, "como para decirle que le había metido demasiado la camiseta" le devolví la sonrisa, casi riendo echando el aire por la nariz.

\- Si te paseas así por Shin-ra, vas hacer que muchos soldados se despisten...- dijo riendo.

Yo escondí la cara en el cuello de la chaqueta, sintiendo el frío de la cremallera en mis labios. Sin el cinturón ni los tirantes perdía el uniforme de SOLDADO y la chaqueta solo llegaba hasta la mitad de mis riñones, por lo cual iba enseñando mucha cadera y enseñando la curvatura de mi pelvis, mi camisa estaba quemada y al interior rajada gracias a Sephiroth.

\- Tú no te has despistado... ¡no seas tonto!- dije aun dentro del cuello de mi chaqueta, sabía que me estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Que sea un héroe y el mejor SOLDADO no deberías olvidar que no dejo de ser un hombre- el bajÓ un poco su cabeza para que pudiera verle una sonrisa de lado y provocativa.

Sephiroth puso su dedo pulgar bajo su barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, Sephiroth era muy alto, según las revistas 1.85cm. La pilló desprevenida y le dio un pequeño tirón en el cuello, pero era incapaz de moverse o decir nada, intentaba mantener la vista clavada en los ojos de Sephiroth, intentaba que no viera en ella ninguna debilidad, era obvio que estaba jugando con ella, dudaba que alguien como él se sintiera atraído por una muchacha como ella, pero abrió los más los ojos cuando vio que el plateado se agachaba un poco más para acercarse a su cara. ¿Qué pretendía?

\- Ahora que te miro...- Ayelen notaba casi su aliento en su cara, tragó saliva, el corazón le iba a mil y en cualquier momento le saldría por la boca dándole de lleno en la cara a Sephiroth, ¡muy romántico, si señor!

Estuvo unos segundos eternos mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y burlona.

\- Solo puedo ver a una pequeña "Princesita" en un mundo de buitres carroñeros- los ojos de Sephiroth estaban entreabiertos como si quisiera saber realmente en qué pensaba.

Si realmente iba a besarla, que lo hiciera ya y acabara con esa sensación de sofoco.

\- Los héroes sienten predilección por las princesas acechadas por buitres. No permitas, que nadie más te toque...- amenazó el plateado, después sonrió inocente - Lastima que seas tan joven para mí, pero realmente me gustas mucho...

Se fue separando de ella, le soltó la barbilla y rio mientras volvía a enderezarse, la expresión de la joven se volvió tosca, se había enfadado otra vez, Sephiroth volvió a sonreírle, pero se le paso enseguida cuando le volvió a sonreír con toda sinceridad.

\- ¿Podrás caminar?- dijo arreglándole un poco el pelo alborotado por el aire.

\- Creo que si...- gracias a ti, creo que no, guárdate las manos ya, por favor, se dijo para sus adentro.

Le fallaban las piernas por la situación o por la mala postura que había cogido por estar tan tensa, el numerito de "princesita" la había pillado con la defensa baja, se sentía mareada, al final al levantarse tropezó con su propio pie, Sephiroth la cogió del brazo antes de que cayera al suelo alzándola casi sin esfuerzo.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos Ayelen?- dijo riendo, dejando caer su cascada plateada delante de su pecho y hombro derecho al ladear la cabeza para verla mejor, parecía estar pasándoselo bien ¿Sephiroth haciendo una coña? ¡Nooooo!

-¡No!- le grité cohibida- No. Puedo sola.- note como mis mejillas se ruborizaban más, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¿Por cierto cuando vamos hacerlo?- dijo el mirándola desde las alturas.

-¿¡Hacer el qué!?- pregunté apartándome un poco de él perdiendo la compostura. No estaba acostumbrada a tener una conversación de más de cinco líneas con él, y menos cuando sonaba a otra cosa. El rio, pero literalmente fue una carcajada.

\- ¡Mira que eres mal pensada Ayelen!- le dijo dándole un golpecito con sus dedos en su frente mientras seguía riendo.- ¡Una fusión Ayelen! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿No eres un poco joven para pensar en esas cosas? ¿O querías hacer otra cosa conmigo?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Tú no me necesitas!- dije cortada y avergonzada quería que la tierra se me tragara y Sephiroth parecía divertirse.

Entonces él le apretó más fuerte del brazo y la ayudó a caminar, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al sentir el cosquilleo de sus manos rozándola. ¡Y qué coño, iba disfrutar del momento! Sephiroth solía ser frío y reservado, de pocas palabras. Pero ahí estaba él, preocupándose por ella, dedicándole su magia y tomándole el pelo en toda regla, ya puesto haciéndose ella sola pajas mentales de que se le estaba insinuando, ¿por qué no? ¡Soñar era gratis! Por lo visto cuando cogía confianza, era más comunicativo y no sabía si le gustaba esa faceta de él. Entonces Ayelen se paró.

\- No te odio Sephiroth... es más te admiro pero eso creo que ya lo sabes...- dije ladeando un poco la cabeza, intentando apartar un poco la vergüenza que la estaba haciendo ser torpe. El ya le había dicho que pensaba de ella.

El sol le daba directo a los ojos, vi que se volvían más claros de lo normal, el color azul de la energía Mako se hizo casi blanco, predominaron los amarillos y verdes. Los abrí sorprendido, solo pude pensar que no solo sus ojos eran hermosos, sino ella también.

\- Pero como comprenderás eres el número uno de SOLDADO, frío, calculador, de pocas palabras y eso nos hace olvidarnos de que también eres un ser humano con sentimientos y con sentido del humor.- añadió riendo- Entiendo que no pudieras... ayudarnos con Angeal, pero él te necesitaba y nosotros también.

Él sonrió sin decir nada y siguió empujándola hacia el helicóptero.

\- De Hojo no te creas nada de nada, no eres un experimento, ¿de acuerdo?, solo alguien especial, como yo. - quería darle a la muchacha palabras de consuelo al igual que ella se las había dado a él.- La princesita puede buscarme siempre que me necesite, ¿vale?

\- Gracias Sephiroth.- él sonrío, su larga melena blanca jugueteaba con el viento. Que para él fuera una princesita y no una sanguijuela la hacía sentir especial para él.

Mientras estaban sentados en el helicóptero volvió a mirar a Ayelen, la joven miraba al infinito con semblante relajado, había tenido la tentación de besarla y seguía queriendo hacerlo, lo que había empezado como una broma para meterse con aquella cachorrita, se le había ido de las manos, por suerte pudo parar a tiempo. No podía distraerse de su misión.

Y ella era una gran distracción.

La joven era encantadora y a su manera hermosa, era divertido sacarle los colores. Él no era esa clase de hombres mujeriegos, aunque le gustaban más maduritas, pero no sabía porque cuando estaba la joven "princesita" tenía ganas de provocarla y ver en qué momento estallaría para ver cuál era su límite y su reacción. ¿Tal vez por Angeal? Quien sabe, en su boca siempre se llenaba de "Ayelen".

Notaba como su corazón se había acelerado, el aire había mandado a su olfato un dulce olor a ¿bambú?, no sabía que era pero le gustaba el aroma que desprendía, claro que había estado con mujeres, era hombre y pretendientes no le faltaban, pero ella se resistía ¿tal vez por su inocencia? ¿Por tener cosas en común? Sintió un poco de empatía por ella, la chica era demasiado adulta para ser una niña y demasiado niña para ser una adulta, Hojo la había obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa.

No podía encapricharse de ella, y tampoco romper su fantasía sobre él, su héroe.

Los héroes, no deberían enamorarse...

Cruzo los brazos sobre sus regazos y siguió mirándola hasta que llegaron a Shin-ra.

 _"Amigo mío, tu deseo, es aquello que te otorga la vida. El don de la Diosa la leyenda hablara de sacrificio cuando el fin del mundo llegue, el viento navega sobre el manto del agua. Sin prisas, pero con firmeza..."_

 _Mi versión mas tierna de Sephiroth._


	14. Veintitrés pequeños deseos

Capítulo 14: Veintitrés pequeños deseos.

* * *

Ayelen llegó a los suburbios del sector cinco, pero antes decidió volver a su habitación y darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse de ropa, no sin antes tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza, se duchó con agua fría, para recomponerse, pero lo único que había conseguido era coger frio. Sephiroth le había puesto aprueba, y no sabía si la había superado o no.

Cruzó la estación y se encaminó a la entrada de la iglesia. Las revistas decían que Sephiroth era un lobo solitario pero eso no desmentía que no tuviera sus líos, a fin de cuentas era un hombre adulto y tenía sus necesidades, aunque no pensaba que ella fuera a satisfacerlas. No podía creer que él hubiera actuado de esa forma ante ella. Siempre lo vio como un snob.

Vio a lo lejos a Zack, le alzó la mano para que la viera, estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí que habéis tardado... ¿porque estas tan colorada?- le dijo.

\- Déjalo...- dijo ella avergonzada.

\- ¿El gran héroe te dijo algo?- Zack le pegó varios golpecitos en el brazo con el codo- ¿no es un poco mayorcito para ti? ¿Dicen que es un bruto, pero igual contigo...? ¿No estarás engañando a Cloud? Vale, vale, me callo- dijo alzando las manos a nivel de su pecho cuando vio la mirada de lado que le echaba Ayelen, con una bola de fuego flotando en su mano derecha.- ¿hum?

\- ¿Qué pasa Zack?- dijo Ayelen.

\- He sentido una presencia- contesto él.

\- ¿Si? Yo no lo noto.- la joven alzo los hombros.

\- Bah, serán imaginaciones mía- cuando entraron en la iglesia, al lado de Aerith permanecía un animal con alas.

\- ¡Zack! ¡Ayelen!- gritó Aerith.

Zack iba a desenfundar su espada pero Aerith negó con la cabeza, Ayelen se colocó al lado del animal, este alzo la cabeza, debajo de ella se veía la cara de Angeal.

\- ¡Angeal!- dijo Ayelen en un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Una copia?- dijo Zack. Una maquina entró en la iglesia, el animal voló y atacó a la máquina- Gracias- contestó Zack.

\- Trataba de... ¿protegernos?- dijo Aerith.

\- Si, seguramente- contestó Zack- ¿no puedes comunicarte con él?

\- Oigo codificado, no entiendo lo que dice - de repente el animal cayó al suelo- parece que se está desagradando.- sentenció Ayelen tristemente ¿cuántas veces tenía que verlo morir?

\- Pobre...- dijo Aerith con voz lastimera.

\- Significa esto que... ¿Angeal también está por aquí?- dijo Zack, pero ambos sabían que eso no podía ser verdad, Angeal ya no estaba. El animal voló débilmente y se posó en una de las vigas de la iglesia.

\- Estaba tan... no se... triste... - dijo Aerith.

\- ¿Qué ha venido... hacer aquí?- preguntó Zack, pero la copia no hizo nada más solo se dedicó a mirarlos.

\- ¡Oye...! ¡El carrito de flores! ¡Vamos a construirlo!- dijo la castaña dando una palmada, perdiendo el interés por la copia.

\- Vale, pero...- dijo Zack alzando la mirada hacia la copia que los observaba.

\- Bueno no te preocupes, yo me quedaré con ella por si acaso- dijo Ayelen, a un se encontraba mal aunque estaba curada se sentía muy cansada.

\- ¿Me oyes? ¡No te muevas de donde estas!- le gritó Zack a la copia mientras lo amenazaba con el dedo índice, después miro a las chicas - Yo... yo me ocuparé de todo. Bueno, ¡vamos a construir ese carrito de flores! ¡Ah! si... oye Aerith... cuando acabe el carrito, también iras a vender flores sobre la plataforma, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

\- Vale... pero todavía me da un poco de miedo, así que... primero llenaré de los suburbios de flores...

\- Oh, ¡vamos Aerith!- dijo Zack- cuando subas yo iré contigo, no tienes nada que temer.

\- Gracias Zack.- le sonrió la castaña.

\- Y ahora empecemos a construir nuestro carrito, iré abusar los materiales necesarios. Ayelen quédate con Aerith, esperar aquí, - cuando Zack salió de la iglesia recibió otro mensaje del cansino de Kunsel.

"¿Hola? A saber por dónde andarás. No, espera, no me lo digas. A ver si lo adivino... ¡seguro que estas por ahí con esa chavalita Aerith! ¿He acertado? Ahora estarás preguntándote como me he enterado. Te lo dije. Lo sé todo sobre ti, y eso que por tu boquita me entero bien poco. En otras palabras no te sirve de nada tener secretos conmigo. Sé dónde sacar información. Así que Zack, háblame. Cuéntamelo todo. Comparte conmigo todo lo que te trae de cabeza. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a dejar a Ayelen a solas?, podrías compartirla un poco, tú ya tienes a Aerith, tío"

Zack cerró el móvil riéndose, la llevaba clara, Ayelen ni siquiera le contestaba los mensajes a Kunsel, en cambio perdía el culo cuando eran de Cloud. Al levantar la vista vio a Tseng. Zack fue atacado por la misma máquina que había entrado a la iglesia.

\- Un nuevo tipo de autonomía móvil. Detectan automáticamente al monstruo y los destruyen. El departamento de desarrollo científico lo ha desplegado en Migdar para combatir las copias de Génesis. Al parecer, estos nuevos modelos han conseguido aniquilar la mayoría de copias en Migdar.

\- Uhm... no está mal- contestó Zack- ¿porque narices me ha atacado a mí? ¿Es que no saben diferenciar a los agentes de SOLDADO de los monstruos?

\- De momento no.- contesto Tseng.

\- Vaya pues qué maravilla...

\- Lo acabaran solucionando.

\- Por cierto Tseng... estoy algo enfadado contigo- dijo Zack- has estado espiando de nuevo a Aerith ¿verdad?- Tseng empezó a caminar dándole la espalda- ¿otra vez la táctica del silencio?

\- Si quieres seguir jugando con Aerith, eres libre de hacerlo. Yo solo cumplo con mis tareas como parte de turco.- dijo serio el turco.

Un niño los interrumpió, el ladronzuelo avergonzó a Zack con el "carrito" delante del turco, el cual rio a carcajada limpia, este lo dejó tirado con la cara de pasmado, Zack miró al niño, que lo miraba sin entender por qué el turco se iba riéndose, pero aun si, Zack sonrió aquel crio, a ambos les la joven castaña.

Zack fue con el niño paseándose por el mercado del muro, encontró un chico que pensaba montar un nuevo bar en el sector 7, Zack le dio un nombre "El séptimo cielo, un oasis en el sector 7", al joven le gustó, incluso le dijo que ya sabía qué tipo de camarera tendría, una "tía buena" con buenos "melones", "explosiva" y "largas piernas". Añadiría una base secreta bajo los cimientos del bar, para que se reunieran algún grupo anti Shin-ra. El chico se calló al decirle que él era de SOLDADO aun así le pagó con madera para el carrito de Aerith. Con suerte olvidaría lo de la base secreta.

Después recibió un mensaje de que tanto Hollander como Lazard habían muerto, ¿Lazard muerto? No podía ser, tendría que estar en algún lado. Aún no había dado dos pasos y volvió recibir otro mensaje de Kunsel. Si era otro correo para poder insinuarse a Ayelen lo iba a mandar a tomar por saco.

"Esas copias creadas por Hollander que atacaron Shin-ra... ¿sabías que el director Lazard malversó fondos de la compañía para financiar a Hollander? Por lo visto, ambos buscan vengarse de Shin-ra. Puedo entenderlo de Hollander, ¿pero de Lazard? Ascendió meteóricamente cuando todavía era muy joven y siempre me apreció un tipo integro ¿Qué podría tener contra Shin-ra? Recuerdo que una vez mencionó en un correo algo sobre la sangre contaminada... y ablando de ascensos, han nombrado Vicepresidente al hijo del presidente. ¿Crees que Lazard quería ese puesto?"

Zack siguió en busca de los materiales con el crio persiguiéndolo a todos los lados.

Mientras Zack buscaba los materiales Ayelen observaba Aerith, ella no lo había dicho que era una anciana y encima de las últimas, sabía poco de esa especie, pero fueron los primeros en habitar la tierra, eran nómadas, pero finalmente algunos se quedaron. Tenían el don de escuchar la corriente vital, la materia que utilizaba Shin-ra para dar energía a la ciudad y crear a los SOLDADOS. ¿Tal vez por eso oía lo que había en su cabeza aunque no lo entendiera?, ¿porque la energía Mako venia de la corriente vital? ¿Porque era una de las ultimas cetra que contenían los conocimientos de su raza? ¿Las voces que oía eran los seres que morían e iban por la corriente vital? ¿Oyó la voz de Angeal en su cabeza? Eran demasiadas preguntas. Aerith arrancaba los pétalos de las flores, sintiendo la mirada intensa de la joven, la miro de reojo y finalmente habló.

\- Me has tenido preocupada estos días, Aye - dijo la joven castaña en intento de no sentirse observada - nos has tenido muy preocupados a los dos...

\- Lo siento Aerith...- se sintió mal mientras la ayudaba a regar las flores creando una pequeña lluvia de agua.

\- Se te da bien la jardinería.- dijo la joven sentándose en uno de los bancos de la iglesia desde ahí podía verse las flores iluminadas por la luz que entraba desde el agujero del techo de la iglesia.

\- Angeal me enseñó, tenía una planta en el laboratorio y cuidaba de ella- le dijo sentándose a su lado, observado las flores.

\- Si vuelves a sentirte mal, yo estaré aquí, ¿vale "chispita"?- le dijo riendo, Ayelen rio con ella, Aerith podía llegar a ser independiente, extrovertida, incluso maternal. Era perfecta para Zack.- No vuelvas a estar sola...

\- No estuve sola, Aerith, un amigo estuvo conmigo.- Ayelen le sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿También de primera clase?- quiso saber la castaña, era difícil arrancarle esas sonrisas a la joven.

\- No, es de infantería, pero le estoy ayudando a subir pronto de clase. Es buen chico, me ayudo en Mohedim y consiguió animarme, soy adicta a su cocina- dijo la joven riendo.

-¿Te gusta ese chico?- preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Me gustan los chocobo y él se parece mucho a uno.- rio recordando el pelo amarillo y de punta de Cloud. -¿A ti te gusta Zack?- la joven imitó la sonrisa de lado de Aerith. Ambas rieron.

\- ¡Claro... me gusta mucho! - ella se sonrojo.- ¡Es un cachorrito adorable!

\- Pero él ya tiene una amiga... así que...

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho él...? ¿Qué le gusta esa chica?

\- No...- pensó Ayelen, intentando recordar que dijera algo más.

\- Entonces no adelantes acontecimientos. Es posible que en verdad sean amigos y nada más. Tal vez son casi como hermanos, como tú y Zack.- hizo un silencio mientras la miraba- Me alegro... de que tengas a alguien.

Aerith se acercó a ella y la miró, abrió los brazos y la abrazó, Ayelen se dejó abrazar y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma de las flores. Si tuvo alguna vez una hermana, no lo recordaba, pero Aerith parecía serlo, brindándole su cariño, su compasión y sus palabras de consuelo, había tenido un día muy duro y largo, Aerith le trasmitía paz. Estaba agradecida de que las personas que la rodeaban la quisieran, la apreciaban tal y como era. Dejó la mente en blanco y oyó en cabeza el bullicio, se separó de ella y abrió los ojos.

\- ¿No estás cansada de ese ruido de agonía y sufrimiento?- preguntó la joven mirándole a los ojos, ese sonido le hacía sentirse triste.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo clavándole sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

\- No sé por qué puedo escuchar lo que hay en tu cabeza, siempre tienes esas voces. No eres SOLDADO, pero ¿por qué puedo oírlo?

\- Vaya...- dijo Aerith, la miró un instante y dudo- Son las voces del planeta...

\- ¿Por eso los turcos siempre te están rondando, eres alguien especial?

\- Supongo que sí...- dijo Aerith parándose a pensar un momento- No se lo digas a Zack, no quiero que piense que soy rara.

\- No se lo diré, ¿pero si tú lo eres, que soy yo entonces? ¿Un monstruo?

\- No lo somos... somos personas especiales... En el momento en que alguien deja la tierra y habita la corriente, oigo su voz.

\- Vaya espero que si muero... poder oír tu voz...

\- No seas tonta... Zack no dejará que te pase nada... ya verás- en ese momento apareció Zack por la puerta cargado hasta los dientes.

\- ¡Hola Zack!- se levantó Aerith, parecía aliviada de dejar el tema- ¡Parece que lo tienes todo! Vamos a construirlo.

Zack tardó varias horas en construirlo, mientras Aerith y Ayelen hacían pequeños ramos, cuando hubo terminado, Aerith lo miraba de lado a lado.

\- Ha quedado bastante mi bien, ¡los materiales encajan perfectamente!- dijo Zack contento, tenía una sonrisa de oreja.

\- No era esto... precisamente lo que esperaba...- dijo Aerith apoyando si mano sobre su barbilla con las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿No verdad? A mí me gusta - dijo Zack, Ayelen asintió- además lo que importa son las flores.

\- ¡Quiero uno mejor!- dijo Aerith con los brazos cruzados y poniendo morritos.

\- No seas tan puñetera Zack es SOLDADO, no un carpintero.- Ayelen se quedó asombrada, vaya con Aerith.

\- Es un deseo pequeñito, solo eso. – dijo ella, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda, mientras se acercaba al moreno, después se giró y les dio la espalda.

\- Será pequeñito pero seguro que tienes muchos más- dijo Zack su voz sonó apagada. Ayelen seguía poniendo flores en el carrito y dejar a los tortolitos con sus cosas, se miraban como dos tontos enamorados. Se centró en el carrito, a ella le gustaba.

\- ¡Pues si!- le contestó Aerith muy animada- ¿quieres oírlos?

\- ¿De cuántos hablamos?- dijo Zack, soltando una risa.

\- Mm... ¿veinte tres?- contó Aerith con sus dedos mientras giraba sobre sí misma.

\- Apúntalos para que no se me olviden- dijo Zack con hombros caídos.

\- Jajajajajaja.- rio Ayelen, sin poder evitar escucharlos, en ese momento le sonó el móvil.

\- _Hay novedades_ \- dijo Sephiroth al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?- contestó la joven, la voz de Sephiroth seguía siendo igual de firme.

\- _Venid al cuartel general, ahora._ \- ordenó.

\- ¿Trabajo?- dijo Aerith con mirada triste.

\- Por desgracia...- dijo Zack mirando tristemente a Ayelen que lo miraba apenada.

\- Toma...- Aerith le dio un papel doblado él lo aceptó y asintió con la cabeza, ambos se miraron y Aerith les sonrió.

Zack empezó a caminar, Ayelen dejó las últimas flores y empezó a seguir al moreno.

Llegaron al edificio Shin-ra y cogieron el ascensor a la planta 49, entraron a la sala de reuniones donde les esperaba Sephiroth, estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados esperando apoyado en una mesa, como únicos soldados de primera clase después de la desaparición de Angeal y Génesis, tanto Sephiroth como Zack y Ayelen como miembro FUSIONAL iban un poco ajustados, a pesar de haber estado unas semanas en Costa del Sol, y otra libre después de lo de Angeal, la pila de carpetas de misiones había crecido. Ayelen se sentó encima de una de las mesas ojeando las carpetas y Zack se apoyó en otra mesa, cuando los vio colocados Sephiroth encendió un proyecto, salió un mapa de Gaia.

\- Hordas de monstruos han aparecido cerca de un reactor Mako regional. Todos los trabajadores han desaparecido. Los agentes de SOLDADO locales también se han esfumado. La compañía quiere enviar más agentes para que investiguen el suceso. A nosotros, de hecho- termino Sephiroth.

\- Entendido...- contestó Zack que se paseaba por la sala de brazos cruzados, Ayelen asintió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Zack?- dijo Sephiroth ladeando al cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya sabes... pensé que habías averiguado algo sobre... ese otro asunto.- dijo el moreno descruzando los brazos y mirando directamente a Sephiroth.

\- Los agentes desaparecidos iban tras la pista de Lazard- informó Sephiroth.- además, informaron de un extraño dispositivo con forma de capsula en la zona.

\- ¿El de Hollander?- preguntó Ayelen bajándose de la mesa y acercándose al plateado, Zack también se había acercado.

\- Seguramente, el mismo chisme que robaron en Modeoheim.- aclaró Sephiroth alejándose de la joven, ¿ninguno de los dos podía mantener las distancias? Sobretodo ella.

\- Lo que significa que... - Zack lo siguió, pegándose mucho a su espalda.

\- Lazard, Hollander... - dijo Sephiroth en un susurro.

\- ¿...Y Génesis?- terminó Zack.

\- Tendremos que ir hacerles una visita.- dijo Sephiroth girándose y mirando a los dos jóvenes.

\- Mm... en marcha.- suspiró Ayelen, tenía ganas de quedarse unos días quieta en el edificio Shin-ra y descansar un poco.

\- Primero ir a las dependencias de SOLDADO.- ordenó Sephiroth- Saldremos en cuanto el resto de los hombres y vosotros estéis preparados.

\- Entendido...- contestó Zack.

\- Ayelen...- le dijo Sephiroth con voz autoritaria pero amable.

\- Si...- contestó ella, temía que le dijera que se quedara por alguna razón.

\- Será mejor que te cojas un buen arsenal de pastillas, esta puede ser una batalla final, es posible que te necesite hasta yo.- Ayelen se sorprendió, aunque se había comportado bastante "raro" aquel día, su forma de mirarla había cambiado, desde el primer día él fue bastante reacio a fusionarse.- Te veo en 10 minutos en la sala de entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo... Sephiroth.- asintió entre dudosa y asustada.

\- Una cosa más. Nuestras órdenes son investigar el reactor.- Sephiroth cerró los ojos y tapo su cara con su flequillo plateado- No han mencionado nada de... viejos amigos. Según lo que ocurra, quizá abandone Shin-ra.- dijo después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Eh?- dijeron Zack y Ayelen a la vez .

\- Hasta entonces seguiré fiel a SOLDADO y a vosotros.- les miró con una sonrisa.

Ayelen esperaba en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, no entendía porque ahora Sephiroth quería probarla, algo gordo debía de haber en Nibelheim, aunque ambos eran de 1ª clase, Zack siempre iba a ser el soldado más débil. Aunque en su caso no era protegerlo a él, si no ser más fuerte y en fuerza era Sephiroth. Se tomó dos pastillas antes, ya había estado en su cabeza y sabia la reacción, ¿entrar en su cuerpo? Rezaba para que no estuviera indispuesta varios días de misión. El sonido de las botas de Sephiroth le hizo levantar la vista. Su semblante era serio. Algo iba mal. El plateado abrió la puerta y entró, y ella le siguió.

\- ¿Hasta qué nivel has llegado?- dijo cruzándose de brazos. En esos momentos se sentía como Cloud cuando empezaron a entrenar.

\- Sola nivel 10, con Zack nivel 12 y justitos.

\- Si... vi las estadísticas, vamos a simular la clase especial.

\- ¿Especial?- dijo asustada.

\- Son simulaciones de más alto nivel que Hojo creó para los de primera clase avanzada. Son las que usábamos Angeal, Génesis y yo para entrenar. Son niveles 99.- Sephiroth le sonrió al ver que la joven trago saliva.

\- Si quieres probar la fusión no es necesario que pongas tanto nivel.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo el riendo.

\- No, solo que no entiendo porque ahora quieres usarme como fusión. Y quieres meterme a la más chunga.

\- Forma parte de tu entrenamiento, por lo menos quiero que no te mueras en el caso de que necesite tu fusión. Ademas ya te dije que quería probarte.

\- Ya...- dijo dudosa, después de lo que le había dicho unas horas antes, no sabía que pensar- Bueno y quien vas a simular.

\- Arma Rubí- dijo riendo alzando su cabeza.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- ahogó un grito- Arma rubí ¡Es una máquina de matar Sephiroth! Dime que al menos los has vencido alguna vez.

\- Me cuesta, pero si... alguna vez le he ganado.- Ayelen no creía que algún bicho ganara a Sephiroth

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que conmigo vas a derrotarlo?

\- No vamos a morir de verdad Ayelen, ¡solo es una simulación!- intentó convencerla.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero las hostias que te da duelen!- dijo la joven alzando las manos. le hablaba como tal, sin pararse a pensar que era su superior.

\- Bueno eso depende de mí, tú céntrate en el apoyo y yo ya en el ataque.- Sephiroth le dio gafas virtuales y se las pusieron.

Y sin avisar Sephiroth apretó el botón, y de pronto la sala de entrenamiento se convirtió en las profundidades de Junon, donde Arma Rubí se decía que estaba. Del suelo empezó a salir un gigantesco ser de color granate con largos brazos y tres pezuñas largas en cada brazos. Ayelen sabía que aquello era mentira, pero parecia tan real...tan grande. Por un momento pensó que no daría la talla. En cambio Sephiroth parecía estar en su salsa, lo oía hablar en su mente.

Ayelen tenía dudas, ¿entro ya? ¿Espero a que él diga algo?¿que hago?

\- ¡Vamos!- gritó y desenvainó su Katana.

Ayelen se centró, no se iba a dejar intimidar por aquel ser y mucho menos por Sephiroth. Alzó un brazo y creó un escudo que rodeó el cuerpo de Sephiroth, casi protege al aire, el plateado era muy rápido y no paraba quiero, con la otra mano, empezó a ponerle estados, equipó Gravedad+ en su katana, Cuadrimagia a Sephiroth, Magia W y duplicó el hechizo Semi, durante varios minutos estuvo lanzado magias oscuras a Arma Rubí, en uno de los ataques Sephiroth salió despedido al recibir una buena hostia de unos tentáculos que salieron del suelo, Ayelen consiguió decelerar el golpe.

¿Y había dicho que le costaba un poquito? Le estaba dando, pero a base de bien.

Uno de los tentáculos iba directo a Ayelen, saltó esquivándolo, pero el otro tentáculo le dio de lleno y acabado casi a los pies de Sephiroth, fue muy rápido, los dos tentáculos y una llamarada de fuego iba directa. Ayelen no iba esperar a que le diera permiso, ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, pero ahí estaba, dentro del cuerpo de Sephiroth sintiéndose la mujer más poderosa e invencible del mundo, parecía estar dentro de un saco de plumas, Sephiroth era muy suave tenia mucho espacio dentro.

Ahora, los golpes dolían.

\- _¡Podrías esquivar un poco los golpes Sephiroth!_ \- le dijo.

\- ¡Hago lo que puedo!- contestó el tosco- No estoy acostumbrado a tener alguien dentro.

Pero al final, después de tanto entrar y salir del cuerpo de Sephiroth, y estar más mareada que una borracha, acabaron con la bestia. El registro mostraba que 10 minutos más y estarían muertos.

\- Bueno, hemos obtenido una buena puntuación...- dijo Sephiroth quitándose las gafas virtuales, borrando las heridas de su cara, parecía satisfecho del resultado.

\- Solo espero que...- Ayelen intentó reprimir una arcada.

\- Tranquila, no usaré tu fusión si no es extremadamente necesario- Sephiroth se acercó a ella y le dio varias llamadas de la espalda, estaba blanca y sus labios morados, ¿había sido demasiado impulsivo?

\- No... no me refiero a eso...- dijo la joven sonriendo- me refería a no tener que encontrarnos con Arma Rubí en Nibelheim.

\- Quieres que te diga un secreto...- le susurró al oído, la joven ya parecia tener mejor color.

\- ¿Mmm?- dijo Ayelen mirándolo.

\- Nunca he podido matar a Arma Rubí en los entrenamientos.- y por segunsa vez vio reir a Sephiroth, se quedo embobada con su sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Que?!- grito ella alejándose de él- ¡Pero dijiste...!

\- Mentí...- rio con los ojos cerrados- sino no hubieras querido enfrentarte a ella.

\- ¡Serás...!- Ayelen hizo acto de pegarle una patada en la a Sephiroth pero el la esquivo riendo. Parecía divertirse a su costa.

\- ¿Te digo otra cosa?- le dijo pasandole el brazo por los hombros volviendo a buscar su oído- ¿Qué se siente al desvirgar "fusionalmente" a tu gran héroe? A mí me ha gustado mucho, - Sephiroth agarro un mechón y lo enredó en su dedo, su sonrisa no era mas que pura diversión.- ¿Cuándo repetimos?

\- ¡Ah!- ahogó un grito- ¡Sephiroth! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!- se lo quitó de encima y empezó a salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Venga Princesita era una broma, no te enfades!- la siguió Sephiroth.

\- ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! ¡Y no me llames Princesita!

Ayelen no estaba enfadada, estaba agradecida de que Sephiroth mostrara su parte más tierna con ella, había visto su interior, y estaba lleno de dolor, de duda, de incertidumbre, de soledad, como ella. Era obvio que Sephiroth quería que lo vieran como un ser fuerte, pero no se daba cuenta que al final acababa siendo frio con la gente que quería conocerlo. Sephiroth aparentaba ser frio y que todo le daba igual, pero era una máscara. Tenía un corazón cálido y débil, un corazón que buscaba calor y consuelo.

Zack esperaba en el pasillo de la planta 49 y vio cómo se acervaba a lo lejos Ayelen, la joven parecía apurada.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Sephiroth?- le dijo al ver que se tomaba varias pastillas.

\- Intenso.- contestó ella zanjando cualquier comentario.

Ayelen agradeció que Zack ya no le produjera ningún mal estar cuando se fusionaban, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a su energía, al igual que Cloud que parecía tolerar sus fusiones. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había dado tiempo despedirse, Sephiroth había acaparado su tiempo. Lo llamo por teléfono, pero no se lo cogió, así que decidió ir a la zona de los SOLDADOS rasos. Lo único que consiguió es que los de 3ª clase le fueran pidiendo su teléfono y ninguno supo decirle donde estaba Cloud. Aun así aun asi le dejó una nota.

Zack paseaba de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados preocupado, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, entonces se fijó, ¿por qué los ojos de Zack eran más oscuros que los de Sephiroth? Los de Cloud eran más claros, pero más verdosos los de Sephiroth. Ayelen suspiró...

\- Vaya no viene nadie...- le dijo a Ayelen.

\- Eh Zack, hola Ayelen ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo Kunsel saliendo del ascensor- he oído que os han encomendado otro trabajito con Sephiroth... A mí me han dado órdenes de inspeccionar el reactor Mako de Fuerte Cóndor, vendrán dos agentes fusiónales de categoría dos. ¿Porque no dejan que venga Ayelen con nosotros?

\- Sephiroth quiere que le acompañemos.- aclaró Zack.

\- Bueno...- dijo apenado Kunsel- Creo que no nos veremos en una temporadita.

\- Si, supongo que tendremos que despedirnos...

\- Eh, ¿y esas caras tan largas? ¿Tanta pena te da que me vaya?- dijo Kunsel.

\- Esta triste porque se tiene que separar de Aerith- le confesó Ayelen y ella no poder despedirse de Cloud.

\- Ah, entiendo... estás enamorado. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que tengas que marcharte? Todavía tienes tiempo antes de salir, ¿no? Deberías aprovechar para ir haberla. ¡Tú vete tranquilo! Se lo explicaré todo a Sephiroth.

\- ¿Bienes conmigo Ayelen? - le preguntó Zack.

\- No Zack, esta vez te dejaré que estés a solas con ella- la joven sonrió, tenía envidia- despídete de mí parte, ¿vale?

\- Claro...

\- Yo le haré compañía a Ayelen Zack, no te preocupes, así podremos despedirnos como es debido... - Ayelen lo miro de reojo levantando las cejas.

Ayelen no tenía ganas, antes prefería despedirse de la máquina de sándwich que había cerca de su habitación, quería acompañar a Zack y despedirse de Aerith, pero creía que era mejor que esos dos tuvieran un momento íntimo, con ella por medio, no podían "hacer" nada. Así que intentó volver a encontrar a Cloud. Dejó a Kunsel ahí, más solo que la una, hablando solo. Ya que iba de listo. Casi todos los de segunda clase y tercera habían sido destinados a distinto rectores Mako, a Corel, Gongaga, Junon.

Zack entró en la iglesia, Aerith seguía mirando sus flores arrodillada, cortando las malas hierbas.

\- Oh, ¿ya habéis terminado de trabajar?- preguntó Aerith dejando sus flores.- ¿Y Aye?

\- La verdad es que nos han encomendado un servicio muy importante y tenemos que salir de Migdar por una temporada.

\- ¿Cuándo volveréis?

\- Pues, no estoy muy seguro...- levantó los hombros.

\- Oh... ¿puedo llamarte?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo Zack- ¡y no te preocupes, el trabajo será pan comido...! ¡Volveré antes de que te des cuenta!

\- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos a empezar ahora!- dijo Aerith.

\- ¿Empezar qué?- dijo Zack.

\- ¡A llenar los suburbios de flores!- dijo Aerith.

Fueron al parque de los suburbios el carrito parecia desmontarse en cualquier momento, costaba arrastrarlo y le chirriaban las ruedas, pero funcionaba, pero parecia cumplir la misión principal, transportar las flores...

\- Me encanta como ha quedado el carrito- dijo Zack.

\- ¿Crees que venderemos muchas flores?- dijo Aerith- no viene nadie...

\- ¡No te rindas todavía! ¡Ya verás como vienen un montón de gente!

\- Mm creo que el carrito no es lo suficientemente bonito...- dijo Aerith- oh un cliente- Zack lo acosó corriendo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres comprar unas flores? Se las dejo por 10 Giles! ¡Es la oferta del día! No encontrara un precio mejor en todo Migdar. Aerith el cliente dice que comprara si le bajas se precio a 5 Giles.

\- Claro, me da igual el dinero- dijo Aerith.

\- No, tenemos que ser un poco más agresivo. Intentare sacarle al menos 7 Giles.

\- Pero...- dijo Aerith- el cliente ya se ha ido...

\- Lo siento Aerith...- dijo Zack.

\- ¿Porque lo sientes? Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, yo quiero estar contigo antes de que te vayas, oh Zack mira otro cliente- Aerith corrió hacia él, Zack vio a Tseng y se acercó a él.

\- No te preocupes por Aerith, proteger al sujeto es parte de la misión de vigilancia- dijo Tseng.

\- Tu eres el único en el quien puedo confiar- le dijo Zack, Tseng río.

\- Eh, ¿porque te ríes? cuento contigo- dijo Zack, le señalo con el dedo y volvió corriendo junto a Aerith.

Después de estar los dos un rato sentados en el parque viendo a los niños jugar, recibió un mensaje de Ayelen, Sephiroth no tardaría en terminar sus reuniones. Zack dejó Aerith otra vez en la iglesia y se despidió de ella. Prometieron mantener el contacto...

\- Oh, ¿ya estás aquí?- dijo Kunsel - Tenéis suerte, Sephiroth no ha llegado todavía. Creo que aun va para largo. Bueno, ¿qué pensáis hacer? ¿Vas a quedaros aquí esperando?

\- Bueno podemos esperar aquí...- dijo Ayelen - oye ¿y esa cara tan larga Zack?

\- Aerith y yo fuimos a vender las flores pero me quedó tan chapucero el carrito, que no vendimos ni la tierra.- Zack el daba patadas al suelo como un niño pequeño.

\- Oye, si quieres vamos a ver al mecánico de Shin-ra, quizás tenga algo más decente y te pueda ayudar hacer un buen carrito, Kunsel nos puede avisar cuando venga Sephiroth, así también podré despedirme de ella.- Ella le sonrió a Kunsel, el aceptó esperar a que llegara Sephiroth.

Para Zack y Ayelen, cualquier excusa era buena para poder volver a ver a Aerith, bajaron a la planta baja del edificio Shin-ra y ahí estaba el carpintero, les dio herramientas de las buenas, madera de nueva, unos neumáticos de primera, una revista mensual de montar carros y carretas. Volvieron al sector 5, Ayelen vio que la extraña copia de Angeal seguía en la biga, tenía sus alas plegadas y la miró. Ayelen sintió un escalofrío, ver la cara de Angeal en esa bestia le hacía recordar la batalla contra Angeal.

Aerith se alegró mucho de volver a verlos en tan poco tiempo, por lo visto hoy los estaban mareando más que a un carrusel. Zack cargaba con las maderas y una rueda, Ayelen cargaba la otra rueda. La joven dio saltos de alegría, juntando sus manos y dando palmas.

\- Con estos materiales ¡quizás salga un carrito precioso!- dijo Ayelen.

Zack realmente se esmeró, le quedó un carrito precioso de color amarillo y una cinta alrededor de color rosa.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Zack esperó el veredicto de Aerith.

\- Amm...- dijo Aerith pensativa apoyando su mano en la mejilla.

\- Ya se lo que vas a decir...- dijo agotado Zack- quieres uno mejor, ¿a qué si?

\- ¡Este es perfecto!- dijo ella riendo - me gusta mucho, ¡es el mejor de todos!- dijo dando saltitos de emoción.

Salieron los tres a la calle aprobar el carrito, llegaron hasta el parque de los suburbios.

\- ¡Me encanta como ha quedado! Este al menos no espantará a la clientela.- dijo Aerith ilusionada.

\- ¡Vaya, Zack, las flores son todo un éxito!- añadió Ayelen.

\- ¡¿No te lo dice?! ¡No os fiabais ninguna de las dos, a este paso nos quedamos sin flores!- dijo alzando el pecho triunfante. Sus dos mujeres lo alababan.

\- Mira ahí se acerca otra mujer.- avisó Ayelen.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué flores tan bonitas!- dijo la mujer mirando las preciosas rosas amarillas

\- ¡Pues claro que son bonitas!- fardó Zack- ¡Aerith las cuida con mucho cariño!

\- ¿En serio?- dijo la mujer mirando a Zack- pues creo que sería maravilloso poder ver flores como estas creciendo en todos los suburbios.

\- ¡Bien dicho!- dijo Zack entusiasmado - Ese es precisamente nuestro sueño...

Ayelen se quedó mirando la cara de Aerith, la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara, sus ojos habían entristecido. La mujer se llevó unas cuantas flores. Después de que se fuera, Ayelen sintió "que sobraba", cogió una de las macetas y salió corriendo detrás de la mujer.

\- ¡Adónde vas!- le gritó Zack.

\- Nos ha dado más dinero de lo que cuestan las flores- mintió- voy a regalarle estas para que las reparta y corra la voz.- salió corriendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre Zack y Aerith, Zack se giró y vio la cabizbaja Aerith.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte antes?...- le dijo Aerith- si a las flores les gustaría estar ahí arriba, en la ciudad...

\- ¿Sigue dándote miedo el cielo?- le preguntó Zack, acercándose a ella.

\- Cuando vuelvas de tu servicio, ¡iremos juntos a vender flores bajo el cielo!- dijo con energía.- no tendré miedo si tu estas a mi lado.

\- ¡Claro iremos juntos! Te lo prometo.

\- Gracias Zack.

Cuando volvieron a la iglesia los tres se quedaron mirando el gran manto de flores que tenía Aerith ahí montado, toda la iglesia olía al a flores, eran la esencia de Aerith.

\- ¡Ahora tenemos dos carritos de flores!- dijo alegre- ¿si pudieras construir uno más me harías muy feliz, pero... quizá sea ya pedir demasiado? ¿No?- rio la joven castaña.

Zack sonrió sin decir nada, la cogió de las manos y le sonrió.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya- dijo él y ambos se abrazaron.

Ayelen no sabía dónde meterse, cuando se separaron, Aerith abrió sus brazos en dirección a Ayelen, con un gesto de sus manos la invitó a que fuera a sus brazos, tímidamente se acercó, no era la primera vez que la abraza, pero estaba delante Zack. La cogió de la cintura y la abrazó, Aerith la apretó fuerte el cuello y la joven volvió aspirar su aroma a flores de su vestido blanco.

\- _Tened cuidado_ \- oyó Ayelen en su cabeza mientras la apretaba, era una voz débil y lejana amortiguada por el ruido. Algo no iba bien y agradecía que ella no pudiera leerle la mente.

\- _No te preocupes... cuidaremos del uno al otro_ \- gritó para que oyera su voz, asintió mostrando seguridad en su mirada cuando se miraron al separarse. Pero mentir era demasiado fácil. - Nos dará suerte.- dijo ya en voz alta cogiendo una flor amarilla y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Ayelen comenzó a caminar tras la silueta de Zack que ya salía de la iglesia, miro atrás, Aerith los miraba, apenada con su puño en el pecho. ella también sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Después sin decir nada más Aertih los vio salir por los grandes portones de la iglesia. La joven se quedó sola, en compañía de sus flores y de la copia de Angeal.


	15. La verdad duele, la mentira mata y la du

Capítulo 15: La verdad duele, la mentira mata y la duda tortura.

* * *

Volvimos al edificio y subimos a la planta 49, Ayelen iba cabizbaja y acabó suspirando, dejando salir el aire por la nariz. No era normal que estuviera tan apagada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

\- No he podido encontrar a Cloud, me hubiera gustado despedirme de él- dije apenada, pegando patadas al suelo.

\- Pillína... - le pegó un codazo y ella se sonrojó - creo que por hoy has tenido demasiado Sephiroth.

\- No te pases... tú has podido despedirte de Aerith, ¡dos veces!, esta misión no tiene pinta de ser de unos cuantos días. Y Sephiroth se está tomando demasiada confianza.

\- ¿Qué tal la fusión con el gran héroe? - preguntó curioso.

\- Creí que me sentaría peor, pero tal vez al probar contigo y Cloud, no me ha sentado tan mal. - Zack le sonrió mientras miraba hacia delante.

\- ¿Cómo va? - le gritó Zack a un SOLDADO mientras Ayelen seguía suspirando.

\- No está siendo fácil reunir a los hombres... - contestó un chico de espaldas a ellos.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Hay que espabilar! - dijo Zack con voz de mando.

\- ¡Señor! - el chico se giró y se puso recto alzando la cabeza.

\- ¡Anda!... ¿Cloud? Juntos de nuevo, ¿eh? ¡Fantástico! - dijo Zack alegrándose, ambos chocaron sus puños para saludarse, no sabía si alegrarme o que, no se había pensado que el también fuera a la misma misión que ellos, le alzo la mano en señal de saludo, él le respondió de la misma forma pero sonriéndole.

\- Gracias. Un segundo traeré a los demás - dijo Cloud y salió corriendo.

\- Me gusta... - dijo Zack mirándolo - es tan inocente como tú.

\- Bueno... - contesté mientras veía como corría Cloud.

Cloud volvió con tres SOLDADOS, se alienaron enfrente de Zack y Ayelen, los tres se pusieron tiesos al ver a Sephiroth que se acechaba con esos pasos resonando en la sala cuando caminaba.

\- Por cierto, ¿adónde nos dirigimos? - pregunté mientras miraba a Sephiroth.

\- A Nibelheim - contesto él, Cloud se quedó anonadado rompiendo su postura tiesa de SOLDADO.

Fue un viaje bastante largo y aburrido, además de que Cloud estuvo medio camino mareado, más bien todo el camino, aparte tuvimos bastantes lluvias. Intenté mantenerme alejada de Sephiroth, no creía que le tomara el pelo estando de misión, pero nunca se sabía, el plateado era una caja de sorpresas.

Bajamos y pisamos suelo firme tenia las piernas entumecidas de tantas horas sentada. La entrada del pueblo era muy bonita, tenía una valla al rededor, en el centro del pueblo se veía un pequeño pozo, a su alrededor las casas y una pequeña posada.

\- ¿Bueno que se siente? - dijo Sephiroth mirando a Cloud - has vuelto a casa después de mucho tiempo, ¿no? Yo no tengo hogar. Nunca sabré lo que es eso - la voz de Sephiroth sonaba nostálgicaY y lo mas sorprendente, estaba hablando de él.

\- Y tu... ¿familia? - Zack hizo la pregunta del millón.

\- El nombre de mi madre es Jenova - contestó Sephiroth mirándonos - murió al poco de nacer yo. Mi padre... - empezó reír a carcajada limpia, moviendo los brazos, me estremecí al oírla, casi no parecía él y su mirada era diferente - ¿Qué hago yo hablando de esto? - dijo poniendo su mano en la frente - Venga en marcha. - Cloud y el otro SOLDADO raso siguieron a Sephiroth dentro del pueblo.

\- ¿La madre de Sephiroth se llamaba Jenova? - preguntó Zack mirandome.

\- No sé de qué me suena... - dije. Ella llevaba células de una tal Jenova, ¿ella era su madre?

Buscamos a Cloud que estaba en la entrada del pueblo.

\- ¡Chss! - dijo sin quitarse el casco - acabaré en un lio si me seguís dando el brasa - otro que estaba raro.

\- Montar guardia es tan aburrido... - dijo el otro SOLDADO que estaba al lado de Cloud.

\- Me pasaré de vez en cuando para charlar contigo. Ten paciencia - le dijo Zack a Cloud que seguía con la boca cosida.

Decidimos adentrarnos mas en el pueblo para buscar a Sephiroth, Cloud y el otro SOLDADO nos seguían a cierta distancia, encontramos Sephiroth fuera de la posada. No era un pueblo muy grande, pero sí muy de montaña, con muchos árboles al rededor y muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Eres uno de los agentes de SOLDADO que ha venido a investigar? - dijo una joven.

Me llamó bastante su forma de vestir, tendría unos quince años, llevaba una vestimenta un poco "fresca" para su gusto, pero eso no parecía desagradarle a los chicos que venían a lo lejos, no podía ver sus caras, Cloud estaba impasible, el otro SOLDADO sonreía demasiado y Zack también parecía disfrutar de las vistas, hay si Aerith lo viera.

Llevaba un sombrero de vaquera a conjunto con su ropa, su chaleco era corto y marrón muy clarito con un bolsillo a cada lado, de ellos colgaban unos flecos, y debajo de este un top en pico de un color blanco roto y con botones negros, todo ello de cuero y algo ajustado. Se veía su ombligo y parte de la cadera, de ahí colgaba un cinturón muy holgado con una piedra azul claro en la hebilla, la falda era vaquera (muy corta) con bolardos blancos, las botas eran de mismo color y le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Era castaña con el pelo por los hombros, tenía la raya echa a un lado y su flequillo tapaba casi completamente uno de sus ojos color rojizo. Observó que la morena era unos cantos centímetros más alta que ella. Muy guapa la chica.

\- Si, me llamo Zack y soy de SOLDADO, 1ª clase, por cierto.- Zack empezó a desplegar sus armas de seducción.

\- Uhm - contestó la joven estudiando a los chicos - Yo soy Tifa.

\- ¿Como que "uhm"? - dijo Zack.

\- ¿Hay muchos 1ª clase? - preguntó la joven vaquera.

\- No, solo unos cuantos y los mejores... - aclaró Zack alzando pecho.

\- ¿Solo han enviado a tres? - volvió a preguntar la joven.

\- Si, Sephiroth, Ayelen y yo...

\- Ya veo... - contestó la chica, hizo ademen de irse pero volvió a girarse, iba a decir algo, pero al final se quedó con una mano levantada a mitad, cerró sus labios y echo a correr negando con la cabeza.

\- Que chica más rarita... - dije viéndola salir corriendo, Cloud y el otro SOLDADO llegaban tras de ella. Avanzamos unos pasos más, donde Sephiroth nos esperaba en la puerta de la posada, cuando se acercaron los miró.

\- Saldremos hacia el reactor al amanecer, procurar descansar, solo es necesario que uno de vosotros monte guardia. - dijo mirando a los SOLDADOS rasos- Descansar bien para mañana. Ah, lo olvidaba, tienes permiso para visitar a tu familia y amigos si quieres - se dirigió a Cloud, el plateado era bastante atento para esas cosas y eso hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa.

Sephiroth más silencioso de lo normal, entró en la posada dejándonos fuera. Su voz había sonado monótona casi taciturna, Zack no parecía darse cuenta de que Sephiroth estaba excesivamente callado, yo me sentía rara, como pesada. Desde que se había fusionado con él, ¿le había dejado algo dentro de ella? ¿Alguna esencia? ¿O era ese lugar? Ambos habían sido tratados por igual ante Hojo.

Zack con aire desenfadado se giró hacia Cloud.

\- ¿Porque llevas puesto el casco? - le preguntó Zack.

\- Es algo... personal – contestó. Este sí que estaba raro con sus monosílabos.

\- Mira que eres rarito - contestó Zack.

\- Estoy muy nervioso - dijo Cloud.

\- ¿Y eso?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

\- Bueno, nunca se sabe cuándo ni dónde aparecerán monstruos.- se excusó él.

Cloud estaba actuando raro, más callado de lo normal y si hablaba lo hacía en voz de susurro, ¿por qué no se quitaba el casco?

Estaba empezando a pensar que era ella la que estaba montándose películas, y que todo el mundo estaba raro, Cloud la miraba tan tieso como un palo y tenía sus puños cerrados. Estaba nervioso, lo notaba. Le habló de una amiga, ¿por qué no iba a buscarla? ¿Estaba nervioso por ella?

Un aldeano se acercó a nosotros y me despertó de mis pensamientos, el hombre llevaba una cámara de fotos, de esas que tenían un objetivo enorme y eran arrugadas. Se nos quedó mirando, buscaba detrás de nosotros. ¿Que buscaba?

\- Oí que el gran héroe Sephiroth iba a venir, así que estoy esperando con mi cámara. - dijo el aldeano - quiero sacarle una foto luchando contra algún monstruo. ¡Espero conseguir una foto memorable!

\- ¡Pues sácame una foto a mí! - dijo Zack con esa chulería que solo tenía él.

\- ¿Qué te saque una foto? - dijo el aldeano mirándolo de arriba abajo riéndose - ¿y quién eres tú?

\- Por favor, señor, ¿podría sacarnos una foto a mi hermano y a mí?- Zack parecía que se lo iba comer, saqué mi mejor sonrisa y pestañeé un par de veces, el aldeano se quedó pensando.

\- Bien, está bien, pero solo porque eres muy bonita. Colocaros. - el hombre se encorvó un poco mientras con una mano angulaba el objetivo y con otra tocó el botoncito de arriba y volvió a girar el objetivo.

Zack desenfadado, desancló la espada de Angeal y la clavó en el suelo, posó su mano en la empuñadura y esperó a que me colocara a su lado. Sonreímos y se oyó un "clik". El aldeano se acercó mientras movía la diapositiva para que se secara, le sonreí dándole las gracias. Guardé la foto en la chaqueta del uniforme. No tenían fotos, y esa se la mandaría a Aerith cuando pudiera.

Al entrar a la posada los dueños nos saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza, era pequeña pero acogedora no muy luminosa, pero no te pegabas contra las puertas ni los muebles del pasillo, tenía muchos cuadros y muchos jarrones con flores, eso hizo acordarse de Aerith.

Zack observaba las flores de un jarrón mientras subía las escaleras, un mensaje hizo que quitara la vista de ellas, era Cloud, se quedó extrañado, pero si estaba fuera de la posada, ¿porque le mandaba un mensaje? abrió la bandeja de entrada y leyó. A veces era rarito cuando quería.

"Ya hemos servido juntos en algunas misiones, y hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte. Pensaba contártelo cuando llegáramos a mi pueblo natal, pero me temo que es algo embarazoso, así que prefiero mandártelo por correo. El día que ibas estrenando peinado, cuando nos deseaste a los novatos suerte antes de salir... Nunca olvidaré a aquellas palabras que dijisteis tú y Ayelen. Recordarlas me da fuerzas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya se las daré en otro mensaje a Ayelen."

Vi que Zack le sonreía al móvil, me aupé para cotillear, pero era demasiado alto y no pude ver el mensaje.

Subimos las escaleras casi peleándonos, paramos al ver el porte serio de Sephiroth, la luz que entraba por esa ventana dejaba ver su cabello mas blanco y su mirada estaba perdida.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando? – me acerqué a el sin miedo a que me bufara.

\- El paisaje... juraría que lo he visto antes... - dijo alzando la cabeza, los rayos de sol iluminaban su tez sonrosada, me puse a su lado y miré en su misma dirección. Un escalofrío me heló la columna, a ella también le resultaba familiar.

Cuando llegó el amanecer Sephiroth nos buscó, estábamos en la habitación jugando a las cartas y con un movimiento de cabeza nos indicó que ya era hora. Dejé bocabajo mis cartas y lo seguí, Zack fue en busca de su espada y pronto oí sus pasos detrás de mi.

Salimos del pueblo y a unos pocos metros, divisaron una gran mansión, protegida por un muro de piedra caliza, en el centro una gran puerta de hierro con grandes barrotes, tras ellos se veía una gran mansión, rodeada de árboles. Los cinco SOLDADOS nos acercamos a la puerta de barrotes donde la chica vaquera nos esperaba.

\- ¡Tifa! ¿Tus serás nuestra guía? – preguntó Zack.

\- Así es.

\- Decid "patata" - dijo el aldeano de la cámara que les había seguido.

Mientras el aldeano configuraba su cámara, Zack se arreglaba el pelo y Tifa se quitaba el sombrero (que salió colocándoselo). La morena se puso en medio de Sephiroth y Zack, yo al lado de Zack con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, casi de lado, con semblante serio, el mismo que Sephiroth.

El camino fue hacia el reactor fue entretenido:

 _"Clik" foto de Sephiroth, Zack, Ayelen y Tifa (en postura de boxear) al lado de Zack y más a tras Cloud, sorteando unas fallas de un pequeño volcán de "materia Mako"_

\- Yo soy la mejor guía de toda la aldea... - dijo Tifa.

\- Pero es muy peligroso. - le dijo Zack mientras avanzaban - No podemos permitir que acabes involucrada en este asunto.

 _"Clik" foto de Tifa alzando su sombrero, detrás un cabizbajo Sephiroth, Zack detrás de esta, Ayelen detrás del moreno girando al cabeza mirando a Cloud, y de fondo un gitanesco reactor entre las montañas._

\- No pasará nada si cuidáis de ella - dijo Sephiroth.

 _"Clik" foto siendo atacados por una ave, Zack desenfundado la espada, Cloud apuntando con su fusil, y Ayelen creando un escudo._

 _"Clik" otra foto de espaldas de Zack empuñando la espada y Cloud acercándose a la vestía que acababan de aturdir._

\- No te acerques - le dijo Ayelen al oculto Cloud - solo esta aturdido. ¡Si se acerca podría comerte de un bocado!

 _"Clik" foto de las espaldas de Sephiroth, Tifa, Ayelen y Zack mirando el alto reactor._

\- ¿Y esa espada? - preguntó Tifa.

\- Con el uso, la hoja se gastaría, se mellaría y oxidaría, así que solo uso la parte roma. - contestó Zack.

Después de barias horas caminando llegamos al reactor, se alzaba sobre una base de hormigón, unas escaleras dirigían a la entrada. Había oscurecido o era el ambiente que creaba aquel reactor, tenía mala sensación, mal cuerpo. Sephiroth ya llevaba un trozo subido en dirección al reactor. Empecé a subir tras de él, sus pasos sonaban en los escalones metálicos, Tifa correteó hasta subir el primer escalón.

\- Yo también quiero entrar para echar un vistazo. - dijo Tifa.

\- Son instalaciones de alto secreto. No se permite la entrada a los civiles - dije. Sephiroth se había parado también.

\- Pero yo... - dijo Tifa.

\- Cuida de la jovencita - ordenó Sephiroth al enmascarado Cloud, este asintió.

Zack empezó a subir las escaleras pasando por mi lado, Cloud se puso en mitad de las escaleras y alzando la mano a nivel de su pecho, le negó con la cabeza a Tifa. Esta tuvo un ataque de ira y se puso a pegar patadas al suelo con los puños cerrados y renegando, al final le dio la espalda a Cloud y con aire enfadado se cruzó de brazos.

El aire que se respiraba dentro del reactor estaba viciado, el lugar era oscuro y solo había una tenue luz roja, había tres pequeñas alturas, separadas por una escalera de hierro en el medio que llevan a un puerta de acero. En su parte alta una luz verde la ilumina. A cada lado de la escalera centra había dos hileras de incubadoras, en total 12, de cada incubadora salía cables y tubos hacia esa puerta blindada. Cada incubadora contenía una pequeña ventanita, de un color azul verdoso y a su lado un teclado con una pequeña pantalla táctil.

Me quedé en la segunda hilera, mirando a mí alrededor, hacía calor y la sensación de claustrofobia me estaba agobiando. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Zack y Sephiroth siguieron subiendo al piso siguiente. Miré hacia la puerta brindada, tenía un letrero encima del marco, una luz verde iluminaba una inscripción "JENOVA", subí un escalón más con el corazón encogido, Zack se había parado enfrente de la puerta. Me sentía atraída hacia esa puerta, de pronto mi corazón se le aceleró. Aquel lugar no me gustaba.

\- Jenova... interesante. Y la puerta esta... sellada, claro - dijo Zack mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Jenova...?- Sephiroth no término de subir la escalera pero se quedó observando el gran letrero.

Sephiroth paso por mi lado casi sin verme, bajo los escalones pausadamente, casi como un robot, su melena se movía de lado a lado a cada escalón que bajaba. Zack y yo nos miramos el se alejo de la puerta y bajo unos escalones.

Me apoyé en la barandilla de la escalera, Sephiroth después de pasearse unos segundos se acerco a una de las incubadoras que estaban a mi lado. Entonces ahí si me vio porque me acarició el brazo. Su pupila estaba dilatada, dejé de rascar su mente, porque su mirada me fulmino.

Nada había de el Sephiroth de hace unas horas que había sido amable conmigo.

\- Aquí está la causa el fallo, esta sección está rota. - dijo mirándome, Zack pasó por detrás de mí, mientras Sephiroth lo seguía con la mirada - Zack, ve a sellar la válvula. ¿Por qué se ha roto?

La luz que emanaba de la escotilla de aquella incubadora, hacia verdosa la tez de Sephiroth, tenía las cejas fruncidas.

Zack iba caminando lentamente hacia la válvula y la cerró sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Sephiroth. Sephiroth cambio de incubadora, y se dirigió a la del otro lado, yo solté la fría barandilla y limpié mis manos en el uniforme, estaba pegajosa, polvorienta y húmeda.

Ambos nos acercamos a Sephiroth, este le dejó un poco de sitio a Zack para que mirara, al asomar la cabeza y su expresión cambió, a horror y se echo para atrás soltándose de la escotilla casi pisándome. Sephiroth me miró, su mirada había cambiado... parecía triste.

\- ¿Qué es...?- dijo Zack con la mano en su pecho.

\- Los agentes de SOLDADO corrientes solo sois humanos embutidos en energía Mako, a más o menos concentración – dijo el plateado mirándome - habéis sido mejorados, pero seguís siendo humanos ¿pero que son esas cosas? - preguntó Sephiroth a la escotilla - Sus niveles de energía Mako son muy superiores a los vuestros, incluido al tuyo Ayelen que ya es muy elevado.

\- Son... ¿monstruos? - preguntó Zack, Sephiroth se separó de la incubadora dejando a Zack apoyado en la que habían visto, Sephiroth avanzó unos metros y se paró a los pies de la escalera.

\- Si – entonces Sephiroth me miró a los ojos - Los creó Hojo, el científico de Shin-ra.

\- No me extrañaría nada. - dije - entonces no soy una abominación, ¿verdad? – sentí que el corazón se aceleraba y como mi estomago se revolvía.

\- No se que más te hizo Hojo, pero seguro que eres humana no una abominación, simplemente un SOLDADO corriente como Zack embutido en energía Mako - Sephiroth parecía intentar tranquilizarme con su sonrisa, pero hizo el efecto contrario - Estas abominaciones son engendradas a partir de energía Mako. Eso es lo que son esos monstruos.

\- Dijiste "agentes corrientes"... ¿pero tú y Ayelen?- preguntó Zack, Sephiroth perdió la compostura, puso sus manos tapándose la cabeza dándole la espalda, encorvado.

\- Eh, Sephiroth ¿estás bien? - me empujó al acercarme a él, los brazos de Zack me frenaron, me miró de reojo contrariado.

\- ¿Podría ser... que a mí... me creasen de la misma forma? - dijo Sephiroth avanzando a trompicones encorvado aun con sus manos en la cabeza, tartamudeando - ¿Soy igual que todos esos monstruos?

Sentí un escalofrió cuando me asomé a una de esas incubadoras, oí un susurro en mi cabeza cuando miré aquella criatura. Volví a mirar a Sephiroth se había quedado mirando el suelo, cabizbajo, había perdido todo su porte, y yo... también. No sabía de dónde venían mis poderes, y no podían venir de una simple energía Mako. Pero tenía que mantenerme serena.

Estaba preocupada por él, como no, pero no había que olvidar que era Sephiroth. Me miró y volvió a la incubadora y la abrió, una luz y un vapor dejó ver un ser de color azul y amarillo con granes zarpas, yo me alejé unos pasos, el olor que salía de ahí era insoportable...

\- Siempre lo supe... - dijo después de un largo silencio, su voz era pesada y arrastraba las palabras. - Incluso cuando era pequeño... era diferente a los demás. Sabía que yo tenía algo especial... Pero esto... ¡esto no era lo que yo me imaginaba! ¿Soy un ser... humano? - Sephiroth miraba sus manos con las cejas caídas y la boca abierta. Me acerque a el y cogí su mano estrechándola con las mías, su mirada me rompió el alma.

\- Mala suerte. Eres un monstruo – la voz de Génesis nos sorprendió.

Una bola de fuego fue directa a Zack, que lo estampó contra unas incubadoras. Sephiroth sin soltarme frenó la que iba a nosotros. Solté su mano y corrí hacia Zack pero Génesis me bloqueó el camino.

\- Sephiroth tú fuiste el mayor monstruo creado por el proyecto Jenova, en un principio iba a ser Ayelen. – Génesis me rodeó agarrándome obligándome a subir unas cuantas escaleras, para que Sephiroth y Zack me vieran.

Génesis puso sus manos degradadas sobre mis hombros, yo no me moví, pegó su cabeza en mejilla, sentía su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, tanto Sephiroth como Zack intentaban mantener la calma.

\- Tú ya habías nacido- continuó sin dejar de mirar a Sephiroth - y no presentabas cambios, así que empezaron a experimentar con Ayelen, "ella" - dijo mirando la puerta blindada- le salvó la vida, no la energía Mako, la daban ya por muerta ¿Qué más da si moría o no? Pero empezaste a dar pequeños cambios y decidieron dejarla como un experimento inacabado. Pero tu si lo eres, eres el Monstruo Mayor– me quede pálida como la pared, ¿iba a ser Sephiroth? Miré a Sephiroth y nuestras miradas se fijaron.- Ayelen, tus poderes te los dio "ella" al igual que a nosotros, ¿no sientes como conectabas con Angeal? ¿Con Sephiroth? A fin de cuentas somos como hermanos- la risa de Génesis se clavó en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su mano.

\- ¡Génesis...! ¡Así que estás vivo! ¡Aléjate de ella! - dijo Zack, con voz entrecortada, estaba pálido y seguía tirado en el suelo con su mano en el costado.

\- Supongo que sí, si a esto lo llamas vivir. – contestó tocándose la cara, sonrió y me empujó escaleras abajo, por suerte Sephiroth no estaba tan en shock como yo como para no empomarla con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué es el proyecto Jenova? - preguntó Sephiroth, sentí como apretaba mi brazo con fuerza, yo también quería saber quién era JENOVA, sabía que llevaba sus células, quería saber quién o qué era ella...

\- Proyecto Jenova... era el nombre usado para todos los experimentos... relacionado con el uso de las células de Jenova.- dijo Génesis.

\- ¿Las células de... mi madre? - dijo Sephiroth girando la vista a las incubadoras, pero sin dejar de apretarme el brazo, ¿Jenova era su madre? ¿Mis células eran de su madre?

\- Pobrecito Sephiroth... - dijo Génesis abriendo sus brazos sonriendo, parecía divertirse, nos miraba como si fuéramos dos tontos - ni siquiera llegaste a conocer a tu madre. Simplemente te dijeron su nombre, ¿no? - Génesis se sentó en unos de los escalones sin dejar de mirar de mirarnos, Sephiroth cada vez me apretaba más el brazo- No tengo ni idea de que películas que te habrás montado en la cabeza, pero...

\- Génesis, ¡no! - gritó Zack, seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

\- Jenova... fue extraída de un estrato rocoso de 2000 años de antigüedad. Ella es un monstruo. – puntuó Génesis.

Sephiroth abrió mucho los ojos y ambos nos miramos. Sentí liberación en mi brazo, y dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme, después miró sus manos enguantada, como si un monstruo hubiera tocado algo sagrado. Mi primera reacción fue cogerle de la mano otra vez y apretarla para que recobrara la compostura, ambos necesitábamos recobrarla.

\- Sephiroth... necesito tu ayuda. Mi cuerpo sigue degradándose - continuó Génesis posando su mano en el pecho.

Sephiroth soltó mi mano, con asco, como si él fuera a contagiarme algo. Alcé los ojos y vi tristeza y por primera vez inseguridad en sus ojos. Me dio la espalda para que dejara de estrujarlo con la mirada.

\- SOLDADO de 1ª clase, Sephiroth! El proyecto Jenova G creo a Angeal... a manos de Hollander - tras oír a Génesis Sephiroth se puso firme, Génesis se había levantado de lo que era su asiento improvisado y se acercaba a él.

\- No... – dijo, por una extraña razón me sentí apuñalada, era el dolor de Sephiroth en sus entrañas.

\- Y a monstruo como yo mismo.- dijo extendiendo su ala negra- El proyecto Jenova S...

\- ¿S? - dijo Zack.

\- ...usó los despojos de innumerables experimentos fallidos para crear un monstruo perfecto. A manos de Hojo.

\- ¿Y en que proyecto entro yo Génesis?- dije con voz firme.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes...- rio el- has estado con Hojo toda tu vida. Pero no eres más que una probeta. Eres una hibernación del Proyecto Jenova. Aunque seas uno de nosotros, no llegas a nuestro nivel- esa respuesta no me hizo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - dijo Sephiroth negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, su voz sonaba cansada.

\- Tus características no pueden copiarse a otros. Y es imposible transmitir tus genes. Por eso tu cuerpo no se degrada aunque Ayelen también podría servirme... - dijo mirándome, seguía muy cerca de mí, cuando alzo la mano para tocarme Sephiroth se puso delante apartando su mano, Génesis sonrió - Pero está incompleta no me sirve, sin embargo podría terminar el trabajo de Hojo, pero no tengo tanto tiempo. – Génesis giro la cabeza hacia Sephiroth- Sephiroth comparte tus células conmigo. "Amigo mío, tu deseo... es aquello que otorga la vida. El don de la diosa" - Génesis sacó una manzana de Barona, Sephiroth miró aquella manzana de color morado y después el letrero de JENOVA.

\- Me da igual tus palabras... - le contestó bajando la mirada - son mentiras para engañarme... o la verdad... que he buscado toda la vida. No me importa. - le dio un golpe en la mano y la mazana cayó al suelo. - Vas a pudrirte.

Sephiroth avanzó cogiéndome del brazo, arrastrándome hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a Génesis, busqué con la mirada a Zack pero Sephiroth estaba fuera de sí. Génesis se quedó boquiabierto, su expresión era de sorpresa mientras miraba su mano.

\- Ya veo, un monstruo perfecto, sin duda - dijo Génesis entrelazando sus manos – "Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo, la Diosa descenderá del cielo" – dijo mirando el techo del reactor, alzando su mano y cerro el puño y Zack como único espectador de su acto – "Con sus alas de luz extendidas, nos guiara hacia la dicha... y su don será eterno."

\- No, ¡detente! - oí gritar a Zack.

Me dejé arrastrar por los pasillos del reactor, con una mano firme y dura de Sephiroth, no entendía que estaba pasando, Zack se había quedado dentro con Génesis y estaba herido, intenté soltarme, pero Sephiroth apretó más mi brazo obligándome a avanzar, me puso delante de el sin soltarme. Sephiroth parecía confundido.

\- Ayelen... soy un monstro - su voz sonó confusa y perdida en sus cuerdas vocales, ni si quiera la estaba mirando.

\- Sephiroth... me haces daño... – emití un gemido de dolor, era imposible pensar como sus manos que le había producido serenidad, ahora le causaban daño, si estaba intentando protegerla, estaba causando el efecto contrario, las palabras de Génesis también la habían dejado en shook...

Él sin contestarle volvió arrastrarla por los pasillo, en un momento la miró por encima del hombro, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él para poder acceder al botón y abrir el gran portón. A escasos metros pudo divisar bajo la escalera a Cloud y a Tifa, Sephiroth volvió a mirarla, y noto como la empujaba, la barandilla freno mi caída por las escaleras.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sephiroth, la volvió a mirar y sin decir nada, bajo la vista y continuo caminando, Génesis había conseguido quebrantar el alma de Sephiroth, lo había hundido.

\- ¡Sephiroth! – lo llamée a gritos mientras bajaba corriendo unos escalones.

Él se giró rápido su mirada la estremeció, sus ojos se había vuelto hielo, mostraba odio, y sin saber cómo, oyó la voz del SOLDADO en su mente "no me mires, no me toques, ahora mismo, soy un peligro y no quiero hacerte daño, no a ti... "¿Se habían hablado telepáticamente? Ella podía escuchar, pero la gente no podía "contestarle".

¿Eran los genes que tenían en común? ¿Cómo dos hermanos gemelos? Decidí dejarlo tranquilo, más por miedo que por otra cosa, no dejaba de ser el mejor SOLDADO. Sephiroth paso por delante de Cloud y de Tifa, esta se dirigió a él, pero con la mirada la fulminó y la chica se quedó callada cerca de Cloud, Sephiroth se perdió a varios metros.

Para mejorar la situación unas copias nos atacaron, eran tres, no podía volver a buscar a Zack, Tifa tenia pinta de poder defenderse, pero no contra las copias, y Cloud solo llevaba un simple fusil. Podía fusionarse con él, pero una de las copias me atacó lanzándome un Tanto que me atravesó el hombro desplazándome varios metros dejándome clavada en la pared de hierro, incluso mi grito me puso los pelos de punta, ambos jóvenes se giraron. Cogí aire y puse la mano en el mango y la saqué para liberarme. La sangre caliente empezó a recorrer por mi pecho izquierdo y espalda. Cloud avanzó unos metros...

\- ¡No! - le grité tragándome el dolor - ¡Protege a la Tifa! ¡Como en los entrenamientos!

Cloud bajó los dos escalones que había subido y empezó disparar a una de las copias que se acercaba.

La copia llevaba una enrome Naginata que Cloud consiguió esquivar con la culata de su fusil, baje estrepitosamente la escalera, vi otra copia con dos SAIS, saltaba con intención de clavárselas a Cloud, conseguí teletransportarme delante de ellos y alejar a la copia con Piro++.

Abrí los ojos cuando de detrás de esa copia apareció otra con un kyoketsu, lanzó su arma con una cadena extensible y la clavó en mi muslo izquierdo haciéndome caer. La copia corrió hacia nosotros con otra espada en la otra mano.

Entonces senti un bombardeo en mi oreja, el fusil de Cloud disparaba a la copia dejándoma sorda. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vi como salía Zack del reactor.

Me despisté y la copia grande, que era la "jefa" lanzo tres bolas de fuego, dos le dieron de lleno a Cloud, y otra me dio ami. Tifa había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para resguardarse tras unas rocas. Zack bajaba corriendo las escaleras desenfundando su espada, con mi brazo maltrecho creé un campo de fuerza para protegernos a Cloud y a mí, mientras con la otra le lanzaba a la copia Piro++ y Gravedad++. Cuando por fin Zack acabó con la copia corrió hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Dios mío Ayelen! ¿estás bien? ¡Estas sangrando! ¡Y muy pálida! - dijo Zack cuando tocó el suelo con sus rodillas.

\- ¡No lo sé, tal vez es este lugar! – me sentía asfixiada, ¿Sephiroth también lo sentía? Tifa salió de su escondrijo y acudió a nosotros arrodillándose al lado de Cloud.

\- El... intentó protegerme... - dijo la joven.

\- Tifa, no te separes de nosotros. Ayelen ponle Relavita, para que aguante.

\- Un momento Zack, déjame que me cure la pierna al menos – empecé aplicarme cura en la pierna. Que desastre de día me lamente.

Zack seguía con la espada desenfundada mientras miraba los alrededores, le hice una señal a Tifa. Cada una cargó a Cloud en su hombro, rodeando su cintura busque la herida y empecé a libera pequeñas dosis de Relavita y echamos a caminar. A cada paso me dolía la pierna y el hombro que casi me colgaba, la herida de Cloud tenía mala pinta. Así que opté por combinar cura con Relavita, eso la haria gastar más energía, pero bueno, ya la repondría más tarde. Ahora a lo que importaba era salir de ahí.

El camino de vuelta fue eterno, Zack iba enfrentándose a las copias que salían, y yo estaba agotada, cuando no estaba curando, lanzaba hechizos de fuego, cuando no, levantando un escudo para Zack.

El problema eran los BOOMS, esas bolas de fuego explotaban y su onda expansiva llegaba a bastantes metros, entonces tenía que hacer una barrera más grande para protegernos a los tres, Zack podía defenderse solito por el momento.

Pegué un traspié casi tirando a Tifa que hacia lo que podía por no perder el equilibrio y caer.

La joven me miro, estaba claro que se preguntaba que "era yo" pero la chica solo me miraba. Agradecí que me diera un respiro mientras Zack volvía después de limpiar unos metros del camino. Estaba empapada de sudor, y mi mano derecha estaba empezando a dejarla de sentir, volví poner el brazo de Cloud sobre mis hombros, volví a presionar su costado derecho con mi mano. Sephiroth parecía hacerlo fácil cuando me curo.

Cloud me miró a través de su casco. Pude leerle los labios un "lo siento" hacia lo posible por caminar, pero cada vez era más un peso muerto.

Este lugar... estaba absorbiendo todas sus energías.

Génesis estaba vivo.

Sephiroth estaba confundido y los había dejado solos.

Cloud herido.

Tenía ganas de llorar, no solo por el terrible dolor del hombro y tener que usar sus fuerzas para curar a Cloud, sino también por lo que les había revelado Génesis. Era parte de un experimento, tanto Angeal, Génesis y Sephiroth habían sido creados con las células JENOVA y ella entraba en el cupo, ¿hasta qué punto era como ellos? Ellos habían sido creados cuando eran embriones en los cuerpos de sus madres, pero ¿y ella? De los tres puros, Sephiroth era el "monstruo 100%" ¿y ella, que coño era ella?

¿Qué más podía salir mal?


	16. Promesas

Capitulo 16: Promesas

* * *

Llevábamos más de 3 horas por aquel camino montañoso y pedregoso del sendero del Monte Nibel, no acababa nunca y estaba oscureciendo, cargábamos a Cloud mientras soltaba pequeñas dosis de Cura y Relavita. Su magia no había sido creada para un continuo uso. Podía invocar tres o incluso con mucho esfuerzo cuatro materias a la vez, pero siempre con un intervalo de descanso, no esa cantidad de dosis, Cloud no era SOLDADO como Zack o ella, necesitaba asimilar su materia, su magia curativa causaba más efecto cuando se fusionaba con el SOLDADO, en ese estado era un riesgo.

Mi cuerpo se estaba agotando y eso hizo que la herida de la pierna se volviera abrir, sintiendo un pinchazo en el muslo cada vez que la apoyaba. Miré atrás, iba dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre. Alcé la vista, dos BOOMS nos acechaban hinchándose, levitando con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus redondas caras, parecían reírse de ella con sus ojos negro y amarillos inyectados en fuego. Dejé de curar a Cloud para usar en esa mano la materia Hielo+, solo salió de primer nivel por lo cual hizo fue que se "inflara" más.

\- ¡Eso va a explotar!- gritó jadeando Tifa.

\- ¡ZACK!- grité pidiendo ayuda.

Zack acabó con un pajarraco que estaba delante de él, corrió a mi grito y con un corte trasversal eliminó al BOOM pero el otro explotó. Levanté con mucho esfuerzo un intermitente escudo que nos protegió a los tres, pero Zack se lo tragó de lleno. Lo siento Zack ya estaba bastante ocupada en proteger sus espaldas las de Cloud y Tifa, notaba que sus energías se estaban agotando... la de ambos.

\- Sigamos chicos- dijo Zack tragándose una Poción.

Volví a poner mi mano escaldada y enrojecida en el costado Cloud, volviendo a emanar la magia. Cloud apoyaba poco más que la pierna y de vez en cuando emitía un pequeño dolor, cuando eso sucedía le apretaba la mano para que no cayera de sus hombros.

Tifa también parecía cansada su pelo estaba sudado y jadeaba a cada paso.

En un momento de descanso, Cloud me susurró que no desvelara su identidad a Tifa, ¿así que ella es la chica de la promesa? Me sentí mal, la chica era guapa y no era "un monstruo", estaba cansada y gastando hasta su última energía en curarlo. Apenas podía pensar con claridad.

"Trágate tu orgullo", me dije a mi misma, "te hará más feliz, pero no más fuerte" un SOLDADO no debía tener debilidades... Me di cuenta de que tenía y muchas.

Y por fin llegamos al dichoso pueblo.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido Sephiroth?- pregunto Zack.

Zack buscó con la mirada mientras daba una vuelta al pozo que había en el medio del pueblo.

Me apoyé en la pared de una casa y me dejé me caer dejando un charco de sangre. Mis posaderas tocaron el duro y frio suelo. No tenía fuerzas para levantar un simple muro más. Estaba agotada, sudorosa y mi respiración era entrecortada, mi pantalón estaba impregnado en sangre coagulada y mi mano derecha hacía rato que no la sentía.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Tifa después de dejar al SOLDADO "enmascarado" a su lado. Cloud estaba prácticamente curado, pero aun estaba atontado, olía a quemado a sudor y sangre reseca.

\- Estoy bien... - le sonreí y miré a Cloud, su cabeza había caído encima de mi hombro mal herido.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo en el reactor?- preguntó Tifa.

\- Lo siento no puedo decírtelo- contestó Zack.

\- Ya, que sorpresa...- la chica comenzó a andar- preguntaré por la aldea a ver si alguien sabe algo de Sephiroth.

\- Gracias Tifa- contestó Zack y la chica desapareció.

\- Vamos hermanita.- me dijo Zack, posando sus manos sobre mi cara sudorosa, estaba entrándome sueño.

Me cogió del brazo y de un tirón me levantó, emití un gemido, me apoye en la pared y cogí aire. Intendente echarme cura en el hombro pero estaba "vacía" necesitaba descansar, podía meterse en el cuerpo de Zack para recuperarme, pero el también parecía estar agotado.

Cuando descansara unas horas y comiera algo volvería a estar "recargada" Zack se acercó a Cloud y lo cargó en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y recorrió los pocos metros que quedaban hasta la posada.

Subir las escaleras para llegar a la maldita habitación fue un infierno.

Quería darse una buena ducha fría, en eso pensaba cuando subía los escalones, comerse un buen bocadillo con una bebida bien dulce y azucarada, ¡dormir!

Cuando entré en la habitación Zack había dejado en la cama a Cloud.

\- Quítate el suéter.- me ordenó Zack saliendo del baño con barias toallas mojadas.

\- ¿Qué?- contesté sorprendida y sin fuerzas, me agarró del brazo y me obligó a sentarse en la misma cama en la que reposaba Cloud.

\- Hay que limpiar esas herida, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? ahora buscaré mi materia cura, no es tan poderosa como la tuya, pero seguro que te aliviará.

Dude unos instantes, pero Zack volvió a mirarme con mandato. No creí que Zack tuviera esa mirada, no tenía ganas de pelear así que me quité la chaqueta me bajé los tirantes del uniforme y me quite el suéter negro, quedándome en camiseta interior, el cuchillo había roto el tirante del sostén, y sin vacilar Zack puso la toalla sobre la herida.

\- ¡Ah escuece!- grité echándome atrás, las piernas de Cloud frenaban mi huida.

\- ¿Y se supone que tú eres la que recibe los golpes?- dijo sonriéndome, aunque su mirada no expresaba lo mismo, estaba preocupado.

Zack siguió palpando mi hombro, lo tenía dislocado, entonces me miró mientras se mordía el labio.

\- A la de tres, 1, 2, ¡3!- Zack tiró de mi brazo.

"CRAK!

\- ¡AGH!- ahogué un grito mientras ponía los ojos como platos y mis terminaciones nerviosas hicieron que con la otra mano apretara lo primero que pillara en la zona, y era la mano de Cloud ¿qué hacía ahí su mano?

Da igual, me concentre en respirar, por lo visto había dejado de hacerlo.

El hombro volvía a estar en su sitio. Casi que prefería las atenciones de Sephiroth. Zack limpió la sangre, saco su materia cura y la herida empezó a cerrare, no del todo, solo quedo un pequeño queloide* de color rosado y abultado pero había dejado de doler. Zack cogió otra toalla mojada y miro mi muslo, con sus manos terminó de romper la tela rasgada del pantalón, tenía una herida incisa de unos seis centímetros de larga y dos de ancho, casi mostrando el musculo. No era una herida muy limpia y se había vuelto casi negra.

Con fuerza fue limpiando y quitando la sangre reseca y retirando algunas trozos de tela que se habían incrustado dentro de la herida. Cuando se quedó satisfecho de ver mi muslo limpio, sacó su materia cura y la pasó por delante de la herida y justo en ese momento la herida se cerró dejando otra pequeña cicatriz, la materia se volvió gris quedando inservible, vacía como ella.

\- Me alegro mucho de que Hojo no te convirtiera en lo que Sephiroth es ahora, ni en Génesis... - me dijo Zack con voz baja mirándome a los ojos, aliviado.

Acarició mi cabeza y me ayudó a recostarme en la misma cama de Cloud, Zack se giró y miró a través de la ventana, los ojos me pesaban y me quedé dormida mirando su espalda y su expresión cabizbaja. La respiración lenta y profunda de Cloud en mi nuca me ayudó a relajarme.

Desperté sobresaltado, una mano amenazaba con sacarme un ojo, gire la cabeza y mi corazón brincó, Ayelen estaba a mi lado, mi hombro estaba casi chafado por medio cuerpo de Ayelen, parecía necesitar toda la cama de 80x180 para ella solita. Su brazo tapaba sus ojos, era el que amenazaba con dejarme tuerto, lo observé estaba sonrosado, el antebrazo se veía más enrojecido que el brazo y sus venas estaban muy marcadas, para después ver una mano llena de ampollas. Estaba en camiseta interior, mostrando demasiado. Su pierna que estaba completamente desnuda descansaba sobre sus piernas... Su muslo me llamó la atención, su piel era blanca y sus piernas eran finas marcándose el hueso de la rodilla. Un resoplido hizo que dejara de subir la mirada hasta su pecho.

Pestañee, cogí la sabana que estaba al lado de Ayelen y la tapé.

\- Tifa está a salvo. No te preocupes- me dijo Zack mientras veía como me quitaba de "encima" Ayelen, me quedé sentado en la cama apretando mis piernas para dejarle más sitio a Ayelen. Zack estaba sentado en la cama de al lado, encorvado con las manos colgando en sus piernas - y ella... con que descanse un poco recuperara las energía, después le traeré algo de comer... si no se recupera la fusionaré conmigo para que se regenere... aunque ya tiene mejor color, y a ronca, así que es buena señal- rijo para consolarse frotadose la frente con una mano.

\- Ojala pertenecía a SOLDADO...- dije sin dejar de mirar a Ayelen, la habitación se quedo en silencio.- ¿Zack...?

Lo observé, estaba apagado su energía se había esfumado, decaído se apoyaba sobre sus piernas mirando algo en el suelo.

\- SOLDADO es una guarida de monstruos. No te metas ahí.- dijo con voz pesada, sin fuerzas y mirada triste

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- no recordaba apenas nada.

\- No lo sé tío...- contestó después otro largo silencio, yo no conteste, no sabia que decir.

Zack se reclinó un poco en la cama, subiendo una de sus piernas y apoyando su mano en la rodilla, miró al techo y suspiró. Después de unos segundos de silencio mirándonos el uno al otro, Zack se levantó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, justo en el hueco que había dejado Ayelen. Había cambiado de postura y se había puesto de lado, de espaldas a mí, su brazo colgaba de la cama, Zack lo cogió y lo metió dentro. Notaba el leve movimiento del abdomen de Ayelen al coger aire en mi cadera. Zack la miró con dulzura.

\- ¿Creía saberlo, pero...? ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho, hermana mía?- y tocó cariñosamente su mejilla, apartando algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Yo apenas me atrevía a tocarla.

La cama crujió cuando se giró removiendose als entir elt acto de Zack. Se notaba que no le dejábamos espacio para descansar, la cama era de un cuerpo y ahí estamos los tres, adorando a Ayelen.

\- Por cierto ¿conoces a Tifa?- me preguntó Zack.

\- Más o menos - contesté girando la cara.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- No...- escondí la cara entre mis piernas flexionadas.

\- Me da en la nariz que aquí hay tema... ¿no deberías hacer algo?- después de un silencio pareció contestarse a sí mismo - Mira quién habla...

Guardé silencio, no podía mirarle a la cara, note su mirada y después la giro para mirar a Ayelen. Se levantó de la cama avanzó unos pasos y se quedó quieto, yo le seguí con la mirada baja.

\- Pertenezcamos a SOLDADO, así que... luchar es todo lo que hacemos. Ya hay otros que se encargan de pensar. ¡Qué está pasando... quien es el enemigo...! - Zack había entrado en estado de locura, se acercó a su espada apoyada en una silla - ¡Eso no importa!- gritó levantando la espada con intención de usarla contra algo, por un momento me asusté, pero pareció serenarse, respiró hondo y con sus extraños sentimientos de no saber qué demonios pasaba, vio como su mano se aferraba a la empuñadura, golpeó su frente con la hoja, respiró hondo elevando sus hombros y exhalo el aire. Eso aprecio relajarlo.

\- Oye, Zack...- le dije- ¿sabes?... Nunca te he visto usarla, solo cuando Ayelen se fusiona contigo.

Zack se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a Cloud, abrió los ojos y aun respirando hondo, en su mente apareció Angeal, en Wutai "con el uso se gastaría... se mellaría y oxidaría. Y eso sí sería un desperdicio. Tú eres algo más importante que esta espada. Pero solo un poquito" su voz resonó en su cabeza. "Recordar vuestros sueños, pase lo que pase, defender vuestro honor como miembros de SOLDADO". Ahora no sabía si creer sus propias palabras y miraba la espada con expresión confusa...

\- Este es un símbolo de mis sueños mi honor y protección, sobre todo a la gente que amo- dijo Zack mirando a Ayelen- No... Es algo más... si claro, lo había olvidado. Gracias Cloud.

\- ¿Eh?- dije abriendo los ojos, estaba raro.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo más animado como si hubiera recibido una dosis de energía, como si hubiera encontrado una razón más para luchar, volvió apoyar la espada en la silla y ante mi mirada atónita, giró varias veces sus brazos, empezó hacer sentadillas, con excesiva energía. Hizo cuatro - ¡Voy a sobar, chao!

Se tumbó en la cama que había al lado de Ayelen, volvía a tener el brazo colgando, este estiró el suyo y le dio un toque con la mano y se quedó pegado en el pecho de la chica. Ella renegó tras recibir un golpe de su propio brazo, pero enseguida volvió a dar un "resoplido", Zack rio y se puso bocarriba con la piernas abiertas y sus manos tras su cabeza. Y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

\- Nunca llegaría a entenderlos. Nunca- pensé para mis adentros pero aun así les gustaba.

Estaba sentada en la cama, el sueño había sido pesado y me levanté en un estado soporífero, la ducha fría me había despejado, vi como Cloud me daba un vaso de agua y me tomé las 4 pastillas de golpe, mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar como aquel BOOM con el que había estado soñando.

\- ¿No será malo que tomes tantas de golpe?- preguntó Cloud.

\- Las necesito, desde que estoy aquí no he tenido un momento de paz, quiero silencio, solo oigo ruidos, murmullos, quiero pensar que lo que oigo en mi cabeza no es parte de algo extraño que hay dentro de mí...- una lagrima empezaba amenazar a salir de mis ojos, una lagrima llena más de rabia y de incertidumbre que de tristeza...

\- Si quieres me voy...- dijo Cloud casi en susurro.

\- No... No me molestas... precisamente tu eres el que menos ruido haces- le sonreí, su expresión cambio.

\- Ayelen...- Zack la cogió de la cabeza, como ella un día lo hizo- no eres ningún monstruo, eres una persona especial, sigues siendo humana, ¿vale? Él no tiene razón, de acuerdo, además dijo que seguías siendo humana.

\- Si...- pegué otro sorbo de agua y con ella tragué toda aquel miedo que me hacía sentirme insegura agradeciendo que Zack aumentara mi autoestima - Cloud quédate con ella voy a dar una ronda. - Zack cogió su espada y salió dejándonos solos.

\- Bueno ¿has hablado ya con Tifa?- dije frotándome las manos ambas seguían con aquel hormigueo y la derecha dolía, no podías acostumbrarte al dolor, pero aprendías a soportarlo. Reí al ver como Cloud y sus ojos azules miraban a todos lados menos mí.

\- Esa mano esta fatal...- dijo Cloud intentando distraerme, cogió mi mano derecha aplicó una crema para después a vendarla. Sus manos temblaban y se mordía el labio.

\- Intento hacer estragos para no leer tus pensamientos- reí Cloud era una libro abierto, seguí rascando, casi podía oír las voces en su cabeza - la verdad es que me lo pones difícil, pero sé que ella es alguien muy importante, es la chica de la promesa, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No hagas eso!- Cloud parecía bastante molesto rascándose la cabeza - Solo es mi mejor amiga, no "hay tema" como dijo Zack. Solo es que no quiero defraudarla.

\- Vaya...- dije sin creerlo, Cloud jugueteaba con sus manos nervioso.

\- Deberías de ir a peinarte ¡llevas unos pelos...!- dijo Cloud tocándome el pelo mojado para cambiar de tema, nos quedamos mirando fijamente en silencio, cuando me miraba así conseguía hacer que mi corazón se descontrolara, haciéndome querer apartar la mía, pero aquello era nuestro juego de miradas, y yo no iba a perder. Los dedos de Cloud se habían quedado atrapados en los mechones enredados de mi pelo, quitó rápidamente su mano, bajo la vista avergonzado y se fijó en mi muñeca.- ¿y esa pulsera? es cuarzo, ¿no?

Me sonrojé al ver que con la otra mano cogía la mía, la que acababa de vendar.

\- Me la regaló Zack después de nuestra primera misión, ¡lo salvé de una muerte segura!- dije soltándole la mano para alzarla y que la viera bien. Reí entre dientes, al recordar la caída sobre el manto de flores de Aerith, aspiré aire por la nariz intentando recordar aquel aroma...

\- Vaya... entonces yo también debo darte algo, si no fuera por ti en Mohedim y en el reactor no estaría aquí.

\- Va, no seas tonto, lo hice porque me caes muy bien- dije poniendo la pulseras por encima de la venda. Cloud empezó a remangar su brazo derecho, dejando ver en su muñeca unas cuantas pulseras, una de ellas era la que ella le consiguió.- ¿qué haces?

Se quitó una y me cogió de la mano derecha donde estaba la pulsera de Zack y Aerith, quise soltarme frunciendo el ceño, pero él me obligó a tener la mano un poco levantada, su expresión era de concentración mientras teníamos una pelea de manos, pero ganó, apenas tenia fuerza en esa mano.

Con una sonrisa de victoria me miró, baje la vista, una pulsera de acero inoxidable con el símbolo del infinito rodeo mi muñeca, la mitad era de acero inoxidable y la otra mitad de cuero negro, los cierres eran de acero inoxidable, la parte del cuero se entrelazaba con el acero. Cloud tuvo que dale dos vueltas al cuero sombre mi muñeca porque amenazaba con salirse de mi fina mano.

\- No puedo aceptarlo... deberías regalárselo una chica que te guste, no un monstruo como yo...- bufó mirándome de reojo. Cuando termino de abrocharla me miró y se echó a reír, como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

\- No seas tonta, esa pulsera es muy especial para mí, como tú.- Cloud la miraba desinteresado mientras recolocaba sus pulseras tapando el vacío que había dejado la otra.- Te prometo que la próxima vez seré yo el que te proteja a ti, no te dejaré hasta que haya cumplida.

Aquello me dejo muda, no sabía que significaba aquello.

Sin dejar de mirarme volvió a coger mi mano y con su dedo meñique agarró mi dedo meñique y con su pulgar toco mi pulgar, sellando la promesa, sus ojos brillaron sonrojándose y eso me contagió la sonrisa y noté calor en la cara, ganó, tuve que desviar la mirada de sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Sabías que si no cumples la promesa tienes que cortarte el dedo meñique?- le dije alzando las cejas, no me imaginaba que Cloud fuera tan sentimental para esas cosas, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones ni atarme a promesas rotas.

\- Este dedo...- dijo apretando más el dedo meñique- estará aquí infinitamente.

Después descruzaron sus dedos meñiques, me sentía extraña, el corazón iba demasiado rápido al ver la expresión de Cloud, totalmente diferente a Sephiroth, amaba la inocencia de Cloud, era un chico que le arracimaba muchos estados de ánimos, quería creer que siempre estarían juntos, y que nada malo le pasaria, quería protegerlo siempre, aunque el solo la viera como una amiga o una compañera de batalla.

\- Pero yo no tengo nada que darte... ni sé que puedo prometerte - repliqué.

\- Bueno tengo esta...- dijo señalando la pulsera que aun no le había pagado. Subió las piernas en la cama mientras se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, no pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo- Y la promesa vale para los dos.

\- Vaya, gracias...- note calor en la cara y como las pulsaciones de Cloud se disparaban. ¿O eran las mias? Dios aquello se estaba volviendo muy íntimo.

\- Bueno, necesito dormir un poco - Cloud acabó tumbándose tras de mi dadndome la espalda y se tapó. No quería irme, quería seguir sintiendo el calor de la espalda de Cloud en mi cintura. Lo miré, escondía su cara en la almohada, por un momento recordé las ñoñerías de Zack y Aerith, y por un momento me sintió igual que ellos.

Suspiré y observé mi muñeca, sus amuletos. Sus promesas, ambas eran proteger. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Rompería sus promesas? No, daría su vida por cumplirlas. Los parpados empiezan a pesarle, se recostó en el hueco de cama que Cloud le había dejado y enseguida se quedo dormida.

No quería dejar a Ayelen sola, pero sabía que Cloud cuidaría de ella, no se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero el chico parecía gustarle, así que, decidió dejarlos solos y el darse una vuelta por el pueblo. Un "bip" lo distrajo de su paseo, era un mensaje de Cloud:

 _"Ayelen acaba de quedarse dormida, me quedo aquí con ella, ya sabes, para cuidarla, no quiero dejarla sola ¡tranquilo no voy hacerle nada mientras duerme! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! Oye, ¿por qué no os pasáis por mi casa Ayelen y tú? Quiero que probéis los guisos de mi madre. Veras, todavía no he ido a casa desde que llegamos. Aún tengo dudas, pero creo que debería pasarme por allí... El caso es que me da palo presentarme solo, así que he pensado que podríais acompañarme. A mi madre le encantaría conocer a Ayelen, aunque me da miedo que empiece a interrogarla, siempre esta con que me busque una novia, aunque no me importaría... así sabría qué piensa Ayelen... a veces siento como un tonto cuando estoy con ella..."_

\- Sera posible, este chico es incorregible es un novato ¡Eso es que te gusta!- me dije mentalmente mientras le contestaba el mensaje, pero decidí callarme y dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si solas. El también se sentía como un estúpido al principio con Aerith.

Otro "bip" sino, volví abrirlo pero este era de Tifa:

" _¿Se encuentra bien el chico y Ayelen? Estoy preocupada por sus heridas, ella no tenía buena pinta. Menos mal que tú estabas allí. Muchas gracias Zack. Los agentes de SOLDADO tenéis bien merecida la fama de tipos duros, ¿eh? Espero que podamos hablar más sobre SOLDADO, porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte."_

Cuando alcé la mirada vi a lo lejos como Tifa se acercaba corriendo, cogió aire y se plantó ante él.

\- Sephiroth se ha ido a la mansión Shin-ra.- le dijo la morena.

\- ¿A esa casa enorme a las a afueras de la aldea?

\- Si. Pertenece a Shin-ra desde hace mucho- Tifa se marchó, de repente bajo Ayelen.

\- Vuelve a la posada - le mandé.

\- Acabado de dormir 15 minutos, y a Cloud le toca hacer guardia ahora, no quiero estar sola. Necesito que me dé el aire, te acompaño.

\- ¿Y esa pulsera?- un destello hizo que se fijara en la muñeca de Ayelen.

\- Bueno un regalo...- le contestó bajándose la manga. Yo le sonreí y ella se sonrojo.

\- Entonces vamos a ver qué hace Sephiroth, que está muy rarito.

\- Vale.- cuando iba por la mitad de la calle sonó el móvil.

\- ¡Holaaaaaa!- contestó una voz femenina.

\- ¿Aerith?- mi corazón se aceleró al oír su voz.

\- ¡Es Aerith!- Ayelen de pegó a mi hombro.

\- Hola, ¡al fin podemos hablar!- dijo Aerith al otro lado del teléfono

\- Si...- le contesté dejando caer mis hombros, mire a ambos lados para ver que nadie más me miraba, mis ojos se chocaron con los de Ayelen, capto mi indirecta...

\- Bueno me voy... me voy... ¡nos vemos Aerith! - Ayelen le señalo un punto del camino con la mano, en sus labios leí "ahí te espero". Asentí y me apoyé en el pozo viendo como Ayelen se alejaba

\- Veras... ahora no es buen momento. Te llamo luego.- no quería colgarle, pero prefería llamarle más tarde, con más tranquilidad.

\- No. No, déjalo...- dijo con voz triste.

\- Bueno. Me pasaré por allí.

\- Aquí estaré.- dijo ella.

\- Iré a verte. Lo prometo. Aerith, espérame, por favor. Solo un poco más - le dije con voz cansada mientras cerraba mi puño, necesitaba el calor de sus abrazos para deshacerme de esta sensación de pérdida de control, Sephiroth estaba alargando la estancia en el pueblo, la fuga ya había sido arreglada y deberíamos haber vuelto hace tres días.

Suspiro y busqué con la mirada Ayelen que hablaba con Cloud, no sé cómo podía aguantar tantas horas con el casco puesto. Me acerqué a ellos.

\- La mansión Shin-ra está subiendo estas escaleras y luego a la izquierda. Seguirme.- ambos seguimos a Cloud.

Los tres subieron los largos escalones y después anduvieron unos cuatrocientos metros, hasta que poco a poco la mansión se fue haciendo más grande. Ya la habían visto antes, seguía pareciendo oscura y lúgubre.

Cuando llego recibí un email de Kunsel:

" _Supongo que estarás de servicio y currando duro. Al final la misión se está alargando, ¿eh? Pensé en cuida de Aerith mientras tú andabas por ahí, pero resulta que los turcos ya la están protegiendo. Aunque no sé porque... Bueno, que dice Aerith que se le ha soltado una rueda del carrito de flores y que ahora no sirve de nada. Me ofrecí para arreglarlo, pero dijo que no. Está esperando a que tú y Ayelen volváis para que lo arregléis, así que no te entretengas así que ven a verla. Parece que os echa mucho de menos_ "

La culpa me invadió, podría haber alargado un poco más la llamada con Aerith, pero estando de servicio, no quería despistarse. Vi como Ayelen me miraba con pena, ella también quería volver a casa.

Otro correo me llegó, este era de Cissnei, invitándole a ver la obra de LOVELESS, ya que me vio leyendo la obra en Costa del Sol, aunque la muchacha dudaba de que se lo hubiera acabado. Y otro de Trifa, este si era gracioso.

 _"¡No entiendo de qué va ese Sephiroth! ¿Todos en soldados son así? Hablando de soldado... ¿hay algún chico rubio? Bueno, ya sabes, ensueño de cualquier chica: un apuesto agente de SOLDADO rubio que la proteja cuando está en apuros... Sí, ya sé que no merece la pena quedarme sentada esperando a mi caballero rubio con su brillante armadura, así que he empezado aprender técnicas de defensa personal, ¿sabes? Mi Profesor dicen que no se me da mal."_

Miro a Cloud y Ayelen hablar mientras le habían tomado la delantera. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Cloud se escondía. Eso tendría que hablarlo con Cloud pero no tenía muy claro si él prefería a Ayelen. Llegamos a las puertas de la mansión donde los dos me esperaban, con un pequeño empujón, Cloud abrió la verja, no estaba cerrada.

Los tres pasamos.

Unos arbustos nos dieron la bienvenida, el terreno estaba descuidado las malas hierbas crecían por todos los lados y los árboles producía una sombra bastante oscura, la mansión era bastante grande, de piedra, en la parte alta se veía un balcón con el altas ventanas.

Entramos dentro de la mansión, una olor a cerrado los recibió, el suelo estaba enmoquetado, la mansión tenía una gran recibidor, a la izquierda habían varias puertas de madera, enfrente otra gran puerta de madera, y a la derecha más puertas y una gran escalera en espiral que subía a la segunda planta con un gran ventanal iluminando la mansión.

El papel pintado que cubrían las paredes era de color oscuro, estaban sucias e incluso descolgado, las lámparas eran de un color amarillo roto ya penas alumbraban al estancia y algunas de ellas estaban fundidas, aquello hacía que la mansión fuera lúgubre.

No teníamos más remedio que subir al segundo piso, termine de observar la enorme estancia habían grandes cuatros de mujeres antiguas igual de oscuras que el resto de la mansión. Nuestros pasos resonaban sobre la moqueta, Zack se acercó a Cloud que estaba apoyado en la barandilla con un pie subido en el primer escalón, nos miró y con un movimiento de mano habló.

\- Parece que Sephiroth ha ido a la planta de arriba, en una habitación del ala este.

Tiré del pomo todas estaban cerradas de la primera planta. Todas cerrada, intenté ver tras las cerraduras pero estaban a oscuras, en una de ellas logre ver un hermoso y enorme piano de cola de color negro.

Busque a los chicos con la mirada y vi que habían subido las escaleras, subí a 1. ª planta que constaba de un pasillo largo, el suelo era de tarima, no había alfombras. Habían tres ventanales separados por pilares con grabados. Nos dirigimos a la ala oeste, nuestros pasos era el único sonido que se oía en aquella mansión. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta y a los lados dos más, la zona era igual de oscura y tenía el mismo papel pintado.

Entramos en la habitación de la derecha, había tres camas, cada una tenían su mesita de noche con su lámpara y su ventana, la habitación era alargada su cabecera con una fina cortina blanca bordada. A la derecha de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio y dos estanterías y al lado izquierdo un tocador de madera con un espejo, luego se abría un poco más la habitación y había un armario empotrado enorme, de madera marrón. Intentamos abrirlo pero estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Por qué estaba todo cerrado a cal y canto?

Fuimos a la puerta de enfrente, era otra habitación, pero esta era redonda tenía varias ventanas con sus cortinas transparentes en el lado derecho había un enorme y caja fuerte de color verde. Zack se acercó a ella y tiró, cerrada, no teníamos combinación para poder abrirla. Nos rendimos y salimos al pasillo otra vez. Fuimos a la de al lado, nada cerrada a cal y canto. Asomé el ojo por la cerradura y vi varios productos de Banora, lastas y una manzana encima de un buró.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la ala este de la mansión, esta parte se dividía en otro pasillo alargado a la izquierda, más puertas cerradas, a la derecha de este nuevo pasillo encontramos una habitación que no estaba cerrada con llave, parecía un salón, había tres estanterías llena de libros, un escritorio y una alfombra igual de cargada con colores rojos y granates, al lado había otra puerta, Zack se acercó y la abrió, otra habitación con más estanterías y libros, una pequeña cama, enfrente había una pared de ladrillo, se acercaron a ella y por bajo se notaba algo de aire.

\- A Sephiroth le pasa algo. La puerta que da a los subterráneos está cerrada, creo que él se ha quedado dentro...- dijo Cloud señalando una pared.

\- Un pasadizo secreto...- dijo Zack, yo guardé silencio, me sentía como "en casa".

\- Bueno tu quédate aquí Cloud- le dije y el asintió y esperó.

Zack toquiteo toda la pared hasta que encontró una ladrillo "sospechoso "y apretó, la pared se abrió. La escalera oscura y claustrofóbica fuimos bajando en círculos, el aire estaba más cargado, solo lo iluminaba unas luces de emergencia aquí y haya. Había un pasillo largo, Zack se paró y levanto su bota, encontraron una llave, de él colgaba un hilito con un papel "ataúd", miró a su alrededor, solo había cajas, bidones nada de un ataúd, guardo la llave en su bolsillo.

Vimos una escalera pegada a la pared de tierra, que bajaba por un estrecho conducto. La zona estaba más cargada todavía, era una zona circular con pilares en el medio. De varias esquinas había puertas grandes de hierro las probamos todas, cerradas, menos la última, donde en el centro de la habitación había un ataúd negro de hierro.

\- ¿Será la llave de aquí?- dijo Zack acercándose al ataúd.

\- Que haces no sabemos que hay ahí.- le susurré asustada.

\- Seguro que no es nada...- Zack metió la llave en el ataúd y esta empezó abrirse. Le cogí del muerta de miedo.

\- "ZzZzZzZz- se oían unos ronquidos, nuestros ojos se volvieron grises y nos quedamos pálidos.

\- Hay... hay... alguien durmiendo ahí...- dijo Zack echándose un poco atrás, yo no veía nada, solo el revestimiento de color rosa palo y algo que parecían un guantes puntiagudos color oro, la cabeza estaba tapada con un pañuelo rojo de color sangre al igual que la vestimenta del sujeto.- No será un...

\- ¡Zack ciérrala déjalo tranquilo...!-Zack le dio una patada a la tapa del ataúd y este se volvió a cerrar, oyéndose el chirrido mientras se cerraba.

\- ¡Casi me amputas el brazo Ayelen!- dijo Zack masajeándose el brazo.

Salimos de ahí corriendo, al fondo a la derecha había un pasillo y una puerta brindada se medió abría ante ellos. Había un pequeño laboratorio en medio de la sala que era circular, una mesa con un enorme flexo, estanterías, varias mesas de experimentos con líquidos y tubos apilados en las estanterías. Sephiroth daba vueltas a la estancia con un libro en la mano. Sus pasos resonaban en la estancia.

\- Una forma de vida en estado de animaciones suspendida extraída de un estrato rocoso de 2000 años de edad. El profesor Gast llamo Jenova a esa forma de vida...- leía en voz alta sin dejar de andar pasando una hoja.

\- Zack... yo he estado aquí...- le dije estremeciéndose, Sephiroth no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias y si se había dado cuenta, los estaba ignorando- en esa camilla de experimentos... siendo muy niña...

Fecha: x/x/xx- Jenova identificada como uno de los ancianos...- vuelta de hoja

Fecha: x/x/xx- Proyecto Jenova aprobado. - vuelta de hoja

Uso del reactor Mako 1 autorizado...- vuelta de hoja

Sephiroth leía en voz alta mientras pasaba las hojas de aquel informe, fue avanzando hacia otro pasillo, nosotros le seguimos.

\- Jenova, como el nombre de mi madre...- dijo Sephiroth en el despacho contiguo de al lado del laboratorio, aquel despacho era todo estanterías llenas de archivos, documentos, escritos de Shin-ra.- El proyecto Jenova... ¿será una coincidencia?

Sephiroth se paró enfrente de aquel escritorio repleto de archivos y libros abiertos, bajo su mano aun con un libro abierto, miró el techo oscuro y poco iluminado.

\- Profesor Gast ¿porque no me dijo nada? ¿Porque tuvo que morir sin contarme la verdad?- después Sephiroth agacho la cabeza.

Zack empezó curiosear libros, yo con duda me acerqué al escritorio sorteando libros y el cable largo de un flexo que estaba apagado encima de la mesa, lo miré, su aura era diferente, su mirada era sombría, no podía decir que era de un lunático, pero parecía "ido". Cogí dulcemente la mano de Sephiroth y sentí desazón, Sephiroth también debió notarla, con aspecto cansado dejó caer el libro en la mesa y me miró.

\- Quiero estar solo... - su voz apenas puede percibirla.

Sentí un escalofrió cuando peleó por deshacerse de mi agarre, se rindió uno segundos, para después conseguir su objetivo. Apoyo sus manos en la mesa para después dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ellas.

Pero lo que me hizo sentir un mal auguro era que Sephiroth no la había mirado a los ojos, él siempre la había mirado, aunque fuera de rabia enfado o de afecto.

Entrelace mis manos y acabe abrazándome a mí misma, tenía frio. El tacto frio de Sephiroth me había dejado helada. Me alejé por el pequeño pasillo formado por las estanterías polvorientas, abrí la puerta de aquel despacho y Zack salió no sin antes mirarla, saque medio cuerpo de la habitación y me quede mirando a Sephiroth, pensé que estaba mirándome, pero no, su miraba me atravesó.

Su mirada era fría y estaba vacía. 

* * *

Queloide: hinchazón de la piel, fibrosa y alargada, que aparece sobre todo en las cicatrices.


	17. El enemigo de Gaia

Capitulo 17: El enemigo de Gaia.

* * *

Ayelen leía sentada en la cama mientras Zack redactaba como todos los días su informe.

 _"A partir de aquel día, Sephiroth se encerró en la mansión Shin-ra y se puso a revisar como un loco todos los documentos e informes que encontró allí. Las luces del sótano no se han vuelto a apagar, Ayelen cada día sus dolores de cabeza van aumentando, por lo cual casi siempre estaba sobremedicada... durmiendo. Llevamos una semana aquí."_

\- Zack ¿hueles eso?- dijo Ayelen moviendo su nariz como si fuera un conejo, se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostada y se acercó a la ventana, puso su mano en el pecho y gritó saliendo de la habitacióncorriendo- ¡El pueblo está ardiendo!

Ambos salieron de la posada, el humo taponó sus vías respiratorias obligándoles a toser y llorándoles los ojos. Ayelen subió el cuello de su camisa para no seguir inhalando aquel humo toxico. Miraron a su alrededor, el pozo estaba totalmente calcinado, los arboles eran antorchas enormes mostrando unas llamas altísimas, las casas eran engullidas por el fuego, todo lo que había alrededor desprendía un calor abrasador y sofocante.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- dijo Zack corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Cloud que estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de las escaleras que dirigían a la mansión.

\- Sephiroth... - dijo Cloud tosiendo, Ayelen le tapó con su pañuelo la boca y la nariz, para que dejara de respirar el humo.

A escasos metros vieron a Sephiroth, el humo y las llamas que estaban a su lado no parecían afectarle, es más, parecían alabarlo y bailar a su alrededor.

\- Voy a por ti...- dijo Sephiroth mirándolos de soslayo, consiguiendo paralizar a Ayelen que no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Sephiroth rodeado de fuego tenía la cabeza gacha mientras su melena se movía al compás de las llamas, el fuego alimentaba su expresión de poderío y prendía su sonrisa de locura. Sephiroth fue alzando poco a poco su semblante, amenazado, mientras el fuego se dibujaba en su mirada, el sonido de las llamas crepitaban a su alrededor.

Ayelen pudo ver como clavaba su mirada en sus ojos, aquella mirada con la que una vez la miró había desaparecido y un escalofrío la heló. Noto las manos de Zack en su brazo, aquello hizo que ella saliera del trance en el que se encontraba. Sephiroth seguía sonriendoles, con la cabeza gacha pero mirando por encima, giro sobre si, sujetando su katana desenfundada y con paso lento pero firme avanzó por las llamas mientras iba en dirección hacia el reactor.

\- ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Cómo has podido, tenemos...! - gritó Zack apretando el brazo de Ayelen, sintió que él también estaba temblando - ¿Estas preparada Ayelen?

No, no estaba preparada, Sephiroth era el mejor SOLDADO y por algo debía ser el mejor. No tenían posibilidades de ganarle, y no, no quería atacar a Sephiroth, no quería atacar a uno de los mejores amigos de Angeal. Ella lo adoraba, era su fan, se había ganado a pesar de su carácter seco y rudo un hueco en su corazón.

Sephiroth no podía haberse convertido en eso, pero si se ponía a pensar a sangre fría lo que había pasado esa semana, ni siquiera sabia como ella tampoco había entrado en la misma locura que él, las palabras de Génesis seguían en su cabeza.

¿Qué había descubierto en aquellos archivos para volverse loco?¿Por qué arrasarlo todo? No quería saberlo y menos si eso le afectar a Zack a Cloud, o a SOLDADO o a ella misma. Tenía miedo de convertirse en él o averiguar que era producto del mismo experimento o un reemplazo.

Miedo al rechazo, miedo de no poder proteger aquello que ella amaba.

No tuvo más remedio que convencerse a sí misma de que la persona que ella tanto idolatraba y que había echo que su corazón a pesar de sus sonrisas serias, su carácter tosco, se había vuelto un monstruo. Ahora mismo, solo importaba su supervivencia y de las que quedaban con vida en el pueblo.

\- Nunca estaré preparada para luchar contra él Zack...- su voz no sonó tan segura como la de Zack, pero juntos podrían hacer algo.

\- Lo haremos juntos Ayelen- la cogió de la chaqueta y tiró de ella dejándose arrastrar.

Zack había heredado de Angeal ese sentido del deber y del honor, si tenía miedo lo estaba disimulando bastante bien, porque a ella le hacían castañuelas los dientes. Si, había subido primera clase con esfuerzo, dejándose hacer de todo, impresionando a los altos jefes, pero, en las simulaciones, Sephiroth siempre era eso, una simulación.

No estaba preparada para seguir siendo la ejecutora de la gente que respetaba, quien sería el siguiente ¿Zack? ¿Cloud? ¿Ella misma?

Siguieron el rastro de llamas por el sendero que conducía al reactor Mako. Durante todo el trayecto ambos guardaron silencio, cualquiera diría que estaban guardando sus energías para lo que les esperara cuando encontraran a Sephiroth. El teléfono de Ayelen empezó a sonar.

\- ¿¡Que pasa Cloud!?

\- _¡Donde estáis!_ \- dijo tosiendo.

\- ¡Vamos tras Sephiroth!- dijo ella entrecortando su respiración por la carrera que ya llevaban por delante y aún tenía la garganta reseca por el humo.

\- _¡Tifa y su padre han ido tras el! Tenéis que pararle los pies._ \- su voz sonó a suplica.

\- Lo que faltaba- dijo Ayelen- de acuerdo, intenta evacuar a todos los civiles que puedas Cloud.

\- _De acuerdo._ – dijo tras un sonido de tos mezclado con asfixia.

Ayelen cerró su móvil, eso se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Zack y Ayelen ya podían ver el reactor, quedaban pocos metros para llegar, ¿porque Sephiroth había perdido totalmente la cabeza? ¿que había había averiguado?. Su descubrimiento le había cambiado. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba a Ayelen era si era capaz de proteger y darle la suficiente fuerza a Zack.

En ese momento pensó en Aerith en su promesa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que prometer era muy fácil...

Ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras de metal del reactor, sus pisadas marcaban el mismo ritmo y el corazón de Ayelen latía rápido y nervioso al compás de cada escalón que subía, pensaba que en cualquier momento le saldría por la boca. Apoyaba su mano en la barandilla para poder subir los escalones de dos en dos, tenían que llegar ya.

Corrieron por el corto pasillo que llevaba a las incubadoras. Al pie de una de ellas Tifa estaba tendida en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre, tenía un corte en su pecho, todo indicaba que era de la espada de Sephiroth y a su lado, el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

\- ¿Sephiroth te ha hecho esto?- le preguntó Zack, este quiso tocarle la cara pero ella lo esquivó.

\- ¡Os odio! Odio a Shin-ra, ODIO a SOLDADO, ¡me dais asco!- dijo Tifa y empujó a Ayelen que intentaba curarla.

Esas palabras a Ayelen le dolieron más que cualquier otro golpe de espada o de materia.

Aguantándose las lágrimas le aplicó Morfeo para que se quedara dormida y después curó su herida.

Zack se levantó del suelo de un salto y empezó acorrer escaleras arriba mirando el letrero de "JENOVA", ladeo la cabeza mirando a Tifa y Ayelen. Una sensación de fracaso le retorció el estomago.

Ayelen terminó de curar a Tifa y la colocó en un lugar seguro. Se acercó a él y le toco brazo. Le sonrió y desapareció. Entro en su cuerpo, no le hacía falta que le preguntara ella ya sabía cuándo podía o no podía entrar.

Zack sintió su miedo, su angustia y el corazón acelerado de Ayelen. Por un momento tuvo miedo de ella sintiera también su miedo, intentó que no lo percibiera, pero algo le hizo pensar que no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, se sintió abrazado por ella en su interior, juntaron sus miedos para convertirlos en poder, Sephiroth estaba solo y era uno, no era inmortal, ellos eran dos y estaban juntos.

Sephiroth no tenia el amor, la amistad el cariño y esa complicidad que había entre ellos dos habían construido, levantando un muro, un refugio que ambos protegerían.

Zack terminó de subir las escaleras desenfundado su espada, con un corte diagonal y la fuerza de Ayelen la puerta cayó en añicos. Avanzó por estrecho pasillo oscuro oyendo sus pisadas sobre el suelo y sintiendo el fuerte bombeo del corazón de Ayelen en su sien.

Sephiroth admiraba algo con los brazos abiertos, parecía una gran incubadora sobre una base. Abajo, varios bidones enormes, mal colocados con el símbolo de peligro, una pared metálica y bajo habia oscuridad. Se podía ver unas alas de metal sobresaliendo en la gran incubadora unidas a algo que parecía el cuerpo metálico de una mujer. Los ojos de aquella figura estaban vacíos y no tenía ni piernas ni brazos, una maraña de cables hacia que pareciera el pelo largo que conectaba con la cubierta de aquella incubadora.

Sephiroth la miraba con ternura, Ayelen recordó que una vez la miro así y por un momento se sintió acobardada para atacarlo. Sephiroth posaba sus pies sobre un gran tubo rojo que sobresalía de la base de aquel enorme busto y que avanzaba hasta perderse en un gran colector bajo el suelo metálico. Ayelen le dio la sensación de que era el cordón umbilical de las criaturas que estaban fuera, en un estado de sueño inducido.

\- Madre... recuperemos juntos este planeta. He... he tenido una revelación. Vayamos a la tierra prometida... Madre... - dijo Sephiroth con voz dulce pero llena de seguridad.

\- ¡Sephiroth!- le gritó Zack- ¿porque has asesinado a los aldeanos? ¿Porque has atacado a Tifa?

\- Jajaja - rió entre dientes. De repente Ayelen salió del cuerpo de Zack, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, gritando, cayendo de rodillas sobre aquel cordón umbilical... el calor de aquel tubo casi quemó sus rodillas - ¡Te dije que no entraras Princesita!- su voz sonó desafiante.

\- Ayelen...- Zack intentó levantarla del suelo.

\- Su cabeza... es un infierno...- dijo Ayelen- No es él...- miró asustada a Zack, no estaban preparados para aquello.

\- Madre... están aquí de nuevo...- se volvió a girar hacia la estatua metálica- tú tenías que haber dominado el planea. Eres más fuerte... y más inteligente. Pero vinieron ellos – volvió a mirarlos pero esta vez con desdén- Esos miserables seres infelices... Llegaron y te arrebataron el planeta. Pero no estés triste, Madre... Ahora estoy a tu lado...

Sephiroth se aupó un poco y con sus fuertes manos agarró el esqueleto metálico y estiró de él. De la boca la nariz y los ojos de la estructura de JENOVA empezó a salir un líquido rojo parecido al aceite, del pelo y la columna empezaron a salir chipas al arrancarla de la base. Cuando le quitó el armazón, dejó ver una capsula y dentro de ella algo parecido a un ser femenino.

Un ser azulado lleno de venas en su pecho y en lo que quedaba de los brazos. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado, en la cabeza llevaba una placa atornillada por las sienes donde ponía una placa "JENOVA". De la espalda de aquel ser salía algo que Ayelen ni Zack sabían describir pero tenía pinta de ser los huesos de unas alas arrancadas.

Estaba sumergida en un líquido azulado que la mantenía en perfecto estado. Aquel ser tenía los labios morados y los miraba con su único ojo del cual salía un destello rojo que se clavaba en la retina.

¿Esas bestias se alimentaban de ella? ¿Los mantenía con vida? ¿Que era "eso"?

\- Al fin estamos juntos, Madre...- dijo Sephiroth, en todo momento sonreía.

Zack se acercó a él amenazando su cuello con la espada mortal, Ayelen como pudo se fusionó con él y creó un campo que cubrió toda su silueta.

\- Sephiroth, ¿es que te ha vuelto loco?- dijo sin bajar la espada, Sephiroth guardó unos segundos de silencio para ellos eternos. Ayelen sintió la ansiedad de su compañero, oyó un "dame fuerza" y Zack se abalanzó sobre el sin que se notara su vacilación.

Sephiroth respondió con un golpe rápido de su katana contra la espada mortal, casi podían rozarse las caras, el golpe creó una onda expansiva fruto del campo de Ayelen, pero eso no evitó que Zack no pudiera contrarrestar la fuerza de Sephiroth y acabó deslizándose sin perder el equilibrio por aquel cordón umbilical, dejando a Sephiroth en un posición bastante alta.

No se iban a dejar acobardar por su inmenso porte y su sonrisa amenazadora.

\- Confiábamos en ti...- le gritó Zack.

Zack saltó con toda su fuerza atacando a Sephiroth, este lo freno con su espada casi sin hacer fuerza, sus caras estaban muy cerca y sus espadas amenazaban sus cuellos. Sephiroth sonrió de lado y utilizó una fuerza casi sobrehumana que lo empujó hacia un lado.

Zack empezó a caer bajo la plataforma, donde se alzaba JENOVA, Ayelen vio a través de los ojos de Zack como Sephiroth también caía, pero a diferencia de ellos, el parecía levitar. Atravesó los ojos de Zack para sentirse totalmente observada por el plateado, su mirada fría y su sonrisa amenazadora se clavó en su retina.

El la veía como ella a él.

Todo rastro de humanidad que le quedaba había desaparecido y ante ellos se alzaba un desconocido.

Vio como movía su espada para atacarlos y un haz de luz los cegó, Zack pudo paró el ataque de Sephiroth, pero eso hizo que la caída fuera más rápida, Zack consiguió aterrizas de pie en otra zona, totalmente desconocida. Eso parecía otra base, el suelo era de un cristal grueso y era sujetada por una fina plataforma de acero, si daban unos pasos más, caerían al vacío, el cristal no cubría toda la sala.

Bajo sus pies, podía verse algo parecido a una niebla azul verdosa, Zack avanzó unos pasos observando el lugar, nada, solo una espesa pared de hierro y el grueso cristal.

Ambos vieron como Sephiroth "aterrizaba" en el suelo suavemente, se colocó en postura de ataque, apoyándose con un pie más adelantado que el otro y su espada baja pero alzándola desde el mango. El pelo cubrió su cara.

\- "Zack si no acabamos con él, él acabará con nosotros" - oyó en su mente. Sintió calor en su brazo y en todo su cuerpo.

\- " _No, solo quiero acabar contigo, sanguijuela, eres un error de Madre_ "- oyeron en sus cabezas. Zack frunció el ceño y alzo su espada.

Al final Sephiroth fue alzando la cabeza a la vez que fue buscando con su mirada los ojos de ambos chicos, su cara mostraba maldad absoluta y superioridad.

\- " _No tendré piedad, no dejaré que mis sentimientos por ti me desvíen de mi objetivo_ "- oyó Ayelen en su cabeza, ¿sentimientos? Si ese era el tipo de sentimiento que tenía hacia ella, no lo quería.

Oír la voz de Sephiroth en su subconsciente ya le hacía comprender la magnitud del problema al que se enfrentaban, su poder escondido había salido, sabía que no iba a ser posible razonar con él, pero había que intentarlo.

\- _"¡Sephiroth por favor, tú no eres un monstruo!-_ le gritó, mentalmente. Quiso recordar al Sephiroth que la curó.

\- _"El Sephiroth que conocías y adorabas está muerto, era débil Princesita, pero Madre te dará poder y te brindará la oportunidad de venir con nosotros hacia la tierra prometida... Madre es compasiva y perdonará tu traición"_ \- volvió a oír, Ayelen no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

\- _"No Sephiroth, tengo que proteger a los míos"_ \- le contestó, con el corazón en un puño. Esperaba que Angeal le diera la fuerza que ahora mismo le faltaba.

\- _"Entonces, tendrás el honor de que tú héroe... te arranque el corazón. Me lo llevaré conmigo y junto con Madre"._ \- dejo de sonreír, Ayelen intentó que su amenaza no la acobardaba y tuvo que confiar en sí misma y en Zack.

\- Antes sobre mi cadaver...- dijo en voz alta mirando a Sephirot.

Sephiroth los atacó, el plateado se protegía con su katana mientras daba pasos lentos hacia el moreno, probaron a atacar desde lejos, pero no funcionaba, tuvieron que acercarse más. Saltó intentando darle por la espalda a Zack, pero Ayelen uso onda expansiva y no llegó a tocar a Zack, este se giró y aprovechó para darle con la espada mortal.

Sephiroth uso su ataque especial, Actocorte, empezó apegar espadazos, el primero Zack lo esquipo, el segundo Sephiroth lo lanzó al aire le dio, y el tercero era golpear fuerte y sin descanso, para estamparlo contra el suelo. Zack se retorció en el suelo, detrás de él, Sephiroth bajaba levitando de forma majestuosa. Se incorporó y volvió a defenderse con su katana.

Cada vez que intentaban atacarlo él se "esfumaba" y aprovechaba para atacar la espalda de Zack, unas Ayelen las cubría, otras se las comía entera, Sephiroth era rápido y fuerte, su fama no la había conseguido así porque sí. Oía la risa perversa Sephiroth en su cabeza.

"Vamos" oyó Ayelen que le decía Zack, envalentada por su voz se centró toda su magia Piro+++ en su espada y Zack empezó atacar con ambas fuerzas, cada vez Sephiroth permanecía más tiempo defendiéndose, para volver a usar Actocorte, ese ataque los desplazo varios centímetros de él, para volver a ponerse en su pose de defensa.

\- No. Tú no... ¡tú no eres el Sephiroth que yo conocí!- gritó Zack, alzando su espada como si fuera la continuación de su brazo.

\- Yo soy el elegido. – dijo Sephiroth - He sido el elegido para dominar el planeta. Al principio ibas a ser tu Ayelen, no permitiré que ella me suplante, por eso sino te arrodillas ante Madre debes morir, para que solo yo tenga las verdaderas células de JENOVA, ser completamente uno como Madre.

\- ¡No es verdad!- gritó Zack- ¡y en todo caso de ser verdad antes tendrás que matarme a mí!

\- Eso será fácil...- diro retumbando su risa en la sala.

Sephiroth abrió los brazos, mirando hacia arriba, donde estaba JENOVA, giró su espada en su mano y la puso enfrente de su cara verticalmente, tapándole la mitad del rostro sonriéndoles maliciosamente.

De un movimiento colocó la punta de su espada mirando al suelo, la katana fue tomando un color verdoso mientras la iba levantando, agarró fuerte la empuñadura y la clavó en el suelo de cristal liberando a través de aquel suelo un aura que fue en dirección hacia ellos.

Zack uso espada mortal de escudo, bloqueando aquel golpe, al final el suelo de cristal se hizo añicos y se quedaron en la fina plataforma que lo sujetaba. Quedándose a pocos metros del final de aquella plataforma. Si daban más de cuatro pasos, caerían por algún lado.

-"Zack si Sephiroth nos tira de la plataforma..."

\- Ya lo sé... ya lo sé - le contestó angustiado.

Sephiroth parecía reírse mientras él estaba en suelo seguro, sabía que los tenía atrapados.

Ayelen intentaba que no se acercara a ellos levantando muros, mientras Zack mantenía las distancias y avanzaba por aquella estrecha plataforma. En una de esas no bloqueó su ataque Actocorte.

\- "Mierda"

Zack aún no se había levantado del suelo y Sephiroth volvía a dar otra estocada, Ayelen levantó el escudo consiguiendo protegerse pero la fuerza de Sephiroth los desplazó unos metros dejándoles casi al borde de la plataforma.

Sephiroth alzaba su espada y sujetaba el filo con la otra mano, iba dar el golpe de gracia, cogió carrera amenazando con la punta de su espada, giro su cuerpo y Zack esquivó el ataque, cosa que no sus cabellos,

-"¡Eso ha estado cerca vamos Ayelen un gran salto!".

Zack cogió impulso y salto, Ayelen consiguió elevarlo unos metros más y cayeron sobre la plataforma, donde volvían a ser observados por el ojo rojo de JENOVA. Sephiroth también había saltado y volvían atenerlo frente sus narices con cara de pocos amigos.

Alzo su katana y atacó con una fuerza casia inhumana, Zack consigo bloquearla, pero aun así se quedaron sus espadas rozándose, soltando chispas. Tiraban los dos. Sus caras estaban muy cercas, Sephiroth sonreía, Zack fruncía el ceño.

Junto a JENOVA continuaba la batalla, Sephiroth uso su fuerza sacando a Zack de un espadazo de la sala, Ayelen salió despedida cayendo sobre los huecos de las incubadoras que habían nada más entrar en el reactor.

Zack rodó por las escaleras golpeándose la cara a cada escalón, oyéndose retumbar en la estancia cada golpe. Para después quedarse atravesado en mitad de la escalera, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse. Empezó a sentir dolor entre su clavícula y esternón, una herida se habría.

Zack giró la cabeza, ahí estaba la persona que debía proteger, su cara estaba pálida y su pecho empezó a llenarse de una sustancia roja, en el mismo lado que Zack, se miraban, ella tenía la mirada casi perdida, los golpes empezaron a salir en su rostro, se sintió impotente, iba a morir, no había cumplido su promesa.

¿Ese era el poder de JENOVA? Zack se sentía dolorido, ¿pero cuánto más ella? Veía brotar la sangre en su pecho, y como de las comisuras de sus labios brotaba un hilo de sangre. Buscó su espada y la divisó clavada a escasos pasos de Sephiroth y JENOVA en la sala posterior.

Sephiroth los miró de soslayo mientras se giraba, volviéndose a centrar en su "Madre" sus movimientos eran lentos, llenos de superioridad, apenas había sufrido daños.

Con razón él era "perfecto".

El siguió observando aquel ser.

Cloud apareció con su fusil en mano y se quedó mirando a Zack, después vio a Ayelen, subió las escaleras como un loco y la sacó de entre los huecos de las incubadoras. Su corazón latía angustiosamente, veía miedo en sus ojos casi sin brillo, su cara estaba pálida, la extendió en el suelo levantando su cabeza, Cloud sacó su materia cura básica, para intentar cesar la hemorragia con éxito.

\- Cloud, tenemos que acabar con él, tienes que ayudarme...- se había agarrado a su camisa, su mano estaba llena de sangre.

\- ¡Antes hay que curar esto!- dijo fijándose en otro corte en su brazo.

\- ¡Olvida eso!- ella intentó levantarse.

-¡Ayelen!- Cloud la miro con fuerza y eso la hizo centrarse, le quitó la materia y la puso en su brazo, su piel absorbió la bola ante la mirada atónita de Cloud.

\- ¡Vamos Cloud!- ella volvió a intentar levantarse sin éxito para tropezarse consigo misma y volver a caer en el frio suelo.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Soy un simple SOLDADO- dijo el acongojado, claro que quería ayudar, pero antes había que pensar cómo.

\- Yo te haré fuerte, te necesito... ¡necesito un SOLDADO!- dijo agarrándolo de la camisa con la mirada inyectada en sangre y desesperación.

\- Pero estás herida, no podrás... lo intentaré yo...

\- ¡Eso no importa!- le puso la mano en la cara- tu solo no podrás contra él, hay que terminar con esto, ¡no puede salir de aquí!

\- ¿Y tú que, no cuentas?- dijo Cloud.

\- ¡No importo, solo importáis Zack y tú!- cambio de técnica para convencerlo - Podré curarme de tu energía Mako, te necesito...- el asintió con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos - pero ya sabes cuales pueden ser las consecuencias, ¿verdad? Esta fusión no será como las de los entrenamientos.

El la miró a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus muñecas que lo agarraban de su uniforme. La chica temblaba, ¿de miedo? ¿De odio? ¿O porque sabía que ese era su final?

Si, sabía las consecuencias, morir por la fusión o morir a manos de Sephiroth. Entonces palpo la pulsera del infinito que él le había regalado. Eran SOLDADOS y tenían una misión que cumplir. Morir junto a ella y por ella tampoco parecía mala idea.

\- Será un honor para mí...- dijo Cloud- poder ayudarte... tenemos una promesa... ¿entiendes?- Cloud casi pudo ver asomar una lagrima en los ojos de Ayelen.

\- Ya cumplirás esa promesa en otra ocasión, ahora soy yo la que te tiene que cumplir la suya...

Ayelen tocó la nunca de Cloud acercándose mucho juntando sus frentes.

Los ojos de Cloud se movían nerviosos estudiando el rostro de Ayelen, como si quisiera grabarla en su retina. Para después quedarse clavados en ellos. Cloud se apegó más a ella y la abrazó sin separar sus frentes, sintió la mano fría de Ayelen tras su cuello y eso le erizo la piel.

Cloud pensó que su primer beso seria dulce, y en un lugar acogedor, encabio le supo a metal por la sangre de los labios de Ayelen y el calor del reactor lo hacía sudar, pero sí que fuera con alguien especial.

Ayelen se abrazó más a él mientras se besaban. Ese abrazo que se sentía como último, dolía demasiado, y ese beso fue el primero y el último para ambos.

Después de unos segundos sintiendo el calor de Ayelen en su cuerpo y sus labios, se encontró abrazando a la nada.

No iba a negarlo, tenía miedo de fallarle, tenía miedo de ser un recipiente inútil pero, no, lo contrario, se sintió más fuerte y sintió el calor de Ayelen en sus terminaciones nerviosas, podía oír su respiración, incluso podía sentir que ella también estaba tan asustada como él.

Cloud subió las escaleras lentamente y en silencio entrando en la sala, agarró la espada mortal apretando fuerte el pomo con las dos manos y miró al frente, Sephiroth estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar sacar a "su Madre" de aquella incubadora.

Saco la espada sin esfuerzo, notaba que parte de la fuerza era de Ayelen, sintió como su cuerpo brillaba, un escudo se había formado alrededor de su silueta, silenciosamente. "Dame fuerza" y la sintió.

\- _Prométeme que me darás la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa...-_ le dijo Cloud a Ayelen

\- _Te lo prometo, esperaré con ansias a que la cumplas.-_ le contestó ella, nada más le había dado tanta energía como aquel afecto correspondido de Cloud.

Pero ambos sabían que una de las dos promesas se iba a quedar sin vacíos y rotos sus corazones. Incluso posiblemente ambas se quedarían perdías y tristemente serian olvidadas si ambos morían.

Sephiroth seguía absorto, no sentía la presencia de los chicos ni los pasos apresurados a su espalda. Estaba embobado por JENOVA..

Cuando toco el cristal, este se desquebrajo ante su mirada sorprendida, bajó la mirada y vio como una espada le atravesaba.

Cloud, le había clavado la espada por la espalda, aguantó dos segundos más, por un momento de incertidumbre se quedó con la mirada perdida sintiendo el dolor en su columna.

" _Un poco más..._ " Oyó Cloud en su cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Sephiroth giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que su cuello le marco un tope, vio al enmascarado Cloud, un miserable y triste SOLDADO raso.

" _Mas..._ " Cloud sintió como una fuerza le movía los brazos, y empujo más su cuerpo para poder clavar más la espada mortal.

Sephiroth pudo sentir que aquel SOLDADO era demasiado fuerte para su nivel. Emitió un sonido de dolor.

"Eso no ha estado nada bien Ayelen..."

Cloud oyó retumbar a Sephiroth en su cabeza. Sacó la espada del cuerpo de Sephiroth y este se apoyó herido en el cristal cayendo de rodillas, emitiendo con sus guantes un ruido estridente al contacto del cristal.

Cloud se había quitado el casco, y acariciaba la cara inconsciente de Tifa.

\- " _Me quedaré un poquito más_ \- dijo Ayelen – _"Estoy un poco cansada_."

\- Bien...- a Cloud le gustaba que estuviera fusionada, tenía que completar su promesa de protegerla, y ahí estaría hasta que ella estuviera totalmente recuperada, sentía como Ayelen estaba débil, su corazón latía lentamente y su respiración era trabajosa, notaba como le absorbía la energía, pero no importaba, tenía suficiente energía Mako para los dos.

Un sonido de pasos arrastrándose hicieron que Cloud alzara la mirada hacia las escaleras, un encorvado Sephiroth avanzaba. Su cara era de descontento, y miraba amenazante a Cloud, en su mano izquierda llevaba la cabeza de JENOVA, y en la derecha su katana. Se paró para coger aire, sin dejar de mirar a Cloud, pero sabía que su mirada lo penetraba buscando a Ayelen...

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!- le gritó Sephiroth poniéndose recto con voz carrasposa.

\- Cloud... acaba con Sephiroth...- le gritó Zack magullado y mal herido seguía tirado a los pies de la escalera hasta ahora había estado inconsciente.

\- ¡Sí! " _Ayelen, me oyes, despierta, aguanta un poco más, ahora sí que te necesito_ " - dejó reposar el cuerpo dormido de Tifa.

Cogió la espada mortal y con el impuso que le daba Ayelen empezó a correr, se paró a los pies de la escalera.

\- _"De... de... acuerdo"_ \- contestó Ayelen en un susurro, un aura rodeo el cuerpo de Cloud, era una aura intermitente, pero se mantenía firme.

\- ¡Sephiroth!- gritó Cloud, no iba a permitir tocarle, no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño. Pero sabía que se mentía a sí mismo.

Ayelen debió de leer su pensamiento, porque sintió más fuerza que antes y unas cosquillas recorrieron su estómago, el lento palpitar de Ayelen había empezado a ser un continuo y rápido "bombombombom", deseaba usar esa fuerza, estaba...

¿Estaba Ayelen usando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza o de vida?

\- _"¡Sal de mi yo lo haré!"_ – le gritó a Ayelen, habían conseguido atravesarlo, ahora estaba herido y débil. .

- _"Nunca, Cloud, ¡nunca!, ¡te matara!"_ \- le contestó Ayelen, si era sincero, no quería que ella saliera, quería, al menos si morían, que ella estuviera con él.

Como si el sentimiento fuera mutuo empezó a sentir más fuerza, y la adrenalina sintiendo como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima, sentía que su cuerpo reventaría ¿de dónde sacaba esa fuerza?

Desde su perspectiva Sephiroth parecía más grande, con su espada desenfundada y mirándolos desde arriba. Cloud pegó un salto, de metros, evitando subir las últimos escalones, alzo la espada mortal, pero Sephiroth lo bloqueó con su Masamune, Cloud estuvo haciendo fuerza varios segundos, mientras Sephiroth contrarrestaba su fuerza, pero al final Sephiroth era sobrehumano, por lo cual al final el ganó en fuerza.

Lo derribó y cayeron dando tumbos justo encima de la placa de JENOVA que había en el suelo, el tubo rojo impidió que siguieran dando vueltas por el suelo y volver a caer al vacío, la espada de Zack cayó a pocos centímetros de Cloud.

Ayelen se aferraba al cuerpo de Cloud, sentía continuas rafas que amenazaban con sacarla de aquel cuerpo adolorido.

Cloud grito de dolor, pero más le dolió los gritos que oía en su cabeza, los gritos de Ayelen.

Sephiroth se paró en frente de ellos, lo observo, vio como volvía a crearse un débil e intermitente escudo alrededor de la silueta de Cloud. Sephiroth se acercaba lentamente mal herido hacia ellos, pero sin soltar la cabeza de JENOVA, alzo su espada oblicuamente y con un movimiento seco clavo su espada en el costado de Cloud.

\- ¡Agghhhh!- gritó Cloud. Incluso la voz de Ayelen salió a través de su boca, la espada los atravesaba el estómago, cortando cada tendón, cada musculo.

El escudo desapareció.

\- ¡Nunca me pongáis... a prueba!- dijo Sephiroth alzando su espada, levantando el cuerpo de Cloud con su Masamune. La veía, la veía ahí dentro, veía sus cabellos morenos a través de los rubios de Cloud, si no iba a ser de él, no iba a ser de nadie. Quería matarla.

 _"Madre te quiere muerta"_ \- oyó Ayelen en su mente, podía verlo a través de los ojos del rubio, desde arriba. Tuvo una imagen, una que producía de Cloud.

\- _"No te preocupes por mi Cloud, hazlo"_ \- oyó en su cabeza - _"no tendrás dolor, hazlo, se lo que estás pensando, adelante, hazlo... ¡HAZLO!"_

Cloud se agarró al filo con ambas manos y usando sus fuerzas se deslizó sobre aquella katana, clavándose los 23 cm de Masamune de la famosa espada de Sephiroth, y sintiendo el dolor tanto externo como interno... sentía como se cortaban sus entrañas, ¿qué sentía ella?

\- ¡Tú tampoco me subestimes...! – Cloud se la clavo unos centímetros más, con la cara desencajada de dolor, pero estaba decidido- ¡no subestimes nuestra fuerza...!- otros centímetros más- ¡JUNTOS SOMOS INVENCIBLES!

La espada de Sephiroth estaba toda cubierta de sangre de Cloud, incluyendo la de sus manos, Sephiroth abrió bien los ojos, ya no quedaba más espada para seguir, Cloud ahora tocaba el suelo con los pies, y tenía la cara de Sephiroth a pocos centímetros de él.

\- ¡NO!... - en ese momento Sephiroth era elevado desde la empuñadura de su katana, Cloud lo había levantado.

\- _"No juegues conmigo, tú Princesita también tiene lo mismo que tú y "ella" ¡NO es mi madre!"_ \- Ayelen había conseguido entrar en su cabeza, por primera vez, había derribado su muro.

\- ¡Es imposible!- Sephiroth abrió los ojos sorprendido, su melena cayó sobre sus hombros. Cloud balanceó un poco su cuerpo, moviendo a Sephiroth de lado a lado, al final se soltó de la empuñadura y este se estrelló contra unos cables que prendieron fuego el cuerpo de Sephiroth, viéndolo caer por el hueco de donde habían originado antes la batalla contra él, bajo la oscuridad donde solo había una neblina de color azul verdosa, siendo engullido por la corriente vital, a una muerte, segura...

Zack intentaba subir las escaleras, alzaba su cabeza, mirando aquella puerta, forzando la vista para poder ver a Cloud o Ayelen, no la oía, no la sentía, el miedo empezó a inundar su cuerpo, ella estaba...

\- Dios mío Angeal, que no le haya pasado nada- rogó casi sin voz.

Por fin había conseguido subir un escalaron arrastrando su inútil cuerpo. Por fin pudo divisar la silueta de Cloud, iba golpeándose y andaba a trompicones, tapándose el costado, sus guantes estaba empapado en sangre y aquel color rojo llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Ayelen salió de su cuerpo, apoyo su mano en el mismo sitio que Cloud, y su sangre empezó a brotar, cayó de bruces golpeándose con la barandilla de hierro derrumbándose en el frio suelo de metal. Cloud cayó escaleras abajo.

\- Lo conseguisteis... sois mis héroes- Zack intentaba tocar la cabeza de Cloud pero no llego... - Ayelen contéstame, háblame... ¡Ayelen...!- no obtuvo contestación en su mente, ni ella emitió ningún impulso de que recibiera u oyera su nombre.

Zack perdió el conocimiento.

Ayelen abrió los ojos con dificultad, no podía centrar la vista y veía borroso, tenía la boca seca y apenas sentía su cuerpo. Quiso mirar a su alrededor y lo único que pudo divisar era aquella bata con su camisa bien planchada y una corbata sujetada por un pasador. Esas manos tras la espalda, esa postura tan de él, esa melena recogida en una coleta baja, pero bien peinada y ese destello de unas gafas sobre la luz pobre del reactor _._

Hojo.

Se acercó a la camilla que llevaban dos SOLDADOS rasos de Shin-ra. ¿Estaba aún en el cuerpo de Cloud?, ¿estaba muerto y ella encerrada de por vida?

\- Este de aquí es interesante- oyó la voz distorsionada de Hojo meneando las manos para después romper a carcajada limpia mientras subía sus gafas- muy interesante, será un magnifico espécimen de estudio.- Ayelen vio la cabellera rubia de Cloud, notaba sus constantes vitales muy débiles, lo bueno de las fusiones es que podía percibirlos, Cloud seguía con vida y Zack también, lo sentía.

\- ¿Que vas hacerle?- murmuro Ayelen.

\- Ohhhh mi niña- se acercó Hojo - estas en las últimas, morirás si no hago algo, ¡esto me trae tan buenos recuerdos! ¿A ti no? ¿Eh? Será mejor que duermas un poco querida- hizo un señal a alguien que estaba tras Ayelen y noto un pinchazo en el brazo.- Terminaremos lo que dejamos, ¿eh?

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

CURIOSIDADES:

\- aunque no aparezca, sepirtoh hiere a tifa, en el juego del ff7, el padre de tifa se enfrenta sephirtoh y este lo mata, cosa k en crisis core, no sale.

\- me he emocionado poniendo vídeos y gifs en este cap, pero es que esta parte de la historia es mi preferida.


	18. Una casa echa de razones y nosotros volv

Capítulo 18: Una casa echa de razones y nosotros volviendo a ella.

* * *

 _"¿Te consideras un agente SOLDADO?_

Había oscuridad mientras oía aquella voz, en aquella oscuridad, caía lentamente una pluma blanca, para después dejar ver el cuerpo de Angeal, alejando aquella oscuridad.

 _"Deshonras el nombre de SOLDADO y lo prometiste... Me lo prometiste"_

La oscuridad se desvaneció, Zack reconoció el lugar, era el laboratorio que había en el edificio Shin-ra. Angeal estaba ante sus ojos, con la espada mortal en su mano derecha. Noto su mirada de decepción mientras le daba la espalda y desaparecía.

\- ¡Angeal! - gritó, estiró la mano y vio que estaba encerrado en una capsula y burbujeaba ante sus movimientos - ¡Espera! – volvió a golpear aquel cristal donde estaba encerrado. Una luz lo cegó.

Se vio sobre el agua azul y clara como la del mar. Miró al cielo y la luz le obligó a cerrar los ojos. La pluma blanca bajo lentamente posándose ante él, como si se columpiara. La pluma quedo flotando en el agua, donde se podía ver reflejadas las nubes. La pluma emitió pequeños impulsos en el agua. Zack la miro unos instantes para después posar su mirada azul al cielo.

\- Esas alas, yo también las quiero - dijo buscando con la mirada al dueño de esa pluma, al no encontrar nada cerro los puños con fuerza.

Entonces aquella visión se rompió como un espejo al caer al suelo.

Todo volvió a estar oscuro.

Un científico entraba en el laboratorio, se paró ante el agua esparcida en el suelo y los cristales a sus pies. Siguió con la mirada aquel rio de agua y cristales para encontrar a uno de los especímenes del profesor Hojo sobre ellos. El espécimen se levando lentamente desprendiendo un aura verdosa. Dando traspiés, alzo su puño y lo dejo inconsciente sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Zack mientras se sacudía la muñeca buscó a Cloud con la mirada. Su capsula estaba justo a su lado y a pocos pasos estaba Ayelen. Se acercó a la capsula de Cloud y puso las manos sobre el cristal. Cloud flotaba sobre un líquido azul verdoso, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Buscó alrededor y encontró un interruptor al lado de la capsula. El agua empezó a colarse por unos conductos y la puerta se abrió. Cloud cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

\- Cloud... - dijo mientras lo sujetaba fuerte inhalando aquella sustancia verde que desprendía su cuerpo. Lo apoyó en una de las mesas del laboratorio posando su mano sobre su cabeza zarandándola - Ya estás seguro.

\- Ughmguhm - murmuró Cloud sin dejar de mirar la capsula de Ayelen. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y parecía que le costaba tener la cabeza recta. Pero entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, no paraba de buscar con su inestable cabeza el cuerpo a Ayelen.

\- Ya voy a por ella, ya voy.

Ayelen estaba sumergida en el mismo tipo de agua que ellos. ¿Qué le habían hecho ahora? ¿Qué les habrían hecho? Apretó el botón y el agua empezó a vaciarse. Ayelen abrió los ojos pegándose al cristal cuando la capsula se vacío. Se echó a los brazos de Zack cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Zack la terminó de sacar de esa incubadora dando varios pasos atrás sin soltarla. Sintió como las piernas de la joven abrazaban sus caderas.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! - dijo tocándole la cara y apartándole el pelo largo de esta, para después volverla a abrazar con fuerza - ¡Dime que estas bien!

Sentía ansiedad en su cuerpo y su corazón latía casi desbocado, estaba muy preocupado por ella, había soñado que estaba muerta. La quería como su hermana pequeña y nunca más, ¡jamás!, la dejaría volver hacer semejante locura.

Nunca.

\- Si estoy bien... ¿Y Cloud? - dijo buscando por encima del hombro de Zack, sin soltarse de él aun quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando lo vio dejó de abrazarlo y se acercó a él, le levando los parpados, este al verla sonrío - se ha pasado ¡te ha intoxicado! - miró la herida de Cloud del costado. Tenía una marca, pero estaba totalmente curada sus ojos eran más azules que antes, como los de Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal y ella - ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí... - dijo Zack - intoxicado o no hay que salir de aquí cagando leches. Investigaré los alrededores.

\- ¿Han experimentado con nosotros? - dijo Ayelen levantándose del suelo mirando a su alrededor. Su vista se fijó en un escritorio con una libreta. La letra era de Hojo, temblando la ojeó:

 _"_ _Documento1: análisis relativo al fracaso del procedimiento_ _._

 _Prueba fallida 1: SOLDADO de 1ª Clase._

 _Resumen: no presenta los efectos deseados. Podría deberse a una alta tolerancia a las células de JENOVA motivada por las partículas naturaleza de los agentes."_

Ayelen dio la vuelta a la hoja:

 _"Prueba fallida 2: SOLDADO de infantería de Shin-ra._

 _Resumen: la baja tolerancia a las células de JENOVA ha provocado toxicidad. La falta de respuesta a estímulos exteriores sugiere daños graves en el sujeto. La recuperación es poco probable."_

Volvió a pasar otra hoja:

 _"Prueba en proceso interrumpido 3: SOLDADO fusiónal de 1ª Clase._

 _Resumen: retomando experimento. Reinserción de nuevas células JENOVA. Observaciones: rápida regeneración. Aumento de defensa. Fracaso en aumento de fuerza. No hay más cambios. Implantación de Células S extraídas del espécimen desaparecido._

 _Resumen 2: Fracaso del SOLDADO FUSIONAL a las Células S. Ampliación de la fusión. Aumento regenerador en cuerpos de SOLDADO. Aumento mínimo de fuerza. Sigue siendo un simple escudo. Fracasamos en el intento de reproducir al proyecto original S._

\- ¡Ja te jodes Hojo! - se rio mirando a Cloud que estaba a sus pies. Por un momento se alegró en ser un experimento fallido. No quería ser el reemplazo de Sephiroth.

Zack entró en la sala donde Sephiroth había estado una semana leyendo sin parar, había unas notas donde un científico se quejaba de que iba ayudar a Hojo, pero este ya había concluido sus experimentos sin él.

\- Según esto creen que el fallo está en el estado embrionario. Tú las recibiste fuera de gestación y Sephiroth a través de su madre. Lo que te han implantado no ha hecho nada, simplemente aumentar tu fusión - dijo Zack, quitándole la libreta y junto con la nota empezó a romperlas para después tirarlas a la basura.

\- Iremos por la ruta subterránea - dijo Zack zanjando el tema.

Volvió a acercarse al científico y revisó los bolsillos encontrando una tarjeta magnética que pasó por un dispositivo cerca de la puerta. Esta hizo un "clic" y se abrió.

\- De acuerdo, yo cargare con él y tu despeja el camino - dijo Ayelen cogiendo el brazo de Cloud y pasándolo por su cuello. Paso su mano por la cintura y lo cogió del cinturón para evitar que se le callera y empezó arrastrarlo lentamente. Cloud dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de Ayelen, pero avanzaba poco a poco con la ayuda de ella...

\- Saldremos de aquí... - le dijo Zack a Cloud.

\- Ouhgg... - contestó Cloud agarrándose más a Ayelen.

Salieron del laboratorio para entrar en la zona de los ataúdes. Limpió la zona subterránea hasta la escalera metálica que llevaba a la mansión Shin-ra. Ayelen le seguía lentamente, utilizando su magia cuando aparecía algún enemigo que burlaba la defensa de Zack.

\- Aquí arriba esta todo despejado - gritó Zack por el hueco estrecho de la escalera.

\- Vale aquí abajo también, pero ¿cómo lo subimos?

\- Espera... aquí hay una cadena, átasela a la cintura y yo tiro de él - Ayelen cogió la cadena que Zack le había tirado.

Ayelen abrazó la cadera de Cloud para atarle la cadena alrededor de su cintura para después atarla en el cinturón de su uniforme. El seguía moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado sin poder controlarla.

\- _"Dejarme aquí soy una carga..." -_ oyó en su mente, era una voz balbuceante, borracha. Lo miró asombrada, el único que había podido comunicarse con ella así era Sephiroth.

\- Lo prometimos, Cloud. Tenemos una promesa que cumplir...– le susurró soldando la cadena con su manos para hundir los extremos. Intentó mandarle un "hola" Zack, intentar detectar su "muro "pero no sintió... nada, no había nada. Vacío. ¿Había perdido su habilidad de "leer"? ¿Solo podía oír la distorsionada voz de Cloud? Pero también dejo de oír su voz distorsionada.

\- ¿Ya está atado Ayelen? - Zack tiró un poco de la cadena mientras se sujetaba en la escalera, solo podían ver su cabeza, en las al turas, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Zack fue tirando de la cadena subiendo el pesado cuerpo de Cloud, Ayelen iba de tras, agarrándolo del tobillo, para que el cuerpo de Cloud no bailara de lado a lado. Ayelen podía ver el cuerpo de Cloud doblado sobre la cadena. Le miraba lastimeramente. El pareció abrir un poco la mano y ella se la dio, pero un tirón de Zack evito que sus manos se tocaran.

Por fin habían llegado a la primera habitación del edificio Shin-ra, la que tenía el pasadizo. Zack que había llevado ese trayecto a Cloud en su lomo, lo dejo caer en una cama. Con un tirón fuerte rompió la cadena que rodeaba la cintura de Cloud.

\- Zack déjame intentar hablarte – dijo tocándose la cabeza.

\- Vale. - no oigo nada dijo después de unos largos segundos.

\- Creo... que he perdido esa habilidad Zack.

\- Bueno, no nos hace falta, solo necesitamos estar juntos - dijo poniéndole los brazos en los hombros. Eso la tranquilizó, realmente esa habilidad no la utilizaba.

\- ¿Y fusionarte? - Ayelen se acercó a Zack y se fusiono - bueno pareces más "normal" ¿no? - rio irónicamente Zack.

Zack buscó en sus bolsillos y abrió su móvil. Muerto de batería, Ayelen lo copio el suyo estaba igual. Rebuscó en los cajones y encontraron unos cargadores. Esa debía de ser la habitación de aquel científico.

Ayelen desenchufo la lamparita de noche y enchufo su teléfono. Al abrirlo vio cómo su querido teléfono tenía la pantalla rota. El teléfono se encendió mostrando una imagen de una pila cargándose. Tecleo su clave y enseguida se oyó un sonido de tenía un mensaje.

\- ¡Del club del bosque! es del club de fans de Angeal _"seguimos recibiendo noticias sobre avistamientos de Angeal. En este corre os ofrecemos la información más veraz de que disponemos parar los ex miembros de nuestro club. Un hombre muy alto que se cree que podría ser Angeal ha sido visto en la iglesia cercana a los suburbios. Junto a él iba una chica que llevaba un vestido blanco. ¿Podría ser nuestro Angeal está buscando asilo o junto a esa misteriosa joven esperemos que pronto nos revele que está vivo?_ \- Ayelen alzó la mirada buscando la sorpresa en la cara de Zack.

\- Si, también tenemos otro de que estamos muertos, Sephiroth, tú y yo - dijo Zack cerrando su móvil con fuerza mientras dejaba salir el aire por la nariz - En cumplimiento del deber, ¡y una mierda!

\- No quieren que salgamos a la luz... ¿Qué intentan esconder? ¿Para quién hemos estado luchando Zack? ¿Para qué hemos luchado? - Preguntó Ayelen. El levantó los hombros negando. Él también tenía la misma inquietud.

Ya ni sabían para que, por que o para quien luchaban.

\- Tarde o temprano se enteran de que estamos vivos y vendrán a por nosotros... - dijo Ayelen mirando la cara desencajada de Cloud.

\- Eso será si yo lo permito. Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí Ayelen. No parece que haya nadie en la mansión a parte de ese científico de abajo.

Bajaron las escaleras de Shin-ra con Cloud cargados en sus hombros. Abrieron la gran puerta de madera y salieron a la calle, Ayelen respiró el aire. Respiró aquella libertad mirando a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual. Siguieron avanzado por el camino de setos y Zack soltó a Cloud para poder abrir la gran verja que les permitía salir de aquel laboratorio clandestino.

\- Voy a adelantarme y despejaré la zona.

\- De acuerdo, en cuanto coja algo de aire te alcanzamos, ¿verdad Cloud? - dijo Ayelen esperando que le contestara pero solo emitió gárgaras.

Por fin vieron la gran escalera que llevaba hacia la aldea. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos la aldea estaba completamente entera. Nada demostraba que había sido devorada por las llamas.

Ayelen dejó a Cloud apoyado en la pared muy cerca de la posada, ambos anduvieron sorprendido hacia el pozo.

\- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? - por fin uno de los dos formuló la pregunta - ¡pero si la aldea quedo reducidas a cenizas! - dijo mirando a Ayelen. Como queriendo confiar que no estaba loco. - ¿Cómo es que ahora está intacta?

\- Es posible que sea una tapadera... - intentó dar una justificación Ayelen.

A lo lejos a la entrada del pueblo, vieron como cuatro SOLDADOS rasos de Shin-ra entraban con sus fusiles cargados. El jefe los animaba avanzar con su mano. Se acercaban a ellos corriendo.

No podían creerlo habían dedicado toda la vida a Shin-ra y ahora los querían muertos.

\- ¡Se escapan! - gritaba uno de ellos mientras corrían hacia ellos.

\- ¡Los especímenes del estudio del profesor están huyendo! - gritó otro. Los cuatro se habían colocado en posición. Zack desenfundo su espada.

\- Vais a necesitar a vuestros mejores hombres para acabar con nosotros.

\- ¡Zack por ahí vienen más! - gritó Ayelen pegando su espalda contra la de Zack, señalando la otra salida del pueblo. Ayelen giró la vista y vio como tres SOLDADOS más bajaban por las escaleras por las que habían bajado ellos.

\- ¡Cloud! - gritó Zack al ver como uno de los SOLDADOS lo arrastraba alejándolo de ellos.

\- Enana esto se pone feo... será mejor que nos ocupemos de ellos rápido ¡no dejemos que nos atrapen esta vez!

\- Vale, tu ocúpate de los 5 que tienes delante y yo de los cuatro de aquí atrás - el asintió.

Separaron sus espaldas. Zack empezó a dar espadazos a los SOLDADOS, eran débiles, por lo cual era fácil.

Ayelen alzo su mano derecha, abrió la mano y lanzo Piro++ a los dos SOLDADOS que tenía delante. A cada paso se daba lanzaba una bola. Pero conforme eliminaban a los SOLDADOS aparecían más por cada entrada del pueblo.

Ayelen se dio cuenta de que tenía una materia nueva implantada, Sismo. Había que probarla, cuando Zack ya estaba casi rodeado de SOLDADOS y el SOLDADO que había cogido a Cloud ya estaba saliendo casi del pueblo, Ayelen se agachó en el suelo y puso su palma en él. Con la otra mano dio un fogonazo aun SOLDADO que intentaba golpearla por la espalda con la culata de su rifle.

Apretó su mano contra el suelo y empezó a temblar, haciendo caer a todos los SOLDADOS que los amenazaban. Cuando estuvieron todos en el suelo, dirigió quince esperas, una por cada SOLDADO que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Zack corrió hacia el SOLDADO que arrastraba a Cloud, ese soltó a Cloud como si tuviera la peste y corrió hacia el lado contrario, uniéndose a la siguiente tropa de SOLDADOS que entraban al pueblo. Zack conforme acababan con ellos, otro aparecía para llevarse arrastrando a Cloud.

\- ¡¿Pero cuantos SOLDADOS tiene Shin-ra?! – gritó a la otra punta del pueblo Ayelen.

Al final el último SOLDADO que quedaba era el que arrastraba Cloud casi ya saliendo del pueblo, ese salió corriendo al ver que estaba solo.

Zack puso su mano en la cabeza. Se tambaleó cayendo de rodillas ante el peso de su espada. De pronto pesaba más. Tuvo que soltarla para no caer de bruces al suelo.

\- ¡Zack! ¿Qué pasa? - Ayelen llegó corriendo al verlo. Su respiración también era entrecortada pero no le fallaban las fuerzas como a él.

\- Ugh... ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! - dijo mirándola. Ella se había agachado a su lado poniéndole la mano sobre su cuello - No puede ser Ayelen... ¿Por qué me ha costado tanto librarme de esos mequetrefes?

\- Acabamos de despertar Zack. Date tiempo - intentó tranquilizarlo - Tal vez hayan experimentado demasiado. Tal vez tengas una sobredosis. Estamos cansados, desorientados y hemos gastado mucha energía, ¿volvemos a la mansión?

Zack se levantó pesadamente ayudándose con la mano que le tendía Ayelen y se acercó a Cloud. Se agachó a su lado y lo miro varios segundos para después posar su mirada azul sobre Ayelen. También parecía cansada. Suspiró mientras miraba la salida del pueblo y después las escaleras que iban hacia la mansión.

Así no llegarían muy lejos.

\- Tienes razón. Será mejor volver a la mansión y reparar fuerzas. Tal vez averigüemos algo más. Allí descansaremos y causaremos menos molestias. Hasta que pensemos en algo.

Ambos se pusieron a un lado de Cloud y lo alzaron volviendo a la mansión. El camino se hizo largo y empezó a oscurecer, hacia frio y estaban cansados. La verja chirrió cuando Zack la abrió con el pie, sin soltar a Cloud. Volvieron a caminar por entre los setos y por aquel camino hecho de piedra y lleno de hierbajos entre ellas.

\- Es mediodía y todavía estamos demasiado débiles... - trababa de convencerse Zack - creo que será mejor a que oscurezca.

Volvieron a la habitación que daba al pasadizo secreto y Zack volvió costar a Cloud en la cama. Ayelen volvió a rebuscar en las pertenencias de aquel científico.

\- Mira aquí hay un documento que dice que la aldea ha sido reconstruida y supervisada por los Turcos, especialmente un turco con coleta quería hablar con Hojo, pero este le daba largas. ¿Sería Tseng? ¿Nos estaba buscando? – preguntó Ayelen mientras miraba a Zack.

\- Que cabrones estos de Shin-ra... - contestó Zack cerrando los puños.

Zack volvió a mirar Ayelen que seguía rebuscando, su chaqueta preferida de color verde estaba rasgada y el tirante de su uniforme roto. Paro a observarla, estaba diferente, incluso diría que le había crecido el pelo. Después miro a Cloud, ambos tenían la ropa rasgada en el mismo lado.

\- Pienso lo mismo que tu Ayelen, creo que ha sufrido una sobredosis de energía mako...

\- Apenas pude superarla yo que según Hojo era "especial".

Ayelen no había encontrado nada más en los cajones y se sentó a los pies de Cloud. Zack hundió sus brazos dejándose sobre la alfombra mugrienta del suelo abriendo los brazos.

\- Angeal... ¿es que no soy capaz de salvar a nadie? - dijo en un suspiro.

\- Zack, ¿nosotros? o acaso nos has sacado de aquí...– Ayelen le pegó una patada con el pie que le colgaba de la cama.

\- No os preocupéis - la miro fijamente. Unos segundos después, cogió energía y se quedó sentado estirando sus piernas en el suelo - Iré a búcaros algo de ropa.

\- ¿Ropa? - dijo Ayelen mirándose. Entonces se dio cuenta estaba manchada de sangre reseca, los tirantes rotos y la camisa rajada al igual Cloud.

\- Si, el tú vas enseñándolo todo Ayelen y el de Cloud está contaminado con mako y no ayudará a recuperarse. Esperadme aquí no tardaré nada.

\- No, yo buscaré algo de comer - dijo tocándose el estómago. - Tengo la sensación de que no he comido en miles de años.

\- Siempre encuentras un momento para pensar en comida - rio Zack.

\- Mira quien habla el que se come las hamburguesas de dos en dos - por fin después de haber despertado encontraban una razón por son reír, aunque fuera por comida.

\- Esta bien pero no salgas de la mansión.

\- Cloud ahora volvemos, ¿vale? - le dijo Ayelen poniéndole la mano sobre su cabeza rubia apartándole los mechones de los ojos.

\- Ughh... - Cloud intentaba comunicarse pero le era imposible.

Zack recordó que había una habitación con tres camitas a la izquierda entro en ella y algunas de las camas estaban desechas, por lo visto aquel científico no estaba solo, pero ya llevaban varias horas y ahí no había hecho acto de presencia nadie.

Buscó en el gran armario y estaba cerrado, pero en el buró de al lado estaba la llave, abrió las puertas del armario y habían cuatro trajes de SOLDADO de 1ª clase. Mira él también podría quitarse el apestoso uniforme sucio de SOLDADO por otro que olía a rancio y estaba lleno de polvo.

\- Justo lo que buscaba - dijo bastante animado. - Seguro que a Cloud le quedara bien, aunque Ayelen no lo tengo tan claro... - dijo mirando el enorme uniforme, Ayelen usaría una talla pequeña pero esa le estaría un poco grande.

Ayelen bajó por las escaleras de la mansión, recordaba que todas aquellas puertas estaban cerradas, pero había decidido encontrar la cocina y comer algo. Tal vez a Cloud no le vendría mal reponer fuerzas y Zack era feliz con el estómago lleno. Seguro que eso le animaría un poco, a los tres.

Hoy necesitaba algo fuerte, si encontraba una botella de ginebra, se la bebería entera, nunca había probado el alcohol, pero necesitaba evadirse un rato. Y quien sabe igual se podrían contentos los tres, aunque ya había leído bastantes fanfic de cómo podría acabar dos tíos y una tía borrachos en una habitación con una sola cama...

\- Ayelen... ¿qué estás pensando? - se pegó un bofetón en la cara para despertar de su fantasía.

Una de las puertas que estaban cerradas la otra vez, se abrió cuando giro el pomo. Entro y vio una inmensa cocina, había platos en el escurridero y cuatro vasos más. No había mucho en la nevera, un poco de leche sin lactosa, unos huevos, algo de fiambre.

Abrió la despensa que había al lado de la nevera, había pate, atún, aceitunas en lata, latas de conservas de Banora y pan de molde. Hizo dos bocadillos de pan de molde con el pate y a Cloud le preparo un vaso de leche, había encontrado cola-cao en el armario. No iba arriesgarse que se le atragantara intentando comer pan.

Colocó en una bandeja los dos sándwiches de pate, el vaso de leche de Cloud, dos vasos más con agua y volvió a la habitación con Cloud. Zack se unió a ella en el pasillo.

\- Vale al menos podremos comer algo... - dijo la ver la bandeja.

\- Si, más vale esto que nada. - dijo señalando la bandeja con la mirada, no es que le apasionara el pate, pero algo de proteína había que meter en el cuerpo.

Entraron en la habitación y Cloud seguía en la misma posición, Ayelen dejo la bandeja al lado de la mesita de noche. Zack dejo a los pies de la cama los uniformes.

\- Bueno - dijo más animado - a ponerse las pilas. Lo primero será cambiarse de ropa. He encontrado algo que te gustara – canturreo Zack sin dejar de mirar a Cloud - Puede que no huela bien pero no estamos para ser puntil.

\- No me mires a mí yo no lo voy a desnudar...- dijo Ayelen al ver que este le daba el uniforme. El moreno capto la indirecta y dejo el uniforme al lado de Cloud y cogió otro más pequeño.

\- Tienes razón... Toma también encontré este uniforme de SOLDADO es de chico, es la más pequeña, pero espero que te sirva, no sé porque pero no recuerdo que ese uniforme te estuviera tan apretado. Además... nos distraes ¿a qué si Cloud? - dijo sentándose a su lado cogiéndolo de la cabeza para que pudiera ver mejor Ayelen...

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo! – Ayelen no se había dado cuenta que al quitarse la chaqueta dejaba ver una ropa hecha jirones. Tenía la camisa rota por el hombro dejando ver el tirante del sujetador y un poco más de él, el pantalón roto por la rodilla, otra una raja en su estómago y sin contar la sangre reseca. Estaba claro que su ropa sufría el doble al igual que ella.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Zack riendo, mientras Ayelen hacia lo que podía por cubrirse el pecho casi descubierto.

\- ¡No querréis que me cambie aquí delante de vosotros! - dijo cogiendo el pomo mientras colgaba el uniforme del otro brazo.

Zack rio al ver que Cloud se sonrojaba, el también acabado sonrojado, Ayelen tenía la camisa totalmente rota por la espalda dejando ver su una espalda llena de pecas y unos pequeños hoyuelos en los omoplatos.

\- Aprovecha para cambiaros vosotros, aunque no creo que haya mucho que ver, ah y si os queréis divertir juntos, avisarme y os espero en la habitación de al lado - se metió con el moreno.

\- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando jovencita!? - dijo Zack levantándose - No te ofendas Cloud, no eres mi tipo yo ya tengo una chica. - Cloud emitió unas gárgaras parecía que a pesar de su estado podía reírse.

\- Si... si... si... – la chica dijo entornando los ojos cerrando la puerta tras de sí exagerando unas carcajadas.

\- ¿Has visto Cloud...? ¡Esta chica! - se acercó a él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y los tirantes - Te necesito para cuidarla, Cloud.

\- Ughhggg - dijo Cloud intentando ayudar a Zack a cambiarle la ropa.

\- Cuento contigo, tío, yo estoy cascado - Zack oyó como Cloud gorgoreaba palabras, en el que solo capto un "Promesa. Importante, proteger, siempre".

Ayelen dejo a los chicos solos y fue a la habitación de al lado. Forzó la puerta de la habitación que parecía haber estado cerrada casi de por vida. Las motas de polvo flotaban en la estancia.

Dejo el uniforme encima de una de las sillas y vio otra puerta, la abrió y era aun cuando te baño, abrió el lavamanos y dejó correr el agua, hasta que empezó a salir clara. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y después la interior y con agua se limpió la sangre reseca. De uno cajones encontró unas toallas limpias pero polvorientas y con una de ellas se secó.

Se miró en el espejo. Su cuerpo había cambiado, cualquiera diría que había crecido, su pelo, su pecho y sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquellas incubadoras, semanas, meses?

No sabía si quería averiguarlo. El puente de su sujetador amenazaba con romperse, solo se unía por leve hilo. Abrió los cajones, buscando algún hilo o aguja, o un imperdible, busco fuera del cuarto de baño, en los cajones y en un armario encontró una cajita con lo que buscaba, nunca había tenido que coserse nada. No entendía como su pecho casi se salía de la copa de su sostén, que vergüenza, por eso a Zack le había llamado la atención.

Cloud se había puesto las botas cuando lo cargaba por el camino, la camisa tapaba algo, pero Cloud era más alto que ella y le habría visto el escote. Cogió el metro de costura, se sorprendió al ver que ya no usaba una 80, sino una 90.

\- ¡90!- grito escandalizada - ¿Acaso me han hormonado?- en ese momento se acordó como comparó su pecho con el de Cissnei - Bueno, aunque mirándolo bien no es tanto... Bueno, Ayelen no es ahora de estas cosas, date aire.

Termino de coser bien el puente de su sostén y el tirante. Era una chapuza, pero en SOLDADO no te enseñaban a coser. Se dobló las mangas del jersey negro y modifico los tirantes colocándolos dos agujeros más para no perder los pantalones. Mojo una de las toallas y salió de la habitación, ya deberían de estar arreglados los chicos.

Cuando entro Cloud llevaba el uniforme negro de SOLDADO de 1ª clase. Recordó como siempre le decía que su sueño era será SOLDADO de 1ª, Zack terminaba de abrocharse bien los tirantes de su polvoriento uniforme, su sueño, ser un Héroe y el de ¿ella? En esos momentos estar con ellos siempre.

\- Bueno ya no parecemos unos pordioseros - dijo Zack tirando de sus tirantes. - a Cloud le queda perfecto. Pero a ti Ayelen... - no termino la frase, aun así le seguía pareciendo que Ayelen estaba distinta.

\- Puede que no huela bien, pero no podemos ponernos puntillosos, Zack.

Ayelen parecía conformase con cualquier cosa, la joven se acercó a Cloud y con la toalla mojada le limpio la cara y las manos, a Zack le dio otra para que él también se aseara un poco, Cloud parecía agradecido.

\- Lo mismas más que a mí, tengo envidia. - le daba la toalla para que también le limpiara la cara.

\- Tu cállate puedes valerte por ti mismo. - Ayelen intentaba que Cloud bebiera algo de leche con cola-cao.

\- Como se nota que quieres más a Cloud que a mí... - dijo Zack poniendo cara de cachorrillo triste.

\- Vete a tomar por saco - y le pego una patada riéndose - a ti te mimo de otra forma.

\- Que lastima que no hubiera uniforme de SOLDADO femenino, este no resalta tu figura, pareces un chico.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres de dejar de meterte conmigo...?

\- Es que te veo rara, ¿verdad Cloud?

\- Uhgghhhjuj. - Cloud emitió una sonrisa mientras alzaba el dedo pulgar.

\- Dejar de mirarme con ojos golosos, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡entendido! - dijo sonrojándose.

Zack mientras masticaba su sándwich, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su viejo uniforme. Su monedero ante todo y el móvil, en el bolsillo de adelante saco un trozo de papel, arrugado y manchado de sangre. Le vino a la mente la voz de Aerith, después su imagen fue formándose en su mente. Como alzaba su cabeza para poderse encontrar con sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y recordó-

" _Será pequeñito, pero seguro que tiene muchos más_ " oyó su voz " _pues sí, ¿Quieres oírlos?_ " la dulce cara de Aerith lo miraba _"¿De cuántos hablamos?_ ".

Entonces recordó como Aerith le dio la espalda, dejando ver aquel lazo rosa que él le había regalado sujetando su hermosa melena larga trenzada hasta su cadera.

 _"Mmmm... ¿veinte...tres?"-_ retumbo su voz.

Incluso en la forma en que se giró para decírselo le pareció sexy.

 _"Apúntalos para que no se me olviden"_

Recordó la luz que entraba a través del agujero de la iglesia, alimentado con su luz a las flores.

 _"Tengo 23 pequeños deseos pero seguro que no recordaras todos... así que...los uniré en uno solo: me encantaría pasar más tiempo junto a ti"_

Zack abrió los ojos sin dejar de mirar aquella nota. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y volvió aguardar la nota en su bolsillo. Miro a Ayelen que devoraba su sándwich mientras le limpiaba los labios a Cloud.

\- Oye Ayelen... Cloud. Yo tengo que volver a Migdar - dijo volviendo a sacar la nota - ¿Queréis venir conmigo?

\- Claro Zack, eres... eres... mi familia... y sabes que iré a donde tu vayas - él le sonrío, acariciando su cabeza. Era agradable tenerla con él, apoyándolo en todo y siguiéndole a todos los lados, se sentía agradecido.

La agarraró de cuello con sus fuertes brazos y Ayelen sintió el cariño de un "hermano", aquel hermano que murió. Además ella también quería volver a Migdar. Zack recibió otro mensaje, se sentó en la silla, mientras finiquitaba su sándwich.

\- Mira, otro mensaje de Kunsel: he leído en un comunicado de asuntos generales que te habían matado a ti ya Ayelen en una misión. Pero esos comunicados nunca dan iba, ¿es verdad? ¿Dónde estás? ¿En qué lio os habéis metido? ¿Que habéis tenido que hacer por la compañía para que tengan que anunciar que estáis muertos? ¿Ayelen está bien? ¿Está contigo? Tío, si estáis en algún lio, ya sabes que podéis contar conmigo. Espero que me escribas.

\- Zack... nos quieren muertos y es posible que lo estén usando para localizarnos.

\- Ya lo sé Ayelen, es muy arriesgado - dijo cerrando su móvil. - pero es una promesa. Y tengo que cumplirla. Ya pensaremos en algo.

Shin-ra lo había anulado, traicionado. Pero se equivocaban. Iban a volver a casa.

Tenían promesas que cumplir.


	19. Nunca olvides de pagar tus

Capitulo 19: Nunca olvides de pagar tus deudas.

* * *

Esperaron que llegara la noche con sus estómagos llenos y con un punto fijo para seguir adelante. Cargaron a Cloud en sus espaldas y volvieron al pueblo. No había un alma fuera, pero eran iluminados por las farolas y los ventanales de las casas tenían las luces encendidas. Cuando giraban la esquina tres soldados aparecieron con su fusil en mano.

\- Quédate con él – ordenó Zack, Ayelen obedeció y lo cubrió con su escudo

Con un poco de magia y la fuerza de Zack acabaron con ellos.

\- Otro mensaje de Kunsel, ¡pero qué pesadito esta! - renegó Zack.

\- ¿Qué dice? - dijo Ayelen cargando a Cloud en su hombro, Zack se ponía a su alado para también coger a Cloud. - " _Zack, ¿Dónde estáis? A ver si puedes darme un toque cuando leas esto. No sé nada de vosotros desde vuestra misión con Sephiroth. ¿Habéis tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Sephiroth en acto de servicio? He oído lo que ha ocurrido algo en Nibelheim. ¿Estáis vosotros por ahí?"_

\- Está insistiendo mucho Zack... - dijo la joven mirando al moreno. Aún no había cerrado el móvil cuando recibió otro correo.

\- ¡Pero que pesado están! ¿Tú no estás recibiendo? - dijo mirándola de lado.

\- Lo tengo en silencio, pero si siento una vibración casia al vez que a tu. ¿Quién es ahora?

\- Luxiere.

\- ¿Ese no era un fan tuyo? - dio ella.

\- Ídolo, ¡Ídolo! - rio amargamente. Ya no sabía si se podía fiar de él.

\- Hugahagahua - murmuro Cloud.

\- Ya lo leo, ya, _"Zack, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Ayelen? ¡Estoy preocupado por vosotros! Deberíais de decirme donde estáis e iré a buscaros. De hecho, podríamos preparar algún engaño. Si dejáis que os atrape, seguro que consigo un buen ascenso. Luego, saliéndome de mi nuevo cago, quizá pueda interceder por vosotros y conseguir salvaros el pescuezo. Vamos, tío, dime donde Estáis."_

\- Joder con este también. Zack menudos amigos tenemos... Parece que han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas...

\- Bueno el camino ya parece despejado vámonos de aquí. - dijo con voz indignada, como si no quisiera escuchar esa realidad.

Salieron de Nibelheim avanzando lentamente arrastrando a Cloud. Ayelen volvió la vista atrás. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso Shin-ra? ¿Y la madre de Cloud? ¿Y Tifa? Shin-ra era peor que Sephiroth.

Sephiroth buscó dentro de su ser y lo que encontró fue las sombras de su pasado, hasta que se encontró así mismo. Él era un hombre de honor y orgullo que Shin-ra había cambiado con sus mentiras y manipulaciones. A pesar de todo no era un dios como la gente creía verlo y su mente también era creblantable, como todo ser humano.

Quiso reprimirse las lágrimas apretando con fuerza la mano de Cloud y el correspondió su apretón mirándola. No, no podía caer como él, volvió a mirar al frente y los tres salieron del pueblo, perdiéndose entre en el bosque.

Anduvieron varias horas bajo la noche, apenas podían seguir arrastrando a Cloud, el joven rubio se dejaba arrastrar por los dos jóvenes. Ayelen estaba agotada.

\- Mierda, ¿es que esto no se va acabar nunca? - dijo Zack mirando a la lejanía, había una máquina de Shin-ra detrás de unos matorrales, apuntándolos.

\- Zack, ahí al lado tiene un fusil, si vas con la espada antes de que llegues te han convertido en un colador. Esas máquinas disparan cuando detectan movimiento.

\- Ayelen, no tengo buena puntería... - dijo sin moverse mirando hacia atrás, Ayelen se había escondido detrás de unas rocas junto a Cloud.

\- Inténtalo, mientras no te muevas ellas no te dispararan. - Le gritó.

\- Bueno, esto no va mucho con el estilo de SOLDADO pero a falta de pan, buenas son tortas.

Zack recordó cómo se colocó una vez Cloud con su fusil.

\- Mierda si él estuviera consciente podría ayudarlos... - pensó para sus adentros sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Se arrodillo flexionando una pierna y la otra usándola para apoyar su codo, a través del objetivo apunto y disparo. Le dio en el escudo, y este respondió lanzándole un misil, cuando estuvo a punto de caerle encima, vio como una bola de fuego le desviaba el ataque.

\- Venga Zack, que tú puedes... - animo Ayelen, saliendo humo de su mano derecha.

Le dio al segundo intento, y a al de la derecha al primer intento.

\- ¡Ay va! la tecnología de Shin-ra es la leche - le gritó Ayelen mientras se acercaban - ¡gracias al sistema de precisión del fusil, hasta un patoso como tu es capaz de disparar!

\- No te hagas la lista, enana - le contestó Zack, cogió el brazo de Cloud y lo paso por su hombro.

\- Mira Zack, ahí se ve un faro. - señaló con la vista.

\- Esperaros aquí, voy a ver si hay algún camino por allí.

\- De acuerdo... - Ayelen cogió a Cloud y lo apoyó en una roca intentado camuflarse.

Zack corrió por la playa, y vio el faro, y después, mar, solo mar. Era una pequeña cala, rodeada por una montaña a los lados. Dejo que la brisa le azotara la cara, esperando que aquel aire le susurrara otra opción, pero lo único que oía el seseo del aire. Tendrían que volver tras sus pasos, no podían seguir por mar.

\- Ah... ¿Y ahora hacia dónde? - el agua mojo la punta de sus botas - no podemos hacer mucho teniendo que ocuparnos de Cloud... - habló solo - Angeal ¿qué hago ahora? - después miró el infinito mar, tras agachar la cabeza y mirar de reojo Zack sintió una presencia - Hola, Cissnei, cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿Zack...? - dijo la joven con sorpresa, no había reconocido su silueta delgada tras la oscuridad de la noche - los especímenes fugitivos, ¿sois vosotros?

\- Eso parece... - contestó él con voz recelosa.

\- ¿Qué os hicieron en aquel lugar? - Cissnei abrió los ojos al oír la respuesta, después su semblante cambio a más triste. Podía ver el mar y como Zack lo miraba mientras su voz sonaba cansada...

\- Bueno... un poco de todo... Cissnei, - Zack se dio la vuelta para dejar de darle la espalda - estás aquí para llevarnos de vuelta, ¿no? - ella no contesto, solo bajo la mirada y miro al suelo - por favor déjanos marchar. Confiaba en poder dejar el ejército atrás, pero a los turcos, son otro cantar. - el chico cerraba los puños mientras suplicaba cerrando los ojos, cansado.

\- Zack, lo siento... - dijo Cissnei quebrándosele voz, mientras agachaba la cabeza, saco su boomerang - Es mi trabajo, si quieres escapar, tendrás que... - vaciló un poco, reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Al final cerró los ojos y lanzó su boomerang, Zack se protegió con la espada mortal y el arma de Cissnei cayó a sus pies, ella se acercó a él.

\- Atrás... - dijo Zack y ella paro en seco, amenazándola con si espada. Cissnei se percató al ver el filo desgastado de la espada mortal - La próxima vez... me obligaras a... - el viento se llevó sus palabras, Cissnei bajo la mirada pensativa. Zack empezó a dar pequeño pasos... hasta que al final echo a correr, saliendo de la playa.

Él le había salvado la vida, y ahora le manaban arrebatársela. Cissnei se quedó inmóvil, después suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma quedándose sola en la playa con el único sonido de las olas.

Zack llego corriendo. La noche era su aliado y el follaje de aquel bosque podía esconderlos. Ayelen estaba sentada al lao de Cloud. Zack apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas, respirando fuertemente.

\- ¡Que pasa Zack! - dijo ella levantándose del suelo al verlo llegar corriendo, su voz sonó asustada.

\- Los tucos están aquí también. - dijo después de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Que? Zack entonces tenemos un gran problema si los turcos vienen a por nosotros. No tenemos prácticamente nada que hacer - dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- Es demasiado peligroso moverse ahora. Descasaremos aquí hasta mañana. Nos iremos al alba. Todo irá bien ¿vale? - intento tranquilizarla. Ella le contestó con la misma falsa sonrisa. Al menos estaban juntos.

Ayelen se levantó rápidamente y lleno sus manos de fuego, Zack se giró de golpe y con fe ciega desenfundo su espada.

Ayelen sentía arder las llamas en sus dedos, pero quemaría su cuerpo entero si hiciera falta para protegerlos a los dos.

\- Cissnei... - dijo Ayelen, Zack se puso delante de ella, la joven se acercó lentamente y se paró ante ellos...

\- ¡Espera...! - dijo mirando a Zack, para después posarse en Ayelen y terminar en Cloud - El... Es... y ¿sois los otros especímenes que recogieron en Nibelheim? - preguntó con voz de asombro.

\- ¿Porque has venido aquí? - dijo Zack alzando su espada, empujando Ayelen tras de el con su mano libre - ¡Te dije que te marcharas! - le gritó Zack.

\- No tiene buena pinta Zack, ¿está bien? - dijo Cissnei acercándose a Cloud.

\- Sobredosis de Mako - contestó Ayelen, poniéndose delante de Zack y Cloud, el fuego le llegó hasta sus antebrazos, sentía sus músculos quemarse, pero estaba dispuesta a quemarse entera por protegerlos. Zack parecía cansado y Cissnei no era moco de pavo, si Sephiroth quemó un pueblo entro, no será difícil quemar ese bosque... - Y muy grave... probabilidad muy baja de que vuelva a ser normal...

\- Los experimentos, ¿verdad?... - dijo Cissnei sorprendía al ver las llamas que salían de los brazos de Ayelen. La miró con compasión...

\- Si... - contestó Zack, Cissnei cogió su teléfono - ¡EH! - Cissnei alzó la mano y Zack calló.

\- Tseng, he perdido al objetivo - Zack y Ayelen se miraron, Zack bajo su espada mortal, después de unos segundo de silencio de la turca colgó. Se giró y les sonrió - Ya lo has oído... ahora marcharos.

Cissnei sonrió rápidamente y empezó andar mientras guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Ayelen cerró las manos y el fuego se apagó, ¿la turca ayudándolos?

\- Cissnei,... gracias - le gritó Zack a la espalda de la turca, la joven se giró y camino sacando algo de su bolsillo.

\- Toma un regalo - la joven se acercó a Zack, cogió su mano y sobre ella colocó unas llaves. - si crees que podéis confiar en mí, usarlo. Solo os devuelvo el favor.

La joven volvió a darles la espalda y empezó caminar. Cissnei sabía que ellos no eran malas personas, y se arriesgó. Ahora falta ver hasta donde podían llegar.

Zack conducía toda velocidad a todo lo que daba de si la moto sidecar de los turcos. Ayelen se agarraba fuerte a la cintura de Zack, y a su lado, en el sidecar se sentaba Cloud, yéndole la cabeza de lado alado. A lo lejos se podía ver el edificio de Shin-ra.

\- ¡Shin-ra fabrica cosas de calidad! - dijo Zack.

\- Zack, mira ¿copias de Génesis? - señaló Ayelen, uno de los posters donde indicaban que aún quedaban bastantes kilómetros de carretera para llegar a Migdar.

\- Otra vez, ¡no! - dijo Zack frenando la moto derrapando.

Zack sacó su pierna de la moto, Ayelen se apretó fuerte a su cintura, derrapó varios metros la moto sidecar, casi estuvo a punto de salir despedida cuando esta freno en seco. Ayelen bajo con una sensación rara en las piernas de hacer fuerza para no salir despedida, y Zack le siguió. Ayelen abrió sus manos y las lleno de fuego. Zack desenfundo su espada, haciendo un movimiento limpio transversal, cortando el aire para colocarse en posición.

Las copias descendieron con su única ala negra a tierra firme.

Entonces Ayelen vio como Zack se tragaba el suelo, detrás del Génesis había descendido en total silencio, pegándole una patada. Las copias lo cogieron de los brazos y lo obligaban estar arrodillado. Ayelen hizo un gesto de soltar su magia pero Génesis que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella alzo su mano amenazándole la cara con una materia en ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vuele tu preciosa cara Ayelen? - le amenazó, era materia de fuego, y muy alta, sentía el calor que desprendía una simple esfera sin ser invocada. Miro de reojo a Cloud y luego a Zack, intentó fusionarse desde la distancia, pero ¡no podía! Lo había hecho varias veces, y ahora ¡no podía! ¡Y tampoco podía comunicarse con Zack!

\- ¡Soltarme! - gritó Zack, unas de las copias lo agarró del pelo, tirando de él obligándolo a mirar a Génesis - ¡Aay, mi pelo! ¡Deja de tirar! - un aura verdosa salió del cuerpo de Zack e hizo que la copia soltara a Zack cayendo al suelo pero esta se levantó corriendo y lo volvió a coger del pelo.

\- ¡Te dije que no te movieras! - Génesis la había pillado usando su magia, ¿ahora podía mover cuerpos? Génesis le cogió del brazo y se lo retorcía tras su espalda.

\- ¡Suéltala! - le gritó Zack, veía como Ayelen luchaba por zafase de las manos de Génesis, si éxito.

\- "Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo, la Diosa descenderá del cielo con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas, nos guiara hacia la dicha y su don será eterno - recitó Génesis acercándose al oído de Ayelen, les mostraba una manzana en su mano, hizo una señal con la cabeza y una copia le arrancó un mechón y se la mostró a Génesis.

\- ¡Mi pelo! - gritó Zack al ver que una de las copias le había arrancado unos buenos mechones.

\- Erais unos de los especímenes de estudio del nuevo experimento de Hojo. Por vuestras venas corre una versión modificada del poder de Jenova. - Génesis le retorció más el brazo para que Zack no se resistiera

\- ¡Ayyyy eso ha dolido! - gritó Ayelen, intentó forcejear pero cada vez le dolía más el brazo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿En serio? - dijo Zack. Génesis hizo una señal con la cabeza a la copia y este se tragó el mechón de pelo.

\- ¡No me jo...! ¡Se ha comido mi pelo! - gritó Zack, sin dejar de mirar atónito aquella copia.

\- Tus células serán mi don de la diosa... la degradación cesara - finalmente Zack se soltó.

\- ¡Estás tan pirado, loco! - le gritó Zack.

\- Tenemos lo que queríamos del monstruo, ahora es imprescindible - dijo Génesis.

\- ¡Tú eres el único monstruo! - dijo Zack vacilándolo.

\- "La leyenda hablara de un sacrificio cuando el fin del mundo llegue" - empujó a Ayelen tirándola al suelo, y empezó a caminar - "El viento navega sobre el manto del agua. Sin prisas pero con firmeza" - Zack le seguía, al terminar el canto se alzó más alto, la otra copia también, dejando la que se había comido el pelo. La copia se echó las manos a la garganta y empezó a emitir un ruido desagradable, al final cayó al suelo y se convirtió en una copia enorme, con alas y garras.

\- Zack, eso demuestra que eres indigesto. - dijo irónicamente Ayelen.

\- Muy graciosa... - dijo levantándola del suelo.

Ayelen creó el muro antes de fusionarse con Zack, el bicho traía una garras que se las traía, y lo peor era cuando echaba a volar, pero tras usar varios ataques aéreo+++ para hacerlo caer, y varios espadazos, la copia fue eliminada. Vieron como un aura verdosa salía del cuerpo de la copia alzándose hacia la corriente vital.

Ayelen salió del cuerpo de Zack y volvió con Cloud, Zack se quedó mirando como aquel monstruo desaparecía, expresaba preocupación, sus células no parecían ser lo que Génesis esperaba.

\- Angeal... ¿Qué puedo hacer?... - miro a Ayelen - dímelo... Vamos Ayelen...

Ambos se miraron preocupados, Génesis seguía vivo, Sephiroth estaba muerto. Ahora todo caía sobre ellos y él estaba muy cansado. Subido en silencio a la moto sintiendo como los cálidos brazos de Ayelen lo abrazaban y como recostaba su cuerpo en su espalda. Le apretó sus manos con una de sus manos para trasmitirse fuerza uno al otro...

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Zack... ya se nos ocurrirá algo. - dijo Ayelen sin dejar de mirar a Cloud mientras deba caer su cabeza en la espalda de Zack.

Zack arranco la moto y dejó la estela verde que se alzaba al cielo hasta que finalmente se desintegró. Solo pararon a repostar, no cogían carreteras y siempre iban por caminos secundarios. El camino dejo de ser montañoso para ser de tierra seca. Zack paro la moto. Apoyo un pie en el suelo y se levantó sin bajar de ella, Ayelen que se había quedado medio traspuesta en su espalda reboto en el culo de Zack.

\- ¡Un momento...! - se levantó sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Zack? - dijo Ayelen despertándose centrando la mirada en aquel polvoriento y seco paisaje.

\- ¡Anda!- rijo alegre Zack.

\- ¿¡Queee, queee!? - se impaciento Ayelen y empezó a mirar a su alrededor a ver si adivinaba que es lo que le estaba viendo.

\- ¡Chicos, este es mi pueblo, estamos en Gogaga!

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Ayelen.

Zack volvió a sentarse en la moto y le dio a la marcha de la moto y continuaron el camino, llegaron casi oscureciendo, y pudieron ver el reactor. Escondieron la moto entre montones de chatarra, ese reactor estaba inactivo y en pocas palabras, era un basurero.

\- No puedo ir a mi casa... seguramente tendrán preparada una emboscada. Esperar aquí. Estoy preocupado por mis padres.

\- Déjame ir... quiero conocer a tus padres Zack – suplico la joven.

\- Ahora no, es peligroso, Cloud no puede defenderse – lo señalo con la mirada, después de ver la cara de tristeza de Ayelen volvió hablarle - cuando pase todo esto te los presentare, estarán encantados de conocerte.

\- De acuerdo Zack, me quedare aquí. – dijo apoyándose en el sidecar - Ten cuidado ahora no puedo oír tu llamada.

\- Espero que mi madre este bien... no sé si echar un vistazo por el pueblo, es muy arriesgado. - y comenzó a caminar.

Ayelen vio como Zack se marchaba por los caminos llenos de escombros del viejo reactor.

\- Cloud, ¿crees que algún día podre conocer a sus padres? - dijo sentándose en la moto en dirección a Cloud. Él la miraba con los ojos entre abiertos y la cabeza le iba de lado a lado. Sabía que le oía y le entendía, porque él le seguía con la mirada y emitía gorgoteos - me gustaría saber que se siente teniendo una familia.

\- Gsgsgsggss - Cloud consiguió centrar la vista en los ojos de Ayelen.

\- Venga Cloud... sé que podemos comunicarnos, ya lo hiciste una vez. - lo animo, con sus manos le cogió al cara y junto sus frentes. Se perdió en la mirada azul brillante de Cloud, a la espera de poder "leer" algo en ella.

\- _"Yo...que...pre...te...re...oy...fa...lia...garagfagt" -_ oyó Ayelen en su cabeza, pero era imposible entender que quería decirle, sonaba como una radio que sintonizabas a medias y apenas se entendía.

\- No te esfuerces Cloud... poco a poco, no sé porque contigo puedo comunicarme y con Zack nada. Pronto te curaras Cloud, y volveré a oírte reír, volveremos a entrenar juntos y pasaremos tiempo en los recreativos... - decía la joven intentando reprimir las lágrimas. - y aun así, si no te curas, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿vale?

Ayelen suspiró, no sabía cómo acabarían. Shin-ra los quería muertos, los turcos pisándole los talones, Génesis vivito y coleando llenado el mundo de copias que se comían los pelos, Cloud con una sobredosis, Zack cansado y ella con la sensación de tener rastrojos de Sephiroth en su cuerpo, no podían huir y tampoco arrancarse del cuerpo lo que les habían implantado.

Estaba claro que volver a Migdar era un suicidio, un error, pero, ¿a dónde podían ir? Tal vez no era tan mala idea meterse en la boca del lobo, no se imaginarían que iban hacia ya, ¿no?

Zack siempre había sido muy optimista, y seguro que tendría un plan cuando llegáramos a Migdar.

El mundo se había vuelto loco. El mensaje de Kunsel nada alentador la deprimió más. Noto el calor de una mano torpe sobre su rodilla. Intentó sonreírle, Cloud le miraba de lado. No podía evitar que su sonrisa temblara, al final la lagrima que había estado reteniendo desde la Mansión salió a traición. Se la quitó rápidamente con la mano libre mientras sentía que la otra era apretada por una mano débil...

Le costó horrores levantar su mano, no era dueño de su cuerpo. Todo le daba vueltas y a veces no conseguía centrar su mente, cuando podía hacerlo, entonces podía entender a Ayelen y a Zack cuando le hablaban.

Por fin había levantado su mano y la había posado sobre la rodilla de Ayelen, ella le miro sorprendido, apenas podía dar tres pasos sin su ayuda.

Así era, un inútil, era una carga.

Podían haberlo dejado tirado en la mansión, pero ahí estaba. Tenía que volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo, para poder proteger a Ayelen y ayudar a Zack.

Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

Sintió levemente como Ayelen le cogía la mano y la apretaba. En sus ojos amenazaban varias lágrimas., pero a pesar de intentar esconderlas una surcó su mejilla, haciéndola más bonita todavía. Quería retirarle aquella lágrima con su mano pero levantarla le había costado un esfuerzo tremendo. Ella le miró y le sonrió.

No quería ser el causante de esas lágrimas, eran nobles las palabras que le estaba diciendo, "Yo te cuidare", no le importaba en el estado en que quedase. Eso le hacía que le gustara más. Él se iba a recuperar. Entonces la protegería siempre y no sería nunca más el causante de sus tristezas.

Otra promesa que se añadía a sí mismo.


	20. El viento navega sobre el manto del agua

Capítulo 20: El viento navega sobre el manto del agua

* * *

Zack corría por los caminos del reactor abandonado oyó un "bibibp". Y eso era raro porque el teléfono llevaba días sin recibir nada. Se paró y abrió el teléfono, era de Kunsel:

 _"He oído que los especímenes de estudio han huido Nibelheim. Y como si lo viera, Zack... ¡tú eres uno! Dime que el otro no es Ayelen. Si es así, ándate con ojo. Han ordenado a todo un batallón de infantería que llevan tras vosotros. Tenéis en el cogote a un buen montón de SOLDADOS. Tío, ¿en qué os habéis metido para acabar así? que sepas que a mí me da igual si ahora Shin-ra es vuestro enemigo. Ya sabes que yo estaré esperando a que volváis sanos y salvos. Así que, colega, no me falles, prométeme que volveréis tú y Ayelen."_

No le contestó, no quería correr ningún riesgo. No sabía si podía fiarse de él. Incluso a veces sentía que no podía fiarse de sí mismo. Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo a veces no le respondía y no sabía porque.

Salió de los caminos del reactor y a pocos metros llegó a la entrada del pueblo. La nostalgia lo invadió cuando empezó reconocer cada rincón de aquel camino boscoso. Tenía ganas de hundir la cabeza en el pecho de su madre. Sentirse protegido en sus brazos, como cuando era pequeño.

Estaba cansado de ser fuerte. De que por más que intentara hacer las cosas bien, le salieran mal, o peor. Quería que Ayelen también sintiera el abrazo de su madre, tal vez ella lo necesitara más que él, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía a nadie. Había crecido en un mundo de hombres crueles que solo la querían para fines científicos.

Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que la capturaran. No, ella tenía que salvarse, lo había prometido e iba cumplirlo. Paso por el pequeño cementerio que había a la entrada del pueblo. ¿Qué pueblo tenía un cementerio a la entrada? No lo sabía, pero no era lo normal, ¿no?

Cuando entro al pueblo no podía imaginarse que se encontraría las puertas de las casas tapiadas.

\- Detrás de ti... - Zack se giró para ver la voz femenina que le hablaba. - Eres tan predecible - dijo Cissnei cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿no imaginaste que primero buscaríamos en tu aldea natal?

\- Uhm...- no supo que decir.

\- ¿Has venido a ver a tus padres?- dijo la castaña con voz dulce.

\- Si, ¿por? - contestó Zack con voz desafiante, no era normal que él usara ese tono de voz. Pero se veía sobre una cuerda y cada vez le costaba más mantener el equilibrio.

\- Entiendo... - Cissnei cruzo los brazos.

\- Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón – su voz sonó pesada y llena de arrepentimiento - No ha sido una idea inteligente. Nos marcharemos... - le dijo mirándola de reojo.

\- Id con cuidado, la seguridad está alerta máxima - le avisó Cissnei - por lo visto... hay otro objetivo en la zona.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto él después de pensar unos segundos.

\- Angeal – dijo secamente.

\- ¿Qué? Ya veo. - Zack abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo que "ya veo"? Vosotros lo matasteis. No pareces sorprendido - dijo Cissnei que veía como Zack había puesto sus manos en las caderas y daba varios pasos para luego dar la vuelta...

\- Creo que quizá él nos ayudó... A escapar de la Mansión Shin-ra. - le aclaró Zack.

\- Interesante... - dijo Cissnei - los informes de avistamientos eran ciertos.

\- ¿Pero para que vendría a un sitio como Gonzaga? - preguntó Zack.

\- Ha venido a veros. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio.

Zack poso su vista cansada sobre la joven. Es posible que los dejara escapar. Pero las segundas oportunidades nunca se daban. Eran un cebo y Shin-ra y los Turcos no se daban con rodeos. Estaba claro que no podía salvarlos a todos.

\- ¡Huye Angeal! - gritó Zack al cielo mientras corría de lado a lado - ¡Los turcos están vigilando!

\- Os daré 10 minutos. Después de eso... volveré con los turcos.

\- ¿Volver? - dijo Zack.

\- Ahora mismo no estoy de humor... - dijo la joven dándole la espalda - no puedo llevar malas noticias a tus padres.

\- ¿Mi madre?... ¿Como esta? - sin dejar de mover su mirada suplicándole con ella.

\- Preocupada... - dijo Cissnei - cree que con este lío nunca encontraras una buena esposa.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - se quedó chafado Zack.

\- Son gente de bien y se arreglaran – le contestó para animarlo.

\- Bien. Es todo lo que necesito saber - Zack cerró los ojos resignado.

\- Claro... - contesto Cissnei.

\- ¿Y tus viejos? - pregunto Zack.

\- Yo... me críe en Shin-ra al igual que Ayelen.

Zack empezó rascarse la cabeza, parecía que quería decirle algo... pero por alguna extraña razón no quería irse. Habían tardado días en llegar a su pueblo y pensar que se tenía que ir de allí sin poder ver a sus padres lo hundía en la tristeza. No quería que ellos estuvieran solos, al menos si tuvieran que recibir una mala noticia. Él amaba a sus padres y se fue de Gongaga con la promesa de convertirse en héroe. No sabía en qué momento la tortilla se había dado la vuelta, ahora era un enemigo de Shin-ra. Un delincuente.

Sus padres no se merecían eso.

\- Oye, Cissnei... ¿te importaría... hacer compañía a mis padres un rato? - dijo entrecortando la frase.

\- Está bien, ningún problema - contestó ella.

\- Seguramente te pedirán que te unas a la familia - dijo resignado.

\- Ya lo han hecho... - dijo riendo mientras caminaba - y me han preguntado por Ayelen.

\- ¿Y que dijeron Cissnei? - preguntó Zack.

\- Que la querían conocer a la "enana "que tanto aprecias... Por cierto ese no es mi verdadero nombre. ¡Os quedan 5 minutos! - dijo alejándose mientras le daba la espalda.

Zack vio como la joven se alejaba por el camino que iba hacia a su casa. Meneó la cabeza en signo de resignación, intentando despojarse de todos aquellos sentimientos de nostalgia y dolor y la preocupación que ahora mismo le invadía. Vio algo brillante tras unos árboles que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Angeal? ¡Angeal! ¡¿Eres tú?! – gritó mientras vio una ala blanca brillante alzando el vuelo. No pudo evitar que su corazón apretara su pecho lleno de alegría y esperanza - ¡Eh espera!

Zack corrió por la montaña y llegó a las colinas altas, desde allí podía ver el pueblo, incluso su casa, pudo fijando mucho la vista ver la silueta de su madre en la ventana. Buscando con la mitrada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Su padre poso las manos sorel so hombros y suspiro cerrando los ojos. Cissnei estaba con ellos. Siguió buscando con la mirada. No quería que sus sentimientos le traicionaran y corriera hacia ellos. Tenía una misión y no quería ponerlos en peligro. Y tampoco quería que vieran como los Turcos lo apresaban. Eso sería muy duro para sus padres. Una imagen que nunca podrían borrar.

Justo en el despeñadero estaba Angeal. Arrugo la frente parecía cambiado. La degradación cubría sus ropas que no eran de 1ª clase. Angeal alzó el vuelo.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Zack levantando la mano, unas copias le cerraron el paso - ¿Qué hacen estas copias aquí?

Ante el descendieron dos copias, una de Génesis con su pelo totalmente blanco y su enorme espada rifle. Estaba en alta degradación, apenas podía sostenerse en pie la otra copia llevaba una guadaña como arma.

\- _Células...S..._ \- habló la copia de Génesis.

\- Yo no tengo Células S. - contestó desenfundando su arma.

No le dio tiempo a más, la copia empezó a atacarlo. Una de las copias uso un escudo por lo cual le costó eliminarla. No quería reconocerlo, pero echaba de menos a Ayelen cubriéndole las espaldas. La guadaña le rasgó el brazo y la copia de Génesis no paraba de dispararle. Sus espadas chocaban, por suerte la primera en caer fue la copia de Génesis, y unos minutos después usando la materia piro++ cayó la otra. Seguían apareciendo más copias con guadañas con su cuerpo blanquecino, sin dejar de decir "Células S"

\- ¡Sus Células no sirven para nada!- una voz conocida sonó desde el cielo.

Del cielo descendió Hollander completamente degradado. De cabeza a cintura era de un color blanco cenizo y de su espalda salía una media ala incompleta, de color negro deformada a mitad crecer. Con su mano paró el ataque de las copias que amenazaban a Zack. A su lado, descendió el verdadero Génesis.

\- Tú pertenecías a SOLDADO. Tu estructura celular ya ha mutado. - dijo avanzando hacia Zack mientras lo señalaba con el dedo unos segundos.

\- ¿¡Hollander!? ¿Te has hecho eso a ti mismo? - dijo Zack mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- Si, después de que Génesis casi me matara... - dijo apenado - es lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir, simplemente tome prestadas algunas Células de Génesis.

\- Tu cuerpo se está degradando ¿lo sabes? - dijo Zack señalándolo.

\- Claro que sí, pero han hay esperanza... ¿Dónde están?- dijo el científico con arrogancia.

Génesis contemplaba la manzana morada que había en sus manos. Zack oía como las copias seguían con la misma cantinela "Células S, Células S". Estaba en un lio si tenía que enfrentarse a esas copias y a Génesis. Ayelen estaba sola con Cloud, habían dejado claro que sus Células no valían. Y si esas Células estaban dentro de unos de los dos ¿y si las heredaba Génesis, sería otro Sephiroth?

Génesis se paseaba con la manzana de Banora en la mano, el continuó murmullo de aquellas copias tras su espalda lo estaban poniendo nervioso, y no sabía qué hacer para poder avisar a Ayelen para que saliera por patas de allí con Cloud.

\- No están aquí... - no iba a permitir que le tocaran ni un pelo a Ayelen, y tampoco a Cloud, por un momento supo que estaban buscando. - No lo sé...

\- ¿Seguro? – dijo Génesis con voz divertida y arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de mirar la manzana mientras jugaba con ella.

\- El don de la diosa. Una muestra pura de Células S, detendrá el proceso de degradación - hablo el científico.

\- ¿Pura?

\- Sois 3... los que estáis huyendo - dijo Génesis, sus ojos ya no eran del color del cielo, sino blancos sin color.

\- Oh... no - dijo Zack, no lo necesitaban asique les importaba un comino si moría o no, tenía que ganar tiempo. Tiempo del que no disponía dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocándose con unas de las copias, ahora mismo se había arrepentido de dejarla sola.

\- Uno es un agente SOLDADO de primera y hemos visto que tus Células son un fracaso - dijo Génesis mirándolo con desprecio - otro un agente FUSIONAL y el otro un simple SOLDADO de infantería.

\- ¡Uno de ellos debe de llevar las ultimas puras Células S y el otro las ultimas de Jenova! - habló Hollander agachándose para coger impulso y alzo el vuelo con su diminuta a la negra dos copias le siguieron.

\- ¡Espera...! ¡Ayelen van a por vosotros...! - gritó echando acorrer, pero Génesis lanzó la manzana a la otra mano y con su brazo derecho le bloqueó el camino a Zack.

\- ¿Conoces el verso del canto V que enlaza con el canto final? - le preguntó Génesis.

\- ¡Pues no! - contestó tajante sin dejarle terminar la frase. No tenía tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías...

\- La leyenda hablará de sacrificio cuando el fin del mundo llegue. El viento navega sobre el manto del agua. Sin prisas pero con firmeza. - Zack escuchaba con atención agachaba la cabeza. Lleno de preocupación. Génesis iba dando vueltas lentamente alrededor de él, lo escuchaba a medias, tenía que ir con Ayelen.

\- ¡Ya basta de sacrificios y finales! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! - le gritó Zack con la poca energía que le quedaba para contestarle, Zack lo buscó para poder desafiarle con su cara.

\- No comprendes la belleza de esos versos. Qué pena... - dijo Génesis volviendo a girar sobre Zack - aunque no me sorprende. Tampoco yo lo entendía todo, el gran misterio tras el don de la diosa... el manto del agua, la respuesta a la que he llegado es... La Corriente Vital.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Zack volviendo a buscar su cara poniéndose delante de él, su ala negra le tapaba.

\- Hay varias teorías sobre el canto final perdido. Sin embargo, solo la mía es correcta ¡voy a demostrártelo! - dijo enseñándole la manzana.

\- ¡No! ¡No hará falta! - Zack se lanzó atacándolo con la espada mortal, pero este alzo el vuelo dejándole en la mano la manzana de Barona.

Zack se echó sobre Génesis pero este alzo el vuelo dejando caer sus plumas negras, Zack cayó al suelo, entonces se dio cuenta de que la manzana estaba en su mano. Miro hacia arriba para ver como Génesis se alejaba por el aire.

\- Pronto lo veras con claridad. - dijo Génesis a varios metros de altura y perdiéndose finalmente en el cielo.

\- ¡Ayelen y Cloud están en peligro! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡A correr se ha dicho! - se animó Zack.

Retrocedió todo el camino, no iba a permitir que esos cabronazos le hicieran nada a Ayelen, no dudaba que ella no supiera defenderse, pero ella no era una guerrera sabía que era capaz de dar su vida por Cloud, y no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Intentaba cargarse a todos los bichos que encontraba por el camino lo más rápido posible, no iba a reparar en eters si solo podía matarlos a base de materia piro++.

Con un sudor frio por fin llego al reactor abandonado, Ayelen estaba tirada en el suelo, sin separarse de Cloud que aún estaba sentado dentro del sidecar. Lanzó un fogonazo a una de las copias que llevaba una guadaña y le prendió fuego, pero la otra copia la golpeó y la agarró del pelo obligándola a meterse en una jaula. Hollander que ya le había echado mano al cuerpo de Cloud intentaba sacarlo del sidecar.

\- ¡Ayelen! - gritó Zack, asustado.

\- ¡Zack! - gritó enjaulada intentando que la copia le soltara el pelo.

Zack echó a correr tras su grito de auxilio. Tras de él sintió un ángel aparecer volando a su lado abatiendo a la copia que le pegaba patadas Ayelen para meterla en la jaula. La copia uso su guadaña para atacar a la figura alada que parecía Angeal.

Había algo raro en ese Angeal, esas no eran sus ropas, ni tampoco su forma de luchar, de un empujón la copia de Angeal tiro la copia de Génesis, golpeándose y cayendo al lado de la jaula de Ayelen que aprovecho para sacar su mano a través de las rejas y cogerle la cara de la copia y la prendió con piro+++. Acto seguido la copia se evaporó entre llamas.

La otra copia intentó atacar a la copia de Angeal, pero cuando este fue a defenderse, Hollander le pegó un empujón y lo tiró al suelo, las plumas de aquel Angeal flotaban por todos lados, se levantó poniendo su mano en el costado.

La copia de Angeal enseguida corrió hacia Hollander que tiraba de Cloud, pero Hollander lo tiro al suelo de un empujón.

\- ¡Tú! - dijo Zack, Hollander echó a correr y - ¡no tendré piedad contigo!

Hollander echó a correr por los caminos del reactor abandonado, no tenía escapatoria, Hollander empezó a atacar a Zack con su aliento fétido ¿Por qué seria? ¡Olía fatal!, pero estaba en proceso de degradación y ni siquiera era SOLDADO. El científico degradado no duro ni cuatro minutos en caer, aunque no lograba entender como Hollander podía sacar un pedazo misil de su bolsa...

Finalmente Hollander con pasos torpes fue cayendo al suelo para después convertirse y evaporarse en una esencia verdosa, elevándose hacia la corriente vital.

Sin mirar atrás volvió los pocos metros que le separaban de Ayelen, Cloud y del supuesto Angeal que intentaba sacarla de la jaula. Zack lanzaba la manzana de arriba abajo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Zack... - dijo Angeal muy degradado.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Esas cosas no eran demasiado fuertes. - dijo Zack.

\- No puedo luchar como un 1ª clase. No soy más que una copia de Angeal. - la copia se dejó caer en el suelo.

\- Una copia... - Ayelen se acercó más a él y con sus manos le tocó la cara observándolo - ¿Lazard? - preguntó incrédula juntando sus cejas.

\- Si... - y se levantó del suelo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, parecía que no iban aparecer más copias, pero aun así no se relajaron. Ayelen no podía creer que estaba sucediendo, ¿Lazard una copia? Parecía tan real su aspecto degradado que por un momento deseaba que realmente fuera Angeal.

\- Entonces ¿fuiste tú quien ayudo a Hollander a salir de Junon? - preguntó Zack.

\- ¿Porque hiciste algo así? - renegó Ayelen.

\- Para obtener mi venganza...

\- Entonces, es verdad - dijo Ayelen - oí rumores que decían que el Presidente de Shin-ra había tenido un lio con una muchacha de los suburbios, y que esta había tenido un hijo...

\- No lo supe hasta que entre en Shin - ra, sabía que era alguien de ahí, pero no que fuera el mismo Presidente. - dijo bajando la mirada. - Por eso me uní a Hollander.

\- Elegiste a los amigos equivocados. ¿Eh? - le dijo Zack.

\- Así es, nunca pensé que acabaría convirtiéndome en una copia de Angeal.

\- Pues da gracias a tu relación con el proyecto G. - le dijo irónicamente Zack.

Entonces todos los avistamientos que decían que había por Migdar, realmente no era Angeal, sino Lazard. Pensó Ayelen.

\- Me siento extraño... - dijo Lazard - la sed de venganza que me ha consumido toda la vida ha desaparecido por completo... en su lugar... siento el deseo de ayudaros, el deseo de salvar a Génesis. No... Es más que eso. Quiero... salvar al mundo. – dijo cerrando los puños.

\- Tal vez quede algo de Angeal en tu copia Lazard - dijo Ayelen.

\- Eso no me extraña... serán las Células de Angeal - dijo Zack alzando la espada mortal. los tres que quedaron mirándola.

\- Génesis trata de hacerse con el "don de la diosa", ¿pero qué es exactamente? - hablo Lazard después de unos segundos de silencio - sea lo que sea hay que detenerle.

\- Pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que hablaba, ni donde esta - dijo Ayelen.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - añadió Zack colocando su espada en la espalda.

\- Quizá Angeal nos muestre el camino... quizá - dijo Lazard.

\- Puede... espero que sí Director. - dijo Zack.

\- ¡Ah! "Director" - repitió el irónicamente - bueno, Zack, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

\- Es pues... - dijo pensativo, mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón bajando la cabeza - ¡Quiero ser un héroe! - concluyó energéticamente.

\- Umm los sueños inalcanzables son los mejores.- Lazard rio.

\- ¡Oh, venga! ¡Échanos una mano!¡Los dos, Angeal y tú! Si salimos de esta, ¡todos seremos héroes! - Zack se acercó con energía Lazard que seguía sentado en el suelo. - o al menos ¡yo me sentiría uno!

\- ¿Y el tuyo? - le preguntó Lazard a Ayelen.

\- Pues... nunca me lo plantee. - dijo la joven mirando fijamente, pensó que siempre estaría atada a Hojo.

\- Venga algún debe de tener - le dijo Zack.

\- Tal vez tener alguien con quien contar, una familia, amigos - la chica miro a Zack y a Cloud - por lo cual, creo que el mío se ha cumplido... - él le paso la mano por el cuello y la aprieto contra él. No hacía falta contestarle que él también la apreciaba.

\- Ves, Zack - le dijo Lazard - el de ella es más posible.

\- Bueno Zack ¿Dónde está Génesis? - le preguntó Lazard después de ese descanso. Miro la manzana que llevaba en su mano.

Zack miro un segundo la manzana que le había dado Génesis y abrió los ojos. Después le mostró la manzana a Lazard.

\- Claro - dijo Lazard - como no lo pensamos antes.

\- Banora - dijo Ayelen.


	21. El Don de la Diosa

Capítulo 21: El Don de la Diosa

* * *

Con energías renovadas emprendieron el largo camino hacia Banora, aun sabiendo que las fuerzas de Shin-ra seguían tras sus pies. Estaban cansados pero no perdían la esperanza de poder ayudar a Génesis. Tenían que acabar con aquello que habían empezado.

Estaban solos, sin la fuerza de Angeal ni la velocidad de Sephiroth, pero Zack sabía que con Ayelen a su lado serían tan fuertes y rápidos como ellos. Además, Lazard les acompañaba con la actitud de Angeal, animando sus corazones y disipando sus miedos... aunque no era Angeal y era la degradación de Lazard los animaba a seguir. Ambos sabían que aquello era mentira, que solo era una simple ilusión. Pero no necesitaban más para seguir adelante.

\- Las bobozanas solo crecen en Banora - dijo Lazard.

\- ¿Porque? - le pregunto Zack.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la tierra? - preguntó Ayelen dejándose alucinar por aquellos árboles.

Por fin empezaron a ver esos maravillosos arboles doblados con sus manzanas moradas colgando de sus ramas. Llegaron de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado. Solo conseguían ver más allá de lo que iluminaba el farol de la moto. Zack bajo de la moto y Ayelen aprovechó para masajear sus entumecidas piernas. Zack dejó la moto con el sidecar aparcada al lado de los cimientos de una casa.

\- Génesis siempre lleva una manzana - dijo Zack volviendo ala sidecar apagando el motor y aquel farol amarillento dejo de iluminar - teníamos que avernos dado cuenta antes.

El joven avanzó unos metros y observó en la oscuridad del pueblo. Solo quedaba el molino medio derruido y en el centro del pueblo, solo quedaba un socavón de arena y piedras, revestidas por la vegetación que había crecido a lo largo de esos años. De entre las rocas se podía ver una luz verde blanquecina de la corriente vital que emergía del centro de la tierra y las luciérnagas revoloteando a su alrededor.

Lazard aterrizó torpemente en el suelo, su degradación era bastante avanzada y aún tenía su brazo en su costado su herida seguía ahí, latente a pesar de a ver estado varios días, Ayelen no conseguía cerrarla ni curarla.

\- Este sitio ha cambiado mucho... - dijo Zack. Después del bombardeo que sufrió atrás, solo quedaban árboles dando el fruto tan querido de Génesis.

\- ¿Puedes cuidar de Cloud por nosotros? - hablo Zack mirando a Lazard.

\- Claro - contesto él con una media sonrisa, no podía llegar más lejos en ese estado.

\- ¿Umm? ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Zack viendo una especie de estela verde azulada que se alzaba hasta el suelo ascendía al cielo.

\- Puede ser la corriente vital que mencionaba Génesis - contestó Ayelen asombrada por el bello color que desprendía aquella luz.

\- No os preocupéis por Cloud le protegeré con mi vida - dijo Lazard.

Rodeamos el gran cráter que el misil había provocado tiempo atrás, hacia las afueras de Banora. La noche era fresca y sortearon algunos árboles quemados para poder entrar a las Ruinas de Banora, tras no ver nada interesante nos acercaron a la corriente, entre nosotros solo había silencio, y solo podía oír la respiración de Ayelen detrás de mí, siguiéndome sin apenas cuestionarme nada.

Por fin conseguimos llegar al gran socavón de ahí pudimos ver que aquella estela salía de ahí. Ayelen la miraba atónita y dejo de mirar el cielo para bajar su vista al fondo de aquel socavón. Solo se podía ver la corriente vital, no había final. Pero algo en mi decía que ahí abajo tenían que estar las minas subterráneas que Shin-ra había construido para extraer la energía Mako.

\- Si bajamos no creo que podamos volver a subir – le dije a Ayelen mirando los largos metros de caída, un poco de tierra cayo perdiéndose durante la caída - ¿buscamos otra entrada?

\- ¿Tú crees que está ahí abajo? - preguntó Ayelen asomando la cabeza intentando ver algo, pero la intensidad de la corriente vital no dejaba ver si era suelo o una caída libre.

\- El pueblo era una tapadera para ocultar las minas – le expliqué – lo cerraron cuando encontraron una ARMA. Después el pueblo se volvió "normal".

\- Supongo que Génesis descubrió el berenjenal que había aquí y el secreto del "Proyecto J" – dijo Ayelen sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad de aquel agujero.

\- Bueno, gracias al bombardeo de Shin-ra tenemos este socavón para poder acceder a las minas algo adelantamos.

\- No creo que sea muy profundo pero podemos usar mi materia "levitar".

\- De acuerdo así llegaremos más rápido – extendí mi mano hacia ella y con una leve sonrisa desapareció al tocarme una electricidad recorrió mi cuero cuando ella se fusiono.

Fui agarrándome a la tierra y bajando lentamente cuando quedaban pocos metros bajamos lentamente con la levitación de Ayelen. Por un momento recordó a Sephiroth como el descendía hacia nosotros en aquella batalla. Por un momento llegue a pensar si realmente Hojo había conseguido su meta al convertir a Ayelen en Sephiroth.

No quise pensar más, Ayelen no era Sephiroth, solo Ayelen. Aquella aura y luz nos atravesaba el cuerpo y nos daba calor mire hacia arriba no podía localizar ni las estrellas el aire que había en el interior hizo que Ayelen paridera un poco la inestabilidad se notaba que esa habilidad aun no la controlaba.

Cuando tocamos tierra sentí como el calor de Ayelen abanaba mi cuerpo. Ante nuestros morros vimos que el socavón era esférico y estaba recubierto por unas paredes de metal. Mire a mi alrededor en una de las paredes había una entrada que llevaba alguna parte. Ambos nos miramos con curiosidad, apenas podíamos ver nada en aquella oscuridad.

\- ¿Estaba esto... antes aquí? – se preguntó así mismo no imaginaba que bajo el pueblo hubiera una base.

\- ¿A dónde llevará? debe a ver algo más que minas... - pregunto Ayelen avanzando.

La seguí, el túnel subterráneo apenas era eliminado por cables eléctricos con pocos flexos cada tantos metros, el aire estaba viciado y no sería más alto de 2 metros. Aquello parecía un complejo de rutas, derecha o izquierda, ¿qué camino tomar?, avanzamos hacia la derecha, parecía que esa zona no tenía salida, por la cantidad de oscuridad que había sin eliminar.

Empecé a caminar a caminar y Ayelen me seguía, ya sabía que le daba claustrofobia, a aquello podía recordarle sus confinamientos en las incubadoras.

Llegamos al final del tune y encontramos una salita, había una mesa con una estantería llena de trofeos y un corcho en frente con barias fotos pinchadas en el con chinchetas. También había varios productos de Banora en un lado y la mesa estaba bien iluminada.

Me llamo la atención un libro azul que cogí y abrí ojeando las ojos, sentí la mirada curiosa de Ayelen tras de mí.

\- "Primer premio; zumo de Banora blanca, premio nacional de agricultura, alimentos procesados" – su voz entro en mis oídos - "premio nacional de agricultura - categoría: alimentos procesados."

\- ¡Anda! – dije señalando la estrofa última - "La idea de crear este zumo prohibido, provino de un joven de Banora, llamado Génesis."

\- Que fuerte - contestó Ayelen - mira lo que dice aquí "declaraciones de Génesis: estoy muy contento, el zumo de Banora blanca está muy bueno, pero la fruta por sí misma no se queda atrás, mi sueño es que mis padres y yo podamos, algún día, servir algunas manzanas al gran héroe Sephiroth, los dos tenemos casi la misma edad, así que me gustaría que viera todo lo que he logrado", vaya hasta él tenía un sueño Zack.

Un sonido parecido a un rugido hizo que alzáramos nuestras miradas de aquel libro de recortes.

\- Génesis ¿habrá algo que podamos hacer para salvarte?... - cerré el libro dejándolo en el mismo sitio que lo había encontrado.

\- Lo intentaremos... - dijo Ayelen mirándome, nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, no pude aguantar su mirada y volví a mirar el fondo oscuro de aquel túnel.

Recorrimos aquel suelo inestable a través del Abismo del Juicio, encontramos unas escaleras que bajaban aún más todavía hasta el Sótano de la fábrica, aquello era una cueva enorme, con su cascada incluida...

A lo lejos otra entrada atravesando una roca. Seguimos andando a través de aquel laberinto enfrentándonos a todos los enemigos que salían, en especial el más feo y duro un Molbol que más de una vez dejo a Ayelen sin poder usar nada de magia.

Bajamos por una pequeña pendiente y cuando saltamos nuestros pies se mojaron, aquella zona estaba cubierta de agua.

\- Es el lago del Olvido- dijo Ayelen limpiando una placa mohosas.

La zona era más oscura que la anterior, Ayelen prendió su mano y el fuego ilumino un poco la estancia. No podían ver más allá de 10 pasos por delante. Una lápida casi tan alta como yo me llamo la atención, estaba en el centro del lao, camine arrastrando los pies por el peso del agua con mis manos aparte un poco de roña y leí mientras Ayelen se acercaba para darme más luz.

 _Prologo_

 _Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo_

 _La diosa descenderá del cielo_

 _Con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas nos guiara_

 _Hacia la dicha y su don será eterno_

 _Canto I_

 _Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa_

 _Mas sus destinos la guerra separó. Uno fue héroe,_

 _Otro vagó por la tierra... El último, prisionero cayó._

 _Pero a los tres unía su solemne juramento:_

 _Buscar la respuesta juntos, una vez más._

 _Mi alma corrompida por la venganza grandes tormentos_

 _ha soportado para hallar el final del viaje en mi propia_

 _salvación y tu eterno sueño_

 _Infinito en misterio es el don de la diosa. Buscamoslo_

 _y tras él hacia el cielo nos alzamos. Como ondas surgidas_

 _en el manto del agua, el alma errante sosiego nunca alcanza_

 _Amigo mío, tu deseo es aquello que otorga la vida._

 _El don de la diosa. La leyenda hablará de sacrificio_

 _cuando el fin del mundo llegue. El viento navega_

 _sobre el manto del agua. Sin prisas pero con firmeza._

 _Canto II_

 _Aunque el reo escape, con grandes heridas carga_

 _mas su vida auxiliada resulta por una mujer de patria rival._

 _Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos, que pareciera_

 _albergar promesas de eterna dicha. Pero tanto la felicidad_

 _creciera, como la culpa sugiere. Pesada carga, el pesar_

 _de promesas incumplidas. Sueños del mañana alberga la_

 _mancillada alma, perdido el orgullo, las alas quebrantadas...,_

 _próximo el fin._

 _Canto III_

 _La guerra trae impasible la destrucción al mundo_

 _El prisionero parte con su nuevo amor, ambos embarcados_

 _en un nuevo periplo. Le guía la esperanza de que_

 _el don le dará la dicha. También el juramento contraído_

 _con sus hermanos. Ninguna promesa compartieron los_

 _enamorados, pues en sus corazones saben que se_

 _reencontrarían. No dudes... Volveré a ti. Igual da que_

 _no prometas esperarme. Volveré sabiendo que allí estarás._

 _Canto IV_

 _Amigo mio, cuan despiadados son los destinos. No hay sueños,_

 _tampoco queda honor. La flecha ya salió del arco de la_

 _diosa. No hay rencor, tan solo dicha. Pues en ti recae el_

 _amor de la diosa. Héroe de la aurora. Sanador de los mundos._

 _Amigo mio,¿Acaso alzas ahora el vuelo? Rumbo a un_

 _mundo que nos aborrece a ambos? Tan solo un amargo_

 _mañana te aguarda, sin siquiera impostar que aires_

 _pudiesen soplar_

 _Canto V (Canto final)_

 _Si bien el mañana yermo de promesas se halle, nada habrá_

 _capaz de impedir mi venida._

 _Para ser el rocío que sacie la tierra. Para que las arenas,_

 _los mares y los cielos se salven._

 _Te ofrezco este sacrificio silente._

\- Es el canto de LOVELESS - dijo Ayelen, - pero se suponía que el canto final, no había sido encontrado

Yo me encogí de hombros.

Con un gesto de cabeza la anime a continuar por aquel enorme lago cristalizando. Había pequeñas fuentes de corriente vital, cada una les dio una pequeña esfera que Ayelen fue guardando. Tenían un mecanismo ya que al coger la esfera la corriente cesaba.

Por fin pisamos suelo firme y seco me fije que Ayelen tenía hasta las rodillas del pantalón mojado. Bajamos más otra larga pendiente y encontramos un ascensor, pero no parecía funcionar.

\- Zack aquí hay un altar con varias runas. – oí el grito de Ayelen me acerque mirando aquel altar. Siete esferas al redor de una diosa serigrafíada las abrazaba.

\- ¿No habías cogido unas esferas?- le pregunte.

\- Si las cogí porque creí que igual nos servirían para hacer materia, pero mira, parece que encajan perfectamente en estos huecos.

Me dio unas cuantas esferas que saco de su bolsa y la luz que desprendieron hizo que cubriéramos nuestras caras con las manos, después se oyó un "click"

\- Ofrenda la material de la diosa - oímos una voz - solo así veras abrirse el camino.

El altar se iluminó, iluminando unos raíles que iluminaron una puerta dejando ver unos enormes barrotes de acero. Una silueta de luz se iluminó en aquella puerta. Tras abrirse una copia de Génesis nos atacó. Al final de aquel pasillo la luz era cegadora, Ayelen apenas podía mirar la luz sin que le molestara a los ojos. Al final nos paramos ante aquel muro de luz.

\- Génesis está esperándonos. Estoy segura. Lo presiento, vamos, no le hagamos esperar - Ayelen empezó a adentrarse hacia la luz.

Pero algo me hizo coger su fina muñeca, no quería perderle, no quería que sufriera, no tenía por qué ser su guerra también.

\- No tienes que venir, si no quieres. - le dije observe que sus ojos lloraban, pero sabía que no era por miedo sino producida por aquella fotofobia a la luz. O casi creía creer que era por eso. Por un momento me sentí egoísta. Si, quería que viniera conmigo, no quería ir solo. No porque tuviera miedo. Sino porque con ella me sentía más fuerte.

A pesar de que a mí también me molestaba la luz, pude ver cómo me miraba fijamente. No le hizo falta decirme nada, sabía que ella me seguiría fuera a donde fuera. Suspiró y me sonrió.

\- Zack, no te hagas el héroe. Al principio te seguí porque eras de SOLDADO, luego porque Angeal, y después... no me importa adonde vayas. Yo quiero ir contigo... Después de lo que hemos pasado no puedes decirme que no te acompañe...

Aquellas palabras me emocionaron, habíamos vivido y superado tantas cosas juntos que supongo que era imposible alejarnos, teníamos demasiadas cicatrices comunes. Tiré de su mano y abracé su diminuto cuerpo. Me sentía afortunado, respiré cuando ella hizo lo mismo hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. Acaricié su pelo mientras aquella luz nos deslumbraba.

\- Entonces entraré yo primero - dije.

Le sonreí mientras juntamos nuestras frentes. Habíamos empezado esto juntos y lo acabaríamos juntos. Cogí su mano y dejamos que aquella luz deslumbrante no envolviera.

Llegaron a una zona oscura llena de rocas y en el medio antes sus narices se alzaban a pocos metros un gran árbol sin hojas de unos 70 metros. Las ramas crecían hacia arriba y sujetaban una enorme esfera. Al pie de aquel árbol enroscado y blanquecino una estatua de piedra los miraba.

La poca luz que había en aquel lugar lo desprendía aquella esfera de color escarlata. Ayelen se quedó embelesada por la belleza de aquella estatua, era de un color marfil, tenía unas alas enormes que la rodeaban y en sus manos sujetaba una pequeña esfera. Ayelen fue bajando la mirada hacia la base donde salía una luz débil de un color verdoso y las alas de piedra. A pesar de ser de piedra ambos se sintieron observados con aquella mirada de piedra que aprecia tener vida. No era la mirada sino en la forma en que los miraba. Ayelen tuvo un escalofrío que el erizo los pelos de su nuca.

Sus pasos retumbaban en aquella enorme y oscura cueva mientras. Génesis no paraba de recitar los versos de LOVELESS.

\- ... Mi alma corrompida por la venganza. Grandes tormentos ha soportado para hallar el final del viaje... en mi propia salvación.

Conforme se acercaban podía ver la espalda de Génesis, su ala era gris y su cabello se había vuelto blanco y miraba aquella estatua con devoción. Se quedaron a pocos pasos de él.

Génesis se giró mostrando su cara pálida, sus labios eran blancos y sus ojos no tenían color, solo se veía su pupila negra. Su preciosa gabardina de color carmesí se había vuelto de un color marrón pálido. Ayelen sintió pena de él al ver como las venas de su cara y su cuello resaltaban en aquella piel gris.

\- Llegáis tarde.

\- LOVELESS, ¿otra vez? – la voz de Zack rompió aquel silencio.

\- Has heredado el espíritu de Angeal... – miro a Zack- y lleváis una parte de Sephiroth en vuestro interior – y esta vez poso su mirada gris en mi - ahora los 3 amigos vuelven a estar juntos... y LOVELESS vuelve a representarse.

Génesis desplegó su ala mientras alzaba sus brazos con espada carmesí al acechándonos. A pesar de estar degradándose me parecía hermoso a pesar de que por dentro era horrible.

\- ¡No! ¡Abre los ojos Génesis! – le grite con la esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón. Aunque sabía que era imposible, no tenía nada en común con él, no era como con Angeal o Sephiroth...

\- Cuando la guerra de las bestias provoque el fin del mundo... - siguió recitando sin dejar de mirarme.

\- He...Hemos venido a ayudarte - dijo Zack pero Génesis seguía con su canto.

\- ...la Diosa descenderá del cielo – miró a Zack que negó con la cabeza - con sus alas de luz y oscuridad extendidas, nos guiará hacia la dicha y su don será eterno.

La estatua empezó a emitir una luz verde blanquecina del mismo color que la corriente vital, Génesis señalo la gran esfera que sostenía el enorme árbol y emitió una luz roja que no dejo casi ciegos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Zack.

\- El don de la diosa... - contestó Génesis - una bendición solo presente en Banora - nuestras sombras se proyectaba intermitentemente en el suelo. Mientras aquella esfera también emitía un sonido que retumbaba en la cueva.

\- ¡Creía que las células era el don! – le grité mientras ponía las manos en mi cabeza, aquella luz me impedía poder abrir los ojos...

\- Hay distintas interpretaciones - aclaro él sin dejar de sonreírme.

\- No lo comprendo... - dijo Zack desesperado.

\- Reflexionar sobre el misterio es en sí un don...todos nosotros...nos fundiremos en la corriente vital... y vosotros... no seréis una excepción... - Génesis caminó alrededor de la estatua desplegando su ala degradada.

Pequeñas auras de color verdes empezaron a rodear toda la estancia, pronto aquel humo me llego hasta las rodillas y la esfera se volvió de color amarillo blanquecino. Nubes verdes aparecieron empezaron a rodearnos a todos. Alcé la mirada y vi como Génesis nos daba la espalda. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada.

\- El planeta... es ahora mi custodio. – dijo girándose y su sonría me produjo temor.

Génesis alzó su espada y la colocó enfrente de su rostro, después apuntó al cielo mientras su espada se volvía del mismo color que aquella esfera y empezó absorber la materia que aquella esfera desprendía. Mi pelo empezó a bailar al son del aire que empezó a soplar en aquella cueva. La tierra empezó a mezclarse con aquella aura verde.

Por un momento pensé que provocaría un huracán, tenía que hacer fuerza con mis pies para mantenerme firme y no se arrastrada por aquella ventisca de color verde amarillento. ¿A qué nos íbamos a enfrentar? ¿Que as tenía en la manga Génesis? ¿Un dios? ¿A otro Angeal? ¿Otro Sephiroth saldrá de aquel árbol? ¿Que estaba invocando Génesis?

Fije mi vista en su espada que empezó a desprender una luz hacia la esfera. Génesis gritaba no de dolor sino un grito de llamada, como si algo lo estuviera poseyendo, esa luz lo envolvió. Centré mi vista en Zack que hizo lo mismo, ambos miramos a Génesis. Abrí la boca anonadada, y la tape con mis manos. Aquel ángel negro se había convertido en un enorme Avatar.

\- ¡Sigue hablándome! ¡No dejes que se apodere de ti! ¡No eres un monstro eres uno de nosotros! – oí como aquel vendaval se llevaba la voz de Zack, casi quise creerle, pero ante nosotros sí lo era, un monstro con el poder de un Dios.

El grito de Génesis empezó a taladrarme los oídos cuando cuerpo absorbió la Materia de la Diosa, conocía bien esa sensación y no era nada agradable. Necesitaba agarrarme a algo, la fuerza de aquel aire cada vez me balanceaba, caí arrodillada en el suelo, quería gritarle a Génesis, pero apenas podía respirar a causa de la fuerza de ese aire y la tierra que levantaba. Mire a Zack que había clavado su espada mortal en el suelo y se aferraba a ella para no salir volando. Volví a mirar a Génesis sus ojos había recuperado el color, no eran azules de marca de SOLDADO sino amarillos.

\- ¡Zack...! – por fin conseguí que mi voz saliera a pesar de que ser perdió en aquella ventolera.

\- ¡Lo sé!

Use mi fuerza para poder llegar a él, levante un muro que nos rodeó y nos protegió de aquella ventisca, di un paso atrás hasta que note el cuerpo de Zack en mi espalda y desapareció.

\- _Estoy lista... cuando quieras_ – le susurré telepáticamente dentro el, había perdido la habilidad de leer la mente, la visión de los recuerdos y sentimientos era tan clara como el día. Oí un "uhm" dentro de mi cabeza y sentí fuerza en mis manos Zack estaba apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada mortal, no estaba asustado, estaba furioso.

\- ¡Maldito seas! - grito Zack corriendo hacia él.

A través de los ojos de Zack aquella luz seguía deslumbrándome. Zack corría y poco apoco la luz fue desapareciendo mostrarnos una bestia enrome de color carmesí con una ala. Su armadura era dura y clavo una enorme espada en el suelo. El suelo tembló cuando la clavo en el suelo.

Génesis se había convertido en un enorme monstro. Aquella cosa no era Génesis sino una bestia que tensó los brazos dejando escapar de su cuerpo una luz azul, y con su mano derecha desclavó la espada del suelo. Zack dejo de correr y se detuvo cuando aquella cosa nos miró.

Ahora si sentí como Zack era intimidado por aquella mirada que nos atravesaba. Apenas podíamos ver que pisaba Zack, aquella aura azul verdosa, era como una gran moqueta de trocitos de corriente vital. Zack miraba aquella bestia obligándome ver lo que él veía, se fijaba en la enorme ala, sin duda era Génesis.

Reforcé el muro justo a tiempo para parar un estacazo de aquella enorme espada que dejo bajo su costado. Salí del cuerpo y empecé a invocar la magia Fulgor+++, magia nueva que antes no tenía. Mientras Zack buscaba la enorme espalda de Génesis para atacarlo. Génesis clavo la hoja en el suelo y de la esfera que contenía dentro salieron 5 copias aladas.

\- ¡Yo me encargo de las copias! - grite en la otra punta de la sala.

Zack volvió a buscar la espalda de Génesis y ataco, mientras yo lazaba magia diestra y siniestra, las copias caían rápidamente ante fulgor. Cuando no quedo ninguna cree esferas enormes de Fulgor, si era una buena magia, peor notaba que gastaba más energía en mí, que un simple Piro o Gravedad.

Debió de funcionar porque volvió aponer otra vez su espada bajo su brazo en un lateral.

\- Zack si tienes materia Fulgor usa también la tuya algo le quitara.

Zack obedeció vi como rebuscaba en su bolsillo y saco un pequeña esfera de color negro y la introdujo en la ranura de la espada mortal, su espada se volvió oscura. Zack empezó a correr hacia él y ella lo imito Génesis empezaba a invocar una materia llamada Fulgor Espectral, de un salto conseguí fusionarme para darle la velocidad que necesitaba para poder esquivar aquellas sombras oscuras.

Cuando tocamos suelos, Génesis volvió a clavar su espada en el suelo. Volví salir, sé que eso no era bueno, pero Zack me necesitaba fuera y dentro. Zack volvió a golpear a mientras yo llenaba mis manos de aquella materia no elemental, pronto empecé a tener la frente llena de sudor.

\- Venga Ayelen, ya queda poco – me animó Zack a varios metros de mí.

Desde la otra punta con la otra mano le lance cura, a pesar de llevar el muro, algún golpe se llevaba. Cambie la cura por Electro+++ así la espada de Zack estaba cargada de fulgor y electro.

Al final conseguimos que Génesis cayera. Cuando lo vi caer cese las magias de mis manos, apoyándolas sobre mis rodillas y notando el calor de las palmas de mis manos, mire por el rabillo del ojo que Zack se apoyaba sobre la espada, sentía su agotamiento, al igual que él también podría notar el mío.

La luz que desprendía Génesis al desvanecerse nos cegó y nos dio más calor. La cueva entera se ilumino. El árbol ya no tenía aquella esfera carmesí, solo estaban las ramas formando una circunferencia vacía.

\- Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza. Grandes tormentos ha soportado para hallar el final del viaje en mi propia salvación...

Génesis parecía querer gastar sus últimas energías en recitar a LOVELLES. Abrí los ojos, sintiendo como mi sudor se helaba. La degradación de Génesis había desaparecido, su gabardina carmesí, sus pelos castaños y sus ojos color del cielo volvieron a tener color. Su ala había desaparecido. Andaba arrastrando la espada, aquel sonido me hacía chirriar los dientes.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - dijo Zack.

\- Y tú eterno sueño...- término la frase.

\- ¿Significa esto...que ya lo sabías...desde el principio? - pegunto Zack sin dejar de mover las manos. Génesis se puso recto y alzo su espada a nivel del pecho de Zack, Génesis ataco Zack con su espada, pero este lo esquipo, como si esquivara una mosca.

\- ¡En guardia SOLDADOS de 1ª clase...Zack! ¡Ayelen, fusiónate con él, permíteme luchar otra vez contra Sephiroth! - Génesis se paró, tropezándose ofendido.

\- ¡Porque nos cargan a nosotros... con todo! - dijo Zack.

Zack me cogió del brazo y apretó fuerte.

La mano de Zack me trasmitió su cansancio, su tristeza, sentimientos que ambos compartíamos. Génesis nos miraba como unos liberadores, pedía su "liberación" agritos su parte.

¿Con cuántos tenían que mancharse las manos? ¿Podrían seguir viviendo con ello? ¿Esa era la única manera que tenían de poder ayudarlo? Génesis los miraba desafiantes. Pero no lo pensé, ninguno de nosotros había elegido ese destino, solo éramos piezas que Shin-ra había puesto. Piezas que no encajaban. La mirada penetrante de Génesis calo en lo más hondo de mi ser. Sonrió cuando me vio fusionarme con Zack.

Era triste ver como Génesis apenas podía sostener su espada carmesí. Génesis apenas le hacía daño, no quedaba nada de la fuerza que tenía cuando era SOLDADO. Si, su degradación había desaparecido, pero ahora, era tan débil como un humano.

Durante más de 10 minutos me sentí el ser más miserable del mundo. Génesis se aferraba a su lucha sin ni siquiera tener que esforzarnos en luchar contra él. Génesis cayó de rodillas y su espada sonó en el suelo. Salí del cuerpo de Zack, y mi bondad hizo que apartara mi odio por él, e intentar ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero simplemente el me paro con su mirada azul.

Un aura verde blanquecina empezó a envolver su cuerpo, di varios pasos atrás al ver que la esfera que sostenía la estatua de piedra empezó a brillar. Génesis mal herido cojeando y medio encorvado se acercaba a ella con pasos torpes. Mientras la luz carmesí iba agrandándose más sobre aquella enorme estatua. Los tres tuvimos que taparnos la cara con las manos por aquella penetrante luz sobre nuestras pupilas. De repente la cueva se ilumino con una luz blanca, y cuando desapareció, al estatua se había convertido en una enrome Diosa.

Ahora la que se había quedado como una pierda era yo, ante nosotros estaba Minerva; la conciencia de Gaia, la diosa de LOVELESS.

Génesis admiraba aquel "ser" hermoso a la vista, que se alzaba brillante ante él. Génesis avanzaba abriendo sus brazos esperando a ser correspondido por ella.

La Diosa lo miraba con su semblante juicioso mientras sujetaba su vara. La Diosa lo miró pero está bajo la mirada decepcionada, cerró los ojos casi violetas y la tierra empezó a temblar. La luz que desprendió me volvió a echar sui poder ver el rostro de aquella mujer tan hermosa. La Diosa empezó a invocar la corriente vital. Entonces la expresión de Génesis dulce, cambio a incertidumbre. El único que aprecia soportar aquella luz era Génesis que era abrazado por la corriente vital que danzaba a su alrededor hasta envolverlo completamente para después envolverlo completamente. No podía verla pero si sentirla dentro de mi cabeza.

Ya entendí el Regalo de la Diosa, era el orgullo de un SOLDADO, cosa que Génesis había interpretado mal. El todavía no había completado su deber como SOLDADO, él había tomado la justicia por su mano.

La oscuridad dio un respiro a nuestros cegados ojos y por fin pudimos abrirlo, me sentí triste cuando la volví a ver convertida en piedra. La corriente vital se esfumo la estatua se hizo añicos cayendo al suelo al igual que Génesis, que cayó de espaldas.

El silencio en la cueva me perturbó.

Génesis no estaba muerto, sino decaído por el rechazo de su Diosa, su semblante apagado de Génesis era contagioso, yo no lo conocía personalmente, pero Angeal le había hablado de él, aunque era arrogante y orgulloso quería salvar el mundo a su manera. También quería ser un héroe.

Al igual que Sephiroth descubrir sus origen le había llegado a la locura. Descubrir que había sido adoptado solo para un fin y sentirse traicionado. Rechazado por sus padres biológicos por ser un fracaso en el "Proyecto J".

Shin-ra había convertido en monstros aquellas maravillosas personas que podrían haber llegado muy lejos. La única forma que había encontrado Génesis para seguir su lucha hacia sido deberse con Angeal y Sephiroth.

Se identificó, busco consuelo y creyó que él y sus amigos eran los protagonistas LOVELES. Creyó que si encontraba a la "Diosa" su degradación se curaría, pero la misma diosa, le había fallado.

Sentí lastima por él, cada uno nos habíamos refugiado en nuestra locura para superar nuestro pasado. Yo aún no había encontrado mi locura para alzarme contra el mundo.

Zack me hizo una señal se acercó a él y lo cargo en su hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas. Cogí el único rastro de identidad que le quedaba a Génesis, su espada. Volví a mirar los escombros de la Diosa.

\- Ayelen vamos- su voz me devolvió al mundo real. Simplemente baje la vista y le seguí mientras Zack pegaba un pequeño salto para recolocar a Génesis sobre su hombro.

Salieron de aquella oscura instalación. Por fin agradecieron que la luz del sol les molestarse en los ojos. Encontraron a pocos pasos bajo un árbol a Cloud y a Lazard. Cloud está sentado en una silla de madera y Lazard estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en las patas de la silla. Zack dejo a en el otro lado a Génesis. Yo solo me acerque y con sumo cuidado deje su preciosa espada carmesí a su lado. Zack se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y observe aquellos hombres. Uno a uno. Me acerque Lazard y comencé a curarlo.

\- Shin-ra nos ha atacado - dijo Lazard débilmente.

\- Ahorra energías - le conteste pero el aparto su degradada mano. Note que estaba fría, al igual que su mirada, apenas tenía ese color azul intenso rasgo de Angeal - he tenido algo de ayuda... de él. Está ahí.

Vi como Zack se acercaba y negaba con la cabeza, vi como miraba aquella copia en forma de lobo. Era la copia de Angeal que se posaba sobre una biga de la iglesia y que protegía a Aerith.

\- Eres tú... - dijo Zack. Me sentí agotada cuando vi que a Zack se le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, estábamos devastados y Zack apenas conseguía sacar su ánimo de su cuerpo. Un impulso me hizo ir hacia él y abrazarme a su espalda.

Un sonido seco mi hizo desviar la mirada de aquel lobo. Lazard yacía moribundo en el suelo, mirándome fijamente, ¿cantas veces tenía que querer a Angeal?

\- ¡Director! – Zack me soltó y corrió hacia él.

No sabría cómo explicaros que sentí en ese momento, Zack si pudo manifestarlo, descargando toda su ira golpeando el suelo con su puño. Yo simplemente reprimí las lagrima y me convencí de que nunca podría dejarlo ir.

\- ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora Zack! – Zack me miro suplicante, y su rostro me desoló más. Simplemente solo le pude sonreír y hacerle ver que teníamos que dejarle ir. Él había cumplido su parte. Lo único que pude hacer es acercarme a Zack y coger su mano magullada y apretarla fuerte.

\- Gracias... - susurro Zack. El único consuelo que teníamos es que en la cara de Lazard mostraba una sonrisa tranquila.

****  
El amanecer se asomaba por las colinas, ambos miraron el semblante de Lazard. Parecía tranquilo mientras una brisa movía sus cabellos blancos.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que ya era casi de noche, masajee mi cuello, se me había quedado engarrotado por la mala postura que había cogido al quedarme dormida sobre las rodillas de Cloud, que seguía sentado en la silla. Busque a Zack con la mirada y solo encontré la espada clavada a pocos metros de mío. A lo lejos ya lo divide caminando sonriente hacia nosotros, y en su regazo llevaba varias manzanas. Lo observe en silencio mientras repartía las manzanas, dejo una sobre el regazo de Génesis otra sobre la mano de Cloud. Cogió mi mano y la abrió y dejo una enorme y apetitosa manzana sobre mi mano. Lo mire sorprendía.

Estudie su cara y a pesar de que su semblante aprecia cansado, su sonría había vuelto, volviendo a iluminar su rostro y su mirada. Me giño un ojo y lanzo la manzana hacia arriba para después volverla acoger.

\- ¡Bueno a comer! Siento no ser yo el primer gordo, pero... – mordió la manzana y esta hizo un sonido agradable cuando la mordió. Yo simplemente sonreí y mordí la manzana. En mi se despertó un apetito voraz.

\- ¿Esta buena? – deje de masticar cuando Génesis hablo aun con ojos cerraos pero sonreía...

\- ¡Sí! - contestó Zack.

\- El don...de la Diosa - dijo Génesis.

\- ¿Esta manzana? – dije incrédula pero el negó con la cabeza.

\- Angeal... - dijo mirando el cuerpo de Lazard como copia de Angeal - el sueño se ha hecho realidad...

Una frisa fresca golpeo mi cara, simplemente la gire y unas sensación de angustia volvió aponerse en mi garganta.

Lazard era envuelto por un aura verde blanquecina para después solo quedar de unas alas flotando en un pequeño remolino de corriente vital. No estaba preparada perderlo otra vez y a pesar de que sabía que no era Angeal, el sentimiento era el mismo. De pronto la copia de Angeal de aquel lobo también era envuelta en esa aura.

La corriente vital estaba siendo duros con ellos, llevándose Angeal dos veces seguidas en un mismo día. No pude evitarlo y sin pensarlo me adentre en aquella espiral de corriente vital. Dentro de ella se reflejaron en mi mente recuerdo de Angeal, juntos entrenando, leyendo, cociendo, por un momento desee que aquella corriente también se me llevara. Pero cuando desapareció simplemente me quede con unas cuantas plumas en mi manos.

Zack me agarro de la mano para hacerme volver al mundo real, y aun esa aura moviendo nuestros cabellos a su son, Zack se agacho al ver un papel, que había dejado aquel lobo.

\- ¡Es de Aerith!- me dijo Zack con los ojos iluminados. Sentí como el corazón se aceleraba y volvía a latir nervioso.

\- Léela, que dice, que dice – le dije sin poder disimular mi ansiedad, como el al desdoblarla.

\- _"¿Cómo estáis? Ojala supiera donde estáis. Ya han pasado cuatro años. Esta es la número 89 que os envío... pero ya no se siquiera donde mandarlas. Espero de verdad, que esta carta que os envío os llegue. Por cierto... las flores se están vendiendo muy bien. La gente está encantada. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Zack. Ayelen, cumple tu promesa... Aerith"._

\- ¿Cuatro años? - dijo Zack abriendo los ojos en un susurro tan inaudible que tuve que leerle los labios.

\- Dios mío... ¡¿cuatro años en esa mansión?! – ni siquiera note el golpe de la manzana sobre mi pie. Solo oí el golpe. Cuatro años de mi vida encerrada. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a Zack buscando en su mirada algo que me dijera que aquello no era real.

Pero su mirada casi me hacia la misma pregunta. No sabía que contestarle, o que pensar. Sentía que el tiempo se había parado y a la vez que había pasado por delante de mis narices y había perdido cuatro preciosos años de mi vida. Y lo peor de todo es que durante esa época yo hubiera podido superar la muerte de Angeal. Y no, habían pasado 4 años y seguía sufriendo por su ausencia, era como si Angeal hubiera hace unos meses. Había pasado el tiempo sin que nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

\- ¿Y cómo que la última? – reacciono Zack gritando devolviéndome a la realidad.

\- Zack... - le dije cogiéndole del brazo, era obvio que había dejado de esperarlo. Mi impulso sobreprotector me hizo abrazarlos. Creo que ambos lo necesitábamos porque él me abrazo, notando su respiración entre mi cuello. No sabría decir si quería llorar, pero si yo necesitaba echar unas lágrimas.

\- Aerith... espérame – me susurro en la oreja mientras me apretaba más contra él.

Zack me soltó cuando se sintió con las pilas recargadas. Avanzo firme hacia la silla donde estaba sentado Cloud y lo cargo en su hombro. Le echo una mirada fugaz a Génesis, pero no le dijo anda.

\- Ayelen, hay que ponerse en marcha - me dijo mirándome fijamente mientras recolocaba bien recolocando bien a Cloud en su hombro – y tú también vas a conseguirlo ¿entendido?

No puede más que seguir su orden como si estuviera hipnotizada, Zack me dio la espalda. La cabeza de Cloud colgaba bocabajo sobre la espalda de Zack. Mis pies empezaron andar solos, me pare ante la espada de Angeal. Cogí la empuñadura y respire hondo, ¿olvidar a Angeal? Quizá nunca podría olvidarlo, pero tenía que aprender a vivir sin él.

Desclave la espada de Angeal del suelo y seguí a Zack y a croad...

Génesis se había quedado solo, aun apoyado en aquella vieja silla, podía ver a lo lejos como un helicóptero se dirigía hacia él.

\- Debe ser algo muy importante para enviarnos a los dos - le decía un SOLDADO de primera a otro.

\- Mmmm - le contestó el otro.

\- Al parecer, el sujeto se convertirá en nuestro hermano.

\- ¿En serio? - contestó con duda.

El helicóptero de Shin-ra aterrizo ante Génesis, alzando tierra.

\- Lo que no se si el... aceptará de buena gana su destino.

Uno de los soldados con el uniforme de SOLDADO que mostraba su el Emblema de Deepground en la cintura, cogió a Génesis en brazos y lo cargo dentro del helicóptero, dejando la silla sola.

 _"Si bien el mañana yermo de primaveras se halle, nada habrá capaz de impedir mi venida para ser el rocío que sacie la tierra"_

Una hoja arrancada de la novela de LOVELESS era impulsada por el viento que producía el helicóptero, al final la hoja cayó sobre la silla, un aura verde blanquecina pasó por la hoja, dejando escrito un testo bajo un verso:

 _"Para ser el roció que sacie la tierra._

 _Para que las arenas, los mares y los cielos se salven..._

 _Te ofrezco este sacrificio saliente."_

 _Un ala negra acaba firmando mientras se volaba_

 _LOVELESS._

Corro hacia el helicóptero intento luchar contra el viento que me lanza, pero subiré a ese helicóptero.

\- Cissnei – la voz serena se Tseng hizo que me parra y me girara. Apenas oía lo que me decía, pero sabía de sobra lo que me quería decir. Sabía que tenía razón, pero quería negarlo - El ejército se ha puesto en macha. Encuentra a los objetivos, antes que ellos.

\- Entendido el ejército no será tan sutil – contesté volviendo la vista al helicóptero.

\- Los quiero vivos, ¿me oyes? – no sabía saber si Tseng estaba preocupado, y algo merecía que sí. Le gustaba hacerse el duro, pero era amigo de sus amigos. Su cara de preocupación le delataba, y no quería negar que yo también lo estaba. El ejército quería la cabeza de Zack y de Ayelen - Debes de salvar las vidas de Zack y Ayelen.

\- Por supuesto – le contesté aparatándome el pelo de la cara y gritándole para que me oyera a través del sonido del helicóptero. - ¡Aun no le he dicho mi verdadero nombre!

Quería pensar que aquella tontería le mantendría vivo. Sin volver a mirar a Tseng subí al helicóptero.

\- Ayúdales Cissnei – me susurre a mí mismo - tengo cartas para Ayelen y Zack, unas 88.

Alce la vista viendo como Cissnie se perdía en el cielo oscuro y verde de Migdar.


	22. Capitulo Final: Héroes

Capítulo 22: Héroes

* * *

El cielo era tan azul y llevaba rato observando como las nubes peleaban entre ellas para ganarse unas a otras. Zack estaba delante de mí apoyado sobre una de sus piernas mientras la otra la tenía estirada en aquel minúsculo espacio. Los chicos ocupaban prácticamente toda la camioneta, dejándome apenas un milímetro de espacio, en la pierna derecha empecé a sentir un hormigueo, no sabía decir si era placentero o me producía risa. Mierda, después sufriría un gran dolor al intentar despertarla.

El traqueteo de la camioneta se me clavaban en el culo y estaba incómoda, pero no sabía si era pero eso o el sidecar. Tuvimos que dejarlo cuando el motor se quedó frito y empezó a echar humo. Busqué a Cloud, ahora parecía que se movía un poco más, pero solo un poco. Pero era al que más le perjudicaba el movimiento de la camioneta yéndole la cabeza de lado a lado. No pude evitar sonreír.

¿Cuantas horas y días habíamos estado huyendo? Me fije en Zack, que le hablaba al mundo de Cloud. Era increíble cómo una persona podía cambiarte, desde que conocí a Zack, mi mundo había cambiado, a pesar que en un principio empecé a odiarlo por perder a Angeal, se había vuelto casi el centro de mi mundo. Tal vez porque me aceptaba tal y como era, como Angeal. No sé en qué momento Zack se había convertido en mi mundo junto con Cloud. Y a pesar de que habíamos estado 4 años juntos, sentía que aún tenía mucho que conocer de ellos. Me sorprendía que mis sentimientos hacia Zack fuera el temor de perderlo.

Podía defenderme sola, pero lo necesitaba. Las circunstancias me habían hecho depender de él, no solo eso, era una debilidad y un SOLDADO no tenía debilidades, Shin-ra no había contado con ello, no éramos maquinas a pesar de estar embutidos en energía Mako, o habernos trasplantado células de aquí y de allá. Éramos personas con sentimientos y eso, no se podía anular, los sentimientos movían montañas. Por eso Shin-ra no podía controlar nuestros corazones y sentimientos.

Había perdido cuatro años de mi vida y de golpe tenía veinte. Mi infancia la había perdido totalmente y ahora vivirá una edad adulta aun pensando como si tuviera diecisiete... huyendo. Me habían robado un tiempo valioso con Zack, Aerith y Cloud. Estaba tan cansada que no quería seguir pensando. Necesitaba mis energías para proteger aquello que más amaba en el mundo, eran esos dos hombres. No podía rendirme, tenía que protegerlos. Hojo me enseñó a pelear y a ser un monstruo, pero no me enseñó a controlar mis miedos, y a pesar de que él decía que yo no era humana, cada vez me sentía que él se equivocaba. Tenía pavor de que dentro de mí acabara floreciendo un Sephiroth en mis entrañas, no lo creía, pero a veces lo sentía dentro, rascándome las entrañas.

Tenía miedo de perder a Zack y pánico en perder a Cloud. Demasiadas debilidades. Odiaba a Hojo por crearme como una armadura, si, por fuera era una coraza protectora, pero por dentro era un ser frágil lleno de sentimientos que fácilmente podía romperse si perdía aquello que quería y amaba, lo que me hacía seguir adelante.

\- ¡Solo bromeaba...! ya sabes no te haríamos algo así somos amigos, ¿no? - la voz risueña y alegre de Zack me despertó de mis pensamientos. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de lado mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo aquel sol abrasador.

Zack se acurrucó con toda confianza sobre mi pecho y suspiró cuando peine su cabello negro. Parecía feliz. Aerith tenía buen gusto, Zack es fiel, leal, un buen amigo y porque no mentir, guapísimo.

Mientras la zona era sobrevolada por un helicóptero de Shin-ra, se veía las zonas rocosas y arenosas muy cerca de Migdar, la desolación y el desierto sin vida de vegetación de aquella zona parecía que lo absorbía aquella oscura ciudad que emanaba la oscura ciudad.

\- No pueden ir en serio - dijo Rude - es imposible encontrar a tres tipos en una pajar como este.

\- No hay misión imposible para los...- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Turcos ¡Ya! - le corto al calvo.

\- Mm, además... parece que Tseng tiene algo que darles - le dijo el calvo.

\- ¿A quién? ¿A los objetivos?

\- Mmm... - asintió el calvo.

\- ¿Ahora somos repartidores y tenemos que entregar paquetes a fugitivos? - rió el pelirrojo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se encendió la radio.

\- Reno, Rude, informad - hablo Cissnei.

\- No tenemos nada - dijo Rune con su mano sujetando el gran auricular.

\- ¿Y tú? - dijo el otro.

\- Tampoco - contestó ella - me dirijo al punto 235, vosotros ir al punto 120.

\- Recibido - dijo el calvo.

\- Bueno en marcha - el pelirrojo giro la palanca y siguió surcando el cielo.

Bajamos tan rápido como pudimos de la furgoneta, un helicóptero llevaba ya unos diez minutos sobrevolándonos nuestras cabezas. Zack golpeó la furgoneta amarilla con su mano y esta salió derrapando levantando polvo y tierra. Zack me quitó de encima a Cloud cuando nos alcanzó, corrimos casi arrastrándolo hacia unas rocas donde nos refugiamos. Hacía calor y notaba como el sudor recorría mi espalda y mi cuello. No sé cómo Zack podía reír en ese momento, para meterse conmigo meneo la cabeza Cloud. Ahora era más "dueño" de su cuerpo pero aún parecía un vaivén.

\- ¡Zack no le hagas eso!- le grité apartándole la mano.

\- ¡Vaya la enana se enfada! ... - dejo de salsearlo y me miró fijamente.- Ayelen... - su sonrisa era triste, forzada, queriéndome decir algo que yo ya sabía.

\- ¿Si Zack? - coloqué a Cloud recto, intentando no mirarle a la cara, porque si lo hacía, lo acompañaría a donde él fuera. Y eso quería decir que tenía que elegir, entre él y Cloud.

\- Quédate con él...- soltó lo que temía, y el corazón se me paro para después sentir como explotaba dentro de mí.

\- ¡No! - le grité mientras me levantaba para que el quedara bajo mi vista, me mordí el labio, nunca le había gritado - ¡No puedes ir solo, sabes que me necesitas!- quería convencerme de que era así.

Él sabía que lo seguiría. Ambos éramos muy cabezotas y yo había heredado mucho de Angeal. Zack se levantó del suelo y se puso a mi altura, ahora era yo la que tenía que alzar la vista. El no rechisto, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miró a Cloud.

Cuando cogí la cara de Cloud note que por primera vez en la vida me temblaban las manos. Los ojos de Cloud no me ayudaron mucho en esa decisión. Tenía el corazón dividido, y no quería dejarlo, ahí solo. La realidad me golpeó fuerte, no podía salvarlos. Pero al menos moriría intentarlo.

\- No dejaré que nada le pase... volveré a por ti ¿de acuerdo? - le susurré sintiéndome una mentirosa.

Ayelen no temblaba nunca, quería detenerla, pero mi estúpido cuerpo no me obedecía, era una carga para ellos y era normal que me dejaran ahí no me molestaba que me abandonaran. Pero sabía que iban para que yo me salvara. Me sentía un inútil, no valía para nada. Con conseguí alzar mi mano para coger la mano de Ayelen, temblaba, y su mirada estaba aguantando las lágrimas, la agarré con toda mi fuerza y como pude cogí su dedo meñique. Supe que me mentía. Y me uní a su mentira. Sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ...me lo prometes...- conseguí soltar, mientras hacíamos nuestro ritual de promesa. Solo quería tener una excusa para sentir su piel con la mía...

\- Te prometo que volveré...- me susurro, pero no me miraba a la cara.

Estudié su cara y su cabello negro. Sus ojos azules verdosos parecían despedirse. Me dolía el corazón, me dolía el alma, estaba asustado. Ayelen era... ¡era alguien que yo quería proteger, no ella a mí, yo debía ser su héroe, no ella el mío, tenía que cumplir mi promesas...! Yo era el de infantería, yo debía ser el sacrificado, ¡no ellos! Me sonrió y me dio la espalda y empezó a seguir a Zack.

\- _¡NO! , no, no os vayáis, volved, ¡os van a matar, VOLVER!_ \- grité pero solo salían gorgoteos de mi garganta. Intenté comunicarme con Ayelen, pero si me oyó me ignoro. Alcé la mano para intentar detenerlos pero el sol me cegaba y solo pude ver sus siluetas alejarse y el resplandor de la espada de Zack terminó por cegarme.

Quise pensar que mis ojos lloraban por la molestia del sol. Pero era inútil, lloraba por ellos, lloraba por Ayelen, por ser un cobarde y no poder decirle lo que sentía por ella. Cerré los ojos y deje que el sol quemara mi piel.

Rodeamos una colina a pocos pasos de donde habíamos dejado a Cloud. Ante nosotros había cientos de SOLDADOS, todos ellos apuntandonos con sus fusiles. Mire al cielo, helicópteros sobre nuestras cabezas. Me sentí importante, Shin-ra nos tenía miedo, porque si no hubiera mandado a media compañía a eliminarnos.

Dejamos de caminar parándonos a unos cuantos metros de nuestros ejecutores, cientos de SOLDADOS. En aquel páramo se oyó cargaban sus armas y colocaban su vista en la mirilla sin dejar de apuntarnos...

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, estaba terrada, pero el verdadero SOLDADO era el que a pesar de tener miedo, iba a luchar contra él, con miedo. Y no estaba sola. Miré a Zack para intentar dejar de tener esa sensación pero no funcionó. Pero al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro.

\- Vaya panorama... El precio de la libertad es demasiado alto... - dijo Zack poniendo las manos en la cintura mirando a todos los SOLDADOS.

\- Pensaba que el precio de la libertad era la soledad...- le dije.

\- Lucharemos por nuestra libertad Ayelen, y nosotros no luchamos solos, estamos juntos, ¿no?

\- Lucharemos por nuestra libertad juntos...- asentí viendo ese mar de personas ante nosotros.

Ayelen le miró con cara dulce, la enana ya no era tan enana, era adulta y su cuerpo había cambiado, se había vuelto hermosa, quería verla enamorada, verla con Cloud, que viviera una larga vida, pero su subconsciencia le decía que eso solo era un sueño. Su querida enana le tendió la mano mientras lo miraba. Dios sabía que no la quería en ese lugar, la quería salvar, pero su madurez le decía que esa batalla estaba perdida, no saldrían de ahí vivos, no iba a mentirse, esta vez ni Angeal ni Sephiroth ni Lazard aparecerían para salvarlos. Estaban solos.

Observé el pelo de "erizo", su cicatriz en cruz en la cara, memorice todo en mi cabeza, cogí su mano la apreté y a pesar de que quería que me recordara sonriendo, no puede hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y me fusione con él, sentí su calor embriagándome, y su cuerpo protegiéndome. Sabía que la única libertad que podíamos conocer era la de la muerte, pero al menos Cloud podría sobrevivir... y contarle al mundo si él también sobrevivía.

\- No te arriesgues y huye si hace falta - me dijo bajito mientras ponía su mano en la espalda sujetando el pomo.

\- _¡Tengo que cumplir mi promesa!_ \- le contesté. Ya no era una promesa, era por ella, no iba a dejarlo morir, o por lo menos quitarle sufrimiento.

Zack desancló su espada de su espalda y pegó su frente en ella.

 _\- "Abraza tus sueños y pase lo que pase defiende tu honor como miembro de... ¡SOLDADO!"-_ oía retumbar la voz de Ayelen en mi cabeza. Recé con ella mientras cerraba los ojos imaginándome a Aerith y sintiendo el frio de la espada en mi frente.

\- ¡Venid a por nosotros! - grité mientras echaba a correr, el fuego rodeó la espada y a mi alrededor se formaron unos rombos haciendo esquivar las balas que esos SOLDADOS le disparaban mientras avanzaba.

No paraban de llegar SOLDADOS, al final a mí alrededor empezaron a amontonarse sus cuerpos. Llevábamos ya horas luchando, el sol se había ido para que unas nubes negras se posaran sobre nosotros. Estábamos cansados y la espada pesaba cada vez más, por un lado esquivaba una bala, pero por otro recibía una en el costado, Ayelen no paraba de lanzar magias, y notaba su cansancio.

Ya no sabía si era mi corazón o el de Ayelen el que latía tan lentamente, y apenas sentía su fuerza para alzar la espada mortal. Me sentía desfallecer, cansado, agonioso, no podía más, quería sacar a Ayelen de mi cuerpo, y lanzarme como un kamikaze a esos SOLDADOS que nos estaban matando poco a poco, quería salvarla. Ser libre y que ella también lo fuera.

No podía hablar, me costaba darle fuerzas a Zack para que levantara esa espada tan pesada, en un momento que me sentí desfallecer los recuerdos de Zack consiguieron despertarme.

Tseng en Banora, con Sephiroth en una mansión, de Cissnei en Migdar.

Recuerdos que yo misma compartía con él. Sus recuerdos giraban como una ruleta rusa, saque fuerza de donde ya no las tenía y lance la materia fulgor.

Otra ráfaga de recuerdos me llegó. Gire dentro de él hacia la derecha como queriéndolo percibir mejor aquel recuerdo, ya que eran borrosos.

Un recuerdo de Zack y de Angeal en Wutai, oír su voz " _Defiende tu honor_ " me hacía estar más cerca de él. Cloud mostrando su cabellera rubia la primera vez que lo conocimos, para después, tener un recuerdo de ella en el centro de entrenamientos, más enjugazados que entrenando, mientras mis carcajadas retumbaban en su cabeza. El último recuerdo era la dulce voz de Aerith con su " _Hola_ ". Todas las voces se oían distorsionadas, menos las de ella. Aerith sonaba tan clara que por un momento sentí que ella también estaba fusionada dentro de Zack. No sé si fue mi imaginación o la de Zack, pero por un momento quise alzar los brazos y abrazarla, quise abrazar aquel recuerdo.

Un impacto deshizo aquel recuerdo y note el duro suelo en mi espalda. Aquel misil que Zack recibió de lleno me dejo atontada, y sentía como Zack absorbía mis fuerzas para levantarse, cosa que no puede darle, y opto por arrastrarse por el suelo.

Me di cuenta que había gastado todas mis fuerzas, sentía como mi sangre aun dentro de Zack empapan mi ropa, no sabía si eran sus heridas internas o las mías. Los perdigones de las balas fueron atravesando el cuerpo de Zack, y cada vez me era más difícil hacer que él no sintiera dolor. A cada bala que le atravesaba la atravesaban, oía como la bala penetraba en su cuerpo y me hacía morderme el labio para ahogar el dolor. Solo aquel páramo perdido era testigo de aquel sonido asesino y mi sufrimiento.

Sabía que Ayelen había llegado a su límite, no podía levantar la espada mortal, oía su respiración pausada y lenta en su cabeza, ya no sentía cosquillas cuando recibía las balas, ahora sentía dolor, dolor al oírla retorcerse de dolor dentro de él. Pudo ver como sus manos y sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre, le dolía la cabeza y la mandíbula, habían recibido golpes por todos lados.

\- _"¡Vamos Zack un... poco...!"_ \- la oyó débilmente dentro de su cabeza, una débil barrera lo cubría, pero parpadeó y se desvaneció. - _"lo siento"._

No importaba, la suerte estaba echada, era el fin.

Zack alzó la vista intentando poner recto su cuerpo y al hacerlo mi cuerpo se resintió. Al ver que ya no éramos un peligro se quedaron tres SOLDADOS reforzados por un helicóptero.

Eran nuestros verdugos.

Zack inspiró fuerte y sentí como también mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, después expiró saliendo vaho de su boca para después escupir sangre. La luz del helicóptero cegó a Zack cuándo se posiciono detrás de los SOLDADOS, el polvo que levantó al volar al ras del suelo entro en los pulmones de Zack y empezó a toser, hasta toser dolía.

Veía borroso a través de los ojos de Zack, me sentía mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Ojala pudiera pegar un gran salto y sacarlo de ahí. Pero era imposible, apenas podía ayudarlo a levantar la espada.

- _"No temas Ayelen, yo estoy contigo"_ \- la voz de Zack en mi mente me consoló.

Zack había estado mucho rato cayado y ni si quiera pensaba en la estrategia de ataque. Simplemente movía su espada de un lado a otro. Sin un rumbo fijo, cuando la nublara de tierra se disipó, por fin pude ver las siluetas borrosas de los SOLDADOS que se acercaban a nosotros.

Zack caminaba hacia tras sin darles la espalda a los SOLDADO.

\- Zack tenemos un acantilado detrás...- Zack me escuchó y miró atrás y vio la caída, después alzó la vista y pude ver la ciudad Migdar, estábamos tan cerca...

Sentí humedad en mis labios, Zack estaba relamiéndoselos mientras se apoyaba en la espada sin perder de vista la ciudad.

\- No vamos a llegar enana...- su voz sonó un susurró dentro de su mente.

\- _Lo sé..._

Zack dejo de mirar la ciudad y volvió la vista los tres SOLDADOS que nos disparaban. Apreté con fuerza su mano sobre la espada, al menos moríamos luchando. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo, no consigamos moverla del suelo pero solo sacamos fuerzas para usarla de escudo. No me quedaba ni una gota de magia en mi cuerpo, podía proteger a Zack, mis escudos ni llegaban a sellarse en su cuerpo.

Los SOLDADOS seguían disparándonos y cada vez estaban más cerca, en cualquier momento Zack caería y estar dentro de su cuerpo. Era como estar en una montaña rusa, Zack iba de lado a lado arrastrando la espada sin objetivo fijo, y cuando conseguíamos alzarla golpeaba a la nada.

Me dolieron las rodillas cuando cayó al suelo. Sujetándose como podía en la espada para mantener medio cuerpo elevado. Vi como la sangre recorría sus pantalones y poco a poco hubo un pequeño charco en el suelo. Y ahí se quedó, respirando pesadamente con la vista nublada... Mirando la sangre.

Sentí como el corazón de Zack se aceleró mientras oía su respiración e hizo el esfuerzo por tener la cabeza alta. Ambos veíamos como los tres SOLDADO se habían acercado, dos de ellos lo apuntaba y el tercero recargó su fusil, cuando lo alzó y lo puso en su hombro mi corazón empezó a latir a la misma velocidad que el de Zack. Un hormigueo atravesó mi columna, sentía como mi respiraron se entrecortaba, mezclada con el pánico de Zack. Quería gritarles que no lo hicieran, pero estaba totalmente congelada.

Los SOLDADOS empezaron disparar sus metralletas iluminando la noche con el color del fuego al ser disparadas. Zack cerró los ojos y reaccione, mi oído oyó el "clik" del gatillo, alce una barrera que apenas llegó a formar un holograma de rombos azules, pero las balas le atravesaron haciendo que las balas penetraran en su cuerpo para después sentirlas en el mío. El escudo se mantenía en las partes vitales de su cuerpo, como cabeza y pecho. Hubo un descanso cuando recargaban sus armas. Sentí mucho dolor en la espalda y en la cabeza cuando Zack cayó al suelo.

Zack había caído entonces abrió los ojos dejándome ver las nubes grises. Se quedó tirado en el suelo. Observado con la mirada perdida a los SOLDADOS.

\- _¿No le tienes miedo al cielo Ayelen?_ \- Zack enfoco otra vez su vista al cielo mientras me hablaba sin alzar su voz.

\- _No le tengo miedo al cielo... es precioso_ \- contesté sin poder contener las ganas de llorar.

 _\- Es un color precioso, verdad... obsérvalo bien Ayelen..._

Sabía que Zack quería que me centrara en el cielo, para que no viera la silueta del soldado acercándose, pero era imposible, vi su casco que le cubrían los ojos y su pañuelo le tapaba la boca. Nunca les pondríamos cara a nuestros ejecutores. Note la fuerza de Zack en mi mano, como si quisiera estrechármela y yo hice lo mismo.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron a la vez cuando el SOLDADO puso el fusil en su cara y disparó a quemarropa rompiendo lo que quedaba de escudo, todo pasaba a cámara lenta.

Zack suplicaba con la mirada pero aquel SOLDADO ni se inmutó, solo los gritos de Zack se oían y hacían eco perdido en aquel páramo. El SOLDADO volvió a apuntar al pecho. Entonces la voz de Zack se oyó.

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡Sal Ayelen! ¡Sal! - gritó, quería echar una magia pero solo me quede congelada mientras veía a través de sus ojos que miraban ansiosos sin fijar la vista, hasta que se quedó clavada en el cañón del arma de aquel SOLDADO.

\- _¡No puedo...!_ \- grite desesperada. Otro SOLDADO raso apuntó a la cabeza. Oía el sonido del fusil mientras lo manipulaba. Este si vaciló mientras nos apuntaba. Entonces el joven dejo de respirar...

¡PUMB!

Deje disentir la respiración de Zack en mis pulmones y grite, el dolor me dejo bloqueada, sentía como mi clavícula se partía cuando la bala traspaso el cuerpo de Zack.

\- ¡ARGGGGG! - grito Zack oyéndose el eco en aquel páramo, incluso pude oír como mi voz salía a través de él.

\- _"¡Zack abre los ojos, está oscuro!"_ \- el miedo bloqueaba mi dolor - _"Zackkkk... por favor... ¡despierta!"_

Oí otro chasquido de un arma, la respiración nerviosa de nuestro verdugo, la respiración profunda de Zack, el sonido del fusil cargándose a su derecha, ¿o izquierda? La lluvia no me dejaba adivinar de donde recibiría esta vez.

\- _"Hola"_ \- la voz de Aerith insonorizo aquellos sonidos, su voz se mezclaba con otras conversaciones.

\- _"¿Zack...?_ \- supliqué.

 _\- "Nos vemos luego"_ \- entonces supe que era la última conciencia de Zack... la voz de Aerith.

Me quedé en silencio en aquella oscuridad. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de miedo, de incertidumbre, de dolor. Solo oía la lluvia y la respiración del SOLDADO que en cuestión de segundos se aceleró.

¡PUMB!

\- _"¡ZACKK ABRE LOS OJOS PO...!"_ \- grité presa del pánico, apenas pude terminar la frase cuando sentí como algo atravesaba mi pecho sintiendo como me faltaba el aire.

¡PUMB!

\- _"¡Zack... Zack ahhhhhh!"_ \- lloré, ahora veía un recuerdo en costa del sol, y Zack mirándome mientras leía.

Mi sentido bloqueó ese recuerdo, y se centró en tres armas cargándose una detrás de otra...

"Cloud..." fue mi último pensamiento.

¡PUMB PUMB PUMB PUMB BANG BANG PUUMMPUMM TATATTAATTA ¡!

Ojee por última vez aquel libro, lo había leído tantas veces que las hojas ya casi podían desprenderse. Lo metí en la caja. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día Ayelen aparecía tras el portón de la iglesia. Pero nunca apareció y él tampoco.

\- Seguro que no os importa a ninguna de vosotras estar con uno de esos libros.- cogí la flor más hermosa y más grande y la arranque delicadamente y la deje entre las hojas del libro.

Un charco amenazaba con empapar la caja y me vi reflejada en él, esperando en poder en aquella charca alguna premonición de donde estaban Zack y Ayelen. Pero solo vi mi reflejo, él dijo que le encantaba el rosa, y por eso deje mi vestido blanco y azul. Ahora no se si ha valido la pena vestir así y esperarlo.

Sentí algo extraño en el ambiente y mire el agujero que hicieron al caer Zack y Ayelen, había un aura ahí, la lluvia se colaba por ese agujero regando las flores.

Vi algo en el trasluz de la lluvia... y casi caigo al suelo al chocar con la caja. Con pánico miré al cielo y rece, miles de voces del planeta viajaban por aquel torrente de lluvia. Era una cetra y podía hablar con el planeta, con la corriente vital, con los muertos...y solo tenía que centrarme en buscar sus voces.

Estuve buscándolos 4 años y no los encontré... pero ahora, los sentía... los sentía en aquella aura...

\- No...- negué con la cabeza al sentirlos muy cerca.

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre mi cara y cuando los abrí, vi el páramo, vi sus cuerpos... vi la corriente vital como un ángel alado yendo hacia ellos...

Entonces lloré... lloré lo que no había llorado en esos 4 años, me abracé a la caja sin dejar de mirar los carros que Zack me construyó y maldije, los maldije a todos... grite... griten con toda la ira que había aguantado. Me habían arrebatado a mi amor... y habían matado a mi amiga... al final mis gritos de ira se convirtieron en sollozo. Mis flores eran mi único consuelo y sus recuerdos. Pronto los vería en la corriente vital...

Estaba viendo el cielo, Zack tenía los ojos abiertos, parpadeo lentamente mientras la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo, por lo visto ambos habíamos perdido el conocimiento. Sentía la empuñadura de la espada mortal en su mano derecha, nos agarrábamos a ella como si fuera lo único que nos mantenía atados en ese mundo.

Desde ese acantilado podíamos ver a unos 50 kilómetros Migdar, estaban tan cerca de... ella y de casa.

Oí como algo se arrastraba, era Cloud esquivaba cascos, espadas y cuerpos de SOLDADOS para poder llegar a nosotros.

Se concentraba en respirar, en sentir a Ayelen dentro de él, débil pero viva. No podía morir con ella dentro... no podía dejarla ahí... se concentraba en el sonido de la lluvia para mantenerse despierto y no desfallecer como si cada gota de lluvia fuera la orden para que su corazón siguiera bombeando. Por fin noté como Cloud tocaba mi pie para poder impulsarse hacia él.

\- Zack... ¿Ayelen? - la voz de Cloud era un susurro, pero lo entendió, note como ponía su mano sobre mi pecho... como si la buscara.

\- Tienes... que sacarla... de mí... - dije débilmente.

Cloud no sabía qué hacer para sacarla ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Zack que luchaba por sacarla de su cuerpo. Finalmente divisó una pequeña mano translúcida, de color gris, estática, estiró de ella y poco a poco empezó a surgir el cuerpo de Ayelen, pronto empezaron a salir agujeros de sangre de su cuerpo. Se abrazó a Cloud y con esfuerzo salió. Cloud la dejo delicadamente a mi izquierda, gire la cabeza para poderla ver.

\- Hola... enana - susurré, ella rio débilmente.

Cloud miró a Zack, estaba desangrado, lleno de balas por todos lados. ¿Tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir?

Zack miro al confundido Cloud que lo miraba en estado de shock.

\- Por nosotros tres... - le susurré, le costaba soltar las palabras, tragaba aire para poder hablar y en cualquier momento sentiría que ya no era dueño de su vida.

\- ¿Nosotros... tres? - repitió el.

\- Eso es...tú debes...

\- Yo debo... - dije intentando coger la cabeza de Cloud y estamparla contra mi pecho.

\- Vivir... Tú serás... mi legado - le dije dejando caer mi brazo. Entonces Cloud levantó la cabeza y vi como su mejilla se había llenado de sangre, de mi sangre y tal vez también de la sangre de Ayelen. Estaba jodido, realmente jodido.

Con una expresión de paz, Zack miro su espada mortal la arrastro unos pocos centímetros mientras intentaba alzarla desde la empuñadura.

\- Mi honor... mis sueños... son tuyos ahora... - como pude la empujé y la puse en sus débiles manos - Te pido un favor... llévala a un lugar seguro... sálvala... protégela... No dejes que la atrapen...

\- Yo... soy... tu legado... - dijo mirando a Ayelen. Sonrió y solté la espada, hubo un silencio entre los dos, cortado por la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros.

\- Zack... - sentí como Ayelen se agarraba a mi camisa, vi sus manos llenas de sangre e hinchadas de tanta magia usada, sabía que le dolían pero a mí, quería abrazarla y llorar, pero no podía ni pestañear. Me sentía mal, me sentía el peor protector del mundo. No quería dejarla, pero ya no podía seguirle -¡No puedes hacerme esto Zack! ¡Zack lo prometiste...! ¡SE lo prometiste!

Emití un sonido de dolor cuando dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, apenas le salía la voz y Ayelen se echó a llorar y no pude evitar unirme a ella. Mi vista se nublo a causa de las lágrimas en mis ojos, sentía que le había fallado, que los había fallado y no había podido cumplir mis promesas.

\- ¡ZACKKKKK! - murmuro ahogando su nombre en mi pecho- ¡no puedo perderte a ti también! ¡No puedo perderte!

Suspiré impotente Ayelen lloraba sobre Zack, y la espada parecía ser demasiado pesada para mí.

\- Aghraaaaaaaaa... - grité mirando al cielo desesperado para intentar no oír los sollozos ahogados de Ayelen.

Cuando recuperé el aliento y me centré, me di cuenta que llevábamos un rato mirando a Zack. Y me decidí, mire a Ayelen, tenía muchas promesas que cumplir, y ella, era la más importante. Salvarla. Fuera como fuera.

\- Ayelen... debemos irnos... - me acerqué a ella levantándome del suelo. Aun me sentía torpe pero había recuperado fuerza, la agarré del brazo y estiré intentando levantarla.

\- aAahhAHha... Cloud... - me asusté, vi como sus ojos azules se habían vuelto grises, casi sin vida - aun detecto vida... aún está... vivo... si entro... ¡puedo salvarlo!

Tenía que ser fuerte e intentar no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos Zack era mi amigo, pero no podía salvarlos a los dos. La arrastré hacia a mí, a pesar de que me dolió en la forma en la que me miro intenté sonreírle.

Se soltó y volvió a caer en el cuerpo agonizante de Zack que se había quedado con la vista fija en el cielo nublado, sin parpadear. Las gotas bañaban su cara y la emborronaban más de suciedad y sangre... no era esta la última imagen que quería guardar de él, quería olvidarla. Quería recordar tal y como era. Iba cumplir esta promesa. No los iba a perder a los dos, a ella no.

\- ¡Morirás...!- le grité, incluso me sorprendió que mi voz sonora tan autoritaria y seca, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Si entras morirás y morirá el... y entonces lo que ha hecho por nosotros no habrá valido para nada.

¿Cuándo había cambiado su actitud Cloud? ¿Y su dulzura? Los ojos azules de Cloud penetraron en ella, me sentí intimidada por él. ¿La sobredosis había anulado sus sentidos?

\- No... No podemos hacer nada por el... el no querría eso... ni yo tampoco, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro - le dije tocando su mejilla.

A pesar de que su voz era fría Ayelen simplemente sollozó y dejo que el calor humano de Cloud la relajara. Tenía razón. Cloud la miró y se dio cuenta que ya no era una "simple" promesa, protegería Ayelen con su vida, ya no por el honor. Ni por ser de SOLDADO, ni por los sueños, sino por amor. La devoró con la mirada.

\- Abraza tus sueños... - le dijo Ayelen mientras sus miradas luchaban batallas y promesas internas.

Sentía que era blando cuando Ayelen lloraba, y cada vez se sentía más protector hacia ella, crecía dentro de él, furia, odio, y sentía que podía marta todo a aquel que solo la mirara.

Pero aun así entendió que ella tenía que despedirse de Zack, la sonrisa del moreno le hacía sentirse presionado, pero lo haría. Se sentía apenado por el dolor de Ayelen, vi cómo se acercaba a él sonriéndole, con respiración entrecortada. Ayelen le apartó un mechón de la cara y juntó su frente con la del él.

\- Si quieres ser un héroe necesitas sueños... - Zack sonrió al oírla y se unió a ella pero con voz apagada. E incluso yo dije esa frase mentalmente. Zack torpemente rebusco en su cuello y sacó su placa de SOLDADO, Ayelen emitió un sollozo mientras sus lágrimas volvían a salía sin control.

\- A si siempre... estaré contigo - su voz era un susurro con una respiraron descompasada. Zack rompió la cadena y el estrecho en el pecho de Ayelen - te esperaré en la corriente vital, no dejaré de velar por ti enana.

Cuando Ayelen cogió la cadena rota Zack dejó caer su mano en un charco.

\- Marchaos...- dijo con voz firme y audible.

Había dejado de llover y las nubes se abrían para dejar ver un radiante sol. Zack había cerrado los ojos y el sol iluminaba su cuerpo pálido y ensangrentado.

\- Gracias... - es lo único que pude decir, por haberme salvado y arrastrado. Mire a Ayelen y después a la lejanía, Migdar no estaba lejos. Cerré los ojos un instante rezando para mis adentro y los abrí - Descansa. Zack.

Era hora de irse, e intentando olvidar el estado de Zack me levanté pesadamente y ayude a Ayelen que hacía estragos por mantenerse derecha, cayó de rodillas cuando el fallaron las fuerzas, tosió y salió sangre de su boca. No tenía buena pinta. Me agache ante ella y aunque yo no había recuperado todas mis fuerzas la cargue en mi espalda, ande unos pasos para coger la espada y sin mirar atrás abandoné el cuerpo de mi único y mejor amigo Zack.

Ayelen oía los ultimo pensamiento de Zack, entrecortados, ¿ahora que se iba podía oírlo?

\- _"Aquella chica... ella dijo que el cielo le daba miedo..."_ \- el cielo se abría ante la cara sonriente de Zack.

\- Si... - le contesté a la nada, Cloud giró la cabeza al oírme hablar sola, pero no preguntó.

 _\- "Parece tan liberador... él... él está conmigo Ayelen, no te preocupes por mí. Dice que he cumplido mi promesa"_ \- Angeal se reflejaba en las pupilas azul verdosas de Zack - _"Esas alas también las quiero. Me siento tan bien..._ \- Zack alzaba su mano para coger la mano de Angeal, Zack fue ascendiendo al cielo acompañado de Angeal - _Me siento tan bien... Ayelen... si ves a Aerith... salúdala de mi parte... y prométeme que vivirás para verla y decirle que yo nunca la abandone... y que yo la quería._

\- Oh Zack... - hundí la cabeza en el hombro de Cloud, y vi caer una pluma blanca a nuestro lado. Estiré la mano para cogerla pero Cloud pegó un salto para recolocarme en sus caderas y no pudiera cogerla.

\- _"Dime... ¿crees que me he convertido en un héroe?"_ \- su voz sonó risueña y divertida, me aliviaba saber que no estaba sufriendo... y no estaba solo.

\- ... si Zack... eres un héroe... el más grande - le contesté abrazándose más fuerte a la espalda de Cloud...

\- _"Gracias enana... por todo, por haber confiado en mí y no haberme abandonado nunca... No cometas mi error y dile a Cloud lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde""_

Sabía que Angeal había ido a por él. Lo iba acompañar en su camino por la corriente vital. Seguí agudizando mi mente, querías seguir escuchándolo, pero después de una risa no oía más... Zack se había ido.

Después de andar unas horas por aquel páramo desértico bajo el sol y hacerse de noche, nos escondimos en unas zonas rocosas, manoseaba las tres placas que colgaban de mi cuello y mire a Cloud, su expresión era diferente, no sabía si aún tenía sobredosis, pero parecía demasiado, raro, ausente, trastornado, frio, indiferente, a veces parecía ensimismado cuando se quedaba mirando un punto fijo. Me inquietaba que no me preguntara nada sobre lo que había pasado en su pueblo... ni la mansión... nada, ni siquiera por su madre, ni el beso.

\- Cloud... - lo llamé, me sentía mareada y muy débil, mi magia no estaba surgiendo efecto porque estaba muy débil, tuve que volver a llamarlo porque parecía ausente.

\- Ayelen... - se giró consternado mirándome fijamente. Segundos después su mirada se ablandó y vi terminar en sus ojos. El calor de la fogata que acababa de encender Cloud aliviaba mis entumecidos y fríos huesos. La noche había llegado e iba a ser muy fría, se sentó a mi lado y me recostó en su pecho. Cerré los ojos, morir en sus brazos tampoco estaba mal.

\- Estoy muy cansada...- dije que sus caricias me embriagaran, quería a Cloud, y sentía que mis días estaban contados, ¿Qué sería de él si yo me iba?

\- Mientras estemos juntos nadie podrá hacernos daño. No podemos esperar, sé que necesitas descansar, pero tenemos que llevarte algún lugar donde te curen, me colaré en la Corporación de Shin-ra, y sacaré materias para curarte...alguien habrá que pueda ayudarnos. Y de paso haré pagar a Shin-ra todo lo que nos han hecho - dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara.

Estaba tan pálida fría, primero era llegar a Migdar y luego ya vería donde la llevaba, pensó Cloud.

Me sorprendí, Cloud no era alguien rencoroso y vengativo.

\- Puedo fusionarme, con la sobredosis que tuviste igual puedo curarme hasta que lleguemos a Migdar, si sigo fuera moriré desangrada Cloud... - apenas podía verle la cara y me costaba respirar. No solo quería curarse, quería estar dentro de él.- estaré hasta que tú digas, ¿vale? cualquier síntoma de malestar, salgo. ¿Eh?

Cloud cogió mi mano y junto nuestros dedos meñiques y le sonreí.

No me había vuelto a fusionarse con él, ¿y si lo mataba? no sabía cómo iba reaccionar su cuerpo, pero no quería separarse de él ni un minuto. Tenía miedo de desaparecer mientras dormía.

\- Ahora me toca a mí protegerte, tengo que cuidar de ti... - por un momento pensé que me devoraría con la mirada.

Podía hacer algo por ella y estaba dispuesto a sufrir por salvarla. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Volvimos a acampar. Salí del cuerpo de Cloud para que este descansara el cual aguantó bastante bien las dos horas, luego descansaba dos horas, a las dos horas volvía a entrar.

Deje de mirar las estrellas para ver cómo Ayelen dormía de lado en el suelo. Observé su espalda y me tumbe a su lado abrazándola. Cuando lo hice toda la desconfianza, odio, rencor a todo desaparecía. La calenté con mi cuerpo y con timidez sentí como mis mejillas desprendían calor cuando entrelace mis dedos con los suyos. Me quedé un poco parado cuando ella apretó su mano y se pegó más a mí. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma de su cabello. Quería estar pegado a ella, para cuando me necesitara estar cerca.

Me dormí sintiendo su calor en mi pecho y sintiendo el débil movimiento de su respiración.

Cloud caminaba por la senda arrastrando la espada medio encorvado, confundido, solo y lleno de odio hacia Shin-ra.

Mientras, Aerith veía desde una ventana la corriente vital, en su brazo cargaba una cesta llena de flores, sonrió y algo le hizo salir de aquel callejón.

Una gran cartel de la obra LOVELESS se alzaba a su lado, la corriente vital empezó avanzar por sus pies mientras ella caminaba, iban en dirección a la estación... no sabía si Ayelen seguía vivía, no la encontraba ni la oía en la corriente vital... pero ahora la sentía... muy cerca y se convencía de que él estaría con ella, y ambos mantendrían su promesa.

Cloud montaba arrodillado sobre el techo de un gran tren en dirección a Migdar, la velocidad del tren despeinaba su cabellera rubia y rebelde, tenía la espada mortal desenfundada. La alzo y apoyo su cabeza en el frio filo, murmuró unas palabras mientras cerraba los ojos. Después la colocó en su espalda.

Por fin había llegado a su destino.

Su instinto le había hecho ir a Migdar. ¿A qué? No lo recordaba, aún se estaba recuperando de la última batalla contra los SOLDADOS de Shin-ra, quienes habían experimentado con él y que habían intentado matar en aquel precipicio. ¿Por qué ir a la boca del lobo? No lo sabía, tenía asuntos pendientes con Shin-ra, muchas promesas que cumplir que no las recordaba pero pronto lo recordaría.

Se incorporó en aquel tren y con voz autoritaria y segura habló mientras posaba su mirada fría sobre el edificio Shin-ra en lo alto de la placa.

\- Mi nombre es Cloud Strife... SOLDADO DE 1º clase.

Con un movimiento con el brazo colocó la espada en el anclaje de su uniforme de primera clase en la espalda. Había vuelto y era más fuerte, era un mercenario con tratado por AVALANCHA, y ambos tenían algo en común:

Joder a Shin-Ra Electric Power Company .

 _Aún no había sido el sacrificio humano..._

FIN...

To continued


End file.
